<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时光尽头（End of Time) by piper1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627324">时光尽头（End of Time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper1967/pseuds/piper1967'>piper1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70s Rock Music, F/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper1967/pseuds/piper1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>For readers whose mother tongue is not Mandarin:</p><p>This is a story basically talking about a female time traveller who accidentally  travelled to the Harry Potter World and trapped inside the body of Lily Evans'. She was born in the earlier years of 1990s and had read all the works of Harry Potter novels written by J.K. Rowling. She is 28 and her major is astrophysics. She is 100% Chinse in bloood and was supposed to receive her Ph.D degree soon at the begining of this story. But unfortunately  her soul was sent to the Witzarding World in 1976 and she unwillingly  became Lily Evans. Sirius and her were unavoidably attracted to each other but they both wanted to deny it for different reasons. Sirius never wants to betray his friendship with James.So even when he realized his feelings towards Lily Evans. He had no choice but to hide it.</p><p>In the beginning  I wanted to talk about "what if" when I began to write down this story. What if James and Sirius fell for the same girl but with different souls? After I had written down more than 100k words I started to write it as an adventurous story.</p><p>This is a piece of very unmatured works. I first posted it on a Chinese website called LOFTER with the same id on this. Unfortunately due to some ridiculous censorship reasons  I had to post it on this too as a backup.</p><p>If you're going to use a translator to read this, please do ponder before reading.  As I used a lot of Chinese dialects to add the effect of sense of humour. Which I am afraid that a translator might not fully demonstrate  what I intended to convey.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 九又四分之三站台</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For readers whose mother tongue is not Mandarin:</p><p>This is a story basically talking about a female time traveller who accidentally  travelled to the Harry Potter World and trapped inside the body of Lily Evans'. She was born in the earlier years of 1990s and had read all the works of Harry Potter novels written by J.K. Rowling. She is 28 and her major is astrophysics. She is 100% Chinse in bloood and was supposed to receive her Ph.D degree soon at the begining of this story. But unfortunately  her soul was sent to the Witzarding World in 1976 and she unwillingly  became Lily Evans. Sirius and her were unavoidably attracted to each other but they both wanted to deny it for different reasons. Sirius never wants to betray his friendship with James.So even when he realized his feelings towards Lily Evans. He had no choice but to hide it.</p><p>In the beginning  I wanted to talk about "what if" when I began to write down this story. What if James and Sirius fell for the same girl but with different souls? After I had written down more than 100k words I started to write it as an adventurous story.</p><p>This is a piece of very unmatured works. I first posted it on a Chinese website called LOFTER with the same id on this. Unfortunately due to some ridiculous censorship reasons  I had to post it on this too as a backup.</p><p>If you're going to use a translator to read this, please do ponder before reading.  As I used a lot of Chinese dialects to add the effect of sense of humour. Which I am afraid that a translator might not fully demonstrate  what I intended to convey.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>写在最前面：</p><p> </p><p>本文人物之间的情感关系不是清晰可循的，而是混乱、纠结、混沌的。本文除了女主之外基本人物年纪都是20以下，我们不能指望一群十几岁的青少年拥有成年人处理事情的果决和界限分明。你会看到他们在思考、在迷惑、甚至为情所困，在理智与情感的边缘徘徊抉择。有时候你可能会觉得他们怎么这么蠢，这么胆小，这么瞻前顾后，明明很简单的一件事搞成这样。但也许这就是人生，大多数人遇到感情总有犯蠢的时候，没有人可以当一辈子的聪明人。爱会让人改变，令胆小的人变勇敢，令勇往直前无所畏惧的人开始品尝恐惧，令自由的人感到了枷锁的存在。</p><p> </p><p>所以，如果你喜欢清晰爽利、快刀斩乱麻的感情线，本文可能不适合你，请慎重选择阅读。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>现在是1976年9月1日，我站在国王十字车站九又四分之三站台面前，周围是此起彼伏的猫头鹰扑腾的声音和父母与子女依依不舍的告别。</p><p> <br/>
我，今年28岁，出生于中国九十年代初期的南方小镇，100%纯中国血统的姑娘，从小成绩名列前茅一路到名牌大学再到美国直博。虽然不幸选了一个没钱没前途的纯理科专业，具体讲就是选了这个专业的人基本都是为爱发电，充满理想主义情怀，但这个专业比传说中只会烧锅炉的凝聚态物理还穷。而我现在已经完全没有了当初选这个专业的豪情壮志，只想发完文章早点毕业好去西海岸的硅谷谋个程序员职位，然后拿到一个不错的package①，我内推的人都找好了。读了这个专业留给我的唯一好处就是我coding还算可以，毕竟，万物兼归于CS②.</p><p>今年是我在美国读博的第六年。是的，我这个曾经别人家的孩子延毕了，谁让我菜呢，我认清了，只会做题模仿、想不出自己idea的人并不适合搞科研。现在学术圈内卷那么厉害，职位基本上就是等高校的老教授退休甚至去世才有空缺，这个专业还是留给那些纯粹的理想主义者。</p><p>我导是一个快八十岁的德裔老头儿，德国人治学严谨的作风刻在了基因里。平心而论，他对我非常照顾了。可无奈我实在太菜，用豆瓣985废物引进计划小组的名言来说，我就是个小镇做题家，除了做题什么也不会。从小到大我习惯于每个问题都有标准答案，而科研却是一个从0到1的过程。可怜我导本来打算去年就退休，无奈摊上我这种关门弟子...我真是忍不住为他掬上一把同情泪。</p><p>不过前两天我刚收到邮件，那篇我写得跟屎一样，被我导改了二十多遍的文章居然被被PRL③接收了！我兴奋得一看到邮件就尖叫一声，马上打电话给两个好闺蜜请她们去海边冲浪，一想到毕业有望，我这个从来没冲过浪的新手菜鸟直接捞起冲浪板就尖叫地冲向海里…</p><p>然后…在溺水的边缘…我就穿越到十几岁的时候看的小说《哈利波特》的世界里，变成了莉莉.伊万斯。</p><p> </p><p>16岁的莉莉.伊万斯比当年16岁只会埋头做题的我好看至少十倍，她长着一张非常标志的瓜子脸，那双翠绿的、闪闪发亮的眼睛要是以前我在学校里见到都会忍不住盯着看，她的鼻子高挺、形状优美，嘴唇像花瓣一样，更别提那头火红的头发非常光滑茂密，发量大概是我这个常年熬夜的脱发人士的三倍。 </p><p>哎，青春真好。</p><p> 但是该死的，我还没来得及把消息告诉我导呢，我能毕业了！！！您能退休了！！！我想毕业！！！我想赚钱！！！</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉，我的甜心，快点过去啊。”</p><p>“我”的妈妈，莉莉伊万斯那位美丽温柔的母亲指着九号和十号站台之间那堵墙对我说。</p><p>那位好姐姐佩妮留在家和“父亲”在一起，我昨天晚上刚穿过来，如果我在客厅活动，她就待在房间里，如果我进自己的房间她就出来吃东西，所以其实到现在还没真正地见过她一面。</p><p>姐妹感情比我想象中的糟糕。</p><p>我打了个冷战，心里盘算着魔法的传承到底是通过肉体还是灵魂，毕竟我一届麻瓜，如果那堵墙检测到我的本质，待会万一直接撞墙…</p><p>算了，丢脸就丢脸吧，我也是大风大浪的过来了，组会做presentation被怼得哑口无言的时候比这丢脸多了。</p><p>“好的,妈..妈，再见。”</p><p>我说完就推着行李车一路小跑，闭上眼睛，心里默念佛祖保佑菩萨保佑梅林保佑。</p><p>想象中第二部电影里出现的撞墙并没有发生，我顺利地进入到了站台里，眼前是那辆有名的霍格沃茨特快。</p><p>从昨晚穿过来十多个小时里我一直处在一种不真实的虚幻感，直到现在我才意识到，自己真的身处那个令亿万青年魂牵梦萦的魔法世界中了。</p><p>天了噜，我真的过来了。</p><p> </p><p>我推着装行李的小车在人群中躲闪，时不时有人跟我打招呼，莉莉的人缘也太好了吧，大到家长小到二年级的学生都来跟我打招呼，但是我不知道他们是谁，只一律报以微笑点头加你好三连。</p><p>人群中一个比周围人高出一截的身影吸引了我的注意，他留着一头蜷曲的黑色长发，正跟旁边的伙伴说些什么，侧脸线条斧刻刀凿般的锋利，我以前只在画同人的大佬的作品中见过这么完美的比例。</p><p>“天哪…好帅…”我忍不住用中文小声用中文碎碎念道。</p><p>原谅我这么花痴吧，毕竟我那个专业虽说是严重男多女少，但是人长得稍微好看一点的，放眼整栋楼都屈指可数。每天见得最多的就是各种发色都有的，秃头或者半秃头的脑袋...</p><p> 突然他转过头看向我这边，我连忙避开目光，假装低头整理头发。</p><p>但是他旁边戴眼镜的伙伴发现我了，他一看到我就兴奋地招手：“你好啊，伊万斯！暑假过得怎么样？”</p><p>“嗨，你好。还不错，你呢？”刚才招呼打多了我习惯性露出友好的职业假笑。</p><p>那个戴眼镜的男孩的反应像是被吓到一样，他旁边的三个伙伴也是一脸吃惊。</p><p>我皱眉疑惑了一秒，突然反应过来。</p><p>这不就是…</p><p> 詹姆.波特，他的好基友西里斯.布莱克，莱姆斯.卢平和彼得.佩得鲁四个人用疑惑的目光望着我。</p><p>感谢我还不错的记忆力，现在是六年级刚开学，根据原著上学期莉莉刚和斯内普决裂，并且和詹姆还没有开始约会。所以现在的詹姆对莉莉来说，还是那个宁愿跟黑湖的巨乌贼出去也不愿意跟他约会的对象。</p><p>“咳咳，“我迅速清了清嗓子，抬高下巴，摆出一副傲慢的样子，“不好意思波特，我认错人了。”</p><p>然后我飞速转身，詹姆还后面喊了好几声伊万斯，我头也没回赶紧溜了。</p><p> </p><p>“好险好险,差点穿帮…”我抬着行李上了火车，一节一节地找空位。</p><p>突然我不小心撞到了一个身影，我小声说了句对不起，然后回头一看。</p><p> 草，今天是莉莉的粉丝见面会吗？</p><p> 那油腻腻的头发，那硕大的鹰钩鼻，那深情又幽怨满满的眼神…</p><p>西弗勒斯.斯内普一言不发地望着我。</p><p>“莉莉…”他试图开口说。</p><p>这次不等他说完，我就以光速（如果有的话）遁走。</p><p> 终于在列车末尾找到了一个空的车厢，我进去把行李放好后赶紧把车厢门锁起来，把帘子拉下，现在整个车厢密不透风。</p><p>心情一放松，我打了个打哈欠，昨晚穿过来太兴奋了一晚没睡，现在只觉得一阵疲惫袭来。</p><p> 我斜靠着座位，很快进入了梦乡。</p><p>注释</p><p>①package：外企给的员工薪酬打包总和，包括基本薪资，保险，奖金和福利等全覆盖。</p><p>②CS：全称Computer Science.计算机网络与科学技术</p><p>③PRL：全称Physics Review Letters，国际物理学顶级期刊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 巨乌贼与西里斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>我睡得太香了，连詹姆偷偷溜进来车厢我都没发现，当我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼时，正对着詹姆那张欠揍的脸。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆.波特就在我的座位对面，他整个人舒服地躺在椅子上翘起了二郎腿，一只手垫着头，另一只手不断收放抓取一个金色飞贼，单身十六年的手速，不用说了吧，嗯。</p><p> </p><p>见到我醒过来，他马上收起飞贼正襟危坐，一只手握拳放在嘴边轻咳了一声，试图让自己的声音更加深沉友好。</p><p>“睡得还好吗，伊万斯？”他目光炯炯地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>切，再怎么装你也是个十六岁的小屁孩，不论出生年份现在老娘大你整整一轮呢。</p><p>我心里这么想着，当然不可能说出来，我故意摆出一张严肃的脸问他："波特，你什么时候进来的？"</p><p> </p><p>詹姆抓一把乱糟糟的头发，“我进来有一会了，见你睡得这么香，就不好意思吵你。”他有点难为情地说道。</p><p>我怀疑詹姆.波特的字典里有难为情这三个字的存在，毕竟詹姆.波特这种矢志不移，追妻都要追个六七年，超级无敌厚脸皮的人，我估计一时半会也赶不走。于是我故意问他：“你那位形影不离的的好基友（gay friend)布莱克呢？”</p><p>"蛤？"詹姆听完瞪大眼睛，然后迅速摆摆手，”不不不，你误会了伊万斯，大脚板不是gay..."</p><p> </p><p>不是gay才怪，你一死最热爱自由的他连自由也不要了，甘愿去阿兹卡班蹲牢房。</p><p>这是什么？这就是soulmate的爱啊!</p><p> </p><p>我在心里默默吐槽，嘴角却忍不住上扬。</p><p>詹姆见我偷笑以为我误会更深了，他急忙凑过来对我说，“相信我伊万斯，大脚板肯定是直男，他房间里还有麻瓜女孩的比基尼海报...”</p><p> </p><p>“我房间里有什么？”西里斯拉开车厢的门探进头来问道。</p><p>这是我第一次近距离观察罗琳原著里长相排名前二的角色，不得不说，他长得可比电影选角好看多了。单说这发量...哎，自从读博开始脱发后，我看人就养成了先看发量的习惯...咳咳。</p><p> </p><p>总之，英俊非凡的西里斯.布莱克随意地甩了一下那头茂密典雅的头发，然后问詹姆：“叉子，你刚才说我房间里有什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“说你房间里有狐媚子！”我还没来得及说什么，詹姆立马抢答。</p><p>"噢？"西里斯皱眉低头想了两秒，"我跟你说过吗？"</p><p>"你那天说梦话被我听到了。对了，你来干嘛？”詹姆问。</p><p>西里斯嘴角一扯，"抱歉叉子，打扰你跟伊万斯约会了。"</p><p>他们俩好基友假装难为情的模样真是如出一辙，真·不是双胞胎却甚是双胞胎。</p><p>“这不是约会！”我抗议道，一边说一边瞪了旁边看上去对【约会】这个单词非常受用的詹姆一眼。真是个十足的小屁孩儿。</p><p>西里斯直接无视我对詹姆说："马上快到霍格沃茨了，你回来收拾一下东西。”</p><p>"好的大脚板。"詹姆迅速起身，他理了理那件格兰芬多袍子，然后问我："伊万斯，你还不换衣服吗？"</p><p>"蛤？"我愣了两秒，西里斯和詹姆一起哈哈大笑。</p><p>"你们两给我出去守门！"我一只手一个把詹姆和西里斯一起往外推。</p><p>"遵命，我的女士。"詹姆做了个敬礼的手势，对我挤眉弄眼。</p><p> </p><p>我把他们俩一起推出去，拉上帘子，然后打开行李箱，从里面抽出那件洗得非常干净、散发着淡淡香味的格兰芬多袍子。</p><p> </p><p>其实，我觉得自己比较适合的学院是拉文克劳，毕竟我这人随遇而安，没有野心，进不了斯莱特林，也绝对算不上忠诚的人，除了会死读书记性还可以，别的地方一无是处，也欠缺格兰芬多的勇气。</p><p>我叹了一口气，迅速换上袍子，然后把行李箱盖上，扣紧。</p><p>我手里握着莉莉那根魔杖，感觉非常奇怪。</p><p>都说魔杖选择巫师，那它能感受得到现在握着它的，已经不是自己以前的主人了吗？</p><p>我胡思乱想地拉开车厢门走出去，詹姆一手提着他的行李，杵在那等我。</p><p>“伊万斯，需要我给你提行李吗？”他故作深情地对我说道。</p><p>我翻了个白眼，"波特，你还记得自己是巫师吗？"</p><p>"噢"詹姆一拍脑袋，恍然大悟。然后他手里的魔杖轻轻一挥，我们两的行李都自动飘起来跟在我们后面。</p><p> </p><p>劫道者另外三个已经下车在等詹姆了，他们三看到我居然跟在詹姆后面走下车都非常惊讶。</p><p>其实主要是一来我不想提行李，二来我怕手里的魔杖根本不听我的话出什么糗。毕竟莉莉还没成年，昨晚又不能在家先试试魔法。</p><p> </p><p>我硬着头皮跟莱姆斯还有彼得都打了招呼，并努力对西里斯那一脸“我就说你们在约会”的表情视而不见。</p><p>“哎小心点伊万斯。”</p><p>可能因为我不习惯穿这种长袍，一脚踩到差点跌倒，旁边的詹姆立马扶住了我，卢平也伸出了手，然后又以迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速收回。</p><p> </p><p>斯莱特林那群学生中间投来两道幽怨又嫉恨的目光，我背对着他们都感觉自己的后背快要被斯内普的目光烧穿了。</p><p> </p><p>天哪，莉莉.伊万斯，你真是个罪孽深重的女人。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>我晚餐根本不敢在学院桌吃，到了城堡后就躲进女生宿舍里，因为我总觉得依照老邓的智商，那双锐利的双眼肯定只消一眼就看出来莉莉.伊万斯内里换人了。</p><p>我叹了口气，躺在莉莉的四柱床上胡思乱想。</p><p>该死的，我只想毕业而已，为什么要我遭遇这些。如果我现在还是18岁，我穿过来哈利波特世界肯定很兴奋觉得很好玩。但是我28了，读了六年博士，文章刚被国际顶级期刊接收，不出意外今年就可以毕业，我导还在等我毕业呢！硅谷的美好生活也在等我！</p><p>我躺着躺着就睡着了，直到莉莉那个麻瓜出生的舍友，玛丽.麦克当纳把我摇醒。</p><p>"莉莉，莉莉，你还好吗？你怎么不去吃饭？"</p><p>我一睁眼就看到一双蓝色的眼睛，里面盛满了关切。</p><p>我揉了揉眼睛，"没事玛丽，我就是困了先回来睡觉。谢谢你。"</p><p>"你生病了吗？"她问。</p><p>"应该没有吧。"我试了试自己的额头温度。</p><p>"我给你带了点南瓜馅饼，还从厨房那跟小精灵要了两瓶黄油啤酒。"玛丽举起两瓶酒笑嘻嘻地我说。</p><p>莉莉的人缘真好，每个人都对她这么好。可能..除了亲姐姐佩妮吧。</p><p> </p><p>我想起来我博士六年总是形单影只，两个闺蜜在隔壁学校。平时大家都在搞科研压力都大，忙得很一个月能聚个一两回就不错了。我一年撑死回家一趟，跟鬼佬处不来，自己家里也不富裕，所以跟大多数来读商科开着超跑的有钱中国人也处不来。读着一个苦逼专业，听起来高大上，说出去大家都用噢哟大科学家大科学家、诺奖预备役的目光来看着我，只有我知道自己过得并不开心。</p><p>当了莉莉.伊万斯一天所受到的关心照顾比我过去六年在美国受到的关心全部加起来还要多。</p><p> </p><p>哎，我叹了口气，往嘴里灌了一大口黄油啤酒，然后又咬了一口南瓜馅饼，不得不说，霍格沃茨的小精灵手艺真好。</p><p>"玛丽，你对我真好。"我搂住玛丽满嘴是油地在她脸上啵唧亲了一口。</p><p>"ewwww....伊万斯小姐你克制一点，我不是波特。"</p><p> </p><p>"波特是谁？哈利. 波特？"</p><p> </p><p>"蛤？"</p><p>"算了不说了，告诉我厨房在哪，我要再去拿几瓶黄油啤酒。"我摇摇晃晃地起身。</p><p>玛丽有点担心我，但是还是告诉我厨房在哪，她提出要陪我去的时候被我摇摇头拒绝了。</p><p>“我想去找波特。”我对她眨眨眼。</p><p>她露出一副了然于胸的表情，就放我走了。</p><p>我捏着魔杖在城堡转了两圈后，厨房居然真的被我找到了。小精灵们欢天喜地地把我迎进去，还贴心地给我一个篮子装啤酒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在我舒服地躺在黑湖边的草坪上，望着头顶那轮皎洁的明月。</p><p>"致牛顿，致爱因斯坦，致拉格朗日，致麦克斯韦，致薛定谔，致海森堡，致费曼，致朗道，致特斯拉....."我举起黄油啤酒的瓶子对着月亮一举，把我脑子里能想到的所有前辈的名字都念了一遍。</p><p>"致我导——"</p><p>最后我说完，一饮而尽。</p><p> </p><p>现在我看月亮都成了一对。</p><p> </p><p>啊，双星系统，我写的论文还跟这个有关呢。</p><p> </p><p>我突然想起来，我穿越前是在水里，我穿越后是从伊万斯家的浴缸里醒过来。</p><p> </p><p>是不是意味着，只要有水，我就能穿越回去？</p><p> </p><p>我猛地一起身，望着眼前那片波光粼粼的水域。</p><p>鬼使神差地，我扔掉了魔杖，又脱掉了格兰芬多的袍子，这些都是莉莉.伊万斯的东西，不是我的。我不需要。</p><p> </p><p>现在我只穿着内衣内裤，虽然这也是伊万斯的...好吧..我总不能裸泳不是？我现在赤脚站在草坪上瑟瑟发抖。</p><p> </p><p>加油，我用中文对自己说。</p><p>然后我纵身一跃，跳进了黑湖里。</p><p> </p><p>“巨乌贼，我莉莉.伊万斯来跟你约会啦!”</p><p>这是我入水之前说的最后一句话。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p>“伊万斯，伊万斯，醒醒！醒醒！”</p><p>我在昏睡中听到有人在喊。</p><p> 谁是伊万斯？我不叫伊万斯，我叫——</p><p>我一张口，就往外吐了好几口水。</p><p>我迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现自己居然躺在一个帅哥怀里，天哪，他真好看，那双灰色的眼睛多么明亮有神，那头蜷曲的黑发...真的好多，为什么我的头发没有那么多。</p><p>鬼使神差地，我伸出手摸上去，我本来想摸一摸他那湿漉漉的头发，但是不知道为什么我摸上了他那张脸，嘻嘻，我活到28岁还没摸过帅哥的脸呢。</p><p>他那双灰色的眼睛因为震惊瞪得老大，我发现他只穿着一件里外都完全湿透的衬衫，而我自己裹在一件干燥、温暖的黑色袍子里面，袍子的味道特别好闻。</p><p>我凑上前，绿眼睛对着灰眼睛。</p><p>"Hello,handsome."我对他说，他现在眼睛瞪得有铜铃那么大，全身僵硬，一动不动，就跟被石化了一样。</p><p>然后我的手颤巍巍地移到他线条优美的下巴上，摩挲了一番，稍微抬起一个角度，把自己的嘴唇印上了他的。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，我就彻底晕了过去。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 医疗翼的对话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我做了个梦，梦见我兴奋地冲进我导的办公室里，对着他喊：“教授，我能毕业啦！！”</p><p>突然詹姆.波特从背后窜了出来拉着我的手对我说：“伊万斯你别走，我们还要生救世主呢，你不能走，这是我们的使命！”</p><p>我拼命地想摆脱詹姆的手，突然他的脸又幻化成西里斯的脸，他用我从没见过的热烈目光对我说：“伊万斯，你吻了我，你要对我负责。”</p><p>紧接着西里斯的脸又变成一张油腻腻的大鹰钩鼻，斯内普用阴恻恻的眼神望着我：“你不是莉莉，说！你把莉莉弄到哪去了？”</p><p> </p><p>然后我吓醒了。</p><p> </p><p>我在医疗翼午后初秋的阳光中惊醒时，一睁眼对着的还是詹姆.波特那张阴魂不散的脸。</p><p>他坐在我的床边，一只手撑在下巴上睡着了，那个留着乱糟糟头发的脑袋跟小鸡啄米似的往下点，发出轻微的鼾声。</p><p>布莱克坐在床对面的沙发上，他没有穿校袍，只穿着一件白衬衫，头仰着抵在沙发边缘睡觉。</p><p>我现在穿着医疗翼的病服，而我的，或者说莉莉·伊万斯的衣服和魔杖都整齐地叠放在旁边一张椅子上。</p><p>该死，为什么我还在这，为什么我还没有回去。</p><p>我在被窝里动了一下，感觉头疼欲裂。</p><p>我这一动把詹姆给弄醒了，他慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，一见到我醒过来圆框眼镜背后那双浅褐色的眼睛噌地亮起来。</p><p>“伊万斯！你醒了！”</p><p>詹姆那激动的一叫把西里斯也叫醒了，他摇晃着头睁开眼，灰眼睛一对上我的目光，马上火速移开。</p><p>他移开的一瞬间昨晚跟他在黑湖边的种种画面突然就涌入了我的脑海里。</p><p> </p><p>天了噜，我居然亲了一个基佬！</p><p> </p><p>我用手捂住嘴巴。</p><p>西里斯一见我这个动作急了，他在詹姆身后飞快地对我做各种手势，中心意思只有一个，就是千万别告诉詹姆。</p><p>“伊万斯，你还好吗？现在还想吐吗？”詹姆见我捂住嘴急忙问道。</p><p>我对西里斯的滑稽表演挑了挑眉，不予置否。然后转过头对目光切切望穿秋水的詹姆说:“我没事波特，你可以走了吗？”</p><p>“叉子从昨晚开始到现在守了你一整天，饭都没吃课也没去上。”西里斯双臂交叉在胸前，突然开口。</p><p>难道这个时代的庞弗雷夫人允许学生守夜？不知道为什么他这一说我心头突然涌起一股无名火。</p><p>“那你呢？你也是吗？”我舒展了一下身体，靠着床沿，同样也是双臂交叉，悠闲地问他。</p><p>“我…”他一对上我的目光又移开了。</p><p>切，格兰芬多。</p><p>“叉子在哪我也在那。”他最后说道。</p><p>“你们都走吧，赶紧去吃饭上课。”我转过头，盯着床的另一边一堆礼物，里面有一个精美的巧克力盒子看起来还不错。</p><p>詹姆犹犹豫豫地还还想说些什么，但是被西里斯拖走了，边拖边喊：“伊万斯，那我晚上再过来看你——”然后被远处庞弗雷夫人警告他安静点。</p><p> </p><p>等他们走远了之后，我打了个哈欠，准备继续睡。</p><p>但是很不幸，那个同样也阴魂不散的布莱克又回来了。</p><p>他蹑手蹑脚地走进来，一见到我轻轻咳了一声，“伊万斯，我来拿我自己的衣服。”</p><p>“哦？”我挑了挑眉。</p><p>他捞起沙发上那件格兰芬多袍子，随手搭在一只胳膊上。</p><p>“还有…我想拜托你，昨晚的事…不要跟詹姆说。”他吞吞吐吐地对我说道，他的身材非常高大，现在却低下头不敢看我。</p><p>真有趣，高贵的布莱克对我低下头，就为了求我不要让他的好兄弟知道我亲了他。</p><p>我忍不住笑出声来,然后又假装严肃。</p><p>“你跟着波特一起在这守到现在，就是怕我第一时间醒过来，然后把事情告诉波特？”我愉悦地看着他问。</p><p>他抬头看了我一眼又马上避开了我的目光，见我拆穿了他的小九九，他清了清嗓子，“对。反正你昨晚也是喝醉酒了…神志不清，都是意外，我们就当从没发生过这件事。”</p><p>现在他敢正眼看我了，似乎认定昨晚那个亲了他的人不是真的我。或者说，不是莉莉.伊万斯，他最好兄弟的心上人。</p><p>其实某种程度上来说，他也没错。</p><p>“如果说我不呢？”我故意问。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“如果说，我是真心实意地想亲你呢？”现在太无聊了，既然暂时回不去，我心里头突然腾起恶作剧的念头。</p><p>他瞪大那双灰眼睛望着我，我敢打赌他活了十六年所收到的惊吓都没过去24小时内所受的多。</p><p>可怜的大脚板。</p><p>“不是…你…我…”他语无伦次。</p><p>“你什么我，我不可以喜欢你吗，布莱克？”我用电影里多洛雷斯.乌姆里奇那种甜腻腻的小姑娘的腔调说道，如果现在真正的莉莉.伊万斯站在我面前，她肯定想掐死我。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯踉踉跄跄地向后退了好几步，他最后倚靠在墙上，非常震惊。</p><p>“你不可以…”过了好一会他虚弱地说。</p><p>“我不可以喜欢你？为什么不可以？我问你西里斯.布莱克，在过去的五年里我哪怕有一次接受过詹姆.波特的追求吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我一直拒绝詹姆.波特，你有没有想过为什么？”我洋洋得意地继续逼问。</p><p>“…伊万斯，我请求你…”</p><p>“不要喜欢你？”</p><p> </p><p>现在西里斯.布莱克那双眼睛里盛满了震惊与恳求，我生平没有想过长相平平、性格无趣又只会死读书的自己能让一个超级大帅哥的脸上出现这种表情。</p><p>哎，这就是soulmate的爱啊。</p><p>我心里一软，决定放过他了。 </p><p>“好的布莱克，我答应你，我一个字也不会跟波特说。”</p><p>“真的？”他那双黯淡无光的灰眼睛瞬间亮起来。</p><p>“对没错。”我翻了个白眼，对他挥挥手，“现在趁我还没改变主意之前，赶紧走吧。”</p><p>西里斯呆在那似乎还想说些什么，但是我已经躲进被窝里准备睡觉不理他了，他最后只能跟我道别了一声，然后匆匆地关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>我被他这么一吵却全然没有了睡意，只好从床上下来，在那堆礼物里扒拉了一会，把刚才注意到的那个精美的巧克力盒子抽出来，然后打开盖子，居然是白巧克力。</p><p>巧克力包装纸上面有散发着淡淡草药味清香的贺卡，我捏起贺卡，随手打开。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉，</p><p>希望你一切都好。</p><p>S.S.</p><p> </p><p>我大概知道这个人是谁了，西弗勒斯.斯内普，斯莱特林情圣，却可能是我穿过来这里除了老邓之外最想躲开的人。</p><p>他跟莉莉从小青梅竹马长大，又一起上了五年的学，可以说是形影不离。如果说最了解原来的莉莉.伊万斯的人，那必然是他了。</p><p>他熟悉原本莉莉的一切，如果我一不小心露出马脚，被这个食死徒预备役发现了，估计怎么死的都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>现在还得感谢上学期末莉莉跟他决裂了，我边吃白巧克力边想着，味道还不错。</p><p>看来我得在这里待上一段时间了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 守护神咒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我并没有是在医疗翼等到詹姆·波特晚上过来找我就强行收拾好出院了，说实话，现在看到他们两个好基友中的哪一个我都觉得头疼。</p><p>我出院后的第一件事就是去找麦格教授，毕竟这学期的课程表还没敲定。</p><p>莉莉·伊万斯，为什么你考得这么好，为什么你不是个学渣，为什么你Owls的成绩不是O就是E，搞得我每节课都得去上，气死我了。</p><p>我不想再学习了，我本来都要毕业了,我不想拿着博士的一点津贴挤在出租屋里啃着面包，熬夜盯着电脑做流量定标和光谱分析了，我的头发都要掉光了。我只想去硅谷敲代码赚钱，我想买大house，我想用雕牌的包，我想穿小香家的外套，我想用顶配版的Mac pro，我想买几十万的服务器跑程序，我就是个这么庸俗的人。</p><p>现在才六年级刚开始，如果我导知道我过两年才能毕业，他老人家估计会气得当场昏厥。</p><p>麦格教授把一张满满的课程表递给我的时候，我手一抖差点接不住。</p><p>“怎么了伊万斯小姐，你还好吗？”她关切地问。</p><p>“还好教授，可能是我一整天没吃东西有点低血糖，呵呵呵呵....”</p><p>我摇摇晃晃地去礼堂顺了点吃的，然后走回格兰芬多寝室，路上没有遇到任何一个认识的面孔，还好现在他们大部分人都没下课。</p><p>我看了眼课程表上的魔药课和变形课，心里想着待会等玛丽回来估计要跟她借笔记了。</p><p>哎，这日子什么时候是个头呢？</p><p>第二天早上的课是黑魔法防御，传说中自从老伏申请不上之后就下了诅咒，不得不一年一换老师的悲催的课。</p><p>真是个小心眼的人，我撇撇嘴。</p><p>由于进去高级课程的学生更少，现在是四个学院的学生一起上课了。我甩了甩手里莉莉的魔杖，昨晚在寝室里试了几个咒语，发现居然用得挺顺手。而且我惊奇地发现，莉莉在过去五年里所学习的魔法知识和魔法技巧都印在了我的脑海和肌肉记忆里，这大概是她留给我的唯一"遗产"吧。</p><p>不，不是唯一“遗产”。</p><p>詹姆.波特他们四个人坐在教室最前面的座位那里，他一边嬉皮笑脸地跟西里斯说话，一边时不时回来看我。不过后者可是完全把我当空气一样，一次也没有回头。</p><p>詹姆他每回头看我一眼，我太阳穴就跳一次。更别提我后面还坐着斯内普，我感觉他的目光就没从我身上移开过。</p><p>梅林啊，救救我吧。</p><p>这时一位身材高挑，戴着眼镜，留着一头棕色卷发，看起来非常年轻漂亮的教授走了进来。她清了清嗓子对大家说：“早上好各位，我叫Erika Merrythought.是你们这学期的黑魔法防御课教授。”</p><p>说罢她一挥魔杖，她的名字出现在黑板上。</p><p>“从我的姓氏里你们也许可以猜到了，我是霍格沃茨以前那位梅乐思教授的孙女，先说好，我只教你们一年。”她笑眯眯地说道。</p><p>“噢不——”几乎全班男生都发出了哀嚎声。</p><p>“好了，现在开始上课。”她无视了大家的哀嚎，板起脸，“我们今天要学习的是守护神咒，我听过这个班里有部分学生已经学会守护神咒了，现在我想请位学生来回答一下，守护神咒是什么？”</p><p>我脑子里浮现出守护神咒的定义，既有莉莉以前的，也有我看原著的。不过我并不打算在课堂上出头。</p><p>可是偏偏，梅乐思环顾了教室一圈后，就点到了我，“伊万斯是吗？你能跟大家说一说吗？”</p><p>我无奈站起来，用一种干巴巴的语气念到：“守护神咒，咒语是呼神护卫（Expecto Patronum ），这种咒语只有在你集中思想的时候才起作用，因此召唤守护神时必须竭尽全力回忆某一件快乐的事情或者充满爱和希望的事情，这些事情也恰恰是摄魂怪的食物。它不仅可以召唤出自己的守护神来驱赶摄魂怪，还可以用来联络其他人。守护神的形态一般是银白色半透明的动物，像雾中的幽灵，形状因人而异，而且和巫师的性格和体格有关。”</p><p>“非常好，格兰芬多加十分。”梅乐思说。“守护神咒是最能反应巫师的灵魂本质，这是一个神奇的咒语。现在我们分两人一组来练习，记住，脑子里要想着自己最快乐的回忆。”</p><p>由于知道莉莉·伊万斯的守护神是牝鹿，我对这节课实在兴致乏乏，我跟玛丽一组，她倒是看起来很兴奋。</p><p>“呼神护卫！”她举起魔杖喊道。</p><p>她的魔杖末端喷出了一些白色气体，消失在空气中。</p><p>“注意力集中，玛丽，想想你最快乐的回忆。”我模仿第五部电影里“我”儿子哈利在DA教学他们的过程，对她说道。</p><p>“呼神护卫！”她又喊了一遍，这次杖尖喷出来一点实质性的东西了。</p><p>“加油！”我对她说，然后回头看到詹姆和西里斯已经成功发射出守护神咒了，他们真不愧是亲世代里的顶端，一只银色的牡鹿和一只大狗围着他们两转。</p><p>卢平没有召唤出他的守护神，我怀疑是因为他不想让教室里的其他人看到他的守护神是狼而怀疑到什么。</p><p>现在他们三个人一起在教彼得。</p><p>我目光注意到斯内普就站在那一动也不动，梅乐思走到他旁边的时候他只是象征性地挥舞魔杖喊了一句，杖尖喷出一点东西交差。我知道他的守护神跟莉莉的一样，我猜他大概不想让别人发现吧。</p><p>看来卢平不是唯一一个不想让别人知道自己守护神形态的人。</p><p>这时梅乐思突然走到我旁边，玛丽在刚才的尝试后终于发出了守护神，虽然很薄弱，但是看得出来是一只可爱的兔子。</p><p>“伊万斯，我爷爷今年监考Owls的黑魔法防御考试，他回家的时候跟我说你成功地变出了守护神咒加分，他印象非常深刻呢，是一只牝鹿对吗？”梅乐思笑眯眯地对我说道。</p><p>“是的...教授。”我只好回答她。</p><p>詹姆一直注意我们这边的谈话，他一听到我的守护神跟他的是一对时，简直兴奋极了。</p><p>“你现在能变出来给大家看一下吗？”梅乐思继续对我说。</p><p>“好的...教授。”我抬高魔杖，随便想了一个回忆，然后喊："呼神护卫！"可惜只有一团烟雾喷出来。</p><p>我感觉自己尴尬死了。</p><p>“没关系伊万斯，我听说你前天晚上掉湖里了，人在身体还没恢复的时候魔力会削弱，也有可能变不出守护神，我们多试几次。”梅乐思非常温柔亲切地望着我。</p><p>“听说波特对伊万斯死缠烂打，伊万斯说宁愿跟巨乌贼出去也不愿意跟他约会，波特不信，然后伊万斯为了证明自己跳黑湖里去了...”旁边一个拉文克劳的女生对她的同伴说道。</p><p>看来无论在什么地方八卦传播速度都非常快...</p><p>我满脸黑线，硬着头皮再试了一次，这次比上一次好一点，但还是没有变出来。</p><p>“对了教授，”站在旁边的玛丽为了缓解我的尴尬，她突然问梅乐思：“我想问一下，人的守护神是一辈子都不会变吗？”</p><p>“麦克当纳是吗？好问题。”梅乐思顿了一下，然后继续说道：“这不一定，在遭受大的打击和感情巨变时，守护神的形态就会改变。”</p><p>“什么是情感巨变呢？”玛丽继续问。</p><p>“比如当你深深地爱上一个人时，你的守护神就会变得跟他的一样了。”梅乐思对玛丽眨眨眼。</p><p>“噢——”教室里的其他同学点点头。</p><p>我瞥了一眼斯内普，他现在望着我，满脸通红。</p><p>哎，我在心里叹了口气，然后想了想，这几年最快乐的事只能是前两天刚收到接收邮件那一刻了。</p><p>我清了清嗓子，在脑海里回味那一刻的喜悦，然后大声喊道：“呼神护卫！”</p><p>一只巨大的动物从我的魔杖尖端欢快地跳出来，那是一只...不，那不是牝鹿，看起来像...</p><p>像二哈和阿拉斯加的混合体...</p><p>那只大狗绕着教室欢快地撒欢跑了一圈，接着在所有人目瞪口呆的眼光中，它跑到西里斯的守护神后面，闻了闻它的屁股（...），西里斯的狗也闻了闻我的守护神的屁股。然后他们俩像认定了彼此一样亲切地蹭了蹭对方的毛绒绒的脑袋，互相追逐地，一起跑出了教室。</p><p>整个教室安静了十秒。</p><p>西里斯的脸红得可以唱一曲《一锅火热的爱》，他看起来又气又急，波特则如同被人迎面揍了一拳，整个人傻在那，卢平和彼得的嘴巴张得可以塞进坩埚。</p><p>而斯内普呢...斯内普用我从来没有见过的怨恨目光盯着西里斯。</p><p>教室里其他人都用八卦的眼光在我们这几人中间来回穿梭。</p><p>天了噜，完蛋。</p><p>P.S. 这里有一个小 bug ，历史上1976年9月3号应该是星期五，但是这里算成星期二了，为了后续剧情服务周一的第一节必须是魔药课。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 失落的詹姆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原谅我就是个伪格兰芬多，当情况不对的时候我会做什么？</p><p>当然溜啊。</p><p>如霍格沃茨有一个以逃跑著称的学院，我肯定第一个被分过去。</p><p> </p><p>所以当意识到教室里的气氛越来越奇怪时，我跟梅乐思说了一句老师我不舒服先走了，就赶紧捞起书包火速撤离。</p><p> </p><p>估计我高考体育考八百米那会都没我现在溜得快。</p><p> </p><p>我一路跑到了城堡的天文塔上面，现在空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>我在那上面呆了好几个小时，什么也不做，就是发呆。但是我不想下去，我现在太害怕遇上任何一个人了。还好今天下午没课，晚上有天文的观星课，就在这上。</p><p> </p><p>我胡思乱想，要是我回不去了该怎么办，我真的要跟詹姆.波特结婚，然后生出一个救世主吗？</p><p> </p><p>也许我在21岁那年死了，我就能回去了？</p><p> </p><p>通过我这三天的观察，这个世界的现状就跟罗琳原著里描述的一模一样，对血统的歧视仍然存在，伏地魔声名在外，学校里已经有食死徒预备役。斯莱特林的艾弗里和穆尔塞伯早上经过我的时候还发出不怀好意的笑声，这些都被我刻意无视了。我一直觉得自己身处于一个不真实的世界中，我不想对这个世界的人投入感情精力，我只想离开，我不想当莉莉.伊万斯，无论她长得比我好看十倍，人缘远胜于我，有两个是死对头的男孩爱她爱得要死，还有卢平这样温柔的人默默暗恋她。那又如何？</p><p> </p><p>我不想注定在21岁的大好年华就死去。</p><p> </p><p>我想体验世界的美好，我过去六年花了太多时间在科研上面，我失去了很多看这个世界的机会，我存了一笔钱还想去毕业旅行。</p><p> </p><p>但是现在，如果我成了莉莉.伊万斯，我就要担起很多责任，很多根本不属于我的责任。</p><p> </p><p>命运真会捉弄人，要是十年前的我穿越过来，我会欢天喜地，可是我现在不是十年的那个年轻气盛勇敢的女孩了。</p><p> </p><p>人在年轻的时候总是可以轻易言死，我28岁了，但我感觉自己已不再年轻。</p><p> </p><p>我没想到到时莱姆斯.卢平先找到我的。</p><p> </p><p>他气喘吁吁地爬上楼，见到我在这里居然丝毫都不感到意外。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，”他上气不接下气地说，“叉子…詹姆和西里斯现在一句话也不肯说了，詹姆在花房里呆了好几个小时，你能…你能下去劝劝他妈？”卢平用那双温和、棕色的大眼睛恳切地望着我，不得不说他乞求的表情比昨天西里斯的诚恳多了。</p><p> </p><p>我点了点头，卢平轻声对我说了句谢谢，然后我跟着他一起急匆匆地下楼了。</p><p> </p><p>我和卢平一路小跑来到斯普劳特教授的花房门口，西里斯和彼得就在外面站着。我在门口站定的时候感到一阵眩晕，估计因为今天早上到现在都没吃东西。本来打算上午上完课直接去礼堂吃午餐的，巫师世界里好像没有麻瓜咖啡这种东西，博士六年来我早餐已经习惯了由一大杯美式开启，其他根本吃不下。</p><p>我用一只手撑住门沿防止自己晕倒，这时我瞥了一眼站在旁边的西里斯，他刚好也看向我，他的目光里只有满满的厌恶，不得不说这个冷漠又充满憎恶的表情倒是跟他的五官气质更加相配，显得他尤为英俊，非常布莱克。</p><p>我心里一凉，别过脸强装镇定地扬起头，然后目不斜视地走进去。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆坐在花房的最里面，他又在玩那个金色飞贼了，反应还是那么灵敏，手速还是那么感人。</p><p> </p><p>我悄悄地走进去，在他面前站定。</p><p> </p><p>“波特。”我叫了一声。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头，因为逆光所以眯起眼睛，我仔细观察了一下他的脸，还好没有泪痕。但是他对我居然没什么反应，好像没看到我的人走过来一样，又继续玩那个飞贼。</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆，”这次我叫了他的名字，我估计是莉莉.伊万斯生平第一次叫詹姆.波特的教名，因为我发现詹姆有点惊讶地抬起头，但只是一瞬间他又低了下去。</p><p> </p><p>我清了清嗓子礼貌地问：“我可以坐你旁边吗？”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆没有回答，但是他给我挪了一个座位。</p><p> </p><p>我不客气地坐下去。</p><p> </p><p>我们沉默了一会，我百无聊奈地看着花房里不知名的小精灵在空中飞舞。</p><p> </p><p>“你…中午有吃东西吗？“过了一会我试图说话。</p><p>妈的，我真是个中国人，见面就会问吃了没。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。“詹姆小声回答。</p><p>"我也没有。"我自言自语道。</p><p> </p><p>然后又是一阵沉默。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一刻我很想大声说一句詹姆.波特，大多数人的初恋都是无疾而终的，这没什么。你人生中最爱你的人就在门外，他爱你爱到愿意为了你付出一切，你没必要在我这个假莉莉这里浪费感情，不值得。</p><p> </p><p>但是我忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>我开口的是：“那个守护神…”</p><p> </p><p>“你爱大脚板是吗？“他没等我说完突然插话。</p><p> </p><p>真是吓死了，估计受到早上梅乐思那个守护神会变成深爱的人的模样那个理论，詹姆居然一开口用的不是“喜欢“，而是“爱”。</p><p> </p><p>“没有没有，我对梅林发誓，绝对没有。”我飞快地否认，举起手来回答。</p><p> </p><p>他的浅褐色眼睛亮了一下，然后又追着问：“那是非常喜欢了？“</p><p> </p><p>“不是不是，我对西里斯.布莱克没有任何感情..”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？“他不甘心地问。</p><p> </p><p>“真的…”我非常无奈地回答。</p><p> </p><p>可能除了喝醉酒亲吻他的那一刻有过一秒的心动吧，我在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>“那你的守护神怎么变了..？“</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛…”</p><p> </p><p>草，这也太难回答了，我怎么知道我的守护神是一只二哈与阿拉斯加的混血？我有这么二吗?我能告诉你现在坐在你旁边的人根本不是你的命中注定莉莉.伊万斯，而是一个来自中国28岁的老阿姨吗？</p><p> </p><p>我不能。</p><p> </p><p>于是我想了一会说：“可能因为我最近特别想养狗吧。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆皱着眉盯着我看，平心而论，其实他长还可以，那双浅褐色眼睛瞪大的时候显得纯良又无辜。天天打魁地奇又不注意防晒，皮肤居然又白又嫩，让我忍不住想伸手捏一把…</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳..”我清了清嗓子，又补充了一句：“我姐姐佩妮讨厌养狗，因为会弄得满屋子毛，她怕过敏。我又特别喜欢长毛大狗，暑假期跟她吵了好多次，我爸妈因为考虑到佩妮所以没依我，我可伤心了，偷偷哭了好几回呢。”为了做出逼真模样我还扑闪扑闪睫毛，哽咽了一下。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆的眉头舒展开来，我没想到他这么好骗，居然相信我了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的守护神…”</p><p> </p><p>“可能因为我日思夜想都是狗，所以就变了吧。“我正色道。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯…不然我让海格给你弄一只养在学校里？”詹姆认真地对我说道。</p><p> </p><p>“不不不…”我摆摆手，”狗要养在家里才好，在学校不方便。“</p><p> </p><p>“也是…”詹姆这回不玩飞贼了，他玩起了旁边的绿植，那玩意一碰就会自动在他的手指上缠绕。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，你的守护神为什么会去闻…闻大脚板守护神的屁股？”他突然没头没尾地这么冒了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“…詹姆.波特！“我忍无可忍地大声喊道。</p><p> </p><p>“蛤？“他转过头，用无辜的表情望着我。</p><p> </p><p>我对他的脑袋就是一个暴栗，“你是没养过狗吗？狗狗之间认识打招呼就是…就是通过闻屁股…”我越说越小声。</p><p> </p><p>不知道为什么我脑海里突然涌入一些不健康的画面…咳咳…</p><p> </p><p>但是詹姆居然没有注意到我脸上的红晕，他恍然大悟噢了一声，然后摸了摸脑袋被我刚才锤过的地方，看起来好像什么问题都解开了，他又变成了那个无忧无虑的快乐少年。</p><p> </p><p>这个无忧无虑的少年站起来，拍了拍袍子上的泥土，然后笑嘻嘻地对我伸出手：“走吧伊万斯，我们一起去吃饭。“</p><p> </p><p>我对他白了一眼，直接无视掉他那只手，站起大步走出花房。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆还在后面喊我，但我不想理他。</p><p> </p><p>我走出花房时碰到了卢平，他用一个询问的眼神看我，我比了个ok的手势，他点点头，对我温柔地笑了笑，我对他也报以同样的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>然后我直接无视掉旁边的西里斯，目不斜视地走掉了。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，从小到大从来没有人用那种眼神看过我，我一直很听话，很乖，成绩好，人缘虽然不算多好，但也不会很差。我没有得罪过人，老师同学朋友都没有，也没在大学里跟人抢过奖学金争过优秀班干，我的所得都是我的应得，我从没干过偷鸡摸狗的事，一件也没有。</p><p> </p><p>就连我现在觉得自己最对不起的人，近80岁准备要退休却被我耽搁到的我导，他在改了我二十多遍论文后，也没对我发过火，更没用…用刚才那种眼神看我。</p><p> </p><p>那他西里斯,布莱克凭什么？</p><p> </p><p>我一想到就生气，越想越气。</p><p> </p><p>该死的基佬，活该你去阿兹卡班蹲十二年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 公共休息室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的一段时间，詹姆自从那次之后就意外地成熟了许多，他不再整天嘻嘻哈哈地约我出去，也不再莫名其妙对走廊上的学生玩恶作剧了，相反他好像突然开始把更多的精力放在学习和魁地奇上。西里斯倒还是老样子没什么变，我现在见到掠夺者四人时会跟其中三人打招呼，但唯独漏了他，我和西里斯现在就当彼此是空气一样。詹姆的转变让全校的女生都看在眼里，他变得真的如同他之前竭力假装的那样，更加深沉、迷人了，周末约他去霍格莫德的女生人数全校他可能就仅次于西里斯，和另一个布莱克不相上下。</p><p>另一个布莱克，对，就是西里斯小一岁的弟弟，雷古勒斯.布莱克。</p><p>我初次见到他是在走廊上，远远望过去还以为西里斯怎么穿斯莱特林的校服，等他走进一看才发现不是。他和西里斯有着同款脸型和五官，比西里斯矮一点点，不笑的时候兄弟俩脸上的傲慢也是一模一样的。不同的是他的气质非常淡薄疏离，而西里斯的气质则相反，十分张牙舞爪。</p><p>我知道我与雷古勒斯同为鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员，第一次聚会时我装病逃过一回，第二次聚会我谎称有事，第三次估计怎么也推辞不了了。</p><p>我在霍格沃茨的前两周，除了前三天十分精彩之外，剩下日子都非常平淡，我没事就泡在图书馆查找资料，妄图找到自己为什么穿越过来，以及真正的莉莉.伊万斯的灵魂跑哪去了的原因，遗憾的是到目前还是一无所获。</p><p>我平时也抽空练习黑魔法防御，毕竟我要为自己可能在这个世界长久呆着做准备，我并不想成为那个21岁就死去的莉莉伊万斯，但是同样我也记得依照她的麻瓜种出生，我必须更加努力练习黑魔法防御术，才能防止自己被学校里那些食死徒预备役偷袭。</p><p>学校里八卦说我什么的都有，有人说我苦恋西里斯不得性情大变，有人说我被黑湖水灌进了脑袋后不正常，还有人说我被巨乌贼亲吻过后神智不清。。反正这学期的莉莉.伊万斯不再是以往那个活泼、爱笑，性格火爆爱憎分明的格兰芬多红发美女了，她变得沉默寡言、不苟言笑，整天丧着一张脸，独身一人，抱着书来去匆匆，活像我读博后的样子，活像一个拉文克劳。</p><p>有好几次我觉得斯内普都想跟我说点什么，但是被我巧妙地避开了，他们这群人就是麻烦吸引体，我现在想远离他们这群人中的任何一个。</p><p>时间过得飞快，转眼就到了第一个霍格莫德周。</p><p>周五晚上我刚从图书馆抱着一本巨大无比的书回宿舍准备翻阅，我一进公共休息室，那堆真.格兰芬多吵得要死，玛丽端着两杯黄油啤酒走上前，我一看黄油啤酒就想到两周前那一晚，坚决地拒绝了她。</p><p>”他们在庆祝什么这么吵？“由于现在人潮涌动，我们不得不大声说话。</p><p>“格兰芬多魁地奇赢了斯莱特林，我们的找球手就在西里斯的弟弟鼻子底下抓住了金色飞贼，你是没看到另一个布莱克那张臭脸，哈哈哈哈笑死我了。”玛丽兴高采烈地对我说道。</p><p>“噢这样。”我面无表情地回答她。</p><p>这时被一堆格兰芬多男生举起来的詹姆发现了我，他兴冲冲地跳下来，跑到我面前：</p><p>“伊万斯，请问你明天....”</p><p>“不能波特，说了多少次了，这个答案永远是不能。”没等詹姆说完我就马上堵住他的话。</p><p>旁边听到的人都哈哈大笑，有人吹起了口哨，詹姆眼里的光芒瞬间灭掉了，他看起来垂头丧气的，不知怎么的我在那一瞬间有点不忍心。</p><p>此时角落里那个叫麦克拉根的七年级学长突然用不大不小的声音说道：“毕竟波特不是布莱克，要是布莱克的话，伊万斯就肯定答应了。”</p><p>“你说谁会答应呢？麦克拉根？”这两周被人群八卦误解指指点点的怒火瞬间攻心，我大声地质问他。就在此时我突然看到西里斯，他在人群里一言不发，我一个眼神也不想给他。</p><p>麦克拉根吹了声口哨，对我挤眉弄眼，“难道不是吗伊万斯，听说你醉心于布莱克，为了他连守护神都变了。”</p><p>大家听到我们的对话基本都放下的手中的黄油啤酒，整个公共休息室的注意力全在我们两身上。</p><p>我不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“放心麦克拉根，虽然波特和巨乌贼之间我选巨乌贼，但是布莱克的话嘛，我跟蛇怪约会都不会选他的，毕竟我宁愿享受蛇怪的凝视都不想跟他有任何交集呢。”我故意学那对格兰芬多活宝做了个同款难为情的表情说道。</p><p>“哦哦哦——”人群里各种怪叫，詹姆呆呆地看着我，西里斯已经看不到人影了。</p><p>“玛丽，过来。”我大声招呼玛丽过来，然后搂住她的腰，啵叽一口就亲在了她娇嫩的脸蛋上，“看到没？这才是我明天去霍格莫德的约会对象——”</p><p>麦克拉根对我竖了个大拇指，人群中的嘘声口哨声此起彼伏怪叫不断，玛丽扭扭捏捏地推了我一下，“莉莉，谁说要跟你约会了？”</p><p>“玛丽，我的好姑娘，明天跟我一起去嘛，求求你了。”我趴在玛丽的肩膀上，咬着耳朵对她说。</p><p>“好啦伊万斯～”玛丽害羞地说道。</p><p>此时人群中一双灰眼睛突然望过来，我们对视了一秒后各自自觉地移开。</p><p>那双漂亮的灰眼睛里除了冷漠之外，什么也没有。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 泥巴种</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实玛丽答应我的那一刻我就后悔了，并不是因为我不想跟玛丽去霍格莫德，而是因为我根本就不该跟任何人去霍格莫德，我应该趁着周末多花点时间在图书馆查找资料，想办法如何回去，而不是浪费一整天的时间就为了一口赌气。</p><p>我在这里已经过了将近两周，不知道那边的时间流速是不是一样的情况，或许我的真实肉身已经变成了植物人，又或许我与莉莉伊万斯互换灵魂，她正在那边应付我导。</p><p>谁知道呢，哎。</p><p>我躺在床上胡思乱想，到最后终于精疲力尽，奇怪的是，我在入睡之前想到的不是时空穿梭，不是我的论文，不是那些白天练习的咒语，而是那双没有任何感情色彩的灰眼睛...</p><p>第二天我和玛丽一起去了霍格莫德。</p><p>玛丽和我先去文人居羽毛笔店买了几根羽毛笔，说真的巫师的文具除了会动之外品质做工跟麻瓜的比起来差远了，我现在用的羽毛笔都是莉莉之前在家里准备的麻瓜文具，看来同是麻瓜出生这一点上她跟我英雄所见略同。接着我们又去佐科笑话商店买了几个恶作剧的玩意，主要是玛丽买，我随手挑了两个粪蛋。最后我们去蜂蜜公爵买了一大堆糖果，人一旦过了苦日子或者心情长期抑郁就会特别想吃甜的，以前我博士期间隔天就要点唐人街的外卖喝上一杯奶茶，这可是我在本科期间非常不齿的。而现在呢，在霍格沃茨我经常边吃糖边查资料，感谢巫师清洁牙齿的魔咒，让我得以每次吃完糖都马上清洗一净，要不然等真正的莉莉.伊万斯回来估计就剩一口烂牙了...</p><p>最后玛丽本来想去三把扫帚喝上两杯，但是我近阶段是在不想碰任何酒精饮料，于是我们最终决定去那个被“我”儿子哈利在第五部嫌弃得要死的那个帕迪芙夫人茶馆。</p><p>当我们从蜂蜜公爵推开门走出来时，我看到了西里斯。</p><p>西里斯倚靠在路灯旁，非常罕见地只有他一个人。他穿着白衬衫、破洞牛仔裤加一双黑色帆布鞋，衬衫的扣子没有完全扣紧。他这一身典型的麻瓜男孩打扮，我都不知道他从哪里弄来这么一身行头，却意外地非常适合他。他甚至把头发梳起来扎成一个小辫子，还戴一顶浅棕色的鸭舌帽。西里斯背靠着身后的路灯，脸上表情懒散淡漠，他双手插在兜里，仰头望天。周围路过的女生每一个都在偷偷打量他，他看上去好像浑然不知。</p><p>果然基佬就是穿衣品味好，我默默感叹。</p><p>我跟玛丽准备撤时，我瞥见了在巷子那边捏着魔杖，偷偷摸摸躲在那的艾弗里，他那双奸诈的小眼睛紧紧地盯着西里斯，就像一只捕食动物紧盯自己的猎物一样。</p><p>直觉告诉我他想对西里斯做点什么，我可以选择置之不理，和玛丽一起离开，但是不知道是不是莉莉身体里的格兰芬多之魂在做祟，我鬼使神差地对玛丽说：</p><p>“对了玛丽，我好像刚才还有东西落在羽毛笔店里了，你先过去帕迪芙，我稍后就跟过去。”</p><p>“你不需要我跟你一起去吗莉莉？”玛丽问我。</p><p>“不用了玛丽，你把我东西带过去就行了。”我对她甜甜一笑，把我的书包和买的一堆玩意全给了她。</p><p>玛丽走后，我抽出口袋里的魔杖，小心翼翼地从巷子的另一边绕到了艾弗里后面，我躲在一辆货物推车后面，对自己施了一个无声的幻身咒，居然非常成功。</p><p>西里斯还站在那，艾弗里盯着西里斯，我盯着艾弗里。</p><p>突然我听到一句很小声的“魂魄出窍”，艾弗里魔杖指着西里斯，我在电光火石之间马上施了一个无声的加强铁甲咒，成功地阻挡了艾弗里的咒语，这是我前几天从书上看到的。</p><p>艾弗里以为自己没有命中，他再次轻挥魔杖，也再一次被我的咒语挡了下来。</p><p>这时他可能意识到不对劲了，艾弗里回头瞄了一眼巷子，发现空无一人。</p><p>他皱了皱眉，转过身大步朝我所在之处走了过来，我低头一看，自己的幻身咒还在，我在脑子里松了口气。</p><p>但是就在这时，我身后一个冰冷的声音传过来：“你以为自己用一个普通的幻身咒就可以藏得很好吗？格兰芬多小猫咪？“</p><p>穆尔赛伯的声音犹如在我耳边，我心里一惊，发现自己已经动弹不得了，也发不出来任何声音。我不仅被施了石化咒，还被施了无声咒。</p><p>他施咒的时机把控得太完美了，应该就在我刚才放松警惕并松一口气的那一瞬间。</p><p>这群食死徒.....</p><p>穆尔赛伯懒洋洋地拿着他的魔杖在我的头顶敲了一下，一种冰凉彻骨的感觉从我的天灵盖一路漫下来，我的全身显现在他们俩面前。</p><p>艾弗里此时正好走到我面前，他非常轻蔑地哼了一声，吐了一口痰，骂了一句泥巴种，然后一脚就把我石化后的直立身体踹倒了。</p><p>我倒下的那一刻，西里斯的目光刚好转过来，但是很显然我的身体被他们俩挡住了，西里斯并没有那个机会发现我。</p><p>他一看到艾弗里和穆尔赛伯就露出非常嫌恶的表情，不过此时波特和卢平等人刚好从他身后拍了拍他的肩膀，西里斯转过头去和他们说话，目光再也没有落到这边来。</p><p>我的头刚好碰到了推车的稻草上，现在整个人倒在草堆里，除了肋骨处被艾弗里踹的那一脚有点疼之外，其余地方还好。</p><p>但是稻草也刚好缓解吸收了我倒下去发出的声音，因此没有任何路上能够注意到此时巷子里正在发生什么。</p><p>我的眼睛，或者说莉莉.伊万斯那双碧绿的杏眼望着头顶一碧如洗的天空，脑子里居然在想，如果我现在死了，我可以回去了吗？</p><p>此时穆尔赛伯舔了舔嘴唇，与艾弗里对视一眼：“你说，我们要怎么处置这个该死的坏你好事的泥巴种？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 布莱克和斯内普</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾弗里和穆尔赛伯身为食死徒居然如此婆婆妈妈，我躺在稻草堆里躺到都快得劲椎病了，他们两在一旁才终于商量好怎么对付我，然后磨磨蹭蹭地走过来。</p><p>我很想对他们用中文说一句有话快说有屁快放，但是无奈现在我没办法开口说话。</p><p>这时穆尔赛伯举起他的魔杖对我邪恶一笑：“泥巴种，我让你尝一尝这个。”</p><p>说罢他用那只魔杖指着我的左胳膊，我立马感觉到了一股钻心的疼痛，血液从我黑色校袍里缓慢地滲出来，汇成几道血柱，然后流到我身下的稻草堆里。</p><p>妈的，还真挺疼的，我皱眉想到。</p><p>他们俩看到我脸上痛苦的表情后非常受用，艾弗里站在一旁，他一边欣赏穆尔赛伯对我施咒，一边说：“你一个泥巴种还想救布莱克，然后让他对你有好印象？别痴心妄想了，泥巴种就是泥巴种，西里斯.布莱克就算是纯血叛徒，他也是个纯血，是你一个泥巴种高攀不起的。要不是看他今天穿着一身麻瓜衣服想教训教训他  ... 哼，你一个泥巴种就别想玷污布莱克的高贵血统了。”</p><p>我在心里默默地翻了个白眼。</p><p>“谁玷污我家血统？”一个声音突然从角落里发出。</p><p>西里斯？听起来不像啊。我一边流血一边想。</p><p>雷古勒斯. 布莱克此时不知道从哪个角落里冒出来，他面无表情地走过来，把我这边的情况尽收眼底，对此他的反应只是撇了撇嘴，然后就没再看我任何一眼。</p><p>他转身对那两位食死徒用冰冷又高高在上的语气说：“莱斯特兰奇托我在找你们俩呢，今天在猪头酒吧二楼开会，别迟到了。”</p><p>”噢，好的，是是是，雷古勒斯少爷。“艾弗里和穆尔赛伯两个人不断点头哈腰。</p><p>”还不快滚。“雷古勒斯懒洋洋地说道。</p><p>那两人用恶毒的眼神剜了我一眼，然后就火速离开了。</p><p>现在巷子里只剩下这位小布莱克，还有悲催的还在流血的我。</p><p>突然我感觉全身一轻，我能动了，也可以开口说话了。</p><p>此时雷古勒斯朝着我走了两步。</p><p>“伊万斯。”他上前，叫我的姓氏勉强算是打招呼。</p><p>“布莱克。”我以同样的声调回应，然后十分狼狈地爬起来，面对那张跟西里斯十分相似的面孔。他的身材也很高大，长着一副布莱克家祖传的好相貌，但是他比西里斯瘦，此时正抬高下巴，用鼻孔打量着我。</p><p>“谢谢。”我一边把身上和头发上的稻草拍掉，一边小声说了一句。</p><p>他哼了一声作为回应，“不客气。”</p><p>我不知道该怎么回答，因为我不知道此时此刻雷古勒斯的立场在哪一边。</p><p>沉默了一小会，他突然开口，“波特知道你如此苦恋他的好兄弟，我的好哥哥吗？毕竟西里斯可不知道你，一个泥巴种，为了他不被人用一个小小的恶作剧整，就把自己弄成了这样——”他的目光把我从头到尾打量了一遍，然后嘴角一扯，露出一个嘲讽的笑容。</p><p>“那不是小小的恶作剧，那是夺魂咒。再说，布莱克家的小少爷也会听学校里的八卦？”我也同样扬起下巴对着他，脸上尽量摆出一副高傲的样子。</p><p>“听说你为了他连守护神都变了，这可是全校众人兼知。”他听到夺魂咒的时候眉头皱了一下，然后又继续用嘲讽的语气跟我说话。</p><p>我现在明白了，他雷古勒斯假意救我一命，就是为了来嘲讽我这个对他哥哥心怀不轨、又出生卑微的女人。</p><p>“....随你怎么想吧，今天的事谢谢了。”我实在受不了那张跟西里斯相似的面孔却露出对我如此轻贱傲慢的语气，决定扭头转身就走。</p><p>“慢着——”他突然说。</p><p>“还有什么事，雷古勒斯少爷？”我不耐烦地转过身。</p><p>他轻轻一歪头，用无辜的表情看着我说：“你胳膊上的伤口是黑魔法，用平常的医疗咒语处理不了，只能等它自然愈合....在此期间，最好不要让波特发现，否则他一看就知道事谁搞的，会为了你去和艾弗里还有穆尔赛伯决斗，我的好哥哥肯定要掺上一脚，到时候可就....”</p><p>“行了行了，我会注意的。”我挥挥手翻了个白眼，“如果你还没什么别的事，那我先走了。”</p><p>就在这时他突然从斯莱特林校袍的口袋里掏出一条白色的手绢扔给我，“用它包扎你的伤口，注意这两天不要过水。再会了，伊万斯。”他欠了一下声，礼貌地对我说，然后转身快步离开了。</p><p>“再会，布莱克。”我望着他远去的背影小声说道。</p><p>我用雷古勒斯扔给我的手绢包住了我受伤的那条胳膊，但是血根本就止不住地一直往外流，果然这个伤口就跟雷古勒斯所说的，用平常的疗伤魔法根本没有任何治疗效果，只能等它自己愈合。</p><p>我踉踉跄跄地在巷子里走，心想着现在不能让任何人看到，我得先找个地方治疗伤口，又要先去找人通知玛丽让她别等我了。</p><p>我低头看了一眼伤口，现在我的胳膊上刻着</p><p>Mudblood（泥巴种）这个单词，我叹了一口气。</p><p>哎，还不如钻心咒呢，至少不会流这么多血，我心里居然这么想。</p><p>当我再抬起头时，我这两周一直在想办法躲着的人，西弗勒斯.斯内普就站在我面前不远处。</p><p>显然他一眼就看到了我流血不止的胳膊，我本来想遮住的，但是他过来的速度简直是用飞的，斯内普一把就抓起我那条胳膊，扯掉手绢一看——</p><p>“碰到艾弗里和穆尔赛伯了是吗？”他黑着脸问我。</p><p>虽然他用的是疑问句，但是他的语气显然非常肯定。</p><p>我深吸一口气然后用没有任何情感的声音说：“这不关你的事，斯内普。”</p><p>“不关我的事，哼。”他抬起头，用幽怨的眼神望着我：“莉莉. 伊万斯，我告诉你多少遍了，离波特那伙人远一点，你就是不听，你看看你现在。”</p><p>我想把自己的胳膊从他的手里抽出来，但是他握得非常紧，我左动右动，就是没有任何机会抽离成功。</p><p>于是我只好清了清嗓子说：“我也告诉过你了，西弗勒斯.斯内普，离艾弗里和穆尔赛伯这种准食死徒远一点，你看看你现在。”</p><p>”我现在跟他们保持距离了。”他盯着我的眼睛快速说完。</p><p>“.....” 我一时哑口无言，倒是斯内普掏出了他那根魔杖，然后杖尖对着我的伤口缓慢移动，同时用唱歌的方式念一种我听不懂的咒语，在他念咒的过程中我的疼痛减轻了许多。</p><p>来回好几次后，我已经几乎感觉不到疼痛了，血也止住了。接着他非常仔细地用他那蜘蛛似的苍白手指捏着我的手腕，把我的胳膊翻来覆去来回检查了好几遍，那认真程度就像一个工程师检查精密仪器一样。</p><p>“还有没有其他伤口？”他皱着眉，抬起头来问我。</p><p>“没...有...”我讪讪答道，接着又想起来什么，“对了...谢谢你，斯....西弗。”</p><p>现在听到我嘴里终于吐出西弗这两个音节，他的表情十分满意，可是马上他又问出了那个让我非常厌烦的问题：“对了，你的守护神....”</p><p>草，为什么每个人都在关注这个。</p><p>”我也不知道怎么的，它就自己变了。“我知道我糊弄詹姆那一套不能用在斯内普身上，我无辜地挑挑眉，现在只要使出死鸭子嘴硬大法了。</p><p>”你现在喜欢布莱克？“他紧紧地盯着我的眼睛，不放过一丝细节地问我。</p><p>”蛤？哈哈哈哈，谁会去喜欢一个暗恋波特的基佬。”我故意放声大笑。</p><p>斯内普一听到我这个回答显然非常受用，他伸出一只手，似乎很想把我面前那缕红发别开，但是手停在半空中又缩回去了。</p><p>“总之，你离他们那一伙人远一点....”他最后别别扭扭地跟我说道。</p><p>“我现在都是一个人了。”我老实回答。</p><p>“我知道....那我们....”</p><p>远处好像有斯莱特林的学生在叫斯内普，他一看见是我就露出非常嫌恶的表情，“西弗勒斯，我以为你跟格兰芬多泥巴种绝交了。”</p><p>”不许——“斯内普还没说完，我就轻巧地用了一个飞来咒，让那个家伙嘴里瞬间塞满泥土。</p><p>在那个斯莱特林倒霉鬼干呕的背景声中，我转过身来看着斯内普说：“好了，我要去找玛丽了，西弗，再见。”</p><p>我说完不等他回应，就迅速地离开了，顺便还把刚才被斯内普扔在地上的，绣着R.A.B字样的手绢给顺走，毕竟还得洗干净还给雷古勒斯。</p><p>哎，我昨天就不该邀请玛丽来霍格莫德。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 詹姆的怒火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果没有刚才的意外，这本来应该是一次非常完美的霍格莫德出行，我在迟到了半个多小时候终于抵达了帕迪芙茶馆，而玛丽此时已经坐在窗边的座位写作业了。</p><p>"莉莉..."玛丽一见我进来就对我招了招手，她等了我有半个多小时居然没有生气，我看着她那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，然后一言不发地撩起了我的左胳膊袖子。</p><p>其实我本来应该不让她知道的，但是玛丽是我现在唯一认识熟知的麻瓜出生的巫师，如果有谁能够真切的感受到这个单词刻在我胳膊上的痛，那必然是她了。</p><p>玛丽看到那个单词就猛地深吸一口气，她用手捂住嘴巴，声音颤抖地小声问我：“艾弗里和穆尔赛伯？”</p><p>我放下袖子，平静地点了点头，坐到玛丽对面的座位上，然后盯着那双蓝盈盈的眼睛问："上学期他们也想对你这么做？"</p><p>"是的..但是刚好布莱克经过阻止了，"她用力握紧我的双手说道："莉莉，我们得把这件事告诉麦格教授。"</p><p>我没有回应她的提议，而是继续问她：“你知道的受害者还有谁？”</p><p>"其实他们真正成功的就一例，去年圣诞节他们对一个赫奇帕奇的低年级学生出手了。但是这件事发生是在校外，他们跟踪那个学生回家路上时袭击他的。我也不知道他们还没成年是怎么逃过魔法部的踪丝...大家都知道这件事，但是没有人有任何证据。那个可怜的孩子从此就退学了，我听说再也没见过他。"</p><p>我点了点头，“我明白了，现在还不能让学校的老师们知道。”</p><p>“为什么莉莉，你....”</p><p>我微笑着打断她，“放心玛丽，我会让他们付出代价的。”</p><p>我们没有再多讨论这件事，接下来就在帕迪芙那粉色梦幻、充盈着烟雾的环境下开始喝茶吃点心写作业。我不明白为什么“我”儿子哈利这么讨厌秋张带他来这里，其实我觉得除了有点夸张的蕾丝装饰和时不时邻座情侣传来的打啵声之外，其他都挺好的。这里茶好喝点心好吃，座位也挺舒服，在霍格莫德你如果想找个地方聊天喝茶写作业，那只能是这了。</p><p>秋张与我不愧骨子里都是中国人思维。虽然她是想来这和“我“儿子约会打啵，而我是想来写作业...</p><p>毕竟魔法世界又没有星巴克，哎，我真想念满屋子都是咖啡香气的店面。话说回来，也不想知道这个世界有没有星巴克，等我圣诞回家查一查...</p><p>从窗户透进来的午后阳光照在桌子上和玛丽身上，我甚至能看见她脸上细小的绒毛。这里太悠闲了，悠闲到几乎让我忘了伏地魔很有可能就在不远处的猪头酒吧二楼，和食死徒们正在开会。</p><p>我突然在想，老伏要是选来这里开会，看到挂满整个屋子碟子上的跳跃猫咪和粉色蕾丝，不知道那张蛇脸上会是什么表情....</p><p>————————————</p><p>傍晚时分我和玛丽回到霍格沃茨吃晚餐，这次格兰芬多的桌子上没有看到波特他们四人，不知道跑哪high去了，但是就我吃东西的时候，猫头鹰给我送来了两个包裹。</p><p>这两个包裹都是来自斯莱特林，而且都各是一瓶小小的药水。</p><p>雷古勒斯送来的那个用非常精美的铜制瓶子装着，软木塞加蜡封口，瓶身镶嵌一个浅蓝色的宝石，宝石周身围绕雕刻着复杂的花纹，瓶底印着高贵永恒的布莱克家族的徽章。</p><p>附上的小纸条他用一手优美的圆体字体写道：</p><p>请选择在没人的时候打开瓶子涂抹于伤口处，早晚各一次，可促进早日愈合。</p><p>R.A.B.</p><p>我手里捏着纸条盯着他那俊秀异常的书写，再想起我那龙飞凤舞的狗爬字体..真是人比人气死人啊。</p><p>斯内普送来的就是很简陋的一个普通玻璃瓶了，里面装着晶莹的金黄色液体，我晃了晃瓶子，液体甚至在微微发出闪光。</p><p>斯内普在纸条上写道：</p><p>莉莉，</p><p>伤口疼的时候可以涂一点在上面。</p><p>S.S.</p><p>我抬头望了一眼斯莱特林的桌子，人很少，他们两人都不在，那些食死徒预备役也是一个人影都没有，莫非还都在猪头酒吧那开会？</p><p>没想到老伏也是个996资本家，都不让自己的员工休息吃饭的，我撇了撇嘴。</p><p>——————————</p><p>这个周六晚上和周日一整天我都在图书馆泡着，周末的图书馆人很少，正好方便我查阅资料。玛丽本来想跟着我的，但是我还是说服她跟别人出去玩了，毕竟时空旅行灵魂之类的相关的书籍不好让她看到多想。</p><p>我试了一下那两个斯莱特林给我的药水，发现都挺管用的，斯内普不说，但是雷古勒斯这个人情我算是欠下了。</p><p>这两周几乎把图书馆所有相关的书都翻了一遍，一无所获。当然我还没去禁书区，主要一来是因为还没去要教授的字条，二来幻身咒容易暴露，我也没有隐身衣可以穿去悄悄翻阅。</p><p>说起来，波特的隐身衣...也许得找个机会跟他借一下。</p><p>我是在宵禁的时候打着哈欠回到了格兰芬多公共休息室，一开门就看到詹姆·波特独自一人坐在公共休息室火炉旁边的沙发椅上，愁眉苦脸地正在赶作业。</p><p>"波特？"</p><p>詹姆一见到我圆眼镜背后的浅褐色眼睛刷地一亮：“伊万斯！”</p><p>“你作业还没写完？”我走上这凑近一看，原来是草药课的植株识别图。</p><p>“是啊..周末和大脚板他们玩太疯了...”詹姆不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺说道。</p><p>我本来可以说一句那你继续加油就走人，但是转眼一想，说不定可以趁机借隐身衣，虽说平时跟他要也肯定会借我，但欠着詹姆.波特的人情..还是算了...</p><p>我在他旁边坐下来对他说：“把你那本《食肉树大全》的书拿过来给我，我教你。”</p><p>这肯定是莉莉.伊万斯第一次帮詹姆.波特写作业，因为詹姆现在整个人看起来受宠若惊，他的脸甚至微微发红，然后用一种与他那张脸十分不相配的害羞表情对我说：“那...谢谢你了。”</p><p>我很想笑但是忍住了，过了二十分钟后，詹姆.波特在我的帮助下终于把作业写完。不得不说他还是非常聪明的，基本上我指哪他就明白要在作业里写哪。</p><p>詹姆放下笔的时候我打了个哈欠，然后站起来伸了个懒腰。</p><p>“伊万斯，你胳膊上那是什么？”詹姆突然问我。</p><p>草，詹姆这个近视眼为什么这么眼尖，我胳膊露个一小边都能被他发现。</p><p>该死，我急急忙忙想抽回胳膊，却已经来不及了，詹姆非常敏捷快速地将我的胳膊拉过去，挽起袖子，然后他就看到了那个单词：</p><p>Mudblood</p><p>“谁弄的？”他抬起头严肃地问我，我从没见过生气的詹姆，哪怕是那天守护神乌龙他看起来也顶多就有点沮丧而已，我印象里的詹姆从来都是笑嘻嘻乐呵呵的，一脸搞怪，什么也不当一回事。</p><p>但是现在的他看起来怒气冲冲，他的表情非常严肃且吓人，嘴唇抿成一条缝，眼睛一眨不眨地看着我，公共休息室的炉火在他的浅褐色的眼睛里熊熊燃烧，像是一个无底深渊，我怀疑他随时想出去找人决斗。</p><p>“....我那天自己玩不小心弄到的。”</p><p>“别跟我撒谎伊万斯，你一个麻瓜出生的巫师，自己给自己的胳膊刻上泥巴种，还是用黑魔法？”詹姆提高音量。</p><p>完了，草，我应该谨听雷古勒斯的警告的。</p><p>“我.....”</p><p>“是艾弗里和穆尔赛伯对不对？”詹姆见我不答突然问。</p><p>我深吸一口气，心想估计也是瞒不住了，只好点了点头，弱弱地说：“但是波特你别.....”</p><p>此时詹姆已经一跃而起，抓上他放在桌子上的魔杖就准备出去，我上前想拉住他却生平第一次被他一把用力甩开。</p><p>妈的，詹姆真不愧是常年练习魁地奇的追球手的身材，我人倒在沙发上的时候想。</p><p>”你在这呆着，我要去找他们算账。“詹姆头也不回地说道。</p><p>“波特你冷静一点——”詹姆又甩开了我，我一这看不行了，只好飞奔过去，整个人直接扑到他的背上，像八爪章鱼一样挂在他身上。我的前胸紧紧地贴着他的后背，用双臂圈住了他的脖子，詹姆可能也没想到我会突然给他来这么一个亲密接触，他愣了一秒，耳朵以一个不可思议的速度变红。</p><p>我趁机在詹姆红彤彤的耳边对他说；“波特你给我冷静点好不好！现在已经宵禁了，斯莱特林宿舍你又进不去，要找也是明天找....”</p><p>在我说话的时候，卢平和西里斯刚好从男生宿舍楼梯下来，见到我如此亲密地趴在詹姆的背上时，他们两个人眼睛都直了，尤其是西里斯的眼神...反正我是真的看不懂了。</p><p>此时我也顾不上什么，转过头对他们两大喊：“卢平！布莱克！快帮我按住波特，别让他出去！”</p><p>他们俩飞速下楼，我从詹姆身上跳下来，詹姆立马转过身对刚赶到的卢平和西里斯说：“大脚板，月亮脸，你们来的正好，我要去找艾弗里和穆尔赛伯决斗，他们在伊万斯的胳膊上用黑魔法刻了泥巴种。”</p><p>“他们干了什么？”西里斯一听也瞬间炸了。</p><p>Shit，我怎么忘了他在原著里也是莽夫一个。</p><p>卢平对我说了句抱歉就抓起我的胳膊挽起袖子，然后他们俩都看到了那个伤口。</p><p>“那两个卑鄙的....”这回轮到西里斯往外冲了，詹姆紧跟其后。妈的，这群格兰芬多。卢平想拉住西里斯，倒是速度没他快。</p><p>“你们都给我冷静一下听我说！”我用魔杖指挥壁炉里一个碳火在他们面前直接炸开，然后大喊。</p><p>他们三顿了一下，然后一起望向我。</p><p>草，我现在非常后悔帮詹姆写作业了，但是没办法事情发展成这个局面，我只好清了清嗓子说：“现在已经过了宵禁时间，斯莱特林的宿舍你们没有口令又进不去，没必要这样。”</p><p>”但是，伊万斯..."</p><p>”波特你给我闭嘴。”我用严厉的眼神瞥了他一眼，可能是刚才的爆炸起到了效果，他立马安静了。</p><p>”我自己有办法对付他们，谁要是没经过我允许就擅自找他们决斗，我向梅林发誓接下来两年我都不会跟他说一句话。”我用莉莉·伊万斯的声音非常严肃地大声说。</p><p>我觉得我要撑不下去了，刚才被詹姆碰到的伤口现在火辣辣的疼，我一说完没看他们三个任何一眼扭头背上书包就走。其实主要原因还是...我根本不敢去看西里斯脸上是什么表情，我怕我会失望。</p><p>话都说尽了，留他们三在那爱干嘛干嘛去吧。</p><p>哎，这日子过的太惨了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 兄弟对决</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知道詹姆他们几个什么时候想去找艾弗里和穆尔塞伯算账，反正他们是没机会了。因为第二天魔药课上，他们俩的坩埚在没有任何操作的情况下突然炸开，紫色的龙痘疮药水溅了他们两一身，殃及到了旁边几乎所有斯莱特林。</p><p> </p><p>斯拉格霍恩教授无奈让所有被溅到药的同学排队领取药水，而艾弗里和穆尔塞伯由于伤势太过严重，只能送去医疗翼。我在一阵混乱中看到了斯内普那双似笑非笑的黑眼睛。</p><p> ————————————————————</p><p> 当天下午上完草药课后，我躺在黑湖旁边树下的草坪上，非常惬意地晒着太阳吹着凉风，今天霍格沃茨阳光正好，我也难得有一天远离所有人，又不去图书馆，来这里享受自己的一份宁静。</p><p> </p><p>但是不幸这份宁静很快就被人打破了。</p><p> </p><p>感觉到头顶的阳光变得稀薄时，我睁开眼。</p><p> </p><p>那双和西里斯一模一样的灰眼睛正一眨不眨地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>我猛地坐起来，雷古勒斯.布莱克一只手撑着树干，另一只手握着魔杖， 他嘴上挂着若有若无的笑容，看着我站起来，脸上表情轻松写意。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好，伊万斯。”他随意地跟我打招呼。</p><p>“下午好，布莱克。”我也以同样的语气回他。</p><p>“你养的斯莱特林宠物非常有效率嘛，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯今天下午被转到圣芒戈去了。不过根据我所听到的关于他们俩的症状而言，我猜我的好哥哥也出了一份力。”他对我咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>我心里一惊，没想到斯内普这么狠，草，那我更不能让他发现我不是原来的莉莉.伊万斯了，不然我怀疑他会强行把我的灵魂从莉莉的身体里分离出来然后制成魂器。</p><p> </p><p>至于西里斯...算了等我过后问问他。</p><p> </p><p>我努了努嘴：“你就是这么称呼大你一届的学长？”</p><p> </p><p>他耸耸肩，“我有说错吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“....”我怀疑布莱克家祖传的毒舌。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，你那瓶药水挺好用的，谢谢。” 没什么话可讲我只好迅速转移话题。</p><p> </p><p>“不客气。”他耸耸肩无所谓地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你那条手绢....”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我还会想要吗？”他上上下下打量了我好几眼，然后皱着眉头，用一种略带嫌弃的表情说道。</p><p> </p><p>妈的，我早该道，他就是故意过来羞辱我取乐。</p><p> </p><p>姓布莱克的都特别会戳人肺管子！</p><p> </p><p>我翻了个巨大的白眼，“当我没说。”</p><p> </p><p>他见我这样却轻笑出声，看上去格外开心。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，一个我再熟悉不过的声音从身后传来：“雷古勒斯，你在这里干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>我和雷古同时回头，看见他口中那位好哥哥，西里斯.布莱克就站在我身后不远处，他一边目不转睛地盯着雷古，一边从口袋里慢慢把魔杖抽出来，捏紧。</p><p> </p><p>然后我回过头时发现雷古勒斯脸上的笑容迅速抹去，他马上站直了身体，也捏紧了手中的魔杖，摆出一副要决斗的姿态。</p><p> </p><p>这他妈是兄弟相见？</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你到我这边来。”西里斯紧紧盯着自己弟弟的脸对我说道。</p><p> </p><p>“哼。”雷古勒斯听完嘲讽地笑了声。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，你没必要....”我弱弱地在一旁说。</p><p> </p><p>“你过来。”现在西里斯脸上非常严肃了。</p><p> </p><p>“....“我只好慢慢挪过去，西里斯在我靠近他的时候就一把抓住我那条没受伤的那条胳膊，把我猛地拽到了他身后。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯像看到什么滑稽的事一样挑了挑眉，他一脸坏笑地对西里斯说：“西里斯，我的好哥哥，你那位比我这个亲弟弟还亲的好兄弟詹姆.波特，他知道你这么....过度保护着他的心上人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我跟詹姆的感情用不着你这个食死徒离间。”西里斯大声说道，不过我发现他的耳朵微微泛红。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗，我听说你身后那个泥巴种醉心于你，连守护神都变了....”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯话都还没说完，因为西里斯听到那个单词直接对他发射了一个咒语，一道红光闪过，雷古勒斯的脸上出现一道伤口，往外渗血。</p><p>"我劝你下次说那个字眼还是回格里莫广场12号去说，毕竟每说一次沃尔布加就会奖励我们雷古乖宝宝香吻一个。"西里斯刻薄地说道。</p><p>"你还有脸提母亲，你知不知道这个夏天——"现在雷古勒斯那张与西里斯十分相似的脸逐渐扭曲。</p><p>"我们的好母亲被我气病了？"西里斯哼了一声，"可能等她变成了画像跟门口那些小精灵脑袋挂在一起时，天天听着它们的阿谀奉承就能少受点气吧..."</p><p>西里斯没有来得及说完，因为雷古勒斯施了一个非常漂亮的无声攻击咒，那个咒语的力量实在太强了，西里斯直接整个人弹到了空中，然后狠狠地摔在他身后一棵大树上。</p><p>"住手布莱克！"这时候我也抽了魔杖，对准雷古勒斯。</p><p>"怎么了伊万斯？你又要来再次保护自己的心上人了吗？"雷古勒斯对我挑了挑眉。</p><p>"再次？"我身后爬起来的西里斯先看看我，又皱眉疑惑地看看他弟弟。</p><p>"噢吼，没想到伊万斯还做好事不留名。"雷古勒斯瞄了一眼西里斯，然后无视了我脸上祈求的表情，继续说：“你知道伊万斯胳膊上的泥巴种怎么来的吗？就是在前两天为了保护你不受夺魂咒，自己不小心被艾弗里和穆尔赛伯抓住后给刻上的。”</p><p>西里斯的眼里闪过片刻的惊讶，他瞥了一眼旁边被拆穿后手足无措略显尴尬的我，然后又继续问雷古：“那你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“我啊？我当时就在旁边。”雷古勒斯懒洋洋地说道，“我是看着他们俩给她的胳膊刻上泥巴种的，她的血啊..."他做了个表情，轻微摇头，好像在嫌弃什么一样，“啧啧啧，流得可多了，脏得到处都是...”</p><p>雷古勒斯最后一句话根本来不及说完就整个人飞到湖里去了，“哗"地一声溅出了一大片水花，本来我所在的附近都没什么学生，现在城堡里刚好是放学时间，一群低年级的学生闻声被吸引了过来，对我们三人指指点点。</p><p>西里斯现在的表情前所未有的狰狞，他大步走过去，刚好雷古自己从水里爬上来，西里斯二话不说就给他又是一击，但是雷古飞快地施了一个铁甲咒挡住了。然后西里斯又念了一个什么咒语，雷古的铁甲咒直接幻化成实体的冰盾，再瞬间炸裂，碎裂的冰块把雷古的脸划出深深浅浅的好些伤口。</p><p>那些低年级的学生都给看呆了，我对他们大喊："还愣着干嘛？快去找老师过来啊！"</p><p>有几个人乖乖转身听我话走了，但是更多的学生却在那一脸兴奋，站在那看热闹。</p><p>现在西里斯面无表情地把大片湖水引上岸来瞬间冻成冰雕，包围住雷古，我知道他变形术学得很好，但没想到他用得如此轻松。雷古低声念了一句咒语，他的魔杖尖端喷出一道火焰一下子就把冰雕全给熔化了，所有水在他身边瞬间蒸发干净。他哼了一声，对自己脸上点了一下，伤口瞬间全部愈合。</p><p>"西里斯，就这些？"他一把抹掉脸上多余的血，轻蔑地问。</p><p>”这只是开胃菜呢，雷古勒斯。"西里斯扬起下巴，一脸傲慢地说道。</p><p>此时西里斯魔杖一挥，湖边几棵柳树的叶子全部哗啦啦地掉落下来，在我与众人目瞪口呆的眼光中，那些柳树叶绕着西里斯成漩涡疯狂地旋转，但是某个时刻，所有叶子突然在空中停止不动，在西里斯周围的空气中犹如列队一样整齐地排列开来，叶子尖端全对准了雷古，并且在刹那间所有的叶子都变成了锋利的匕首。</p><p>在我不小心说了一句中文"卧槽"的声音中，无数匕首扑向雷古勒斯，这回我再也不能袖手旁观了，我用尽自己全部力气施出了那个前两天加强铁甲咒，没想到这次是用来保护另一个布莱克。</p><p>我的加强盾牌与雷古施出的另一个铁甲咒碰在一起，把所有的匕首挡在外面，有不少匕首瞬间反弹回去，被西里斯魔杖轻轻一挥，又变回了柳树叶纷纷扬扬地落下来。</p><p>“你在帮他？”此时西里斯突然别过头对我说道。</p><p>“我....”</p><p>草，太草了，我真的是哑口无言。</p><p>雷古此时倒是非常得意，他对西里斯挑了挑眉："看来伊万斯还是有点脑子的。"</p><p>西里斯再望向自己弟弟的时候眼里燃烧着熊熊怒火，他一挥魔杖，地上所有的树叶全部集合到一起，我没想到他居然变出了一个巨大的弓箭对准了自己的弟弟...</p><p> 妈的，布莱克家都是些什么怪物...</p><p>我正想着如何才能帮到雷古的同时又不得罪西里斯，突然此时那个准备射出的弓箭哗地又全变成树叶飘落下来，我一回头看见西里斯此时魔杖掉落在地，好像被空气中一种无形的绳索越捆越紧，我再回头，雷古勒斯也是同样的情况。</p><p>我正疑惑，阿不思.邓布利多一脸严肃地拨开围观的学生，朝我们这边走来，他的魔杖轻轻一挥，被捆住的西里斯和雷古瞬间飘浮到空中。</p><p>“伊万斯小姐，”他叫我姓氏的时候我的身体猛地一抖。</p><p>邓布利多圆镜片后面那双锋利的蓝眼睛盯着我，“麻烦你捡起他们俩的魔杖，也跟我过来吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 校长办公室的谈话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯和雷古勒斯被邓布利多在那堆低年级的学生面前漂浮地移过去，我低着头走在邓布利多旁边。太丢人了，我知道现在保存他们俩脸面的唯一办法就是不回头看他们。</p><p>在进入城堡的时候，邓布利多突然站定回头对他们俩说："两位布莱克先生，我现在要放开你们两了，能保证你们不再对彼此动手吗？"</p><p>我没有听到任何回应，但是他们俩应该是都点了点头，因为邓布利多一挥魔杖我就马上听到了两个鞋子落地的声音，我站得笔直，然而还是不敢回头，手里攥紧他们俩加我的三根魔杖，我觉得这对我们三彼此都好。</p><p>我们四人一路来到了校长办公室，一进门那位挂在墙上布莱克校长的画像看到自己两个重孙就大呼小叫，邓布利多不得不礼貌地请他安静下来。</p><p>"现在，"邓布利多挥舞魔杖凭空变出了四把椅子，"我们坐下来聊一聊吧。"</p><p>我们三互相对视了一眼，然后各自在那把看起来非常舒服又装潢精巧的沙发椅上坐下，我顺便把他们俩的魔杖还回去。</p><p>邓布利多甚至还变出了一套茶具和若干点心出来在我们面前，如果不是刚才发生的一切，我会怀疑我们是来校长办公室喝英式下午茶的。</p><p>我喝了一口茶，吃了两块曲奇，啧啧，味道还真不错。</p><p>人无论什么时候都不应该亏待自己的胃。</p><p>不过他们两兄弟板着两张几乎一模一样的脸，对面前的食物纹丝未动。</p><p>"所以现在你们有谁能告诉我，为什么要如此蹂躏学校的产物吗？"邓布利多双手合十，坐在座位上望着我们三。</p><p>他们两兄弟对视了一秒，几乎同时哼了一声，没有一个人开口。</p><p>邓布利多对此好像预料之中一样，他把目光转向了我："伊万斯小姐，或许你可以为我解答？"</p><p>草，该来的还是来了。</p><p>我清了清嗓子，瞥了一眼布莱克兄弟俩，然后平静地回答：”简单来说，他们俩为我争风吃醋打起来了。"</p><p>我余光中瞥见了他们俩同时睁大的眼睛，雷古勒斯的眉毛扬到快要消失在他的刘海里，而不知道是光线原因还是我的错觉，西里斯的脸上甚至出现几道红晕。</p><p>这是我刚才在路上权衡过后的最优借口，我既不能搬出我胳膊上的故事，因为这会扯到始作俑者艾弗里和穆尔赛伯，而他们俩现在在圣芒戈躺着，是谁搞的鬼呢？调查一下就知道是斯内普，他帮了我，我不能害他。</p><p>我也不能扯到布莱克的家事，其实看过原著的我知道得一清二楚，但是很显然他们两兄弟不愿意让多余的人知道，哪怕这个人是校长邓布利多。</p><p>那我能说什么呢？我能说出什么原因让他们俩打成这样呢？只有我自己了。</p><p>妈的，我也太惨了。</p><p>“哦？”邓布利多挑了挑眉。</p><p>“咳咳..”我清了清嗓子，“总之...我真的尽力阻止他们了，我也没想到会弄成这样...教授...”</p><p>我假装害羞地低下头，不敢看他，也没再去看旁边两个人的反应。</p><p>没想到邓布利多倒是没有多说什么，他略沉思片刻就对他们兄弟两道：”你们俩去找斯普劳特教授，毁掉的那几棵柳树是她栽培的，要怎么处罚看她了。找完她之后再去找你们各自的院长，要怎么扣分看他们。同时，我希望你们记住，学校一草一木都是珍贵的财产，但更加珍贵的是家人之间的亲情，我不知道你们今天出于什么原因可以对亲兄弟这样，但是我以后不希望再看到了。知道了吗？”</p><p>“是的，教授。”他们俩在我旁边正襟危坐，同时答道。</p><p>“现在你们两走吧，伊万斯小姐——”此时我正准备起身离开，“能麻烦你再等等吗？我有些话想单独对你说。”</p><p>西里斯和雷古两人交换了一个眼神，但是他们俩都没说什么，很快就与邓布利多道别就关上门离开了。</p><p>该来的还是来了，我心里盘算着如果老邓待会对我用摄神取念，那他岂不是马上就可以去毁灭魂器了。</p><p>那第一个就是在有求必应屋里的拉文克劳冠冕。</p><p>现在校长办公室只剩下我和邓布利多，非常安静，我甚至听得到福克斯在睡觉发出的鼾声？</p><p>“伊万斯小姐，”这时我抬起头，莉莉.伊万斯那双绿得出奇的杏眼与邓布利多那双锐利的蓝眼睛对视。</p><p>“我注意到你这学期有点..太孤单了。”邓布利多斟酌了一番后对我说。</p><p>“我....”</p><p>妈的还真是什么都瞒不过老邓的眼睛。</p><p>“是有什么困难吗？不妨告诉别人，不一定是我，是你亲密的朋友，或者信任的教授也可以。”邓布利多笑吟吟地望着我。</p><p>“我...”我瞄了他一眼，脑子里转过无数个念头，在他那仿佛智者般的眼神中，有那么一刻我甚至准备对他全盘托出实情。</p><p>但是我忍住了，我觉得现在贸然改动剧情太过危险，我怕引起我现在所处的世界崩塌。</p><p>我皱着眉头想了想，对邓布利多直接说道：“我爱上了西里斯.布莱克。”</p><p>是的，我只能这么说了，老邓必然听说了我守护神改变的事，最合理的解释就是大家所误解的那个解释，其他的解释其实都太危险，尽管这对我的名声...</p><p>哎，希望等真正的莉莉.伊万斯回来的时候，她不会想掐死我。</p><p>邓布利多似乎对我这个大胆发言丝毫也不觉得意外，他做了个手势请示我继续说。</p><p>“您也应该有所听闻，他最好的朋友詹姆.波特追求了我五年，我从没有答应过他。就在最近一段时间，我才发现自己早就已经爱上了...布莱克。因为他是波特的最好的朋友，我感到非常困扰，我不想离间他们好朋友之间的感情，但我却无法控制自己的心....”我说着说着居然猛地吸了一口气，我看了一眼老邓，发现他无比认真地在听我说话。</p><p>”所以，这就是为什么你这学期以来除了上课之外，几乎把所有时间花在图书馆的原因吗？”邓布利多等我说完突然问。</p><p>草，他连这个也知道得一清二楚，不会连我查了一些什么书都...</p><p>我心里一惊，表面上却正色了一番，然后继续说：“图书馆是他们几个好动分子永远也不会踏入的地方，我想避开他们。”</p><p>“好的，我明白了。”邓布利多温和地说。</p><p>我不知道他现在脑子里在盘算些什么，他是一个我永远也猜不透的男人，哪怕看了七本原著八部电影，我知道了他内心最深处的秘密，但我还是猜不透他。</p><p>我只能假装淡定地呷了一口茶，又拿起一块曲奇饼干咬了一口：“教授，你的甜点真好吃。”</p><p>“如果伊万斯小姐喜欢，我可以送你一盒。”邓布利多此时的语气非常轻松。</p><p>“不不不..还是不用。”我连忙疯狂摆手。</p><p>“当圣诞礼物。”邓布利多补充完。</p><p>"好..吧...那我也有几个月想一下圣诞节可以送您什么。"我吞吞吐吐地说道。</p><p>“那真是太感谢了，千万不要送书就行。”邓布利多对我眨了眨眼。</p><p>我紧绷的神经突然松了下来，我居然哈哈大笑，然后也对他眨眨眼：“放心，我不会送书的，教授。”</p><p>我喝完茶出来天已经完全黑了，一出校长办公室后我就飞速地跑起来，我气喘吁吁地跑下楼，跑到礼堂，现在是晚餐时间，此时劫道者四人都在格兰芬多的桌子上，西里斯在那里嘻嘻哈哈地跟詹姆解释刚才发生了什么，而坐在他对面斯莱特林桌子上的雷古勒斯一言不发，正优雅地喝汤，仿佛什么事也没发生过。</p><p>我匆匆上前，在其他人震惊的目光中，说了一句抱歉打扰了就把詹姆从座位上直接拽出来，我握紧詹姆的手腕就往外跑，他跟着我一路小跑。期间我注意到了来自斯莱特林桌子上两道不同的目光，但是我管不了那么多了。</p><p>等我们到了外面没人的角落里站定时，我两只手搭在詹姆的肩膀上，此时此刻是莉莉的眼睛注视着詹姆的眼睛。</p><p>我上气不接下气地对脸上泛着红晕的詹姆说：“波特，我现在要借你的隐身衣和活点地图。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 卢修斯与贝拉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在我在有求必应屋门口徘徊了有两个多小时了，每多一分钟我就多一份后悔。</p><p>詹姆回宿舍递给我他的隐身衣和地图时，为了防止他提出来一些问题和请求，我直接抓起东西转身就跑，无论他在后面叫了多少声伊万斯我都没回头。</p><p>等我跑远了我突然想起来，詹姆还没来得及告诉我活点地图怎么用呢。</p><p>那我待会要怎么跟他解释我会用？草，大意了。</p><p>我穿着隐身衣举着地图来到八楼楼梯口，此时活点地图上突然出现了两个本不该在这里的名字，卢修斯.马尔福和贝拉特里克斯.莱斯特兰奇。下一秒我抬起头就瞥见了他们俩消失在门口的身影，为了防止被发现，我只能披着隐身衣蹲门口等了。</p><p>我以为他们俩会很快出来，但事实上并没有，我左等右等，等到黄花菜都凉了，等到我像个偷窥癖一样把地图上所有人的行动轨迹都看了一遍，等到现在已经过去了宵禁时间，他们俩还是没有出来。</p><p>要不是知道贝拉对老伏忠心耿耿，心里只有那个蛇脸，我都要以为他们在里面激情上演那啥文学...</p><p>当费尔奇举着夜游灯离开八楼后，我终于忍不了了，我走到有求必应屋门口，来回踱步三遍。</p><p>我需要一个藏东西的地方</p><p>我需要一个藏东西的地方</p><p>我需要一个藏东西的地方</p><p>一个小门在我面前慢慢展开，这个充满魔力的房间真的特别懂我的需求，它开关时都悄无声息，使得我得以进入的时候被里面的人发现。</p><p>这个地方就跟原著和电影里所描述的一模一样，堆积到天花板的书籍，扔在角落里落灰的扫帚，时不时出现的小动物的尸体，各种叫不出名字的魔法小玩意儿，还有长着翅膀飞来飞去的小昆虫。</p><p>我小心翼翼地在这堆埋藏了霍格沃茨几百年学生藏品的狭小过道中艰难行走，一边留意脚下一边寻找那两个人。</p><p>等我通过第三个过道时，我听到了不远处传来贝拉尖尖的嗓音。</p><p>“主人到底有没有告诉你具体位置？”贝拉问。</p><p>“没有，你觉得我敢问吗？”这是卢修斯的声音，声音听起来懒洋洋地又有几分漫不经心，让我想起了某个斯莱特林，可能有所不同的是卢修斯说话会拖着长调。</p><p>我回忆了一下原著，卢修斯现在应该在22岁左右。</p><p>他们在寻找冠冕吗？这不应该啊，难道自从我穿越来之后就开始产生蝴蝶效应了？</p><p>我站在那胡思乱想的时候，不小心碰到了旁边一个木盒，它直接哐当一声砸在了地上，发出巨大的响声，在房间里回响。</p><p>”谁在那？”贝拉一听到声音就掉头往我这赶来，卢修斯则不急不慢地跟在后面。</p><p>我忘了自己穿着隐身衣，条件反射地后退两步，一不小心踩到了什么，那个嘎吱的声音简直就是在给贝拉定位。</p><p>草，完了，我心里一惊。</p><p>就在我惊慌失措的时候，我的隐身衣被突然掀开，一只手迅速地捂住我的嘴，接下隐身衣迅速落下覆盖住了我们两的身体。</p><p>“别动，伊万斯。”我听到西里斯在身后对我小声说道。</p><p>这时贝拉已经距离我们几步之遥，借着她魔杖的灯光我慢慢看清了她那张脸，她是一个身材高大，五官明艳的大美人，可以说我在霍格沃茨这两周多来都未曾见过任何一个女生在外貌上能与她媲美。贝拉特里克斯涂着鲜艳的红唇，黑色的卷发拨到肩膀一边，她的鼻梁笔直修长，眼窝深邃，涂着黑色的眼影，衬得那双眼睛邪气又美丽，此时她眉头紧锁，四处搜寻。</p><p>“人形立现！”贝拉指着空气大喊，但是没有任何回应。</p><p>此时我感觉西里斯手中的魔杖动了一下，很快前面过道突然窜出来两只老鼠，它们吱吱地叫了两声，在过道上飞驰而过，</p><p>贝拉根本还没看清是什么抬起魔杖就是一个阿瓦达下去，绿光闪过，老鼠肚皮朝天，躺在地板上不动了。</p><p>“哼。”她那张薄唇弯出一个嘲讽的弧度，漆黑的眼睛里没有任何情绪起伏。</p><p>我的心怦怦地跳得飞快，西里斯实在太高了，为了防止暴露我们两现在身体贴的十分紧密，可是就算这样隐身衣也没办法把我们两脚踝以下的身体全部覆盖住。</p><p>我感觉下一秒她就要发现我们了。</p><p>“贝拉，怎么了？”刚才磨磨蹭蹭的卢修斯终于在此时赶了过来，贝拉一转身，在他们俩魔杖灯光照射下我也正好看清了他那张脸。</p><p>卢修斯的五官十分精致，嘴唇特别薄，一头淡金色的头发，两只眼睛显得有些无神，就是那种因为世间所有好处对他而言都唾手可得而显露出的厌倦感。</p><p>"没事，就两只老鼠。"贝拉挥了挥魔杖，漫不经心地答道。</p><p>“对了，我们可以走了，我找到主人的日记本了。”卢修斯把手里的东西一扬。</p><p>我这才看清他手上居然是里德尔那本黑色日记本。</p><p>草，没想到老伏在这里藏了两个魂器。</p><p>"终于。"贝拉大大地吐了一口气，翻了个白眼，她转身与卢修斯一起向出口方向走去。</p><p>"你说主人让我们来找一个破日记本干嘛？"卢修斯问。</p><p>"我怎么知道..."贝拉不耐烦地回答。</p><p>他们俩的声音逐渐远去，我再也听不清说什么了。</p><p>我和西里斯现在身体还是紧紧地贴在一起一动不动，我能闻得到他身上散发出淡淡的泥土芳香和植物的清香，我猜是因为晚上去斯普劳特教授的花房帮忙。</p><p>时间有点久了，久到我感觉他的身体慢慢起了微妙的反应....</p><p>然后就在这时他猛地把隐身衣往上一掀，我们俩跟弹珠一样砰地弹开。</p><p>"布莱克，你怎么找到我的？"我马上问。</p><p>他把头发一甩，扬了扬另一只手上的羊皮纸，"伊万斯，你把地图落在门口了。"</p><p>"噢，好吧。"我做了个鬼脸。</p><p>他的声音怪怪的，有点不正常，像感冒了一样。</p><p>"叉子说你到宵禁了还没回来，我们俩就出来找你。"他跟我解释道。</p><p>"那你是怎么看穿我的隐身衣？"我盯着他那不自然的表情问。</p><p>他的灰眼睛跟我的目光碰了一下又马上移开目光，"伊万斯，你的技术太差了，刚才向后躲的时候我看到了你的脚踝..."</p><p>然后他突然不说话了。</p><p>我不自觉地咳了两声，然后问他："那波特呢？"</p><p>"他在禁林找你，我们分头行动的。我刚才用我们的通讯方式告诉他了，正在赶过来呢。" 西里斯咧嘴一笑。</p><p>我想起了他在原著给了哈利却没用上的那个双面镜。</p><p>不知道怎么的，想起他原本的结局，我突然很难过。</p><p>不过这也证明了，我今晚来这里的这个决定没有错。</p><p>"你在这里是找什么东西吗？伊万斯？"西里斯问我。</p><p>我思考了一秒决定实话实说，"对，一顶冠冕。"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 西里斯的番外（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV of Sirius'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯.布莱克对莉莉.伊万斯的第一印象并不好。</p><p>西里斯来自一个喜欢近亲繁殖的纯血家庭，并把这种令人作呕的繁殖方式叫作保持血统纯正。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯的父亲母亲就是堂兄妹，他自己也可以说是近亲繁殖的产物。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯从小就对血统论非常鄙夷，他不明白为什么都是人要根据身上流的血分出个三五九等，再根据一个标准互相设定好坏。巫师与麻瓜一样流着红色的血液，一样会死，在西里斯眼里这并没有什么不同。</p><p> </p><p>然而西里斯的亲母亲沃尔布加并不这么认为。</p><p> </p><p>从记事起西里斯记忆里她就是一个疯狂的女人，把血统论奉为神祇，对混血、麻瓜，小精灵、妖精等一系列非纯血巫师的生物视为肮脏的生物。然而讽刺的是，她每天的日常生活起居却靠着小精灵这种她眼里的低等生物服侍。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯从小就不招母亲喜欢，他太顽皮，喜欢做一些出格的行为，常常在宴会上搞出一些动静，比如往客人的汤里加粪蛋，给那些纯血小姐精心做好的发型施咒变形，然后再被母亲指挥克利切给他关禁闭。不像他弟弟乖宝宝雷古勒斯，严格恪守母亲教他的一切礼仪行为举止，当然也顺便继承了母亲那一套观念。</p><p> </p><p>一个胆小鬼。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯是这么认为他弟弟的。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯人生的前11年过得压抑而孤单，他衣食无忧，但是却常常感到不开心，他不知道自己想要什么，他常常感到迷茫困惑，他自己与周围的人那么不一样，他不明白为什么不一样，就如同他不明白为什么血统那么重要，也许他只想逃离这个家庭。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯痛恨自己的原生家庭。</p><p> </p><p>如果你不是出生在一个你痛恨万分的家庭里，在一个令你厌恶的成长环境中长大，你每一刻都想要逃离，你不会真正懂得西里斯的这种恨意。</p><p> </p><p>这一切在他去霍格沃茨的列车上遇到詹姆.波特而改变了，詹姆也和他一样是纯血家庭出来的，然而他们家却不在28纯血家族里面。詹姆波特活得无忧无虑，自由自在，像夏季最热烈最自由的海风一样，这让西里斯非常羡慕。</p><p> </p><p>他们很快成了好朋友，他们都被分进了以勇气著称的格兰芬多，他们一起在学校里冒险，一起在走廊上捣蛋，一起被费尔奇抓住然后关禁闭，一起发现他们的好朋友莱姆斯.卢平的秘密，一起在五年级练成了阿尼玛格斯。</p><p>  </p><p>西里斯只有与詹姆.波特在一起的时候才能感到真正的快乐，詹姆.波特令西里斯.布莱克的人生得以完整。詹姆让他找到了自己过去人生里所缺失的东西，詹姆对他来说就像....另一个亲兄弟一样。</p><p> </p><p>甚至波特夫妇在西里斯彻底离家出走的时候收留了西里斯，这下他们真的亲如兄弟了。</p><p> </p><p>但是詹姆.波特深深迷恋着莉莉.伊万斯。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯对伊万斯的第一印象不好有两个原因，第一是她和那个看起来就非常讨厌的斯莱特林鼻涕精在一块，第二是伊万斯身上有一种傲慢，他厌恶那种傲慢。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯来自的那个纯血家庭时常会有各种大大小小的聚会，在那些假惺惺的聚会上西里斯经常看到那些纯血家庭出来的小姐，她们通常来自斯莱特林。这些所谓的纯血小姐们装模作样，装腔作势，表面上是一个非常礼貌举止优雅得体的淑女，但是背地里对血统出身比她们低一点的人就会摆出一副傲慢的面孔，然后对家养小精灵颐气指使。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯觉得她们都令人作呕，他不觉得抛开那些装饰性的华丽外表之外，这些所谓的纯血淑女们内里能剩下什么真实的、让他会觉得新鲜、有趣又充满活力的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他在她们那里感受不到任何生命原始的气息，她们身上的味道就如同格里莫广场12号那幢死气沉沉的房子一样，一切都那么虚假、腐朽，散发出像是浸泡在水里几百年的棺材的味道。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不是个看重外表的人，虽然他也承认莉莉.伊万斯长得还可以。</p><p> </p><p> 他后来知道莉莉的那种傲慢更像是一种自我保护，与斯莱特林那些人还是有本质区别，毕竟莉莉.伊万斯是个典型的格兰芬多。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆.波特追求了伊万斯整整五年，伊万斯对他只有厌恶，并且整天跟那个油头粉面、溜光水滑的鼻涕精在一起，西里斯有时候真不知道是伊万斯瞎了眼还是他的好哥们眼光有问题。</p><p> </p><p>但事实证明他的好哥们眼光非常没问题。</p><p> </p><p>这学期的莉莉·伊万斯与上学期非常不一样，西里斯在九又四分之三站台的时候就注意到了，他在伊万斯的那双碧绿的杏眼里看到了一种迷茫、困惑又想逃离的情绪，这种情绪他太熟悉了，就是几年前的他自己。</p><p> </p><p>但是他不懂，为什么莉莉.伊万斯眼里会有这种情绪？</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上伊万斯居然没有出现在学院桌里吃晚餐，这是六年来的第一次。西里斯正觉得奇怪的时候，他突然收到了来自家里的信，沃尔布加告诉他，雷古勒斯成了伏地魔麾下最小的食死徒，黑魔王亲自为他烙上了那个标记，她为自己的小儿子感到自豪，顺便又把他骂了一顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雷古今年才15岁，Owls考试都还没参加就成了食死徒，西里斯有一种说不出的感觉。他无法把这个消息与詹姆分享，他不知道向来厌恶黑魔法的詹姆会说什么，他感觉自己也并不需要来自他人的安慰。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆.波特的世界里只有永恒的光明，而西里斯有时候觉得自己身处黑暗之中，令他窒息，此生都无法逃离。</p><p>  </p><p>西里斯是在黑湖旁边发呆的时候看见莉莉.伊万斯的，她也和他一样独自一人，躺在草地上，旁边散落了一地的酒瓶。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯没想到向来是乖乖女格兰芬多优等生的莉莉.伊万斯也会做这种事。</p><p>  </p><p>西里斯变成了他的阿尼玛格斯一只大黑狗，偷偷地躲在树丛后面观察她。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉.伊万斯应该是喝醉了，她手里高举黄油啤酒瓶对着月亮，嘴里念叨着一堆人的名字，有的听起来是英国人，有的听起来是德国人。西里斯只听过其中一个叫牛顿的，他是一个非常有名的麻瓜科学家。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯今天晚上第一次笑出声来，他觉得此时的莉莉·伊万斯更加真实可爱，不再是那个高高在上，常年用鼻孔看他和詹姆的格兰芬多红发女神。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯看着莉莉.伊万斯把手里的黄油啤酒一饮而尽，然后她摇摇晃晃地站起身来，居然开始脱.衣服....</p><p> </p><p>西里斯吓了一跳，他迅速环顾四周，周围没有任何人。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯感觉自己应该马上冲上去阻止她，但是不知道为什么，他没有动。</p><p> </p><p>还好到最后莉莉.伊万斯脱到只剩下内衣内裤就不再继续了，否则西里斯估计自己会给她一个昏昏倒地，再把她裹上衣服扛到医疗翼去。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉.伊万斯的身体非常美，她腰身纤细，一双腿修长笔直，一头茂密光滑的红发垂到腰间，皎洁的月光轻轻地抚摸着她的身体，莉莉此时就如同希腊神话里的女神阿芙洛狄忒，西里斯感觉自己几乎无法呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>在西里斯一时晃神的瞬间，莉莉.伊万斯纵身跳进了湖里。</p><p> </p><p>她的入水姿态非常优美，西里斯一时看呆了。</p><p>  </p><p>然后他在那里愣了两秒，他没有听到其他的声音，莉莉·伊万斯也没有浮上来，此时只有微风吹过树木叶子发出的沙沙响声。</p><p>  </p><p>西里斯顿觉不妙，他马上变回了人形，迅速脱掉自己的校服袍子，然后跳进湖里，把已经昏迷不醒的伊万斯给捞上来。</p><p>  </p><p>那一瞬间他忘了其实自己可以用飞来咒。</p><p> </p><p>此时莉莉. 伊万斯躺在他的怀里，闭着眼睛，几缕浸湿的红发紧贴在她姣好的脸盘上。西里斯感觉自己的心脏跳得飞快，他的脑子无法正常思考，他嘴里不停地喊伊万斯，醒醒，伊万斯。</p><p>  </p><p>伊万斯迷迷糊糊地醒过来，她吐了几口水后，用那双翠绿的杏眼望着他，天上的星星此刻仿佛都落到了她的眼睛里，西里斯从来没有觉得伊万斯的眼睛可以这么美。</p><p> </p><p>可是伊万斯呢，她居然用一只手摸上他的脸，她的手触碰到的地方西里斯感觉仿佛有火焰在他的脸上蔓延，西里斯怀疑她根本不知道自己在做什么，他应该要马上别过脸躲开才对，但是他没有动。</p><p> </p><p>伊万斯的绿眼睛与他的灰眼睛静静对视，她的手现在正在轻轻摩挲着他的下巴，从来没有人用这么温柔的眼神看着他，也从来没有人这样摩挲他的下巴，西里斯感觉自己的心脏快要从他的胸腔里跳出来了。</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, handsome"她对他说。</p><p> </p><p>她轻轻地抬起他的下巴，把她柔软的嘴唇印在了他的嘴唇上，然后就闭上眼睛，晕倒在他的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯感觉自己要死在那一刻了。</p><p> </p><p>而且在那一刻，他没有想到詹姆。</p><p> </p><p>注：雷古勒斯在原著是16岁加入食死徒，这里把他加入时间提前了一年。</p><p>——————————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 拉文克劳冠冕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人是一种善于自我打脸的生物，就在几个小时之前我还在想不能破坏原著的时间线，然而几个小时后我在有求必应屋和西里斯一起找拉文克劳冠冕了。</p><p>现在我真情实感地怀疑我的灵魂在莉莉.伊万斯的身体里困得太久了，逐渐被她的格兰芬多特质同化，因为一个真·格兰芬多，在知道了伏地魔魂器所在之处时，肯定不可能忍住不去寻找的。</p><p>我甚至在心里暗地后悔，要是早那么一天过来，说不定我就可以拥有两个魂器了…这真是一点都不像我..</p><p>我本来建议我和他分开寻找，但是西里斯却非常坚持我们两应该呆在一块找，他解释因为贝拉和卢修斯可能随时会回来，两个人待在一起比较安全。</p><p>所以现在我和西里斯一左一右，人手一只魔杖型荧光棒，沉默不语地在同一条过道上搜寻。</p><p>“所以…你今天对你弟弟…你打算痛下杀手吗？”可能因为太无聊了，我小心翼翼地问出了那个困惑了我几个小时的问题。</p><p>我本来想问得稍微委婉一点，但是我一出口还是这么直接。</p><p>西里斯在一个破破烂烂的柜子面前站定，他埋头假装搜寻里面的东西，但事实上刚才已经仔细地搜过一遍。</p><p>“那些匕首和弓箭一碰到人就会变回叶子，所以就算他就算是来不及躲开，碰到了也顶多感觉被一堆叶子扇脸而已。”沉默了一会他用一种非常冷淡平静的语气回答我。</p><p>原来是这样，妈的，早知道我就不用施那个加强铁甲咒了，欣赏动不动就来一句泥巴种的雷古勒斯被一堆柳树叶打脸，岂不美哉。</p><p>“放心，我不会把自己降低到食死徒那个层面，我和他不一样。”西里斯哼了一声，这时候他盯着柜子上一个泡着小动物尸体的罐子。</p><p>有求必应屋的光线非常昏暗，我借着西里斯魔杖的微弱闪光只能看清他的身形，他半张脸都掩映在黑暗中，此时我只能看清他脸上的大概轮廓，我不知道他此时是什么表情。</p><p>”好吧。”我回答他。</p><p>“对了，你一个格兰芬多找一顶拉文克劳冠冕干嘛？”西里斯突然转过身来问我。</p><p>“额…学术研究。”我只好答道。</p><p>“…..那真是听起来非常拉文克劳，伊万斯。”西里斯撇撇嘴。</p><p>我做了个鬼脸，就在这时我听到了一个非常轻微的、门被开启的声音，有人进来了。</p><p>西里斯本来走在我的后面，他一听到开门声音就猛地一把我拽到了他身后，他眉头紧锁，一只手捏紧魔杖，摆出战斗的姿势，那双灰眼睛紧紧地盯着入口处那个方向，脚步声越来越近。</p><p>不过仅过了几秒他的眉头又舒展开了。</p><p>“是叉子。”他转头对我咧嘴一笑，用手把额前的卷发拨开，“我认得他的脚步声。”</p><p>….真不愧为阿尼玛格斯是狗的男人。</p><p>“叉子，我们在这！”西里斯吹了一声口哨大喊。</p><p>“好的，大脚板！”</p><p>就在詹姆的回应声中，我看到了那顶冠冕。</p><p>这顶冠冕在原著第一次出现是在第六部，当“我”儿子哈利因为在厕所对德拉科马尔福用了神锋无影后，被斯内普发现那本魔药课本在他手上，然后他急匆匆跑来这里藏的。虽然我向来记性不错，看完原著后记得大多数的细节，但是我只有个大概印象那顶冠冕在一个丑陋老男巫半身雕像的附近。</p><p>现在我终于看到了那顶半身雕像，继而也发现了在它旁边柜子上的那顶破冠冕。</p><p>它实在太破旧了，根本不如原著电影里那么精致，难怪老伏在这里藏了它几十年都没人动过。</p><p>我盯着那顶冠冕看的时候，詹姆握着魔杖从拐弯处小跑过来了，西里斯冲上前去，詹姆笑着与西里斯跳起来撞了一下肩膀，好像还说了一句谢了哥们，西里斯也对他咧嘴一笑。</p><p>他们彼此对视的时候，脸上的笑容就跟孪生兄弟似的。</p><p>“伊万斯！”这会他与西里斯寒暄完后兴奋地叫了我一句，“我还以为你出了什么事——”</p><p>“波特，”我直接打断他，“你过来。”我严肃地对他说。</p><p>詹姆.波特疑惑地走到我面前，我注意到他的额头出了一层薄汗，全身看起来也是汗津津的，像是在水里泡过一样，他的衣服被划出了好几道裂口，乱糟糟的头发上、身上的袍子上还有一些蕨类附着。</p><p>现在他气喘吁吁，用那双浅褐色的眼睛望着我，他脸上的表情就像终于找到丢失已久的心爱玩具的小男孩一样。</p><p>“你有听到什么声音吗？”我指着那顶冠冕问他。</p><p>詹姆奇怪地看了我一眼，然后皱眉盯着冠冕看了几秒。</p><p>“没有。”他回答。</p><p>“布莱克，你呢？”现在西里斯也站到我们旁边，于是我正好问他。</p><p>他摇了摇头。</p><p>该死，为什么只有我一个人能听到那个声音。</p><p>非常小声，但是就是在我的耳边不断回荡，就像…恶魔的低语。</p><p>现在詹姆和西里斯他们两个人都用疑惑不解的目光望着我。</p><p>我一只手扶额，吐了一口气，甩了甩脑袋，我感觉莉莉体内的格兰芬多之魂已经彻底占领了我。</p><p>可能这个时空真的不会有哈利.波特这个救世主的存在了，那么为了尽量遵循原著，我只能——</p><p>“波特，我现在需要你跟我…一起把它拿下来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 吼叫信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有时候我很怀疑我在有求必应屋那个晚上所展露的格兰芬多式勇气是昙花一现。</p><p>那一晚在我拿到了冠冕后，既突然没有晕倒，也没有发生什么奇怪的事情，我和詹姆很顺利地把它从柜子上取下来，我还特意用复制成双咒语弄了一个一模一样的给放了回去。唯一奇怪的可能就是西里斯看我们俩的眼神..反正他最近也一直怪兮兮的。活点地图的用法在詹姆问了我两句后就被我搪塞过去了，他太好骗了，我说什么他就信什么。</p><p>现在那个冠冕在我的，或者说是莉莉.伊万斯的行李箱底下压着，我回宿舍用咒语将冠冕表面清理一新后，把它塞进我叠好的几打内裤的狭缝里面。没办法，我不会蠢到随身带着，那么这个地方最不会被人翻到了。</p><p>老伏如果知道自己的一个魂器现在和一堆女式内裤放在一起，不知道是什么反应。</p><p>我有点后悔现在就取了它，主要是我也不知道自己要怎么去毁掉。</p><p>现在萨拉查.斯莱特林那条宠物蛇蛇还在城堡地底下沉睡，我不会蛇佬腔，就算我会了从二楼厕所入口下去也不能保证就顺利杀掉它取毒牙。我不是“我”儿子哈利，我既没有对邓布利多的绝对忠诚，召唤不来福克斯为我疗伤；也不具备一个真·格兰芬多所拥有的勇气，所以我肯定不能从分院帽那里抽出格兰芬多宝剑。</p><p>我仔细回想了一下原著，发现现在最可行的居然是克拉布在有求必应屋放的那把厉火，但是太危险了，如果失败我怕我把整个城堡都给烧了…</p><p>哎，看来老伏的魂器只能暂时和一堆女式内裤放在一起将就一下了….</p><p>现在最困扰我的不是如何毁掉魂器，而是…学校的女生们，特别是斯莱特林女生们对我的特别“照顾”。</p><p>自从那天布莱克兄弟打了一架后，外面都在传我得不到西里斯.布莱克，于是就想尽办法周旋于他的真兄弟好兄弟身边，妄图吸引他的各种注意力，然后成功地在那天惹来了兄弟决斗。</p><p>当然青春期的校园嘛，一群荷尔蒙过剩的少男少女作业太少吃饱撑着没事干整天编排来编排去，要说就说去呗，我一个28岁【本来】要博士毕业的人，也不至于跟小我一轮的人计较。</p><p>可是有一些斯莱特林的女生，确实可能比较在意她们心目中那个高贵优雅举止得体的布莱克小少爷，居然为我这个麻瓜家庭出生的格兰芬多低贱女人倾心吧。反正这几天我收到了不少奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿，有的人还想在我吃的东西上面下毒，还好我很少在学院桌就餐。就是现在我在图书馆上个厕所都得把我的书包带上这一点比较麻烦，不然等我回来的时候，书包不是不见了就是被倒了一整瓶很难清洗的那种墨水。</p><p>这些小动作都是暗戳戳底下进行的，所以基本没有我认识的人知道，可能也就玛丽知道个大概，但是我尽量在她面前弱化了整个事件，毕竟上次泥巴种刻字就有点吓到她了。</p><p>那天早上，我难得在学院桌一边啃面包，一边喝“我”母亲刚从家里给我寄过来的咖啡豆弄出来的咖啡。</p><p>我特地起了个大早在宿舍里试了好几个咒语，浪费了不少咖啡豆，终于用魔法达到了一个咖啡机磨出来的豆子的效果。</p><p>几个星期来第一次喝到纯正的手磨咖啡，像我平时这种不磕咖啡会死星人，感动得简直要落泪了。</p><p>可是就在这时，不知道哪个天杀的用猫头鹰给我送来了一封吼叫信，那封信叫嚣着我是一个低贱的泥巴种，配不上高贵的雷古勒斯少爷，我这种周旋于纯血家族的继承者们之间，给自己找一个“social ladder”妄图高攀的女人，是非常无耻、下作的。</p><p>我一开始心情很好，一边慢悠悠地喝一口咖啡，一边抬头看斯莱特林学院桌一眼，雷古勒斯也在那端坐着，姿态优美地用刀切煎蛋。虽然整个礼堂的目光都在我们两身上徘徊，其中包括玛丽担忧的目光，斯内普那阴沉沉的眼神，西里斯那我从来没看懂的目光，詹姆气愤的面孔，卢平紧锁眉头，彼得…彼得一直是在吃瓜看戏的。</p><p>我和雷古勒斯都不动如山，挺好的，没错，对付八卦就是要以不变应万变。</p><p>可是那封该死的吼叫信在餐桌上跳来跳去地骂完之后，居然在我面前一蹦，把我那杯精心研磨，还喝没几口的手工咖啡给全部打翻了….全染在了餐桌布上，用魔法也回收不了了。</p><p>擦，气死老娘了!!!</p><p>我一拍桌子猛地站起来，整个礼堂的眼睛感觉都在我身上。</p><p>“雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克！”我恶狠狠地瞪着斯莱特林的学院桌大喊。</p><p>这会他正在用汤勺舀着南瓜汤喝，听见我居然叫出了他的全名甚至包括中间名，有点惊讶地抬起头，他一挑眉，用那双与西里斯十分相似的灰眼睛无辜地望着我。</p><p>他那表情也太无辜了，我一看就来气。</p><p>现在全场寂静。</p><p>我把桌上正在燃烧的吼叫信残渣用魔杖打了个圈，它们在空中飞快地集结成团，卷成了一个小球，随着魔杖轻轻一挥，那个小球迅速地飞向斯莱特林的餐桌，“啪”地一声准确地砸在了雷古勒斯那张经典的斯莱特林式装无辜的脸上，小球顺势滚落到他面前的南瓜汤里，把他那张帅气的脸，优美的发型，还有整齐的学院服都溅上了淡黄色的奶油南瓜汤。</p><p>“请管好你的脑残粉丝，别再给我添麻烦了！”</p><p>我大声吼完就背上书包转身离去，离开座位的时候由于比较用力，桌椅移位的声音还闹出了挺大的动静。</p><p>全场大概又安静了有五秒左右吧，然后我首先听见了西里斯上气不接下气的大笑声，接着詹姆他们一伙人也都笑了，一边笑一边拍桌子，然后格兰芬多桌子上估计全笑了，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的我走远了没听清楚。</p><p>哎，在霍格沃茨喝个咖啡也太难了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 月之暗面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:</p><p>此章非常私人，英摇元素严重超标，戴上耳机配合文中音乐食用更佳，不喜欢现在赶紧跑还来得及🤘🏻</p><p>我没想到我人生中的第一次逃课，居然是在霍格沃茨。</p><p>当我气愤地从礼堂离开的时候，我并没有平静下来，然后像往常一样乖乖地背上书包往教室走。相反，我根据我在原著的记忆，走到了四楼独眼老太婆雕像旁，就是在这里乔治和弗雷德曾经向“我“儿子哈利介绍了那张鼎鼎大名的活点地图，顺便把通往霍格莫德的密道指给他看。</p><p>我想我这几天应该是受够了，或者我近一个月来真的受够了，我一刻也不想多呆在这。</p><p>天灰蒙蒙的，如同我的心情。</p><p>所以我顺着通道走向了霍格莫德，从蜂蜜公爵的小窗里爬出来，然后在阿不福斯打着哈欠疑惑不解的目光中，我走进了猪头酒吧。</p><p>阿不福斯.邓布利多可能没想到他在一个正常工作日里，早起的第一单生意来自于一个霍格沃茨的学生。</p><p>他喵了一眼我校袍上的格兰芬多图案，用手捋捋一下那把花白的胡子，估计懂了，于是什么话也没多说就按照我的吩咐给我做了一杯火焰威士忌。</p><p>一个合格的酒吧老板，不check id，不打听年纪，不问客人多余问题，黑道白道的生意都做。</p><p>外面突然开始下雨了，我坐在那个仿佛一个世纪没有擦过的吧台旁边，手里握着阿不福斯刚递给我的高脚杯，抿了一口威士忌，让它畅快地从我的嘴里一路烧到胃。</p><p>有那么一刻我在思考自己退学的可能性，这几天的bully让我感到厌烦。没有什么太过特殊的情绪，就是你本来已经过得很糟心了，偏偏还有不相干的人在给自己的生活添加难度。</p><p>阿布福斯就是在这个时候突然放起了音乐，我也不知道他放的巫师音乐到底是啥，一堆乱七八糟的，听得头疼。</p><p>“老板，你们巫师届的音乐都这么难听吗？“我又喝了一大口威士忌地对他说。</p><p>阿不福斯对我这句话居然只是挑了挑眉，他把一个奇怪的盒子从吧台底下拿出来推给我，“要听什么自己放，小姐。”</p><p>“好嘞，怎么用？”我抓起魔杖摇摇晃晃地站起来。</p><p>“心中默念你想要的歌的名字和作者，对着它用魔杖一点就行。”阿布福斯正在用魔杖指挥一堆杯子自动清洗，他头也不抬地对我说。</p><p>我突然有点兴奋，“麻瓜的专辑音乐也可以吗？”</p><p>“应该可以，只要你准确地默念出名字。”他回答。</p><p>我举起魔杖，望了一眼外面的瓢泼大雨，然后心中默念。</p><p>过了一秒，Jim Morrison的声音在猪头酒吧响起来。</p><p>我从来没有想过，在一个魔法世界，在摇滚与朋克繁荣的英国70年代，在苏格兰高地一个有好几个世纪历史的破酒吧里，我放出来的歌，是一首来自美国乐队的歌。</p><p>但是现在《Riders On The Storm》前奏里的雨声、雷声与外面的大雨声音交杂在一起，居然十分契合。</p><p>我放下魔杖，闭上眼睛，倾听，有那么一刻我觉得自己已经回去了，回到了21世纪，回到那个属于我的麻瓜世界。</p><p>等我睁开眼睛的时候，此时天空刚好响起一阵惊雷，轰隆隆的声音大到让我觉得整个屋子都在微微震动。而在歌曲中间的那阵钢琴伴奏里，在这样一个电闪雷鸣的早晨，西里斯.布莱克站在酒吧门口，他一只手握着魔杖，浑身湿透，被雨淋湿的黑色卷发紧紧地贴着脸颊，闪电映衬着他英俊的面庞，那双灰眼睛一眨不眨地望着我。</p><p>犹如暴风雨中的骑士。</p><p>“嗨，布莱克。”我对他说，拍了拍身边的凳子，“过来坐吧。”</p><p>西里斯慢慢地走过来，他脸上的情绪很奇怪，似乎很想说什么，但是又有什么原因使他缄默不语。</p><p>他一边慢慢地走过来一边用魔杖给自己的身体施烘干咒，等他走到我身边时，全身已经干燥得像刚被塞进烘干机一样。</p><p>“伊万斯。”他叫我。</p><p>“要喝什么自己点，我请客。”我别过头去，没有看他。</p><p>西里斯没有多言，他转头跟阿不福斯要了一杯朗姆，真不愧是西里斯·布莱克，大清早的喝朗姆。</p><p> 不知道我们两个的行为，有没有刷新阿不福斯对格兰芬多学生的认知。</p><p>我们两在The Doors的音乐中静静地喝了一会酒。</p><p>"你知道吗，“过了一会他突然说道，”你走了以后除了斯莱特林的桌子之外所有人都大声爆笑，老师们不得不维持秩序，你可能没看到我弟弟当时的表情——"他吹了一声口哨，"Fantastic."</p><p>"是吗？噢，好吧。"我冷淡地回应他。</p><p>西里斯瞄了我一眼，他察觉到我现在情绪不太对，于是决定闭嘴。</p><p>"伊万斯，这个麻瓜音乐是你放的吗？我没想到你也会放这种类型。”等歌放完后，他突然又开口。</p><p>“什么叫没想到我也会放这种类型，布莱克，你了解我吗？”不知道是因为喝多了火焰威士忌还是最近心烦事太多，我觉得我现在口气特别冲。</p><p>他的灰眼睛与我的绿眼睛对视了一秒移开，"我只是..."</p><p>”你只是什么？西里斯.布莱克，我告诉你，人都不止只有一面，你用偏见看人，以后早晚在这里栽了，而且栽得特别狠。”我说完一口把高脚杯里的酒喝干，然后叫阿不福斯又给我续了一杯。</p><p>西里斯没有回答我，他现在眉头紧锁，背靠着吧台，望着窗外的大雨，又开始打雷了，轰隆隆的，整个霍格莫德都笼罩在一片雨幕中。</p><p>“你知道我弟弟已经成了食死徒了吗。”他非常小声地说道，我几乎以为是自言自语。</p><p>"我知道。"</p><p>"你以后不要跟他来往了，他们那些人本质里都是一群胆小鬼，害怕变革，所以追随一个看起来能让他们那群人维持纯血统所谓的'体面'的人，他们对麻瓜出生的巫师就跟...就跟看害虫一样。"</p><p>"布莱克，"我转过身来，现在我们面对面，膝盖快要碰到一起了。</p><p>现在收音机里正在播放《Dark Side of the Moon》这张专辑，我本来第一想放的是《Pink Floyd the Wall》，不过考虑到现在还是1976年，迷墙得过两年才发行。</p><p>“你弟弟....也许并不如你想的那么胆小。”我用无比认真地语气对他说道。</p><p>"哼。"他哼了一声，脸上出现一个残酷的笑容，“伊万斯，你不如我了解我弟弟。”</p><p>“我....”我要怎么跟他说，其实我还挺了解的。</p><p>“伊万斯，他那天一口一个泥巴种你还没受够吗？"他现在用非常严肃地望着我，脸上的表情有点恶狠狠的。</p><p>我举起双手表示投降，算了，我放弃跟他在这个问题上争辩。</p><p>“我只是不想让你失去太多....”过了一会我突然说。</p><p>他没有回答我。我不知道他是否理解我的意思。</p><p>“你知道我现在放的这个专辑叫什么吗？”我握着高脚杯问他。</p><p>他回过头来看着我，该死，不知道是不是酒精的作用，我觉得他现在看起来分外英俊。</p><p>"《Dark Side of the Moon》"我轻声说道，"我一开始觉得你和波特属于Sex Pistols，属于Ramones，属于快乐，叛逆，无忧无虑。"</p><p>好吧，性手枪可能并不那么无忧无虑。</p><p>可是他第五部在格里莫广场12号被困住那段，就莫名其妙地让我想起了这张专辑。</p><p>"都是麻瓜乐队吗？那后来呢？"他盯着我的眼睛问。</p><p>"后来...."</p><p>这时收音机里专辑已经循环到了《Brain Damage》</p><p>The lunatic is on the grass</p><p>The lunatic is on the grass</p><p>Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs</p><p>Got to keep the loonies on the path</p><p>The lunatic is in the hall</p><p>The lunatics are in my hall</p><p>The paper holds their folded faces to the floor</p><p>And every day the paper boy brings more</p><p>And if the dam breaks open many years too soon</p><p>And if there is no room upon the hill</p><p>And if your head explodes with dark forbodings too</p><p>I'll see you on the dark side of the moon</p><p>The lunatic is in my head</p><p>The lunatic is in my head</p><p>You raise the blade, you make the change</p><p>You re-arrange me 'till I'm sane</p><p>You lock the door</p><p>And throw away the key</p><p>There's someone in my head but it's not me.</p><p>And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear</p><p>You shout and no one seems to hear</p><p>And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes</p><p>I'll see you on the dark side of the moon</p><p>随着Roger Waters的声音，不知道为什么，我的眼睛里已经蓄满泪水。</p><p>我想起了这张专辑致敬的那个人，Syd Barrett. 他与西里斯同样黑色卷发，年轻英俊，曾经如同最闪耀的钻石，却一度毁于疯狂，毁于LSD.</p><p>我看着他，他也看着我，绿眼睛对着灰眼睛，我不知道是不是我眼中的怜悯触动了他，他的灰眼睛里也搅动着比窗外还要猛烈的狂风暴雨。</p><p>"我见证这一代最杰出的头脑毁于疯狂。"我低声念道。</p><p>西里斯的瞳孔如同跳跃的烛火一样剧烈抖动。</p><p>所有的爱与恨都一起湮灭。</p><p>现在循环到了最后一首《Eclipse》</p><p>All that you touch</p><p>All that you see</p><p>All that you taste</p><p>All that you feel</p><p>All that you love</p><p>All that you hate</p><p>All you distrust</p><p>All that you save</p><p>All that you give</p><p>All that you deal</p><p>All that you buy</p><p>beg, borrow or steal</p><p>All you create</p><p>All you destroy</p><p>All that you do</p><p>All that you say</p><p>All that you eat</p><p>everyone you meet</p><p>All that you slight</p><p>everyone you fight</p><p>All that is now</p><p>All that is gone</p><p>All that's to come</p><p>and everything under the sun is in tune</p><p>but the sun is eclipsed by the moon.</p><p>我们两一动不动，在整首歌播放的2分钟内，我们都在对视，歌曲最后的心跳声与我的心跳声重叠在一起。</p><p>我感觉整个世界都在疯狂地，加速地旋转。</p><p>然后，我在末尾的歌声中，一头倒在了他的怀里。</p><p>I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 猪头酒吧的窃听</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在雨水猛烈撞击玻璃窗发出的噼里啪啦声音和一阵咚咚咚的敲门声中醒来时，再次感到那个熟悉的头疼欲裂。</p><p>“请进来。”我瓮声瓮气地说，一边捂住脑袋一边打量这个房间。</p><p>这里应该是猪头酒吧的二楼，一个非常干净小巧的维多利亚式房间，靠窗一张铁质单人床，旁边是黑色的书桌和椅子，再过去是熊熊燃烧的传统英式壁炉，床对面有一个小小的深褐色衣柜，房间中间地板上铺着一小块深色的地毯，地毯上是一个小圆桌和两把沙发椅。</p><p>以一楼吧台的卫生状况来作参照，我很惊讶于这里居然可以做到这么干净整洁，连被褥都是干燥清爽的，没有任何霉味。</p><p>阿不福斯端着餐盘进来的时候，他的脚一踩到陈旧不堪的地板上就发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。</p><p>“你的小男友吩咐我如果你睡得太久要给你送点吃的。”他一边往小圆桌子上摆食物一边对我说。</p><p>“他不是我男友——”我立马否认。</p><p>阿不福斯用那双跟邓布利多一模一样的蓝眼睛向我投来一个类似于"你逗我玩呢"的眼神，我决定闭嘴。</p><p>“请问，现在几点了先生？”我只好问。</p><p>“快五点了。”他头也不抬地对我说。</p><p>草，我居然睡了这么久，真是喝酒误事。</p><p>“那...他呢？”我一边问一边从床上下来检查了一遍，我身上衣服完好，魔杖搁在旁边的书桌上，书包放在椅子上。</p><p>"他跟我说下午还要关禁闭先走了。"他说完抬起头又瞄了我衣服上那个格兰芬多图案。</p><p>......看来阿不福斯心里的格兰芬多学生形象算是全毁了。</p><p>“你今晚和他还在这住吗？”现在他忙完了，突然问我。</p><p>“我们——不不不，我待会吃完就走。”我感觉自己还是不要跟他争辩了。</p><p>阿不福斯听完撇了撇嘴一声不吭地就砰地用力把门关上，留下一脸错愕的我。</p><p>"哎——喝酒误事，喝酒误事。"我用中文碎碎念完，坐在小桌子前，开始吃你英传统美食——炸鱼薯条。</p><p>————————————</p><p>当我吃完后又背上书包，整理好东西下楼的时候，意外地发现莱姆斯.卢平居然坐在一张空桌子前等我，他脸色非常苍白，没有一丝血色，穿着一件领口洗得发白的简单浅色衬衫，没有穿学院服。</p><p>然而他并不是这个酒吧里唯一的客人，在他身后的那张桌子有两个戴着兜帽从头到脚一身黑的男人正在交谈，我怀疑我是不是在那天被詹姆加了个眼尖buff，居然远远地一眼就瞄到了其中一个人胳膊处露出来的一点点黑魔标记。</p><p>出于某种不知名的心态或者说是谨慎，我马上一挥魔杖，身上的格兰芬多图案变成了斯莱特林的，红黄配色改成了低调的银绿色。</p><p>这会只恨自己平时不多学一点易容魔法，用时方恨少啊。</p><p>我走下楼到吧台问正在忙碌的阿不福斯，"老板，有果汁吗？"</p><p>他一抬眼先看到我身上的换装，皱了下眉头，然后没好气地跟我说，"要果汁请去三把扫帚，小姐。"</p><p>"那好吧——嗯——两杯黄油啤酒。"我清了清嗓子对他说。</p><p>阿不福斯从吧台堆砌的一堆脏兮兮的啤酒杯里抽出两个，往里面倒酒，然后头也不抬地跟我说，"四个银西可。"</p><p>"好的...那今天其他的——"我一边从书包里掏钱一边问。</p><p>“你的小男友把其他的所有账单都付掉了。”他一边倒酒一边说。</p><p>草，本来说好要请他的，结果被他请了。</p><p>“他不是——”</p><p>这时阿不福斯重重地把两个啤酒杯放到那个积满污垢的吧台上，啤酒上的黄油溢出来了好些，顺着杯壁慢慢地流下来。</p><p>我今天第二次决定闭嘴，于是把四个银西可轻轻地放在吧台上，端起起酒杯转身就走。</p><p>“日安，卢平。布莱克叫你过来的吗？波特他们呢？”我走到他桌子前面问。</p><p>本来以为西里斯就算让人过来接我，也应该是叫詹姆才对。</p><p>卢平站起身见我居然穿着斯莱特林的院服瞪大了眼睛，但是我马上给他一个眼神示意，他应该心领神会了。</p><p>“日安，伊万斯，是的。不过大脚板下午得和叉子一起关麦格教授的禁闭，虫尾巴在宿舍补作业。”卢平接过我递给他那个脏兮兮的杯子，说了声谢谢然后坐下。</p><p>“布莱克不是关斯普劳特教授的禁闭吗？”我在卢平桌子对面的位置坐下来，一边问他一边把书包在旁边放好。</p><p>“那是晚上的。”说完他抬头瞥了我一眼，然后继续道，“下午这个是麦格教授的。”</p><p>...草，那他还真惨。</p><p>"伊万斯，我之前一直找不到机会跟你好好聊聊。我注意到...你这学期有点不一样了，是出了什么事吗？”莱姆斯抿了一口黄油啤酒，用那双棕色的眼睛诚恳地望着我。</p><p>我本来脑子里还盘算着要怎么回答卢平的问题，但是突然间我听到了莱斯特兰奇这个名字从那边桌子的谈话声中飘了过来，一下子我的好奇心就被调起来。不过他们说话也太小声了，我就算竖起耳朵坐这边根本听不清楚，到底有什么办法能跟卢平换座位又不引起他们的警惕心呢？</p><p>”伊万斯...莉莉？你还好吗？”卢平问。</p><p>我猛地抬起头，在这一瞬间我想到了一部电影。</p><p>《美国队长2》，当美队和黑寡妇在商场里成功躲避追杀他们的人时，他们用的是...</p><p>我又低下头，一秒，两秒，再抬起头来时，我的眼里已经蓄满了泪水。</p><p>我越来越佩服自己的演技了。</p><p>卢平好像被我吓到了，他急忙从桌子上把身体凑过来问我，"伊万斯，怎么了？你还好吗？"</p><p>就在这时我”唰"地一声站起来，往前走两步到卢平的座位旁，然后一屁股坐下去，以迅雷不及掩耳之势张开双臂一把搂住了他。</p><p>“伊万斯...”他在我抱住他的那一刻非常剧烈地抖了一下，应该真的被我吓到了，我感觉他身体十分僵硬，手足无措。</p><p>我旁边那两个人的在我起身的那一刻吓了一跳，但是一看到我抱紧了卢平还泪眼汪汪梨花带雨的模样，估计把我们两看成霍格沃茨的逃课小情侣，其中一个用暧昧的眼神瞟了我一眼，又转头跟他的同伴交流了。</p><p>“不要动，莱姆斯。”我用非常小声的声音在他的怀里说。现在我把头转过来，脑袋搁在了他宽厚温暖的肩膀上，莉莉深红色的茂密秀发刚刚好遮住了我整张脸，我可以肆无忌惮地来观察窃听那两个人了。</p><p>"马尔福和莱斯特兰奇简直就是主人身边的红人，听说主人各自交给了他们一件非常重要的东西。”</p><p>“有那么重要吗？我听说给马尔福的就是一个破本子。”</p><p>"那可是主人的日记本.."</p><p>“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>"罗齐尔偷偷听到的。"</p><p>接着那两人头碰头凑得忒近了，我只听得到一阵窸窸窣窣的窃窃私语，具体内容根本听不清。</p><p>"你是说莱斯特兰奇本来想把那个东西放在古灵阁她自己的金库里，但是去的那天又改主意了？"</p><p>"我听在古灵阁认识的妖精说的，她本来都要放进去了，不知怎的临时改了主意。”</p><p>“那她放哪去了？”</p><p>我余光中看见对面那个人翻了个巨大的白眼，“我怎么知道。”</p><p>那两个人接着又讲了几句无关紧要的八卦，无非就是哪里的纯血少爷娶了谁，哪里的小姐居然跟麻瓜私奔了被家族除名，还有卢修斯的老爹阿布拉萨斯.马尔福晚年了还生活不检点，得了龙痘疮卧病在床快死了。</p><p>聊了一会后外面的雨变小了很多，那两个人站起来，拍了拍身上的袍子，然后推开猪头酒吧的门，在微风细雨中走了出去。</p><p>没想到这个时间点赫奇帕奇金杯还不在古灵阁，这对我也许是个好消息，说不定我可以更加便利去拿到它。</p><p>现在酒吧里很安静，除了阿不福斯又在放那些乱七八糟的巫师音乐。</p><p>我脑子里飞快地盘算了许多念头，没有发觉自己还趴在卢平身上，同时他的身体也是越来越热...</p><p>"咳咳——"卢平咳嗽了两声，"伊万斯，他们走了。"</p><p>这时我才猛地惊醒，我迅速地从卢平身上跳起来，余光瞥见了他涨得通红的脸庞。</p><p>“莱姆斯...额卢平，我....”我挠挠头，该死，为什么我现在觉得自己就像不小心偷看了女生换衣服的小男生，心里一阵阵发虚。</p><p>"没事，伊万斯....我知道你想干什么，那两个人是食死徒对吧？"卢平整理了一下被我弄乱的衣服，抬起头问我。</p><p>他现在又变回了那个面色苍白，礼貌又内敛的男孩，我望着他那双棕色的大眼睛和脸上交错的细小疤痕，点了点头。</p><p>“这太危险了，伊万斯。下次一个人的时候千万不要这么做，到时候如果出了什么意外，可能没有人来救你。”他听完皱了皱眉，非常认真地对我说。</p><p>“我知道。”我简短地回答他，"走吧，卢平，回去了。"</p><p>卢平似乎还想对我多说一些什么，但是他看见我脸上坚定又顽固的表情决定把话咽下去。他叹了一口气从座位上站起来，我们两在霍格莫德的昏黄夜灯下，在阿不福斯看不懂的眼神里，在濛濛细雨中，回到了霍格沃茨。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 走廊决裂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我和卢平沿着独眼老太婆雕像背后那条秘道走回来时，霍格沃茨的天已经完全黑了。</p><p>“今天谢谢你，卢平。”当我们在出口处站定时，我有点不好意思地对他说。</p><p>“没事的伊万斯，以后你有什么困难可以跟我说。”卢平对我笑了笑，借着月光我觉得他的脸更加苍白了。</p><p>"我现在去图书馆，那再见了——"我一挥手准备跟他道别。</p><p>"等等——"</p><p>我疑惑不解地看他走上前一步，对我轻轻一挥魔杖，我身上的斯莱特林院服又变成了格兰芬多的。</p><p>"啊，我把这个给忘了。"我不好意思地挠挠头。</p><p>就在这时，我们听到了不远处走廊传来了咒语攻击的爆炸声，其中夹着着几句关于鼻涕精的言语攻击。</p><p>“波特他们真是——”我和卢平手握魔杖快速朝声音处跑过去，拐个弯就看到詹姆和斯内普正挥舞着魔杖互相攻击，咒语发出的各种颜色的光芒在空中接二连三地炸开，噼里啪啦的还以为是在放烟花，旁边墙上挂着装饰画的人物全部不见，估计给吓走了。</p><p>“波特，你们别打了——”</p><p>正背对着我的詹姆听到声音一转身，一看到我眼睛一亮，“伊万斯！”</p><p>就在这时他对面的斯内普抓住机会火速给他施了一个昏迷咒，电光火石之间我急忙挥舞魔杖一个加强铁甲咒飞过去，但是詹姆的反应速度也十分敏捷，他居然在半秒内就反应过来也迅速施了一个昏迷咒反击回去。</p><p>三个咒语在空中碰在了一起，聚合成一个耀眼的白色火球，瞬间反弹回去，在我还没来得及反应之前就击中了各自的施咒者....</p><p>于是，现在走廊上躺着昏迷不醒的斯内普和詹姆...</p><p>"哎哟——”就在我和卢平傻在那的时候，西里斯从角落里的石凳那握着魔杖跑过来。</p><p>“布莱克，你就在旁边看着也没阻止？”我一见他过来就质问他，真是气死我了。</p><p>西里斯瞥了我一眼就立马扭过头蹲下去查看昏迷不醒的詹姆，“叉子跟我说他们俩要一对一决斗的。”</p><p>此时卢平已经检查完了对面的斯内普，他对我们摇了摇那颗栗色的脑袋：“他们俩都一样的情况，两个昏迷咒叠加效果加倍，普通咒语解不开，要送医疗翼了。”</p><p>"我送！"此时西里斯迅速起身，那反应速度跟听到口哨声的猎犬一样。</p><p>“不行。”卢平马上否认，“你待会马上就有禁闭，而且谁知道你会不会在路上——”</p><p>“对昏迷的鼻涕精下手？”西里斯此时一只手插着口袋，他哼了一声，一脸嘲讽的笑容，“趁人之危吗？我没那么下作。”</p><p>卢平现在已经指挥魔杖把斯内普和詹姆的身体飘浮到了空中，他转过身对我们说：“大脚板，你快去找斯普劳特教授，不然就迟到了。伊万斯，再见。”</p><p>卢平与我们匆匆道别后就带着两个飘浮人离开了，走廊上留下略尴尬的我们两。</p><p>沉默了两秒。</p><p>“那我...也走了，再见，伊万斯。”西里斯对我一挥手就往另一个方向走。</p><p>“再见，布莱克。”我背紧了书包跟他小声道别。</p><p>可能因为刚才来的路上书包拉链头蹭到了什么没拉紧，总之随着我肩膀一动书包从我的肩膀上滑了下去，雷古勒斯给我的那个铜质药水瓶从里面滚出来，咚咚咚地沿着走廊的大理石地板，一路滚到了不远处西里斯的脚下，碰到了他的后脚跟然后停下来。</p><p>我现在明白为什么雷古勒斯要特地写张纸条来警告我没人的时候才可以打开了，因为西里斯侧过身一低头，都不用捡起来辨认，我看他侧脸上的表情瞬间就变了。</p><p>该死，我再次在心里咒骂自己为什么明明不是真正的莉莉·伊万斯还要来掺和波特和斯内普的事。</p><p>“药水瓶飞来——”我举着魔杖大喊。</p><p>但是晚了，西里斯轻挥魔杖用了一个无声飞来咒，那个瓶子在半空中直接180度拐了个弯，稳稳当当地飞回去，啪嗒一声落在了他手里。</p><p>“伊万斯，这是雷古勒斯给你的？”他现在已经转过身来面对着我，一只手举起那个药水瓶问。</p><p>“不关你的事，布莱克，把瓶子还给我。”我有点心虚，但是没有在声音里表现出来。</p><p>“我告诉过你了伊万斯，他是个食死徒。我的亲弟弟雷古勒斯·布莱克，是一个食死徒，他的胳膊上已经有了黑魔标记。”西里斯现在的表情非常严肃，甚至有点可怕。</p><p>“我知道，布莱克，把瓶子还给我。”我轻声对他说。</p><p>“伊万斯，”他叹了一口气，英俊的脸上眉头紧锁，“你是麻瓜出生的，你知道食死徒们怎么看你们这些人，我以为你足够聪明，我以为你早上有听进去。”</p><p>“我也以为早上我告诉你别用偏见看人的时候，你有听进去。”我盯着他那双灰眼睛对他说。</p><p>“伊万斯，”现在他脸上没有任何表情了，有的可能就是布莱克家典型的傲慢，“抱歉我不能把这个属于食死徒的瓶子还给你。”</p><p>那一瞬间一股无名火涌上心头，我这人什么都好说，很少跟人吵起来，有什么矛盾也尽量退让，挺典型的中国人中庸性格。</p><p>可是有一点，我不喜欢别人管我闲事，告诉我应该怎么做。</p><p>我选了astrophysics这个没钱的专业，万里迢迢地跑去美国读博，家人朋友有多少人劝我，我听进去了吗？没有，我下定决心的事任何人都影响不了我。虽然最后我不想在业内呆了，但是这也是我自己的选择。老实说见识了行业最顶尖的科技，和可能是全球聪明头脑的那群人一起共事过，虽然我天赋耐性悟性统统差了他们一大截，但是我不后悔。</p><p>“布莱克，”我尽量用平静的口气跟他说话，“把瓶子还给我，不要逼我对你出手。”</p><p>“所以这就是你的选择吗，伊万斯？”他脸上闪过一瞬间的错愕后又恢复了那个傲慢又冷漠的样子。“为了一个食死徒给你的东西，要跟我动手？”</p><p>“那只是一个药水瓶子，布莱克。我用它来治疗我胳膊上的伤口已经有近10天了，我向你保证，里面装的只是治疗药水而已。”我试图跟他讲道理。</p><p>“一个食死徒给的东西，谁也无法保证有没有其他副——”</p><p>我现在觉得跟西里斯没有任何讲道理的必要了，我没等西里斯说完就一个统统石化直接扔了过去，他大概也没想到我会这么快时间内出手，根本来不及反应，伴随着“轰”地一声，西里斯高大的身躯重重地砸在地上。</p><p>我迈大步走过去，俯视着他，现在我也面无表情，绿眼睛对着灰眼睛。很难说清楚他现在眼里是什么，大概是混杂着震惊不解与仇恨吧。</p><p>我蹲下身，把那个药水瓶子从他握紧的修长手指里硬是给抠了出来，然后一挥魔杖用飞来咒把书包取来。</p><p>“今天的酒钱饭钱和房间的钱。”我把几个金加隆从书包里掏出来直接扔在了他旁边，硬币碰到地板上时发出哐当当一阵清脆的响声。</p><p>“只要两个。”他小声说。</p><p>此时我已经站起来背上了书包，顺势转过身，“多余的给你当医药费吧，布莱克。咒语两分钟后就自动解开，不会耽误你关禁闭。”</p><p>“伊万斯，”我走了几步路后他突然叫住我。</p><p>我站住，但是没有回头。</p><p>“我们还是朋友吗？”我听到身后传来他的声音，非常平静，没有夹杂任何感情的那种。</p><p>"我觉得你可能有点误解，布莱克。”我慢慢地转过头，对躺在地上的他甜甜一笑，“我们从来就不是朋友。”</p><p>说完这句没等他回应我就走了，把他孤零零一个人留在了四楼走廊冰冷的地板上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 西里斯的番外（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV of Sirius'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯·布莱克躺在四楼走廊冰冷的地面上动弹不得时，他活了近17年生平第一次感觉到了什么是心碎。</p><p>如果两个月前有人告诉他，他会喜欢上自己最好的兄弟追了五年的女孩，他估计会把这个当成全世界最大的笑话，然后握紧魔杖警告那个人闭嘴。</p><p>但是现在，开学还不到一个月，这件事却真真切切地发生了。</p><p>西里斯·布莱克从来不缺追求者，但他也自始至终从来没在女孩子身上浪费过哪怕半秒钟。</p><p>女孩子多麻烦，看看他的好兄弟詹姆就知道了。西里斯的世界很简单，他喜欢冒险，追求刺激、有趣的东西。和劫道者四人一起发现霍格沃茨隐藏的大大小小秘密，毕业后一起加入凤凰社打击食死徒，为巫师的正义事业奉献自己的一切甚至包括生命，这就是西里斯目前的想法了。</p><p>可是为什么，为什么是莉莉·伊万斯，为什么不是其他任何一个女孩，偏偏是莉莉·伊万斯。</p><p>这学期的莉莉·伊万斯变了，连詹姆·波特这种神经无比大条的人，也会在宿舍里问他们：“你们觉不觉得伊万斯这学期多了很多秘密？”</p><p>如果你问这个城堡里的人，上学期的莉莉·伊万斯和这学期的哪一个更讨人喜欢，十个当中有九个会回答是上学期，但是西里斯·布莱克是那第十个。</p><p>他会回答这学期。</p><p>这学期的莉莉·伊万斯有什么地方不一样了，她更沉默、安静，也更加孤单。以往的伊万斯是热情洋溢又充满活力的，她的情绪基本上是饱满、高涨的，她身上的散发出的光芒能吸引很多人，甚至是截然相反的两种人，比如永远活在光明中像个小太阳一样的詹姆，还有斯莱特林那个阴沉沉讨人厌的鼻涕精。</p><p>而他自己呢，一半光明，一半黑暗。</p><p>就像月亮，月亮自己不会制造光，月亮只会反射光芒，没有太阳照到的地方，月亮的那一面就是黑暗的。</p><p>上学期尖叫棚屋事件，他考虑不周，对不起好兄弟莱姆斯，可是他告诉鼻涕精的那一刻真的没有想过他可能因为这个失去生命吗？</p><p>他不知道，也许他曾经在脑子里触动过这个可能性，但是他没有细想，他无所谓。</p><p>是的，他无所谓，他对鼻涕精的生死真的无所谓，同样他对自己的生死也无所谓。</p><p>过两个月就要17岁的他可以随时准备为自己的朋友和正义事业献出生命，他不觉得这有什么不对。</p><p>西里斯·布莱克到底什么时候喜欢上莉莉·伊万斯的？他自己也不知道，也许是黑湖边她吻上他的那一刻，也许是在医疗翼她用那双美丽碧绿的杏眼告诉他她早已喜欢上了他的那一刻，又或许是黑魔法防御课上看到她变出和自己一样的守护神时，他的心突然瞬间涌上一阵狂喜的那一刻。</p><p>这太莫名其妙了，可是你要问他为什么，他也不知道。</p><p>詹姆·波特曾经有几个小时不想和他说话，就是在所有人都以为莉莉·伊万斯深深地爱上西里斯·布莱克的时候。</p><p>那天变出守护神之后莉莉·伊万斯就火速逃走了，一点也不像个格兰芬多一样地逃走了。詹姆有好几个小时不想理他，西里斯很害怕，他生平第一次感到恐惧，他害怕失去了自己最好的朋友，他害怕就此失去了人世间对他来说最珍贵的友谊，他觉得没有必要因为一个女孩子断送一段持续五年的友谊。是的，没必要，根本不值得。</p><p>可是当卢平急匆匆地把伊万斯找过来的时候，为什么西里斯望着伊万斯那个身影他的心却突然跳得飞快。他恨这样的自己，这是背叛，这是对他最好的朋友詹姆·波特的赤裸裸的背叛，这是对他们那段友情的亵渎。他不能喜欢上莉莉·伊万斯，他不能因为她失去了这段友谊。</p><p>所以在莉莉·伊万斯望向他的时候，他给了她一个憎恶万分的眼神。显然莉莉·伊万斯也明白了他的态度，她很聪明，在安慰好詹姆使他们俩和好如初的时候，就没有跟他说过一句话，给过他半个眼神。</p><p>他应该庆幸才对，可为什么他心里有种小小的失落呢？</p><p>他们在接下来的两周里当彼此是空气，这并不难，其实过去五年里他与伊万斯的交集寥寥无几。过去的莉莉·伊万斯对他们小团体四人只有对莱姆斯的态度稍微好一点，她十分厌恶他与詹姆，因为他们两总是不守纪律，在课堂上和走廊上想尽办法搞一些小小的恶作剧，然后抓住机会就对她的好朋友，那个斯莱特林鼻涕精施咒。</p><p>这学期的莉莉·伊万斯呢，她也算循规蹈矩，但绝不是先前那种。西里斯有一次在课堂上给斯莱特林的一个同学施咒，让他屁股长出一条猪尾巴，在全班同学的哄堂大笑声中，西里斯不经意间瞄了一眼伊万斯，以往的莉莉·伊万斯肯定会对他这种行为非常厌恶翻一个白眼，然后帮助那个同学变回去。可是现在呢，西里斯发现她居然在偷笑。</p><p>梅林在上，莉莉·伊万斯偷笑的样子真可爱。</p><p>这学期的伊万斯还有一种奇怪的幽默感，西里斯那天在学院桌听到她对玛丽·麦克当纳说，等斯拉格霍恩教授去世了变成画像之后，他必须得找一个跟屋子一样大的相框挂着才可以，因为这样开鼻涕虫俱乐部才能坐得下所有人。</p><p>那天晚上魁地奇格兰芬多赢了斯莱特林，西里斯看自己的弟弟雷古勒斯吃瘪总是非常高兴的。当他们劫道者四人和格兰芬多其他的学生一起在公共休息室庆祝胜利时，伊万斯从图书馆回来了，詹姆又上去问了那个注定会被拒绝的问题，以往这个时候大家也就起起哄就算了，但是那天麦克拉根估计喝多了，他居然大声喊如果是西里斯自己邀请，伊万斯肯定会答应他。</p><p>会吗？西里斯没想到居然在认真考虑这个问题。</p><p>可是伊万斯居然说她宁可享受蛇怪的对视也不愿跟他出去，蛇怪的对视意味着死亡。是的，现在伊万斯宁愿去死也不想跟他出去了。</p><p>西里斯很难描述那一刻他心里那种莫名的失落感，要是以往他应该感到非常开心才对，因为这个答案100%地撇清了他与她的可能性，现在他再也不用担心自己会失去一段珍贵的友谊了。</p><p>西里斯在人群的起哄声中与伊万斯对视了一秒，那一秒他收起自己所有的情绪，她也是。</p><p>其实现在回想起来，伊万斯的守护神并不是跟他的完全一样，狗有很多品种，他们的守护神只是刚好都是毛茸茸的大狗而已。所以伊万斯那天在医疗翼应该是骗他的，她根本就，一点也不喜欢他。</p><p>后来伊万斯胳膊上被刻了泥巴种，他很生气，詹姆也很生气。伊万斯不想要他和詹姆跑去跟艾弗里和穆尔塞伯决斗，她宣称只要谁去找他们俩决斗他就不会再理谁。第二天魔药课当他看到鼻涕精往他们俩坩埚里加东西时，他也偷偷地加了一种。詹姆·波特可能不会干这种事，但是他会，对准食死徒怜悯只会让更多的人受苦。</p><p>那个东西保证了艾弗里和穆尔塞伯至少在万圣节之前都只能在圣芒戈躺着了。</p><p>魔药课那天下午他和雷古勒斯打了一架，有许多原因，但是最主要的是...他无法忍受任何人侮辱伊万斯，他无法忍受他弟弟那么轻蔑地叫伊万斯泥巴种，他无法忍受雷古勒斯居然在伊万斯被刻字的时候选择袖手旁观。</p><p>伊万斯很聪明，面对邓布利多时她知道什么该说什么不该说，为了保护他的隐私她把所有的原因归咎于她自己。西里斯再粗线条也知道名声对一个女孩子，特别是16岁的女孩子还是很重要的，但是伊万斯看起来好像丝毫也不在意一样，她一张口就把所有责任全往自己身上揽了。</p><p>现在的莉莉·伊万斯太奇怪了，她浑身是迷，西里斯不明白为什么她会把原因往自己身上揽，就像他不明白为什么她突然当天晚上跑去有求必应屋，宵禁了还不回宿舍，冒着差点被他亲爱的堂姐杀死的危险也要去取一顶破烂的传说中的拉文克劳冠冕，而且一定要詹姆和她一起取下来。</p><p>西里斯没有告诉伊万斯的是，他是通过伊万斯身上的气味找到隐身衣下的她的，他不知道如果伊万斯知道了会怎么想他。</p><p>不过接下来的伊万斯还是老样子，依旧沉默寡言，整天跑图书馆，其实有时候西里斯很想跟踪她去图书馆看看她到底在干什么。根据他的观察其实伊万斯的作业每天经常还不到六点就全部做完了，那她到底整晚整晚地呆在图书馆干嘛呢？查书籍资料吗？</p><p>伊万斯逃课了，在当着几乎全校所有师生的面把吼叫信残渣扔在他弟弟雷古勒斯脸上时，西里斯简直忍不住要为她当场喝彩。那天早上只有卢平有课，詹姆和彼得吃完早餐后打着哈欠回宿舍睡回笼觉，西里斯一个人百无聊奈地在校园里闲逛，当他趴在黑湖边的草地上，翻开活点地图想填充一些细节时，发现莉莉·伊万斯居然没有在教室里，而是跑到四楼独眼老太婆的雕像那，准备走那条密道。</p><p>西里斯没想到格兰芬多乖乖女莉莉·伊万斯会逃课，更没想到伊万斯居然知道那条他和詹姆几个好不容易发现的密道。</p><p>西里斯急忙从草地上跳起来，抓起地图，以前所未有的速度朝城堡奔去，他没想到自己会跑得这么快。</p><p>西里斯在倾盆暴雨中把整个霍格莫德的店铺都找了一遍，当他浑身湿漉漉地站在猪头酒吧门口，终于看到伊万斯时，她正坐在吧台旁边的椅子上，手里握着一杯火焰威士忌，闭着眼睛，享受着他听不懂的麻瓜音乐。</p><p>伊万斯闭起眼的样子也好美，西里斯感觉自己的心脏在急速运动后居然跳得更快了。</p><p>有那么一刻，西里斯居然想对莉莉·伊万斯表白。</p><p>他想对伊万斯说，我不知道你对我的感情到底是什么样的，但是我已经喜欢上了你，伊万斯。</p><p>可是他不敢，他怕他一说出口，就会同时失去詹姆和伊万斯。他不能失去友谊，也不能失去伊万斯，起码现在伊万斯会跟他像个普通朋友一样说话了。</p><p>真讽刺，曾经不可一世，天不怕地不怕的布莱克家大少爷西里斯·布莱克，也会有怕的东西。</p><p>西里斯沉默不语地走过去，他坐在伊万斯旁边和她一起喝酒，一起聊天，虽然聊天内容不怎么愉快，但是他却很开心。</p><p>伊万斯后来放了有点奇怪的音乐，都是些西里斯从没听懂的麻瓜音乐，有一首歌在播放的时候伊万斯居然哭了，她那双漂亮的绿眼睛里盛满了泪水。伊万斯望着他，西里斯不懂伊万斯为什么以那种眼神望着他，就好像她看透了他内心深处的秘密，就好像她了解他成长以来所有的痛苦，就好像…伊万斯在看一个已经死去的他自己，在透过他的眼睛，缅怀他的一生。</p><p>西里斯真的不懂，他可能永远也不懂莉莉·伊万斯，她浑身都是迷。</p><p>伊万斯最后晕倒在了他怀里，那一瞬间西里斯又感受到了那天晚上在黑湖边那种悸动，伊万斯在他的怀里沉睡，他感觉自己的心脏就要跳出胸腔。</p><p>西里斯把醉酒不醒的伊万斯抱上了猪头酒吧二楼的房间里，他本来想在她床边待着等她醒过来，但是他不敢，他不知道伊万斯醒来的时候他要怎么面对她。他怕自己会说出一些话，一些背叛自己好兄弟詹姆·波特的话。</p><p>他几乎是落荒而逃地离开了猪头酒吧。</p><p>可是为什么早上好好的，晚上就变成这样呢?</p><p>为什么莉莉·伊万斯为了他弟弟给她的一个药水瓶，居然对他动手了呢？</p><p>西里斯现在知道上学期OWLs黑魔法防御考试完的那天，詹姆为什么在湖边对伊万斯说“别逼我对你念毒咒”了。詹姆·波特不舍得对伊万斯动手，西里斯也不舍得，他不会对伊万斯动手的，他永远不会把魔杖对着伊万斯。</p><p>可是伊万斯呢，她动起手来毫不含糊，那个石化咒扔过来的瞬间他根本没预料到，后来伊万斯还把早上他付的钱都加倍还给了他，她根本不想欠他什么东西，一点也不想。</p><p>最后伊万斯对他说，布莱克，我们从来都不是朋友。</p><p>是啊，西里斯·布莱克明白，他与莉莉·伊万斯自一年级开始，哪怕他们都在同一个学院，哪怕出于礼貌，他在分院仪式上她过来的时候还给她挪了个位置，但是他们从来就不是朋友。</p><p>他应该感到高兴才对，现在他不用纠结伊万斯到底喜不喜欢他了，他也不用纠结自己要背叛自己的好朋友了，现在伊万斯对他根本是连朋友也不想做。西里斯曾经小小地奢望过，哪怕伊万斯最后跟詹姆在一起了，他也可以跟她做朋友。他没有背叛友情，他可以多一个朋友，这是个皆大欢喜的结局。</p><p>但是现在，西里斯感觉到自己的心脏好像要裂开一样，为什么会这么难过，就好像生命中重要的一部分正在离他而去。</p><p>他应该恨她，他应该恨莉莉·伊万斯，那个不知好歹的女孩，那个为了食死徒的东西跟他动手的女孩，但是他做不到。</p><p>他无法做到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 夺魂咒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>估计阿不福思下午给我吃的炸鱼不新鲜，亦或者我今天酒精摄入量过多，我下楼梯的时候突然感觉一阵阵恶心从胃里直冲天灵盖。</p><p>我急忙冲进三楼厕所里，抱着马桶吐了好几回，胆汁都给吐出来，出来时我感觉感觉整个人快虚脱了，看东西都是模糊旋转的。</p><p>我在厕所门口把书包往地板上一扔，一只手扶着墙站了一会，晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己更清醒一点，然后一抬头就看见了雷古勒斯·布莱克。</p><p>我觉得自己可能跟他们两兄弟相克，怎么在哪都能碰上呢。</p><p>他站在走廊尽头面无表情地观察了我一会，那个样子怎么说，就像是一个野生动物学家观察自己的目标然后准备写一个详尽的观察报告。</p><p>我对他招呼都不想打，拎上书包转身就走。</p><p>“伊万斯。”他在后面喊我。</p><p>我顿了一下继续往前走。</p><p>“你早上逃的课要去找凯特尔伯恩教授解释一下，不然会有点麻烦。”他继续说。</p><p>妈的真烦，同年级的没人提醒我，你一个低我一届的斯莱特林居然跑来提醒我，我在前面挥了挥手表示知道了。</p><p>“你可能要跟我们一起关禁闭了，凯特尔伯恩教授关人禁闭一般是派学生去禁林采庞洛克吃的一种特定的草。斯普劳特教授最近也都让我们去禁林找中国咬人甘蓝，我们之前已经跟其他从保护神奇生物课上过来关禁闭的学生组队过一次。”</p><p>“你和你哥一起？”听到这我不得不转身了。</p><p>他向我投来一个意味深长的目光，"斯普劳特教授怕我们俩又打起来，所以我和我哥是隔天晚上分开关禁闭，你可以在我们两之间选一个一起，不过我估计你会选西里斯——”</p><p>“我选你。”不等他说完我立马打断。</p><p>他一挑眉，做了个好笑的表情。</p><p>“难道我亲爱的好哥哥还没有提醒你我——”</p><p>“你是那位蛇脸大人的手下，我知道。”我忍不住翻了个白眼。</p><p>雷古勒斯一瞬间的表情很奇怪，好像在极力忍耐什么，但是他很快又正色过来，“噢，看来你不怕我，一个麻瓜出生的格兰多芬不怕我。”现在他脸上表情就是典型的无辜面孔了，"关于你最近——”</p><p>我扬起眉毛把两手一摊，等他继续往下说。</p><p>他似乎觉得逗我是件特别有趣的娱乐型行为，不过在某一刻他放弃了。</p><p>“我问过学院里那些人，她们承认最近一段时间给你添了点小麻烦。"他现在脸上的表情倒是很认真诚恳，像是真的在关心我遭遇了什么一样。</p><p>"哼。"这回我翻了个巨大的白眼。</p><p>他似乎对我的表情忍俊不禁，"...我警告过她们了，以后不会有人再为难你。”</p><p>我挑了挑眉。</p><p>“总之....我替她们向你道歉。”最后他假装非常诚恳地对我说。</p><p>“好吧，道歉接受，再见。”我转过身准备走了。</p><p>"等等——"</p><p>“又怎么啦？”我不耐烦地转过来。</p><p>“你还没跟我道歉。”他站立身体，双手背在身后，目光灼灼。</p><p>"什么？"我眯起眼睛瞪着他。</p><p>"今天早上的事....”现在他说话刻意慢吞吞地拖着长调，我怀疑是跟他堂姐夫卢修斯学的。</p><p>“让高贵的雷古勒斯少爷当众难堪？啧啧啧——”我轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p>他站在那，一双灰眼睛扑闪扑闪，好像真的在等我跟他道歉。</p><p>“那是我的荣幸，怎么好意思道歉呢。”我对他甜甜一笑，要多甜有多甜，比刚才对他哥的笑容甜多了。</p><p>“伊万斯....”现在他脸上多多少少有点恼羞成怒，不知道是装出来的还是真的，看上去还挺像模像样。</p><p>“再会了，布莱克，禁闭见。”我挥挥手转身，这回雷古勒斯没有再喊住我了，我得以顺利离开。</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>第二天早上又是黑魔法防御课，本来霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御是固定一周一次两节连上的，不过我估计邓布利多考虑到外面的时局越来越不太平，毕竟有那张蛇脸和他的追随者们在肆虐，临近毕业的学生有必要多学一些防身技巧，于是他让六七年级的学生一周又多上一次课。</p><p>当年轻的梅乐思教授甩着那头棕色的卷发，迈着轻快地步伐走进教室时，闹哄哄的屋子瞬间安静下来。</p><p>自从昨晚在走廊决裂后，我和西里斯又开始把彼此当空气的默契时间了。不同的是上次他更像是把我当成一个不相干的陌生人，而这次他好像真的完完全全当我这个人不存在一样，如果我们不小心对视了，他那双灰眼睛里透出来的目光让人感觉就在看一堵墙，或者一张桌子，总之没把我当成活的。</p><p>其他时间他还是那个西里斯·布莱克，和詹姆卢平他们一起嘻嘻哈哈，时不时搞搞恶作剧，今天在礼堂吃早餐的时候还试图把一个低年级学生嘴里的牛角面包变成真·牛角，不过被卢平阻止了。</p><p>“早上好，各位，今天又是一节实践课。”梅乐思清了清嗓子在讲台上说，显然台下的学生们都有点兴奋。</p><p>”今天的教学内容有点特殊，是三个不可饶恕咒之一，我特别请求了邓布利多校长的允许。大家也知道外面的时局越来越不太平，所以有必要让大家了解一下，以便日后真正遇到时能更好地抵抗，当然我衷心希望你们不会碰上这种情况。这个咒语的名字是夺魂咒，有谁能告诉我夺魂咒的定义吗？”</p><p>台下的学生一阵窃窃私语，詹姆他们几个也在那交头接耳，过了一会一个拉文克劳的女生举起了手，梅乐思请她站起来。</p><p>那个瘦瘦戴着个圆眼镜，长得跟电影里桃金娘演员很像的拉文克劳姑娘用甜甜的嗓音说：“夺魂咒，咒语为Imperio（魂魄出窍），是三大不可饶恕咒之一，使用会让你直接进阿兹卡班。中咒的人会感到脑子里一片空白，然后会感觉无比幸福，接着会有一个声音让中咒的人干什么事。”</p><p>“完全正确，拉文克劳加十分。”梅乐继续补充：“需要强调的一点是，对某一个人施此咒过多的话，就会产生抗性，从而削弱咒语的威力。这个咒语完全可以由巫师的个人意志力来控制自己，现在我要选两个学生出来示范一下如何抵抗。”梅乐思说完环顾四周，“波特，布莱克，两位先生是上次实践课在教室里最先变出守护神的，请上来。”</p><p>除了斯莱特林的学生之外全场响起了好几个叫声起哄声，看得出来詹姆和西里斯的人气真的很高，西里斯不用说了，凭着一张好脸纵横霍格沃茨，詹姆的人缘也是极好的，彼得在下面使劲鼓掌，我都不知道他有什么好拍的。</p><p>他们两个装模作样地走上讲台站定后，詹姆还向教室各个方向鞠躬做鬼脸，西里斯则像个领导人一样挥手致意，好像他们两即将要表演什么重大节目似的，真是一对活宝。</p><p>“两位先生请先把自己的魔杖放在一边，面对面站好——”梅乐思在旁边举着魔杖对他们说。</p><p>那一瞬间我突然想到，要是梅乐思用夺魂咒让他们两当众接个吻会怎么样，一想到那个画面我不禁扑哧一声笑出来，就在此刻本来在讲台上面对面准备好的詹姆和西里斯突然同时转过头，往我坐的那个方向瞄了一眼。</p><p>“咳咳咳——”我不得不尽力把笑声转变成咳嗽声，我咳得太用力了，旁边的玛丽还关切地问我怎么了，这会连卢平和斯内普都望过来了。</p><p>还好梅乐思的想法比我正常一点，她让他们两用麻瓜的方式当众打一架。</p><p>看得出来西里斯的抵抗意愿是比较强一点，但是詹姆看起来根本不想抗拒，估计他觉得还挺好玩的，挥着拳头就冲上去了，当面就在西里斯帅气的脸上招呼了一拳，全场的女生除了我之外倒抽一口冷气。西里斯被瞬间打蒙了，过后一秒后他反应过来也给詹姆的胸口来了一记，力度比詹姆刚才那个轻了不知道多少，以他的体格来说就跟喵喵拳差不多。我觉得西里斯还是有在抗拒夺魂咒的威力，詹姆就不一样了，他被西里斯轻锤了一下后直接猛地大叫一声扑上去抱住他，两个人一起摔倒。那姿势就跟美式足球比赛里的标准抱摔动作一模一样，要不是知道他是纯血出生，我都怀疑他看过麻瓜比赛。</p><p>然后他们两顺势滚下讲台，在教室里众女生的尖叫声中，在地板上滚了好几圈，那画面怎么讲…..要是我有手机就马上拍下来了。</p><p>最后当詹姆把西里斯压/在/身/下准备在他的脸上来第二拳时（我注意到此时斯内普脸上的表情前所未有的愉悦），梅乐思终于把咒语停了。</p><p>咒语一停詹姆火速起身，伸出手把西里斯从地板上拉了起来，他们两撞了一下肩膀，然后詹姆说了一句抱歉了哥们，西里斯说没事。与此同时教室里大部分人都报以他们热烈的掌声。</p><p>在他们俩用魔杖给自己破损的院袍做修复时，梅乐思在讲台上清了清嗓子，“大家都看到了，夺魂咒可以让两个能力优秀、关系非常好的朋友反目成仇甚至伤害对方，据说食死徒们基本都擅长这个咒语。要破解这个咒语，关键在于你内心的反抗意识，刚才布莱克先生就做的不错，波特先生需要再努力一下。现在你们两位可以去旁边休息，剩下的学生请你们分组排好队，我要一个一个来试验你们。很遗憾我必须这么做，学习黑魔法防御不可能一直都是在教室里模拟，你们总有一天要去外面面对暴风雪。”</p><p>接着我们一个个地在讲台前排好队，梅乐思没有像刚才那样子戏耍其他学生，都是非常温和无害的命令了。基本上就是让学生翻个书，在黑板写个字，顶多学兔子跳两下。我觉得剩余的学生中斯内普和卢平的抵抗效果是最好的，卢平在要翻书的那一刻停住了。而斯内普呢，毕竟梅乐思让他在教室里当众学兔子跳，我估计他宁死不屈，所以他跳了一下就直接在地板上摔了个狗啃屎，角落里传来詹姆的哈哈大笑和西里斯一阵短促如同犬吠一样的笑声。</p><p>我故意排到队伍最后面，希望轮到我的时候正好下课，毕竟我可不想像上次一样当众出糗。</p><p>但是很不幸，当玛丽在黑板上写下我是一个大笨蛋后，就轮到我了，此时下课铃还没有响起来。</p><p>我战战兢兢地走上前，然后把魔杖放在讲台的桌上。</p><p>“伊万斯小姐，现在请你背对着我，面向教室学生。”</p><p>完了，梅乐思想让我学兔子跳，我颤巍巍地转过身，深吸一口气，此时角落里射来两道目光，我知道他们两都在看我，事实上全教室所有的人都在看我。</p><p>“魂魄出窍——“</p><p>我听到后面传来梅乐思很小的声音。</p><p>我回想起书里第四部哈利在小巴蒂克劳奇课堂上的反应，我此时应该会先是大脑一片空白，然后在脑海里听到一个小小的声音让我做什么，我要反抗这个声音，但是我现在却始终什么也没听到。</p><p>几秒后，我疑惑不解地转过头问梅乐思：“教授，您还没有开始吗？”</p><p>梅乐思抬头惊讶地望了我一眼，“不，我已经开始了。”</p><p>“那为什么——”</p><p>“伊万斯小姐，现在请你再转过头去。”</p><p>我乖乖照做，此时我发现教室里的学生都用惊奇的目光看着我，有的还在边瞄我边对身边的人交头接耳。</p><p>“魂魄出窍——”现在梅乐思念这个咒语的声音大到整个教室每个人都听得到。</p><p>但是我还是没有感觉任何异样，对我来说那只是某个人稍微把某个声音念大声了点而已，除此之外没有任何别的感觉。</p><p>此时教室里的讨论声越来越大了，每一个人都用不可思议的眼光望着我，就好像我是什么怪物一样，而人群中心的我却疑惑不解。</p><p>就在此时，下课铃声终于响了，梅乐思缓过来大声喊：“现在可以下课了，回去写一篇关于夺魂咒两英尺的论文下周交给我。其他人先离开，伊万斯小姐，请你留下来一下。”</p><p>我挠挠头走向讲台，教室里的学生一边收拾书包一边偷瞄我，斯内普望着我的样子若有所思，詹姆那些人的眼神也有点奇怪，看上去更多的像是担忧，可能整个教室的人只有西里斯是唯一一个还把我当空气的。</p><p>等了五分钟后教室里的人都走干净了，包括最后磨磨蹭蹭想偷听被梅乐思赶走的詹姆，梅乐思走到我身边，那双浅绿色的眼睛望着我，她的声音十分温柔平和，问出来的问题却吓得我心惊肉跳，她问：“伊万斯小姐，你现在有什么想要对我说的吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 泄密与妥协</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“伊万斯，你有什么想对我说的吗？”</p><p>坦白说，Erika Merrythought 是一位非常合格的老师，出生于魔法世家，博学多才，年轻漂亮，讲课幽默风趣，实践课也很有意思，而且脾气好，性格温柔待人随和，许多学生私底下谈论都说希望她能教不止一年。</p><p>但是现在她却问出来一个让我不知道怎么回答的问题。</p><p>我沉默了一会，我们一深一浅两双绿眼睛在彼此对视，我不知道她现在在想什么，但是为了做好最坏的打算同时我尽量放空大脑，防止她突然对我进行摄神取念。</p><p>“教授，您想知道什么呢？”过了一会我轻声问。</p><p>梅乐思皱了皱眉头，她低下头，好像在心里纠结了一番，然后抬起头来才问我：“伊万斯小姐，虽然这个问题可能涉及隐私，但是我还是想知道，你之前有没有让人在你身上练习这个魔咒？”</p><p>“没有。”我简短地回答。</p><p>“从来都没有？”</p><p>“从来都没有。”</p><p>“所以今天是别人第一次在你身上使用这个咒语？”她继续追问。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>梅乐思笑了，“那我不得不说，伊万斯小姐意志力非常强大，极具黑魔法防御天赋。”</p><p>“额…可能只是凑巧？”我尽量引导她往别的地方想。</p><p>“这并不是凑巧，伊万斯小姐，伟大的巫师如我们的校长邓布利多，他也无法做到16岁的时候当别人第一次对他使用夺魂咒时就能完全抵制住。”梅乐思望着我，平静地说。</p><p>现在我突然不知道怎么回答她了，把我比肩老邓，我何德何能，毕竟众所周知能比肩老邓的只有现在在纽迦蒙德关着的那位。</p><p>“说不定…他10岁就可以了呢？”过了一会我试图说。</p><p>“好问题，那我改天去问一下校长。”梅乐思笑着对我眨眨眼。</p><p>一瞬间我很想说千万别，但是转眼一想我今天的事估计老邓现在已经知道了，毕竟他无所不知。我自那天的校长办公室谈话后开始疑神疑鬼，在图书馆查书的时候时不时猛地回头看看后面有没有人盯着我，总觉得自己无时无刻都正在被做成表(being watched).</p><p>”没什么事我就先走了，教授。“沉默了一会我说。</p><p>”好的，再见，伊万斯小姐。“梅乐思对我露出一个温和的笑容。</p><p>”再见，梅乐思教授。“我对她摆摆手，背上书包走出了教室。</p><p>没想到我一出来就看见詹姆在走廊外面来回踱步，他一看到我出来就叫住我，“伊万斯，等等——”</p><p>我走上前皱眉问他：“什么事，波特？”</p><p>“有人对你施过夺魂咒吗？”他现在一脸严肃。</p><p>“没有。”我如实回答。</p><p>“真的？如果是鼻涕精你不用偏袒他，我——”</p><p>“我看你脖子上那个奇大无比的脑袋只是用来保持身体平衡而已，波特。”斯内普滑腻腻的声音从我身后冒出来。</p><p>“没人问不需要你开口，鼻涕精——”詹姆这会有点恼羞成怒。</p><p>“波特，”我打断他，用一种公正不带任何感情的口吻说：“斯内普没有对我做任何事。”</p><p>“真的吗，如果他——”詹姆看上去看不是很愿意相信。</p><p>“真的。”我叹了口气，这时我身后传来斯内普轻哼的一声，我现在头越来越大了。</p><p>“如果没什么事我先走了，你们两位要继续昨晚的决斗请便。”我丢下这句正准备离开。</p><p>“伊万斯——”</p><p>“莉莉——”</p><p>这时刚好梅乐思从教室里走了出来，她好奇地瞥了一眼我们仨这奇怪的组合，詹姆和斯内普一见她出来默契地同时噤声。</p><p>“教授，我还有问题要请教你，能边走边聊吗？”这时我开口问她。</p><p>她瞄了一眼我旁边两个人，像是明白了什么，于是对我笑了笑，“好的，伊万斯小姐。”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>当天晚上尽管我十分不情愿，我还是不得不穿过场地，来到海格的小屋门口。我昨晚与雷古勒斯分别之后就去找了这位凯特尔伯恩教授解释了一下，他是一位胡子发白的老头儿。雷古勒斯猜对了，他罚我关禁闭就是去禁林，不过可能念在我是女生，居然只要一个晚上。我猜想他派学生来采集庞欣克那种特定的食物，主要还是因为那双老寒腿快走不动路了。</p><p>我斜挎着一个教授拿给我的牛皮制工具包，那个皮破破烂烂的，表面磨损得几乎看不出原本颜色。里面有一副破旧不堪的龙皮手套，还有用布包裹着几把特定的刀，我没想到割个草都这么讲究，真是让人大开眼界。</p><p>当我背着包艰难地走到海格小屋门口时，雷古勒斯一只手提着一个大袋子，一只手握着魔杖，已经在那里等我了。</p><p>“晚上好，伊万斯。”他愉快地跟我打招呼，听起来好像我们俩准备去禁林野餐。</p><p>“晚上好，布莱克。”我忍住要翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>“海格晚上有事，待会才回来，所以今晚只剩我们两了。”他对我咧嘴一笑，我怎么看怎么像是猎人对即将步入圈套里的猎物的笑容。</p><p>“知道了，走吧。”我情绪不高地回答他。</p><p>我们俩走了一会到达禁林边缘，同时点亮魔杖，一前一后沿着一条逐渐引入密林深处地羊肠小道走了进去。</p><p>禁林里黑黝黝的，这条羊肠小道非常窄，两边是高大的树木，偶尔我能听到远处传来潺潺流水声，除此之外万籁俱寂，我们没有遇到任何奇怪的魔法生物。</p><p>在魔杖微弱的光亮中走了大约有十五分钟，我们现在来到一个开阔的小山坡前，整个山坡都种满了看起来像是卷心菜的玩意，在它周边都是高大山毛榉的禁林里显得十分诡异不搭。</p><p>“这种东西斯普劳特教授种在花房就可以了，何必——”我十分不解。</p><p>“因为它咬人，伊万斯。”雷古勒斯现在正利索地戴上特质的龙皮手套，他指着不远处大片杂草对我说：“那就是你今晚的任务了，注意趁整株草暴露在月光下的时候割最好，不然它们动来动去的，不太好处理。”他皱了皱鼻子，好像在想象什么有趣画面，然后对我咧嘴一笑。</p><p>我长叹了一口气，从包里把那双破烂不堪，散发着奇怪味道的手套掏出来戴上，接着又摸出最大的那把刀。</p><p>“用那把小刀最锋利。”此时雷古勒斯正在躲闪一个试图咬他鼻子的卷心菜。</p><p>我重新换了一把小刀，走了几步站在那堆杂草面前，呆了两秒，然后抓起最近的一把试图用刀割下去，那个草就跟长了腿似的，像一只泥鳅一样灵活迅速地从我手里溜走，我割了个空。</p><p>“我提醒过你要在月光照到的时候才割下去，伊万斯，不然你以为为什么凯特尔伯恩教授在月圆之夜关你禁闭——”不远处传来雷古勒斯的嘲弄声，真是听起来就窝火。</p><p>“知道了——”我翻了个白眼回答他，然后顿了两秒。</p><p>“今晚是月圆夜？”我心里咯噔了一下，突然反应过来，抬起头往打人柳那个方向望去，不过可能因为有一段距离的原因，现在什么也没听到。</p><p>雷古勒斯注意到我的动作，他顺着我的视线方向瞄了一眼，但是什么也没说。</p><p>我们俩继续低头忙着对付自己的任务。</p><p>本来我以为按照我在这里度过一个月的尿性看，今晚在禁林肯定会发生点什么意外，我甚至做好了遇见阿拉戈克的准备，但是直到现在居然非常顺利，当我气喘吁吁地用魔杖把最后几捆草丢进那个无痕延展包里时，雷古勒斯满头大汗地拎着一大袋尖叫的卷心菜走过来，我们终于可以回去了。</p><p>我们一路什么话也没说，禁林还是那么静悄悄的，有那么一刻我在怀疑这真的是哈利波特世界那个每次进去必出事的禁林。</p><p>当我和雷古勒斯终于来到海格的小屋门口时，小屋的灯已经亮起来了，一高一矮两个身影在烛光下跳动，一阵刻意压低的谈话声从里面传出来，听起来不怎么愉快。</p><p>“快宵禁了，伊万斯，进去把东西交给海格就可以，你要跟我一起吗？”雷古勒斯懒洋洋地问我。</p><p>“不用，我在外面等你，谢谢。”我把那个包从肩上卸下来递给他。</p><p>就在这时打人柳那个方向传来了几声狼的嚎叫声，其中夹杂着大型动物被抓伤而发出的呜咽，要不是事先知道，这样的声音在这个月明星疏的夜晚里回荡在猎场上还挺吓人的。</p><p>雷古勒斯踏上台阶的身影顿了一下，然后又敲了敲门，有人出来了，他们在门口交谈了几句，我没有注意。此时我正背对着他们，望着打人柳的方向眉头紧锁，心里隐隐有一种不祥的预感。</p><p>“走吧，回去了伊万斯。”雷古勒斯突然在我背后发声。</p><p>我没有回答他，我们一前一后地穿过猎场，在到达城堡边缘台阶的时候我又听到了一阵痛苦而凄厉的犬吠声，听起来就像被咬住了喉咙动弹不得，那个声音传过来的时候我握住魔杖的那只手不自觉地抖了一下。</p><p>雷古勒斯意味深长地看了我一眼，然后说：“我们就此分别吧，伊万斯。”</p><p>“好的，晚安，布莱克。”我心不在焉地回答他。</p><p>“晚安，伊万斯。”</p><p>我站在那看着他往斯莱特林地窖所在的那个城堡方向走，格兰芬多在另一座塔楼那。我佯装自己往那个方向走了几步，一闪身隐藏在黑暗中，直到再也听不到雷古勒斯的脚步声之后，我才从角落里出来。</p><p>走廊里现在空荡荡的，两边的雕像静止矗立，我以前所未有的速度向打人柳那个方向奔去，狼嚎声越来越大，响彻整个霍格沃茨，让我怀疑城堡里的学生都可能听到了。</p><p>我一边跑过去一边用魔杖指挥地上的一根树枝往打人柳的疤痕那飞过去，嗖地一声，在树枝击中那个地方的瞬间，打人柳静止不动了。</p><p>进去是一道土坡，我一脚踏进去一路往下滑到底，此时一条很矮的地道展现在我面前，我滑到底的时候好像擦伤了什么地方，疼得我龇牙咧嘴。但是这会我顾不上疼痛了，猫着腰尽量快速前进，而怪异的是，地道尽头静悄悄的，什么声音也没有。</p><p>我感觉这条地道真的如书里所说的无穷无尽，一会上坡一会下坡，并且弯弯曲曲，没有任何光源，真不知道卢平每个月都来一次是怎么爬过来的。</p><p>当我感觉自己快要放弃的那一刻，前面的光变亮了，我终于来到了那个传说中的尖叫棚屋。</p><p>这是一个乱七八糟又布满灰尘的屋子，脏兮兮地板上散落着各种破损的旧家具，映照着惨淡的月光。窗子都用木板给结结实实地钉上，破烂不堪的墙纸在玻璃裂缝灌进来的风声中猎猎作响。</p><p>这个屋子一个人也没有，我心里想着莫不是西里斯被卢平给咬死了，这不应该啊。</p><p>就在这时我的头顶传来人踏上地板所发出来的嘎吱嘎吱的声音，我悄悄地爬到门厅里，此时我面前是一道破烂不堪看上去下一秒就会倒塌的楼梯。</p><p>我正在犹豫要不要上去时，一只牡鹿和一条大黑狗欢快地从楼梯上蹦下来，那只大黑狗时不时舔一舔牡鹿的耳朵，牡鹿又蹭蹭它毛茸茸的脑袋，别提多亲热了。</p><p>它们两下来一见我均是一愣。</p><p>“西里斯·布莱克，原来你没死？”一见他俩完好无损我脱口而出。</p><p>草，今晚就不该过来，真是没有格兰芬多的命得了格兰芬多的病。</p><p>现在它们两明显是被我吓一大跳，狗与牡鹿对视了一秒，两个人都瞬间变回了原型。</p><p>“伊万斯，你怎么过来，太危险了——”詹姆首先开口。</p><p>西里斯这时沉默不语，他用非常复杂的目光望了我一眼，站在那没有说话。</p><p>“波特，我刚才听到有动物听起来像是快被狼给咬死了，就过来看看。”现在也没办法了，为了挽回一点颜面我故意模仿雷古勒斯那种漫不经心的口吻说道。</p><p>“伊万斯，那你是怎么知——”</p><p>詹姆话还没说完，头顶传来一阵嗷呜的狼嚎声，我们三个同时都抖了一下。</p><p>“我去楼上拖住月亮脸，你赶紧送她出去。”西里斯反应非常快，他迅速说完就变回了那只毛发光亮的大黑狗，然后两只巨大的前爪一跃楼梯就往楼上冲。</p><p>下一秒我就听见楼上就像两只大型犬科动物在打架，家具砸到墙上发出来的碎裂声，狼嚎声与犬吠声交织在一起，期间还传来几声耗子的吱吱尖叫，感觉整个房子都在剧烈抖动，天花板上灰尘扑哧扑哧地往下掉。</p><p>“伊万斯，快走。”詹姆此时拉住了还傻站在那的我，我们俩一起往回赶。</p><p>在回去的途中我们都沉默不语，詹姆几次想试图问我一点问题，但是都被我挡了回去，詹姆讨了几个没趣后也不再说话，我们俩唯一的背景音就是卢平与西里斯的打架声，在矮矮的过道里回荡。</p><p>当我们手脚并用艰难地爬上那条土坡（期间我坚决地拒绝了詹姆的帮助），到达打人柳的出口时，詹姆用略带歉意的表情对我说:“伊万斯，不好意思只能送你到这里，我要回去帮大脚板，我不知道你今天是怎么知道的，但是请你——”</p><p>“知道了，波特，我不会跟任何人提起。”我平静地回答他。</p><p>“那——”</p><p>“晚安，波特，我走了。”我迅速打断他。</p><p>“好的，那路上小心，伊万斯。”詹姆担忧地望了我一眼，又变回了那只漂亮的牡鹿，它一甩头灵巧地往土坡一跃，就消失在我的视野里。</p><p>我现在心情有点复杂，在思考自己为什么晚上突然这么冲动，按理来说我知道整个故事的结局，西里斯根本不会在今晚死去，但是我一听到声音就忍不住要往打人柳那边赶。</p><p>我不知道自己到底怎么了，也许昨天早上摄入的酒精还没有在我体内排空吧。</p><p>我浑浑噩噩地走到城堡边缘时，雷古勒斯·布莱克斜靠在走廊的石栏上，在那里悠闲地等我。</p><p>“伊万斯，又见面了，你的狼人朋友还好吗？”他轻快地问我，声音十分愉悦。</p><p>“我没有狼人朋友，布莱克。”我瞪着他说。</p><p>雷古勒斯嘴角一弯，“没必要跟我撒谎，伊万斯。月圆之夜，狼的嚎叫声，你刚才的心不在焉往打人柳那里看了好几次，难道还不能说明问题?”</p><p>我眯起眼睛盯着他那双灰色的眼睛，现在在月光下居然泛着一点绿色。</p><p>“你的朋友就那么几个，狼人每次变形容易受伤且耗费精力，对应想一下那几个格兰芬多的外貌就很容易猜到——”</p><p>这时他转过头来，灰眼睛与我的绿眼睛对视。</p><p>“那个经常脸色苍白，布满小伤痕，我哥哥的好朋友莱姆斯·卢平是狼人。“雷古勒斯用一种唱歌般的声音说完。</p><p>我没有回答他。</p><p>“你知道这件事，西里斯他们几个也知道。”他一边研究我脸上的表情，一边继续说。</p><p>我还是没有回答他，心里在咒骂自己为什么不学遗忘咒，不过我猜就算我会了，雷古勒斯现在肯定也防着我什么。</p><p>“哎，”他假意叹了一口气，然后伸了个懒腰，“真是没想到。”</p><p>“布莱克，麻烦你保守秘密，不要让其他人——”这会我只能试图劝他。</p><p>“我为什么要替一个格兰芬多狼人保守秘密？”他打断我。</p><p>“因为他能来霍格沃茨上学已经很不容易了，他——”</p><p>“他一个格兰芬多容不容易，关我一个斯莱特林什么事？”雷古勒斯反问我，现在他那张英俊的脸上典型的斯莱特林式无辜表情，气得我牙痒痒。</p><p>我深吸一口气，平复一下心情，然后继续说，“他到现在还没有因为狼人的身份伤害到别人，所以请你不要——”</p><p>“上学期听说斯内普欠了波特一个救命的人情，就是因为这个？”他第三次打断我。</p><p>我惊讶地抬起头，没想到他这也能联想起来，而雷古勒斯呢，他正在仔细研究我脸上的表情，此时眉毛一挑，咧嘴一笑露出整齐的两排牙齿，“看来我猜的没错。”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“波特让狼人状态的卢平咬斯内普然后临时反悔救了他？不对，詹姆·波特还不至于这样。”他低头思索，左手的拇指和食指在下巴摩挲，好像此时的我根本不存在。</p><p>“斯内普不小心撞见变成狼人的卢平，然后波特救了他？也不对，看今晚这个情况卢平是在打人柳那里变身，一般来说不会有人撞见....”说到这时他瞥了我一眼，像是要确认什么。</p><p>“斯内普一个斯莱特林没有和他们同宿舍，不可能那么清楚地知道卢平一个月有哪几个特定的晚上会消失，除非每天都跟踪，他没那么多时间，所以也不太可能是自己发现的....”此时他两道眉毛快要挤到一起了。</p><p>现在我有点好笑地看着他个人表演。</p><p>“让我想想，斯内普跟波特那伙人本来就不对付，应该是有谁告诉斯内普月圆之夜去打人柳那，然后被波特知道了，冒着生命危险去拦住，所以斯内普才欠下了波特人情。”此时他又抬起头瞄了我一眼，“没错，就是这样。”</p><p>“至于告诉的人是谁....已知这个人必须满足三个条件，第一，最好是格兰芬多，并且同时认识波特和斯内普他们两，这个很多人满足；第二要对斯内普有非比寻常的恨意，甚至他死了也没关系，范围缩小很多了；第三胆子比常人大很多，甚至被开除了也没关系，这个告诉斯内普的人还能是谁呢，看来只有我的好哥哥西里斯·布莱克。”</p><p>雷古勒斯一气呵成地说完，从石栏上跳下来，迈着轻快的步伐走到我面前。</p><p>此时我已目瞪口呆。</p><p>他眯起眼睛研究了我一会，那张与西里斯十分相似的脸上露出一个坏笑，轻轻摇头，“你们格兰芬多呀，啧啧啧——”</p><p>我皱眉，疑惑不解地望着他。</p><p>“什么事都写在脸上，一猜就中，太没意思了。”他吹了声口哨，用手指点了我的额头一下。</p><p>草，我摸着额头，感觉自己被小我13岁的人耍了。</p><p>“其实要我不说也可以，只要你答应帮我一个小忙。”他突然在一瞬间收起了脸上所有打趣，正色道。</p><p>“什么忙？”我警惕地看着他。</p><p>“别担心，伊万斯，我不会把你怎么样。”他现在上上下下打量了我好几眼，还绕着我转了两圈，我心里隐隐有一种不祥的预感。</p><p>“你应该穿绿色的礼服应该比较好看…”他用左手食指摸了摸下巴，皱着眉头，暗自斟酌。</p><p>“什么…?”</p><p>“下次跟我去鼻涕虫俱乐部。”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“不准拒绝，吼叫信的事我还没原谅你，而且你的好同学莱姆斯·卢平能不能顺利毕业就看你了。”他对我眨了眨那双灰眼睛，一脸坏笑。</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“就当你默认了，好了，我要回宿舍了，相信我们勇敢的伊万斯小姐可以自己护送自己回去。礼服我会在接下来几天用猫头鹰寄给你，记得查收——”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“晚安了，伊万斯，做个好梦。”雷古勒斯愉快地跟我道别完就离开了，把还没反应过来的我晾在了走廊上。</p><p>“晚安…”最后我望着他远去的背影喃喃自语。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 鼻涕虫俱乐部</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷古勒斯的效率非常高，我在第三天早上就收到了两只谷仓猫头鹰生拉硬拽拖过来的，一个巨大无比的，来自摩金夫人裁缝店的高定礼盒。感谢它们是敲开格兰芬多的女生宿舍的小窗户递给我，而不是在我吃早餐的时候众目睽睽之下扔在格兰芬多的桌上，否则我可能会忍不住想谋杀雷古勒斯。</p><p>那是一件深绿色的丝绸长裙，后背裸露，斜肩镶嵌一颗看起来就价值不菲的绿宝石，双腿处两边开叉，裙身设计很像Yves Sanit Laurent70年代某个春夏高定款，附赠一个非常小巧同样颜色的手包，让我很怀疑摩金夫人是不是私下偷偷订麻瓜时尚杂志。</p><p>我在宿舍玛丽不在的时候偷偷试穿了一下就跟做贼似的迅速塞回礼盒，雷古勒斯那双眼睛跟x光似的，我不知道他如何在宽大的校袍之下得知我的，或者说莉莉·伊万斯的准确尺寸，这件裙子非常贴身，居然没有一处需要用魔法改动。</p><p>一个星期后的某个晚上就是第四次鼻涕虫俱乐部聚会了，雷古勒斯让一个低年级的斯莱特林学生给我捎了张纸条，暗示我当晚他可以去格兰芬多的公共休息室门口等我一起过去，一想到他出现在公共休息室门口的画面....吓得我马上一口回绝。</p><p>最终我们是在斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室门口见面的，雷古勒斯今晚穿得非常正式，浆洗的价值不菲的天鹅绒深色西装，衬衫领口是维多利亚时期的老式繁复的风格，袖子处带有布莱克家族徽章的金色袖扣，他梳了一个油滑光亮的大背头，整个人看上去非常精神，又优雅得体。</p><p>“晚上好，伊万斯，你今晚很美丽。”他一见我走过来就对我微微一笑。</p><p>“晚上好，布莱克，你今晚...很布莱克。”我忍住要翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>他对我的话反应只是撇了撇嘴，然后伸出一只胳膊，"Shall we？"</p><p>我果断拒绝了，我们两是保持一英尺左右的距离入场的。</p><p>斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室被用魔法扩大了至少有五倍，他准备了四张长桌，桌子上堆满了各种看上去非常诱人的精美甜点和各种颜色的酒，每个桌子前面各有一个服务生。现在屋子里有大约三十人的规模，我环顾了一下，除了几个小精灵跑来跑去当跑腿的，和十个左右出头的学生，居然大部分看起来都是成年人。</p><p>就在这时我看到了站在附近一张长桌旁边，穿着黑色服务生服装，那头黑色卷发用束带扎起来，一脸高傲又不屑，看上去手里托盘端着是毒药，而不是黄油啤酒的西里斯。</p><p>我没想到西里斯居然被迫来这里当waiter，此时他正好一转头，瞥见我和雷古勒斯一同进场，那一瞬间他那张英俊的脸上浮现出的表情就跟见了鬼一样。</p><p>“看来我哥哥对你今晚会出现在这很惊讶。”雷古勒斯故意凑过来，在我耳边悄声说。</p><p>“今天是他第一次当服务生？”我无视了那句话问他。</p><p>“第二次，上次你没来。你这学期一直在推辞，所以他误以为你今晚也不会出现。要是知道你今晚会来，我哥哥打死也不过来。”雷古勒斯那张与西里斯十分相似的脸上出现一抹坏笑，看起来好像是恶作剧得逞的小孩子。</p><p>“他为什么在这….”我皱眉，疑惑不解。</p><p>“他毁掉的那几棵树需要几瓶特殊的生长药水才能长回叶子，既然他无故增加了斯拉格霍恩教授的负担，那自然…”雷古勒斯现在又用那种刻意拖长调的语气说话了。</p><p>”你们院长还真会利用人。“我翻了个白眼。</p><p>”这叫物尽其用，其实他还有另一个选择，你猜猜看是什么。“雷古勒斯对我狡黠一笑。</p><p>“洗一学期坩埚？”我高兴地问。</p><p>“不，是加入鼻涕虫俱乐部。”雷古勒斯一边懒洋洋地回答我，一边顺手从路过的小精灵的餐盘里顺了杯黄油啤酒。</p><p>我不禁笑出声，“当waiter和加入自己不喜欢的俱乐部，他会选择前者，那还真像他。”</p><p>这时我们正在讨论的对象朝我们这射过来两道非常不满的目光，好像知道我和雷古勒斯的谈话内容一样。他现在脸上的表情臭得就像是有人在他嘴里塞了个粪蛋，还不允许他吐出来。</p><p>我没有注意到当雷古勒斯看到自己哥哥脸上的表情时嘴角处浮现的那个若有若无的笑。</p><p>“啊！莉莉，你终于来了，刚才我还在跟人讨论你这次会不会又不来...”此时斯拉格霍恩端着一杯火焰威士忌出现在我面前，看到我身边的雷古勒斯眼睛一亮，“还有雷古勒斯！太好了，今晚我最喜欢的学生都来了。”</p><p>“是的，教授，前几次身体不太舒服。”我只好这么回他。</p><p>“没事，就是可惜西弗勒斯没在，我估计他以为你前几次没来所以今晚也不会过来呢。”斯拉格霍恩对我眨眨眼。</p><p>“呵呵....”我心里暗自庆幸，感觉自己维持假笑要笑僵了。</p><p>雷古勒斯这会跑去和几个已经毕业又回校的斯莱特林学长学姐们寒暄，我乐得自在，跟斯拉格霍恩聊了一会天后就找个理由赶紧躲到角落里去吃甜品，万幸这个聚会的甜品都不错，不然我真的非常后悔过来了。</p><p>就在我往嘴里塞小布丁的时候，一只手从背后的窗帘伸出来，猛地把我往后一拉，另一只手捂住我刚准备尖叫的嘴，我被人拉到了窗帘后面。</p><p>不过那个人一把我拉到窗帘后面就马上放开了我，转头用魔杖施了几个防干扰咒语，等他转过脸与我对视时，我的眼睛撞上那双毫无感情的灰眼睛。</p><p>“布莱克，有事吗？”我抬高下巴，尽量装出一副傲慢的样子。</p><p>现在我们肩并肩缩在角落里，因为空间狭小不得不紧贴着，我真不明白他要跟我说话为什么不去找一个稍微宽敞一点的地方偏偏躲在这。</p><p>“伊万斯，你今晚为什么跟我弟弟过来？”他平静地问，但是没有看我，从我的角度只看到他优美的侧脸线条和高耸的鼻梁。</p><p>“请问与你有关吗？”</p><p>“我告诉过你——”他侧着脸继续跟我说话。</p><p>我真不明白他为什么跟我说话非得要盯着窗帘看呢。</p><p>“我记得我也告诉过你我们不是朋友。”我冷冷地直接打断他。</p><p>现在他终于不是盯着毫无意义的窗帘看，而是转过身来，我们面对面，我双臂交叉在抱在胸前，恼火地望着他。</p><p>“我知道我们不是朋友。”他也冷冰冰地回应，脸上是布莱克家典型的傲慢。</p><p>我一挑眉，等他继续。</p><p>“但是出于...对同学的...关心和好意，我建议你不要和他来往，不要跟他有任何交易。”此时他脸上出现一抹讥笑。</p><p>“谢谢你的好意，那我——”我翻了个白眼准备离开。</p><p>“你是怎么知道我的阿尼玛格斯的？”他突然打断我。</p><p>我发现他现在也在皱眉仔细研究我脸上的表情，就跟那天他弟弟一样，他们两兄弟某些时候还真是出奇的相似。</p><p>“猜的。”我简短回答他。</p><p>“猜的？”他眯起眼睛，我看得出来对这个敷衍的答案他并不相信。</p><p>“对，我在黑魔法防御课上见过你和波特的守护神，所以那天一见到一只狗和一只鹿就知道是你们了。”我面无表情地对他撒谎。</p><p>“不对，你那天晚上是声称听到了什么动物被狼快咬死的声音才赶过来，而且你过来的第一句话就是，我怎么还没死。”他哼了一声，因为身高缘故，那双灰眼睛俯视我，“伊万斯，你在见到我和叉子之前就已经知道我是个非法阿尼玛格斯。”</p><p>草，我发现布莱克家的人逻辑都学的很好。</p><p>现在那双漂亮的灰眼睛与我的绿眼睛对视，我发现里面搅动着一些奇怪的情绪，犹如被风吹拂过的湖面，卷起微小的涟漪。</p><p>“我....”妈的，我脑子突然一时卡壳了，以前那个面对老邓能面不改色心不跳编故事的我去哪了。</p><p>在他那双灰眼睛专注的注视下，我感觉自己的心跳越来越快，同时身体也是越来越热....</p><p>“我以前喜欢过你，所以特别关注过你，猜出来的。”我快速说完。</p><p>一瞬间他的表情变了，但是只是短短的一瞬间，他马上又恢复成那个傲慢的布莱克。</p><p>“愿闻其详。”他面无表情地对我说。</p><p>“我.... 五年级的时候和卢平一起当级长巡夜，他总是在月圆之夜请假，时间久了我就怀疑了，有一天我和他谈了谈，他全告诉我了...”</p><p>“你上学期就知道了月亮脸是狼人？”他突然问我。</p><p>“是的。”我回答。</p><p>这是原著的莉莉猜出来的，莉莉与卢平的关系原本是比现在我和他的关系是要好一些，我知道以前的莉莉给过卢平一些来自于朋友的安慰和关怀。现在奇怪的倒是卢平居然没有与劫夺者分享莉莉也是知情者这件事。</p><p>他一挑眉，示意我继续往下讲。</p><p>“所以因为我... 以前喜欢你，我特别注意到你们总是在月圆之夜后的早晨上课没精神，加上有时候你的身体有一些小伤口，变形术又学得那么好....还绘制了那个霍格沃茨非常详细的活点地图....”</p><p>“其实我一直没找到机会问你，你是怎么知道活点地图的存在？”他突然打断我。</p><p>我心里一惊，妈的，感觉我是在自己在挖坑给自己跳。</p><p>“咳咳....”我假装咳了两声，然后继续道：“我那时候太关注你了，所以有一次你用完来不及还原就塞回去，从书包里掉出来的时候就被我看到了。”</p><p>西里斯听完我的回答后眉头紧锁，他用一只修长的手指抵住眉心，估计在思考自己什么时候把地图掉出来被我看到了。</p><p>我现在也在学着试图研究他脸上的表情，但是一无所获，他看起来像是陷入深深的思索中，仅此而已。</p><p>就在这时他猛地抬起头，我不禁意撞进那双灰眼睛里，现在里面搅动的不止是微风拂过的涟漪了，更像是山雨欲来风满楼。</p><p>“所以——”他突然向我迈出一步，我条件反射地退后，发现自己无路可退，只能抵着背后的柱子。</p><p>“嗯哼？”我挑了挑眉，两只手抵在柱子上，试图表现出一副"我都告诉你了，你还想怎么样"的表情。</p><p>他俯下身，高大的身躯逐渐逼近我，他的脸在不断放大，那张异常英俊的布莱克面孔距离我只有几英寸的时候停下来，我甚至可以看清他眉头处的细小绒毛，同时我的心跳在飞速加快....</p><p>“所以——你为什么突然不喜欢我了？”</p><p>我发现他现在脸上的表情非常洋洋得意，就好像在告诉我，"我知道你刚才说的都是谎言，别跟我装了"一样。</p><p>但是他的眼睛里却泄露了相反的信息，看上去他更像在等一个回答，一个...</p><p>“因为我知道你永远不会背叛詹姆·波特。”我勇敢地盯着他的眼睛说。</p><p>一听到詹姆的名字他的脸刹那间变白，那双灰眼睛瞬间失去了原有光彩，他失态了，看起来有些狼狈。</p><p>“因为我知道只要波特喜欢我一天，你就算再喜欢我，你也不会接受我。”我报复性地畅快无阻说完。</p><p>伴随着我说的每一个单词他脸上的血色都要减去一分，现在他那张脸可以说是惨白惨白的，他颓废地后退了两步，啪地肩膀抵在另一根柱子上。</p><p>沉默降临到我们中间，很奇怪，明明刚才还感觉身体发热，而现在在狭小的空间中，即使我们距离不远，我感觉周身还是冷冰冰的，几乎要起鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>他现在又在低头思考了，我不知道他还想要知道什么。</p><p>“伊万斯，”他再次抬起头的时候，刚才所有的失态与狼狈消失得一干二净，仿佛它们不曾在他身上存在过一样。</p><p>西里斯脸上是布莱克家特有的傲慢，他用一种非常轻蔑的语气说道，"是什么让你觉得我会喜欢一个傲慢无礼、满嘴谎言，自己明明是麻瓜出生，还整天和食死徒混迹在一起的人呢？是鼻涕精对你长达五年的恭维助长了你的自信，还是那天黑湖的水倒灌进你的脑袋——”</p><p>“西里斯·布莱克，”我打断他，“攻击我可以，不需要扯上别人。”</p><p>“伊万斯，我发现你对食死徒类型情有独钟，先是鼻涕精再是我弟弟，看来你真的是——”</p><p>我感觉他再说下去我可能会要从那个绿色手包里抽出魔杖对他施毒咒了。</p><p>于是没等他说完，我翻了个巨大的白眼就掀开窗帘大步走了出去。</p><p>我气鼓鼓地走出去时，雷古勒斯正在跟一个看起来比他矮一点的斯莱特林学生说话，他一见到我就愉快地跟我招手。</p><p>其实平心而论我现在不想看见任何一个布莱克，但是出于礼貌我还是整理了一下情绪走了过去。</p><p>“伊万斯，我来给你介绍一下我们斯莱特林的四年级学生，他可是年级第一名，所有老师都称赞他可以拿12个OWLs证书。”</p><p>我皱眉走过去，那个看起来有些怯生生的，长着一头稻草黄头发，满脸雀斑的男孩对我礼貌地笑了笑。</p><p>“小巴蒂·克劳奇。”我听到雷古勒斯轻快的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 小巴蒂·克劳奇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我原本以为按照我对原著里的小巴蒂·克劳奇的人物形象的理解，他应该是一个对麻瓜出生的巫师，比如我，非常轻蔑傲慢、不屑一顾的人。</p><p>但是没有，14岁的小巴蒂·克劳奇腼腆害羞，穿着一身深紫色的西装，领带打得整整齐齐，全身上下没有一丝皱褶。他叫我伊万斯小姐的时候礼貌客气，看起来是一个家教很好、性格略内向的优秀男孩。</p><p>我们互相介绍完后雷古勒斯又跟他聊了几句，内容基本是围绕他父亲在魔法部又要升职了，福吉在背后散布谣言说他父亲的坏话等。</p><p>我百无聊奈地在一旁站着，从路过的小精灵那顺了一杯蓝色的酒慢慢喝。这时不远处有一位看起来二十多岁的女士经过，她目光瞥见雷古勒斯眼睛一亮，端着一杯火焰威士忌走过来。那位女士留着一头柔顺光亮的栗色头发，高高地盘起来做一个精巧的发髻，发髻上面别着一个蜻蜓形状的宝石发钗，一看就价值不菲，一件淡蓝色的晚礼服非常贴身。她五官其实很精致，算是个美人了，就是嘴唇非常薄，显得有点刻薄。她毫不不客气地把我从头到脚打量了一遍后，目光在我肩上那块绿宝石上面徘徊了片刻，两片薄唇轻微弯起露出一个讥笑，那只戴了好几个闪瞎眼钻戒的手搭上雷古勒斯的肩膀上，凑过去对他耳语了几句后，向我丢来一个轻蔑无比的眼神离开了。</p><p>雷古勒斯此时突然跟我们小声道歉，放下手中的酒杯紧接着追着那位女士的脚步匆匆出去，留下我和小巴蒂两个人略尴尬地站在那。</p><p>“克劳奇…你父亲是不是…来自格兰芬多？”沉默了一会我问。</p><p>“是的，伊万斯小姐。事实上，我父亲家族往前好几代都是彻头彻尾的格兰芬多。”现在他的声音听起来非常冷漠，眼神空洞，仿佛刚才的害羞全都是装出来的。</p><p>“所以你父亲…是不是…对你…被分进斯莱特林非常不满？”我从眼角里一边悄悄地观察他，一边小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“哼———”小巴蒂对我毫不掩饰地从嘴里发出一句轻蔑的声音，“从小到大我就没让他满意过。”</p><p>现在的小巴蒂与我印象里那个19岁就被投入阿兹卡班的食死徒形象逐步重合，我很奇怪他为什么在我面前毫不掩饰，但是在雷古勒斯面前却装得非常乖巧。</p><p>“一个年级第一的孩子还不能让他的父亲满意，确实让人——”过来一会我试图说。</p><p>“可能因为我的斯莱特林绿色在一个充满红色格兰芬多家庭里特别碍眼吧。”他撇了撇嘴，努力做出一副无所谓的样子，但是我发现有什么情绪在他的眼底里暗流涌动。</p><p>就在这时西里斯突然从我们前面目不斜视地直直走过，他又开始把我当空气了，我有时候在深深怀疑我和他是不是永远不可能好好说话。</p><p>“那….你跟格兰芬多那位布莱克真是…一体两面。”我只好这么回他。</p><p>"刚才布莱克让你不开心了吗？我是说格兰芬多那个。”他突然在旁边问，那双棕色的眼睛像一只秃鹫一样紧紧地锁定西里斯，后者此时随意地顺手从餐桌上端起一杯酒准备下咽。</p><p>“啊？没有，没有。”我正在喝酒，听到他那句差点被呛到。</p><p>“是吗？我看到他从窗帘后面把你拉进去了，你们俩在里面呆了一会，等出来的时候你看起来…不怎么开心。”小巴蒂斟酌着语气，我有点搞不懂他想干嘛。</p><p>“没事…就是…一些学院里的小矛盾。”我又喝了一口酒，味道真不错。</p><p>“需要我帮你教训他一下吗？伊万斯小姐。”他突然问我。</p><p>“蛤？不用了，谢谢——”</p><p>我回想起第四部电影里被变成白鼬的德拉科，妈的要是西里斯现场变成一只大黑狗，我估计大家都得被吓死。</p><p>“没事，就一个小玩笑,不会伤到人。”他那颗稻草黄的脑袋转过来，对我咧嘴一笑，眼里闪烁着奇异的光芒，同时修长的手伸进西装口袋。</p><p>“不——”</p><p>小巴蒂从西装口袋里抽出魔杖，在我还来不及回答他之前就把一个无声咒朝西里斯丢过去。</p><p>西里斯刚抿下一口酒，，就在此时他手里的高脚杯突然嗖地迅速变成一条银绿色花纹的毒蛇，那个三角形状的绿色脑袋距离他只有不到一英尺，向他吐着红色的信子。</p><p>西里斯瞪大那双灰眼睛，还没反应过来，他手里的毒蛇此时突然张大嘴巴，露出两颗尖锐、长长的獠牙，然后朝着他的鼻子猛扑了上去。</p><p>我眼看就要尖叫出声了，但是刹那间那条毒蛇突然打了个旋，又在半秒内变成一个弹簧玩具蛇，在西里斯手里弹来弹去，后者一脸懵逼，那表情说实在还挺滑稽。</p><p>我终于忍不住扑哧一声笑出来，又迅速捂住嘴巴。</p><p>“怎么样？很有趣不是吗？”现在小巴蒂转过头来，一脸兴奋地望着我，看起来就像做了好事想得到嘉奖的孩子。</p><p>“是…挺好玩的。”我一边说一边拽着小巴蒂的西服袖口，我们俩一起转过去背对他，因为现在终于反应过来的西里斯正捏着魔杖满场找罪魁祸首。</p><p>“不用担心，伊万斯小姐，我和他毫无交集，他应该不会想到是我。”小巴蒂漫不经心地一边跟我说话，一边把魔杖塞回口袋里。</p><p>“那个无声变形咒确实很出色，已经是N.E.W.T的水准了，但是克劳奇，你不应该这么对校友的，稍微晚一点那条蛇咬到人——”我没想到自己有一天还要来劝一个14岁的男孩。</p><p>“反正也没有咬到。”小巴蒂耸耸肩，一副无所谓的样子。</p><p>就在这时我余光瞥见雷古勒斯和那位一脸嫌弃的女士又回到了屋子里，他们一边看起来像是在争吵什么一边朝着我们这个方向走过来，那位女士一边和他说话一边用那双美丽的眼睛瞪我，我的太阳穴突然开始作痛。</p><p>“我要先走了克劳奇，再会。”预感到不对劲的我一口气干完那杯酒放回去，然后在雷古勒斯距离我几步远和小巴蒂还没来得及告别的时候赶紧溜了。</p><p>斯斯拉格霍恩办公室外面的走廊静悄悄的，空无一人，现在酒精在我的身体里慢慢开始起作用了，估计那杯鸡尾酒度数应该不低，因为现在我感觉到自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉，同时脚下有点发软，我不得不扶着墙壁，晃一晃脑袋让自己清醒一点。</p><p>当我抬头的时候，发现斯莱特林的帕金森和罗齐尔两位好姐妹在不远处杵着，双臂交叉抱在胸前盯着我。她们两都穿着斯莱特林的校袍，应该不是这个聚会被邀请过来的人。</p><p>之所以叫她们的姓是因为我实在记不住名字，也分不清她们这些纯血小姐各是谁，她们这群女孩子一般都又高又瘦，金发碧眼，模样不错但是一脸倨傲，放在美国的校园青春电影就是演女二的那种金发碧池。平日里她们如果在走廊里见到我，一般都要皱紧眉头，脸上露出一个嫌恶的表情，就好像看见了一坨大便，反正我也习惯回敬一个朝天翻的白眼，谁也不输谁。由于这几个纯血小姐脸上的表情太过相似，长相也没有什么特别记忆点，我还经常给搞混了。</p><p>我记得帕金森和罗齐尔各是谁还是因为她们两和我同一级，虽然同样是金发，罗齐尔的是浅金色，帕金森偏脏金色，而且罗齐尔的脸是标准瓜子脸，帕金森是大方脸。最重要的是，她们两在魔药课上一般坐斯内普旁边方便抱他的大腿，但是我觉得除此之外她们并不瞧得起斯内普。</p><p>我假装没看见准备转身就走，同时把手悄悄伸进手包里捏紧魔杖防止她们搞突然袭击。</p><p>“慢着——”我听到帕金森在我背后大声喊。</p><p>我慢慢转过身，同时一只手紧紧地捏住手包里的魔杖，但是没有抽出来，此时我感觉自己像是一个在美国电影里被巡逻警/察叫住的小青年。</p><p>我转过身，对她们一挑眉毛。</p><p>“你今天是和雷古勒斯一起来的？”罗齐尔问我，现在近距离仔细看，我发现她那张苍白的脸上雀斑很多，也没有印象里那么好看了，不知道是不是因为没有用魔法掩盖。</p><p>“是。”我简短回答。</p><p>“你撒谎！”帕金森突然激动地大喊。</p><p>“是事实，不信你们可以去问他。”我不耐烦地撇嘴，耸了耸肩。</p><p>“你这个肮脏的泥巴种，上回的教训还没有吃够吗，你——”帕金森现在脸上的表情逐渐扭曲，看上去越来越像她那个家族后代潘西的面孔。</p><p>随着她们那尖锐的嗓音我倒是感觉自己越来越眩晕，那酒后劲太大了，妈的，没想到一杯就可以这样的效果。</p><p>“没什么事我先走了。”我翻了个白眼准备离开，懒得跟她们计较。</p><p>“伊万斯，上厕所还得背着个破书包的感觉怎么样？是不是怕留在座位的话又得重新洗一次书包？”罗齐尔又开口了，她的嗓音是那种尖尖的小女孩声音，我现在听得非常厌烦。</p><p>“那天就是你给我的书包倒墨水的？”我一听这个无名火往上冒。</p><p>“是啊，我们还加了一点东西，你猜是什么？”帕金森在一旁洋洋得意。</p><p>“你们两知道你们把我好几篇论文搞砸了，我重新写到半夜吗？”草，原来那天害我差点通宵的是她们。</p><p>要不是我补作业到接近天亮，我也不会想早上喝咖啡，我不喝咖啡加上睡眠足精神好一点，那封吼叫信我就可以勉强忍得下来，那么接下来的一切，和西里斯决裂，逃课关禁闭，被雷古勒斯抓住把柄威胁，可能都不会发生。</p><p>真是气死我了。</p><p>“Oops.”罗齐尔用手捂住嘴唇，然后对我眨眨眼，再露出一个非常淑女的、甜美十足的笑容，”伊万斯，真是不好意思，我不知道巨乌贼的墨汁这么好用呢。“</p><p>”是啊，泥巴种配巨乌贼，天生一对，再合适不过了。“帕金森帮腔。</p><p>现在我忍不了了，唰的一声从手包里把魔杖抽出来，她们俩一见到我这样也立马捏紧了手中的魔杖，我们警惕地盯着对方。</p><p>”我警告你伊万斯，像你这种泥巴种最好离雷古勒斯远一点，别以为他邀请你来一个小聚会你就可以登堂入室，妄图嫁给高贵的布莱克家族——“</p><p>“停——”我实在听不下去这种狗屎玩意，于是用魔杖抵住手掌心，然后脸上做出一个诚恳的表情问：“两位小姐，血统对你们来说，就真的这么重要？”</p><p>她们俩交换了一下眼神，嘴角弯起一模一样的讥笑。</p><p>“我们不指望像你这种泥巴种能理解我们纯血统的荣耀。”帕金森轻蔑地对我说。</p><p>“帕金森小姐，罗齐尔小姐，”我清了清嗓子，故意学电影里乌姆里奇那个甜得发腻的嗓音（我知道这样最能恶心人）说：“我理解你们这些【纯血小姐】...”说到那个字眼我故意加重了语气，然后扑哧一笑，仿佛那是个非常滑稽可笑的词汇，再继续道：“人生存在的意义就是嫁个同样纯血的丈夫再生个纯血的继承人，”这时我学着雷古勒斯那种上上下下打量人的方式绕着她们转了一圈，满意地看到她们脸上同时燃起的怒火。</p><p>“但是请你们相信，这个世界还是有很多女人和你们不一样，她们上进、有自己的想法，追求除了一个好老公之外更多的东西。而我，作为一个麻瓜种巫师，我知道你们仅仅因为我的出生看不起我。”说到这里她们两脸上同时出现鄙夷的脸色。</p><p>“我尊重你们的想法，但是怎么办，像你们这种脑子里除了男人和血统之外没有别的东西，整个人生只依附在男人身上，唯一的价值就是诞下一个继承人的...雌性生物，我也十分看不起呢——”</p><p>我皱了皱鼻子，用一种三分可怜、三分同情，三分不屑的目光望着她们两。</p><p>她们两看起来真的是气炸了，太好了，让你们也尝尝我这一个月来的滋味。</p><p>“莉莉·伊万斯，像你这种出身下贱的女人，自然不会理解我们这种存在了几个世纪的纯血家族的荣耀意味着什么，你没有家族荣誉感这种东西。你只要记住一点，远离——”</p><p>“拜托，“我故意大声叹了口气，用空闲的那只手扶额，“现在距离麻瓜第一次登月已经过去七年了，美国都送了好几批人上去了，几十年前二战时期麻瓜的武器灭掉了两座城。可你们巫师呢？还抱着血统这种麻瓜几个世纪以前就抛弃的东西当宝贝？”</p><p>“别拿麻瓜那些下三滥的玩意跟我们比——”</p><p>“那叫下三滥？你们所谓的巫师顶多也就在不到一百米处的高空捏着一把破扫帚飞一飞，连平流层都到不了——”我感觉自己越吵脾气越冲，双颊发热，酒精在我的血管里欢快地流淌。</p><p>“别装得好像你很了不起什么都懂，伊万斯，你这种女人眼看着西里斯·布莱克对你没兴趣，就把主意打到雷古勒斯这里来——”</p><p>“我估计你们也就会画个星座位置图吧，知道恒星怎么分类吗？恒星诞生于哪里？赫罗图会画吗？钱德拉赛卡极限和金斯质量知道是什么吗？还跟我提Sirius，Sirius就是一颗恒星而已算个屁，我做过上百万颗恒星的classification（分类），Sirius要是没在演化末期阶段爆成超新星没多少人会对它感兴趣，他爹Orion星云我当初都做过好几个——”</p><p>“收起你那些泥巴种的胡言乱语，要说滚回你们麻瓜世界去说——”</p><p>“你们不要以为谁的品味都和你们一样差好吗？”我朝她们大喊，感觉完全控制不了自己的嘴巴了。</p><p> “近亲繁殖诞下来的孩子，塞给我当老公我还要担心会影响下一代身体健康——”</p><p>她们两现在忍无可忍举起魔杖指着我，我也一瞬间握紧了自己手中的魔杖，我们狠狠地瞪着对方，但是没人动手，可能都在揣度对方什么时候出手。</p><p>就在这时我看到了西里斯。</p><p>他面无表情地站在那，我不知道他站了多久，有没有把我们刚才的对话听进去，但是看到他这样子我心里一惊。</p><p>她们两顺着我的目光看到了西里斯，不知道出于什么心理，她们同时收回了魔杖闭嘴了，狠狠地瞪了我两眼后，讪讪地走了。</p><p>现在我和西里斯在走廊中间对视了几秒，我不知道为什么他一个人在这，但是他突然转身就走。</p><p>“等等——”我在后面喊他。</p><p>他停了一下继续往前走。</p><p>“西里斯·布莱克！”</p><p>他听到我叫他的名字后又站住了，然后转过身，我看到他脸上出现一抹讥笑，“伊万斯小姐，你对近亲繁殖的怪物还有什么要说的吗？”</p><p>草，他果然听到了。</p><p>我叹了一口气，走上前，“我不是在说你——”</p><p>“你说的没错，”他英俊的脸上扯出一个勉强的笑容，要多勉强有多勉强。</p><p>“是的，我的父母是堂兄妹，他们从小一起长大，为了血统纯正结了婚。雷古勒斯是近亲繁殖的产物，我也是。”他发出一声短促如同犬吠一样的笑声。</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“有时候我真的觉得你这学期很奇怪，伊万斯。你明明知道血统论错误，看不起支持血统论的人，可是先是鼻涕精再是我弟弟，你再三和食死徒交朋友。”</p><p>“我没有跟你弟弟交朋友——”</p><p>“没有吗，那能否告诉我为什么你今晚和他过来鼻涕虫俱乐部，而且还穿着他给你准备的礼服——不要否认伊万斯，你肩膀上那颗绿宝石是我母亲的私人收藏。”</p><p>我张了张嘴，不知道该说什么，草，雷古勒斯真会给我挖坑。</p><p>“布莱克，你是不是从来都不愿意相信，你弟弟身上有一部分是好的？”我抬起头直视他。</p><p>“我没有必要相信一个15岁就成了一个食死徒的人会变好，伊万斯。”他避开了我的目光，继续说道：“外面有许多无辜的人在不断死去，巫师，麻瓜，就为了他们所谓的血统纯正，这些人滥杀无辜，你明明知道他们不对，却还不保持距离，跟雷古勒斯——”</p><p>“我没有！”</p><p>“伊万斯，”他打断我，“不要再跟我说话了好吗？就如同你说的，我们不是朋友，以前不是，现在不是，将来也不会是。再见了，祝你找到真正的朋友。”他说完还礼貌地欠了一下身，然后一转身，迈着大步离开了我。</p><p>我呆呆地站在走廊那，初秋的冷风从黑湖那吹过来，我不禁打了个哆嗦，现在酒全醒了，脑子无比清醒，就是不知道为什么感觉心口一抽一抽地疼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 决斗者俱乐部</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是两周过去了，这两周里我和西里斯没有说过一句话，也没有人再来找我麻烦，我在风平浪静中过了几乎完美的两周。</p><p>那一天是周三晚上，我不知道为什么弗立维突然把我们这些六七年级的学生叫过去，到了礼堂才发现四张桌子都不见了，天花板垂下一道横幅，小精灵在周围环绕飞舞，横幅上面写着：《庆祝菲力乌斯·弗立维教授获得决斗冠军二十周年》。</p><p>梅乐思教授和弗立维站在教职工那里，现在他们已经把那变成一个讲台，梅乐思一见人来得差不多的时候清了清嗓子：“大家晚上好，今天，正如你们看到的，是弗立维教授——”</p><p>“好了，Erika，别说了——”她旁边的弗立维害羞地摆摆手。</p><p>梅乐思低头冲他笑了一下，然后继续对我们说，“因为这个众所周知的原因，我和弗立维教授决定弄一个决斗者俱乐部，只邀请你们六、七年级还选黑魔法防御的学生参加。现在请你们按照学院站好，我来对进行分组。”</p><p>梅乐思走下来，我发现她可能是为了避免学院间的争端，选的分组都是实力相近的同院、同级学生。等她到我们格兰芬多六年级这里时，她把玛丽和彼得分在一块，对站在一起正热火朝天聊着的西里斯和詹姆皱了下眉头。</p><p>“波特先生，你和布莱克先生关系太好了，我估计不能分出胜负。这样吧，请你和卢平先生一组，那么布莱克先生就——”</p><p>和我一组了。</p><p>哎，我在内心里默默叹了口气。</p><p>梅乐思分完组后和弗立维在讲台那演示了一遍，无非是缴械咒，分裂咒，石化咒，铁甲咒等几个常规咒语，弗立维还特别强调一遍不准使用黑魔法，我回头看见艾弗里和穆尔塞伯在斯莱特林那窃笑。</p><p>是的，他们两前两天刚从圣芒戈出院了，不过到目前我和他们没有争端，我懒得理他们，反正斯内普已经帮我报完仇了，他们也没有理我。</p><p>梅乐思分好组后大部分人就开始训练，但是西里斯和我站在那一动不动。</p><p>“我不和女人决斗。”西里斯扔下这句话就懒得再理我，他在旁边一边观看詹姆和卢平的练习一边还评论几句，然后时不时哈哈大笑，别提多开心了。</p><p>我对他翻了个白眼，在玛丽和彼得旁边给她鼓劲加油。</p><p>这时候斯莱特林那边发生了一点意外，罗齐尔和帕金森的魔杖不知道为什么出了问题，她们俩一个倒在地上昏迷不醒，一个脸上长满了疖子，尖叫不断。</p><p>梅乐思匆匆忙忙地跑过去查看了一番，然后不得不护送她们去医疗翼。</p><p>现在大礼堂里只有弗立维教授一个老师，他在拉文克劳的七年级学生那里巡视，时不时指点一番，虽然由于身高缘故我几乎看不清他的身影。</p><p>这时詹姆和卢平突然停止了练习，詹姆笑嘻嘻地凑过去对卢平说了两句什么，卢平望了他一眼，然后点了点头，举起魔杖对准自己的脸。</p><p>两秒后一个鼻血直流的月亮脸倒在了地上。</p><p>“弗立维教授——”詹姆大喊，“我不小心击中了莱姆斯，现在他鼻血止不住了。”</p><p>弗立维赶过来，他几乎不用弯腰检查了一下，对着可怜的卢平摇了摇头，嘱咐大家不要打起来后，就让现在已经血流如注的卢平和他一起离开了。</p><p>现在只剩下一群学生面面相觑。</p><p>"艾弗里，穆尔塞伯——“这时候詹姆突然朝斯莱特林那边大喊，“我们来一对二。”</p><p>此时还在练习的艾弗里和穆尔塞伯听到了，他们两转过身，两张脸挂着一模一样的讥笑，“你确定吗波特，一对二？”</p><p>“对。”詹姆盯着他们坚定地说。</p><p>礼堂里没有任何一对学生还在练习了，大家都停下来，默契地把艾弗里和穆尔塞伯与詹姆围成一个圈，人群中时不时传来一阵窃窃私语。</p><p>“我看鞠躬这种动作就免了吧，毕竟你们俩不配。”詹姆抬起下巴对他俩傲慢地说。</p><p>“我们也不想朝一个纯血叛徒鞠躬。”艾弗里尖着嗓子对他说。</p><p>“开始——”我听见一个斯莱特林七年级的学生喊。</p><p>他刚喊完詹姆就出手了，并且一出手就是两个连环咒语，唰唰得朝他们俩扑过去，速度快得不可思议，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯勉强刚使出铁甲咒挡住，但还是被咒语的强大力量击倒在地上，人群响起一阵惊呼和稀稀拉拉的掌声。</p><p>“哼，伏地魔大人就要你们这种只会往同学胳膊上刻字的人吗？”詹姆皱了皱鼻子，用一种我从没听过轻蔑语气对他们俩说。</p><p>我没想到过去一个多月了詹姆居然还想着给我报仇。</p><p>艾弗里和穆尔塞伯狼狈地从地上爬起来，他们俩对视了一秒，但是没有回答詹姆，我注意到他们嘴角的幅度，突然有一种不祥的预感。</p><p>艾弗里先出手了，他对詹姆发射了一个咒语过去，是我从没见过的橙色光芒，詹姆一挥魔杖挡住了，噼里啪啦的火花在他使出的铁甲上面接二连三地炸开，但是就在这时穆尔塞伯迅速补了一个过去，那个咒语一碰到詹姆的铁甲直接点燃了周围的火花，我只听见轰地一声，詹姆面前突然燃起熊熊烈火，从我的角度根本看不清他怎么样了。</p><p>还在一旁观战的西里斯一看急了揣着魔杖就要上去帮忙，但是我马上朝他脚下发射了一个四分五裂，咒语轻松地炸开了地板的一小缝，挡住了他的脚步。</p><p>他回过头来，我看到了他脸上前所未有的焦急表情，真是兄弟情深。</p><p>“布莱克，记住，你的对手是我。”我抬起下巴傲慢地望着他。</p><p>“伊万斯，我说过不和女人决斗。”他皱着眉头，听起来很不耐烦。</p><p>“那也行，你先跟我认输。”我对他咧嘴一笑。</p><p>西里斯用那双灰眼睛面无表情地盯着我的脸看，我知道他现在应该非常厌恶我，于是我也不甘示弱地瞪回去。</p><p>我们对视了几秒，这几秒内谁也没有说话。</p><p>“行，伊万斯，我跟你打。”几秒后西里斯终于败下阵来，对我轻声说。</p><p>我耸了耸肩，“谢谢，布莱克，那我们就按正规程序来吧。”</p><p>此时詹姆使出了清水如泉咒语熄灭了他周围的大火，但是他的头发有一些被烧到了，脸上也出现几道小伤口，这估计是我见过他最狼狈的样子了。但是詹姆脸上的表情非常兴奋，他一边躲着艾弗里和穆尔塞伯发射过来的咒语，一边挥舞魔杖朝着对手反击，同时用言语刺激他们。</p><p>我注意到詹姆的反应快到不可思议，他的技巧性也许差了那么一点点，但是身为魁地奇运动员优秀的躲闪能力弥补了这一点。</p><p>我等着西里斯瞧见詹姆没事了注意力才转到我这边，我们勉强朝对方鞠了一躬。</p><p>我们站定，西里斯现在看我的眼神就像看一个训练木桩，或者一个亟待解决的垃圾对手。</p><p>过了几秒还是没有人行动，我们似乎都在等待对方出手。</p><p>“女生优先。”最后他做了一个手势说。</p><p>我用魔杖发射了一个昏迷咒过去，西里斯轻巧地一挥，甚至都没有念出声来就挡住了，他撇嘴，似乎在跟我说，“就这?”</p><p>我也学着刚才詹姆连续发射了两道咒语过去，但是我的无声咒还学的不够熟练，西里斯有足够的时间召唤出一个铁甲咒来挡住我的攻击。</p><p>”布莱克，你就只会防守吗？”我朝他喊。</p><p>西里斯站在那里耸了耸肩，”我不攻击女——”</p><p>他嘴里”lady”那个单词只发出第一个音节，嘴巴就被我用一个飞来咒弄来的蜘蛛网黏住了。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”我故意放声大笑，趁西里斯处理蜘蛛网的时候往斯莱特林那瞄了一眼，詹姆他们三人正战得火热，几道不同颜色的咒语在空中飞来飞去，人群的注意力基本都在他们那边，没有人注意到我们这。</p><p>当然也有例外，比如斯内普就站在不远处悄悄地观察我们，我与他那双漆黑的眼睛对视了一下，很奇怪的是我居然看懂了他眼里所要表达的信息。</p><p>斯内普在用眼神询问我：“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>我以一个非常轻微的弧度对他摇了摇头，然后注意力又回到正式赛场上来。</p><p>此时刚处理好自己的西里斯显然注意到我和斯内普刚才的互动了，他嘴角扯出一抹嘲讽的笑容，“伊万斯，你还真是食死徒爱好者。”</p><p>“那你还是食死徒聚集的家庭出来的——“我一边说一边朝他那发射一个咒语，不出所料地被他挡下来。</p><p>“我已经与他们完全脱离了。”西里斯挡下我的咒语后看着我的眼睛对我认真说。</p><p>“不要说得那么绝对，布莱克，说不定你哪天还得回格里莫广场12号。”现在我朝西里斯扔了一个“我”儿媳擅长的蝙蝠精魔咒过去，满意地看到他虽然挡住了，英俊的脸上还是出现两道抓痕。</p><p>“不可能的，伊万斯。”西里斯皱了下眉头，好像那两道抓痕不存在似的。</p><p>这时詹姆那边包围的人群里突然传来一阵惊呼，我一转头就看见詹姆从空中飞起，然后重重地砸在地上，咳出两口血，彼得在旁边尖叫了一声，但是没有上前帮忙。</p><p>“弗立维教授不是说不让用黑魔法吗？”我听到玛丽在喊。</p><p>“闭嘴你这个泥巴种。”穆尔塞伯恶狠狠地说。</p><p>西里斯手抖了一下，我估计他刚才想直接出手。</p><p>“我没事，不用帮忙。”詹姆随意地用袖子抹去嘴角的血，摇摇晃晃地站起来，人群对他报以热烈的掌声和欢呼声。</p><p>“你再挡下去不主动攻击我们要打到天亮，也许到时候波特要被送进圣芒戈了，布莱克。”我提醒他。</p><p>西里斯现在转过头来，我看见他脸上有着超乎寻常的厌恶与怒火。</p><p>“他是在为你报仇，我以为你清楚这一点，伊万斯。”西里斯的声音有点抖，我估计他真的生气了。</p><p>“我知道，但是波特也说过他要一对二，我们得尊重他的意见。”我平静地对他说。</p><p>西里斯什么也没回答，他一挥手终于朝我扔来一个攻击性咒语了，是个无声昏迷咒，咒语力量在没被念出来的情况下还这么强大，在勉强挡下来后，我不得不感叹他的无声咒已经熟练到这个程度。</p><p>紧接着西里斯又马上发射过来两道，一个还是昏迷咒，另一个朝我的脚下扔来，应该是个锁腿咒，我用加强铁甲咒挡下来后又往后一跳躲开，但是失去了平衡摔倒在地上，余光里斯内普的身影好像动了一下。</p><p>“认输吧，伊万斯。”西里斯望着倒在地板上的我说。</p><p>“还早呢。”我一边说一边从地板上爬起来。</p><p>西里斯耸了耸肩，趁我爬起来的时候又朝我发射了一道咒语，我猜他应该是想速战速决好过去帮詹姆，所以这次出手更狠了，我被他像刚才的詹姆一样从空中飘浮起来再狠狠地摔到地上，感觉自己的腰快要断了。</p><p>“草。”我摔倒在地的时候忍不住用中文小声骂了一句。</p><p>现在斯内普往我这边冲过来，我回头瞪了他一眼，他又停住脚步了。</p><p>“我警告你——”斯内普抽出魔杖指着西里斯。</p><p>“你想怎么样，鼻涕精，这是学院内部的一对一决斗，不关你们斯莱特林的事。”西里斯懒洋洋地对他说。</p><p>“我不需要帮忙。”我勉强爬起来站稳，发现自己的双腿在发抖。</p><p>“伊万斯小姐，请你认清现实，快点认输。”西里斯面无表情，那双灰眼睛空洞洞的，里面没有一丝感情。</p><p>“不。”我还没说完就朝西里斯发射一个统统石化，他迅速挡住后我凭空变出了几条绳子扑过去，眼看绳子就要缠住他了西里斯念了一句什么，那些绳子在他附近的空中以一个扭曲的姿势裂开，与此同时我马上一挥魔杖把礼堂的玻璃窗卸下来然后朝着他扔过去。</p><p>“砰——”地一声，因为西里斯的分裂咒语太强大了，玻璃窗砸上去的时候刚好撞上了他的咒语，于是整块玻璃就跟跌入一个超级粉碎机一样在西里斯面前直接炸裂，无数细小的碎片在半空中分散开来，割伤了来不及施出保护咒的西里斯。</p><p>就在这时那边的围观人群传出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，我回头一望，詹姆现在手里拿着三根魔杖，他看起来非常狼狈，一只眼镜的镜片裂开了，两个鼻孔还在往外流鼻血，但是他面前的艾弗里和穆尔塞伯更惨，他们两被詹姆用绳子绑在一起，艾弗里已经昏迷不醒，而穆尔塞伯看上去也差不多，他们两的头变成了平常的三倍大。</p><p>詹姆·波特微笑着举起那三根魔杖环顾四周，脸上骄傲的表情就和一个小男孩一样，我的目光与他那双浅褐色的眼睛在半空撞上了，朝他绽放出一个笑容，他愣住了，我转过头没有再看他。</p><p>“现在你可以专心和我决斗了吗，布莱克？”我问刚处理好自己脸上伤口的西里斯。</p><p>“如你所愿，伊万斯。”他对我轻声说。</p><p>西里斯举起握住魔杖的那只胳膊在空中优雅地挥了一圈，我感觉整个房间的水蒸气都被他聚集过来，周围的空气在被瞬间抽干一样变得无比干燥，那些水在西里斯的魔杖周围变成液体，它们绕着西里斯的魔杖旋转，犹如一股洋流，然后西里斯往我的这个方向一指，一股巨浪朝我扑面而来。</p><p>我立马变出一个铁甲咒，但是那股巨浪并没有袭击我，它们绕着我周围像海水里的小漩涡一样旋转，我警惕地盯着它们，突然在某一刻那些水全部朝我扑过来，我迅速跳开，但是有一些还是包裹住了我的腿，它们在包裹我的那一刻马上凝结成冰，我正要举起魔杖反击发现自己的右手也被冰冻住了，我还没来得及念出一句咒语就失去平衡重重地摔倒在地上。</p><p>“伊万斯——”</p><p>“莉莉——”</p><p>倒下的时候我听到好几个声音从旁边传来。</p><p>“大脚板，你别——”现在我听到詹姆在焦急地跟西里斯说话。</p><p>“谁也不要插手！”我从一堆碎冰块里爬起来的时候大喊。</p><p>詹姆皱着眉头担忧地望了我一眼，而一旁的斯内普看起来想要冲上去和西里斯决斗，被两个斯莱特林七年级的学长给拦住了。</p><p>“伊万斯，认输吧，我一般是不跟女孩子决斗的。”站在我对面的西里斯高高在上地对我说。</p><p>西里斯又在强调我是个女孩子了，这个该死的傲慢异常的家伙。</p><p>但是不行，我不能认输。</p><p>我爬起来就是一个火焰熊熊朝他扔过去，由于整个空间都无比干燥火扑过去的时候燃烧得特别旺，西里斯不得不使出好几个清水如泉咒来熄灭火势，紧接着我又挥舞魔杖把脚下的冰块飞过去，那些冰块遇到被西里斯的挡住后又碰到了我的火，一瞬间融化成水落下。</p><p>等西里斯把火差不多灭完了后他脚下的地板已经全湿了。</p><p>“就这些吗，伊万斯？”他面无表情地问我。</p><p>“还有呢，布莱克。”我一挥魔杖再投去一个火焰熊熊，西里斯指挥脚下的水全部引上来包裹住自己防卫，我把礼堂里煤气灯里的油全引出来扑向他，火势更旺了，人群一阵惊呼，整个教室暗了好几度。</p><p>现在西里斯被一个巨大的水茧包裹住，我的火势一点也不能伤害到他。</p><p>他在厚厚的水茧里与我对视，我发现他脸上的表情很奇怪，有惊讶也有点…说不清是什么。</p><p>机会终于来了。</p><p>我把礼堂里的装饰花盆里面的土弄出来变成盐扑向那个水茧，大家可能都疑惑我为什么要弄出一个看上去对西里斯毫无伤害性的举动，西里斯也是愣了一下。</p><p>但是等那些盐全部融进水茧后，我马上使进全身力气使出一个雷击咒，这个咒语是我从图书馆的书里看到的，书上还备注巫师们很少用因为它实在太容易躲开了，而且一般击中巫师的时候，由于巫师的特殊魔法体质，没什么效果，这个对麻瓜可能会致命的咒语对于巫师来说可能就是有点麻酥酥的痒。</p><p>正是这个麻酥酥的痒让我知道其实它还是对巫师有效果的。</p><p>现在的西里斯整个身体就是被强电解质包裹，对于这个雷击咒语西里斯都懒得再做出防护举动。</p><p>咒语扑过去的时候我听到滋滋的声音，水茧在瞬间炸开，西里斯重重地倒在地上，他的魔杖扔在一旁，在周围人目瞪口呆的表情下，弯成虾米躺在地上不断抽搐，电流在他身上涌来涌去，噼里啪啦的声音在安静的礼堂里回荡。</p><p>“梅林啊，伊万斯太厉害了——”我听见人群里有人在小声讨论。</p><p>詹姆此时正准备上前但是被我警告了，“我劝你现在最好别上去，波特，多等几秒。”</p><p>“西里斯·布莱克，轻视敌人早晚有一天要付出代价。”我扔下这句，也不知道他现在是不是能听到，转身就一瘸一拐地离开了礼堂。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>几个关于本章的解释：<br/>① 阿狗重复几遍不和女人决斗不是因为他看不起女巫，而是因为他真的不想跟莉莉打，所以拿这个当借口。但是女主误会他看不起女人，作为21世纪新女性她忍不了。其实也不是真的就忍不了，而是因为说出这句话的人是阿狗，要是别人说这句话女主可能还不当一回事。人嘛，对于自己在意的对象总是比较严苛的。（doge）</p><p>②阿狗现在对莉莉有一种，如果你最后选择和叉子在一起，我不争我也不会说出口。但是如果你选了斯内普或者我弟弟，妈的还不如跟我呢。</p><p>③阿狗在叉子邀战的时候没有像其他人一样马上过去围观，是因为他看到莉莉还站在原地没走，所以他潜意识里（自己都没有意识到）就留下来了，但是看到叉子受伤他又急了想过去帮忙。</p><p>④阿狗其实也看到莉莉对叉子笑了，但是他不会拿这个来嘲讽莉莉（至于心里什么滋味就不好说了），但是如果换成斯内普或者他弟弟的话，他就会对莉莉疯狂开炮。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 西里斯的一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV of Sirius'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>已经第三次了，西里斯·布莱克这几天第三次梦见了莉莉·伊万斯。</p><p>"Do you love me，Black？”梦里的伊万斯穿着那天鼻涕虫俱乐部那条剪裁非常贴身的绿裙子，她身材曼妙，衬得那双美丽杏眼更绿了。伊万斯扯住他的领带攥在手里握紧，嘴唇抿成一条线，一脸固执地望着他，就像那天她非要和他决斗一样。</p><p>"I love you, Evans. With all my heart, with all my soul." 梦里的西里斯如此回答她。</p><p>接着西里斯感到自己的脖子上的领带被伊万斯往前用力一拉，她踮起脚尖，柔软的嘴唇印上了他的，他们的舌头迅速纠缠到一起，如此美妙，如此甜蜜。伊万斯一只手伸进他的头发里，一阵轻微的呻吟从她口中泄出，而西里斯情不自禁地一只手环住伊万斯纤纤细腰，不断加深这个吻...</p><p>然后，西里斯·布莱克吓醒了。</p><p>他叹了口气，晃了晃脑袋试图把刚才的画面从脑子里全部赶走，转过头望了一眼隔壁床正在熟睡的詹姆，心里涌起了一股深深的罪恶感。</p><p>现在还是凌晨五点半，詹姆他们都在睡觉，宿舍里静悄悄的，只有彼得床上传来一阵轻微的鼾声。</p><p>西里斯已经好几个晚上没有睡好了，莉莉·伊万斯充斥着他的梦境，而且只要他从梦里惊醒过来就无法再入睡。西里斯现在只好掀开被子，无视自己身上某个隆起的部位，他在黑暗中迅速换好衣服，把东西收拾好就背上书包悄悄地离开宿舍。</p><p>霍格沃茨还在黑暗中沉睡，西里斯百无聊奈地在城堡里闲逛，他一边走一边思索。</p><p>那天西里斯躺在礼堂地板上抽搐的时候并没有感觉多少疼痛，得益于巫师的特殊体质，他只感到有一股东西在他的体内窜来窜去，非常奇怪的感觉，以及身体无法控制地痉挛。这种颤抖大概持续了不到一分钟就结束了，唯一造成的后果可能就是西里斯的发型被毁，根据詹姆口述他那天从地板上爬起来的时候，看起来大概就像留了一个麻瓜现在流行的超级爆炸头。</p><p>倒是伊万斯….西里斯后来才听说伊万斯的肋骨居然断了两根，并且因为她没有及时就医，等宵禁了才过去，还在医疗翼躺了一晚上。</p><p>伊万斯这个笨蛋，实力不行还非要跟他决斗，自己受伤了为了躲开他们，居然撑到宵禁后才过去治疗。</p><p>这场一晚上就波及八个人受伤的决斗者俱乐部到最后居然没有人被罚，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯不肯承认自己是詹姆手下败将，而詹姆也没有在庞弗雷夫人疗伤的时候说出真相。尽管西里斯感觉到庞弗雷夫人从詹姆脸上的伤口应该是察觉到了什么，但是西里斯猜测她没有上报给学校。最后礼堂里被损坏的东西被弗立维教授一秒修好，这事居然就这么神奇地翻过一页了。</p><p>西里斯在城堡里逛到快七点了才回到礼堂准备吃早餐。</p><p>他一踏入礼堂的大门口远远地看到格兰芬多餐桌上那个深红色的脑袋，西里斯感觉自己还没吃东西的胃搅在了一起。</p><p>她是叉子喜欢的女孩。</p><p>她是叉子喜欢的女孩。</p><p>她是叉子喜欢的女孩。</p><p>西里斯在心里默念三遍，然后面无表情地大步走进去，就如同往常的无数个日子一样，西里斯·布莱克与莉莉·伊万斯不会有任何交集。然而等他看到伊万斯对坐在她旁边玛丽绽放出一个无比灿烂的笑容时，西里斯感觉自己的心跳还是漏了一拍。</p><p>梅林，杀了他吧，西里斯闭了闭眼睛。</p><p>当他睁开眼睛的时候刚好与斯莱特林的那边正在喝牛奶的雷古勒斯的视线对视，雷古勒斯放下杯子，对他一挑眉，嘴角扯出一个笑容，脸上的挑衅与嘲讽昭之若现。</p><p>他应该是注意到了，西里斯心里想，回以弟弟一个傲慢的表情。</p><p>西里斯走过去，掠夺者其他三人正在用餐，詹姆还问他一句怎么了今天起那么早，西里斯随口搪塞了一下，然后拿起桌上的一个约克郡布丁咬了一口。</p><p>早上是斯拉格霍恩的魔药课，说实话西里斯并不喜欢上魔药课，特别是这门课还是斯莱特林那个油腻腻的鼻涕精和伊万斯最擅长的…当然这并不妨碍他在O.W.Ls考试里还是拿了个O，而彼得因为魔药上拿了个A无法上高级课。</p><p>现在地窖里弥散着各种香气，斯拉格霍恩在讲台那摆上几个正在冒着热气的坩埚，西里斯他们三人一起穿过层层雾气，找到他们习惯的位置坐下来。</p><p>“早上好，各位。”站在讲台上的斯拉格霍恩一拍那两只胖乎乎的手，笑眯眯地望着大家。</p><p>“今天我们要来制作一份活地狱汤剂，在此之前，有谁能告诉我讲台这几口坩埚分别是什么，以及是如何判断出来的吗？”他先指着靠近斯莱特林的那口坩埚问大家。</p><p>斯拉格霍恩环顾四周，然后不出所料地点了坐在第一排的斯内普。</p><p>西里斯嫌恶地看到斯内普把他面前那两缕油腻腻的长发拨开，他凑进那口沸腾着清水的坩埚里闻了一下，然后用死气沉沉的声音回答：“吐真剂，一种无色、无味药剂，可以强迫喝下它的人说出真话，常常用于审讯。”</p><p>“没错，斯莱特林加十分，那么这个呢，希利亚德小姐？”斯拉格霍恩指着拉文克劳附近的那口坩埚问。</p><p>“这应该是复方汤剂，教授，我从它特有的泥浆一般的质感猜到的。“那位女生尖着嗓子回答。</p><p>由于缺乏睡眠，教室里又充斥着蒸汽和各种香味，西里斯脑袋摇摇晃晃，东倒西歪，一会靠在他左边莱姆斯的肩膀上，一会靠到右边詹姆的肩膀上，他感觉眼睛快要闭上了。</p><p>“回答正确，拉文克劳加十分，那么现在这个，莉莉——”</p><p>当斯拉格霍恩念到伊万斯的名字时，詹姆的身体抖了一下，靠在詹姆肩上马上就要睡着的西里斯被惊醒了。</p><p>“应该是迷情剂教授，我是从它特有的呈螺旋形上升的蒸汽和特有的珍珠母光泽判断出来的。”伊万斯用干巴巴的声音回答。</p><p>“非常好，格兰芬多加十分。那么现在请你上来闻一下，然后告诉大家你闻到了什么。”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地望着伊万斯。</p><p>伊万斯看起来有点不是很情愿地走上去，她撩了一把头发然后低下头，那一瞬间西里斯感觉自己的心弦同样被撩了一下。</p><p>“没有，什么也没闻到，教授。”过了两秒伊万斯抬起头回答道。</p><p>“呵呵，看来某些人还得加把劲，那你下去吧。”斯拉格霍恩调皮地对她眨眨眼。</p><p>接下来斯拉格霍恩又强调了好几遍迷情剂是霍格沃茨的禁用物品，西里斯一边听一边哼出声音，如果说有什么药水是他所最为熟知的，那么必然是每年圣诞节和情人节都有人在送他的礼物里夹杂着的迷情剂了。</p><p>现在斯拉格霍恩终于讲完了，他让他们把那本《高级魔药制作》翻到第十页，然后教室里响起一阵坩埚移位和砝码被放到天平上的声音。</p><p>整个制作流程挺无聊的，就是瞌睡豆比较难切，西里斯把第二个豆子弄飞的时候抬起头，刚好看到伊万斯用短刀在案板上挤压，他学着伊万斯的方法试了一下，豆子立刻渗出了大量汁液。</p><p>“用短刀压豆子出汁更快。”西里斯提醒了他们两。</p><p>现在西里斯的坩埚已经变成书里所说的淡雪青色，他正准备搅拌的时候，发现伊万斯居然已经举起手来做完了，西里斯也不知道伊万斯为什么速度这么快，她把一小瓶小小的粉红色液体交给斯拉格霍恩，此时斯内普也上交了一瓶同样颜色的药剂，斯拉格霍恩惊喜地给格兰芬多和斯莱特林各加了二十分。</p><p>斯内普看起来似乎很想对伊万斯说点什么，但是伊万斯收拾好书包跟玛丽说了两句话之后就赶紧走了，并没有给他机会。</p><p>五分钟后西里斯、詹姆和卢平也全部搞定，他们三的药水颜色介于粉色与紫色之间，西里斯怀疑那本《高级魔药制作》的印刷有一些错误，可能只有伊万斯和鼻涕精才知道正确做法。</p><p>毕竟他们做了五年的朋友，西里斯在心里不情愿地想。</p><p>西里斯在詹姆和卢平排队交药剂的时候又看到那口珍珠母光泽的迷情剂，尽管在霍格沃茨的五年多来他几乎每一年都在和迷情剂打交道，但是这也是他第一次见到一整锅的迷情剂。</p><p>鬼使神差地，西里斯皱眉走了上去，现在锅底的火焰已经被熄灭了，整锅液体还在上升着一点点螺旋形的蒸汽。</p><p>西里斯用手指把垂在面前的头发弄到耳后，凑上前闻了一下。</p><p>"大脚板，你闻到什么了吗？”詹姆突然在他身后问。</p><p>“雨水和火焰威士忌。”西里斯下意识回答他。</p><p>过了一秒他才反应过来是什么。</p><p>詹姆和莱姆斯听到这个回答均是一愣。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”反应过来詹姆拍了拍他的肩膀，笑得上气不接下气，“大脚板，莫非你爱上了三把扫帚的老板娘，美丽的罗斯默塔夫人？”</p><p>“大脚板，如果你准备和罗斯默塔先生决斗，我乐意当你的助手。”莱姆斯一脸严肃地拍了拍他的另一个肩膀。</p><p>“哎，那我只能勉为其难地当见证者了。”詹姆假装叹了一口气。</p><p>“你们两都给我滚。”西里斯一只手一个按住他两的头往下压，詹姆和莱姆斯一边弯腰一边笑得更欢了，底下还在制作药剂的有些同学抬起了头。</p><p>等他们笑完后詹姆和卢平也凑上前去闻了闻。</p><p>西里斯用随意的口气问詹姆：“叉子，你闻到了什么？”</p><p>"伊万斯...洗发水的味道..."詹姆突然红了脸，然后问旁边卢平，"月亮脸，你呢？"</p><p>“什么也没有。”卢平耸了耸肩，看起来非常自在。</p><p>掠夺者三个人又打闹了一番，回座位收拾好东西后出门往礼堂走，等拐弯的时候西里斯心里突然猛地一跳。</p><p>伊万斯坐在不远处的石栏上，她手里捧着一本书，估计是在等玛丽。</p><p>"伊万斯——"詹姆喊。</p><p>西里斯·布莱克根本不需要吸引莉莉·伊万斯的注意力，因为他的好兄弟詹姆·波特无时不刻都在干这事。而西里斯能做的只有当她那双美丽的杏眼望过来时，努力装出一副漫不经心的样子。</p><p>伊万斯皱眉不情愿地抬起头，她的目光先与他碰上了，然后又不动声色地移开，转向詹姆。</p><p>“什么事，波特？”她有点不耐烦地问。</p><p>“你的...迷情剂...真的什么也没闻到吗？”詹姆满怀期待地问她。</p><p>西里斯感觉伊万斯在一瞬间眼睛闪了一下，但是那一瞬间太短了，西里斯怀疑除了自己之外是否还有其他人注意到。</p><p>"当然没有，波特。"伊万斯翻了个大白眼。</p><p>“好吧，伊万斯。”詹姆挠了挠那头乱糟糟的头发。</p><p>西里斯很少能在午餐或者晚餐的时候见到伊万斯，她一般都是在饭点的时候去格兰芬多的餐桌上拿一个三明治和一壶南瓜汁塞进包里当成午餐去图书馆解决。西里斯不明白为什么这学期的伊万斯那么喜欢图书馆，上学期的她有许多朋友和各种各样的社交活动，是一个成绩优异，活泼开朗的女孩。而这学期她的成绩依旧很优秀，甚至更好了，但是这学期的她异常孤单，看起来就和舍友玛丽好一点，社交活动除了鼻涕虫俱乐部那一次之外全部没参加，而且还把级长的职位也辞了。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>下午还有麦格教授的变形课，今天的主要内容是把一个小板凳变成一只小狗，这种程度的变形西里斯三年级就会了，他和詹姆还有莱姆斯第一次挥舞魔杖就大告成功，他和詹姆甚至都不用念出咒语，麦格教授爽快地给格兰芬多加了三十分。</p><p>在周围同学都开始练习的时候西里斯开始百无聊奈地环顾教室四周，詹姆和莱姆斯开始教彼得练习，而伊万斯呢，她试了两次也成功了，现在在教玛丽。</p><p>“玛丽，把魔杖放低一点，不要抖，对，就这样，注意力集中。”</p><p>西里斯可能最近一段时间才开始后悔为什么自己的阿尼玛格斯是狗，他自从第一次变成狗以后听力和嗅觉都变好了很多，比如现在伊万斯和玛丽坐在教室的第一排，而他们劫夺者四个人习惯坐在最后一排，可是他还是能清楚地听到第一排传来的伊万斯的声音。</p><p>有一缕头发垂到她的面前，此时的伊万斯正侧过身，低头认真纠正玛丽施咒的手势，头发掉下来的时候她轻蹙眉，有点不耐烦地用手指把发丝别到耳后去，然后像是感觉到了西里斯的目光一样，她突然抬起头。</p><p>那双美丽的杏眼与他的灰眼睛对视。</p><p>一秒，两秒，这次是他先移开目光，因为西里斯感觉自己的心跳突然在加速。</p><p>“干得好！虫尾巴！”詹姆突然在他旁边大喊。</p><p>西里斯转过头，彼得已经变出来一只小狗，尽管身上的纹路与凳子十分相似，但总体而言还是成功了。</p><p>“我们晚上去哪，大脚板？给点建议。”就在这时完成辅导任务的詹姆用一只胳膊环住他的肩膀问。</p><p>“你是不是忘了晚上还有魁地奇训练？”卢平在旁边开口。</p><p>“噢对！差点把这事给忘了。”詹姆一拍脑门，转头问卢平：“那你来看我训练吗，月亮脸？”</p><p>“不好意思，叉子，我打算去图书馆写作业。”卢平对他温和地笑了笑。</p><p>“哎，那我只剩两名观众了——”詹姆叹了一口气。</p><p>“事实上，我准备和月亮脸一起去，有些资料需要查。”西里斯耸了耸肩。</p><p>“什么？你在跟我开玩笑对吧大脚板？西里斯·布莱克去图书馆，你的暗恋对象突然从罗斯默塔夫人变成了平斯夫人？看不出来啊大脚板，原来你是人妻爱好者。”詹姆做出一个惊悚的表情。</p><p>"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——"卢平和彼得在旁边笑得上气不接下气。</p><p>西里斯把手伸进詹姆那个乱糟糟的脑袋里用力揉了一把，“可以闭嘴吗，叉子？”</p><p>詹姆对他做了个鬼脸，然后右手握拳放在嘴边咳了两声，一脸严肃，“现在，佩迪鲁先生，如果你不来看我训练，等下次满月我就让大脚板把耗子形态的你丢进麦格教授的办公室——”</p><p>“我——”彼得刚要开口。</p><p>“为什么是我？”西里斯大声抱怨。</p><p>“你可以考虑让大脚板把他叼进猫头鹰棚屋里，会有不一样的惊喜效果，叉子。”没有人理会西里斯，卢平接过詹姆的话继续补充。</p><p>“真是个好主意，月亮脸。”詹姆吹了声口哨，伸出手来与卢平击掌。</p><p>“我没有意见，只要不让我叼耗子，彼得那味道我可受不了。”西里斯假装认真思考了一番后，皱了皱鼻子，两手一摊。</p><p>彼得那张的小脸吓得煞白煞白的，好像把他们的话当真了。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”他们三对视了两秒一起放声大笑，由于笑声过于响亮还差点被麦格教授扣分了。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>所以那天晚上掠夺者的安排就是詹姆和彼得去魁地奇球场，而西里斯跟着卢平来图书馆。</p><p>西里斯·布莱克永远不会承认自己心里那点小小的心思。</p><p>西里斯上次来图书馆应该是二三年级那会，那段时间掠夺者们为了帮助卢平度过满月而准备自学阿尼玛格斯，一向调皮捣蛋的四人组破天荒地天天泡图书馆查资料，也算是惊呆了各位老师。</p><p>其实那段时间西里斯也是可以在图书馆时不时看见伊万斯，那会她一般和玛丽一起，一见到他们几个的时候就一脸嫌恶地别过头去，无视詹姆试图和她打招呼。</p><p>西里斯不明白，为什么同样是来图书馆，上次他在这里看到伊万斯的时候心里一点波澜都没有，但是这一次…</p><p>当他看到伊万斯独自一个人坐在那的时候心里一抖。</p><p>因为图书馆基本没座位了，卢平选了一个和伊万斯相隔两张桌子的位置坐下来，有时候西里斯感觉都怀疑月亮脸是不是猜中了他心里这个小秘密，因为他坐下来的那个位置的视野可以完美地观察伊万斯，还不会被她注意到。</p><p>伊万斯正在写作业，估计是在写今天教授们布置的两篇论文，西里斯发现伊万斯写字的速度简直是飞快。她没有用文人居提供的那种巫师常用的羽毛笔，手里那只看起来更像是麻瓜们用的钢笔。她唰唰地在羊皮纸上奋笔疾书，偶尔翻一下课本，皱眉，转一圈钢笔，再用笔帽抵住下巴，思考一阵，然后继续唰唰地在羊皮纸上写字。</p><p>由于生在巫师家庭，西里斯的认知里从小到大用来写字的只有羽毛笔，这种轻飘飘的东西只能用于书写，并不适合用来转，所以西里斯没想到——一个书写工具还可以这么玩。</p><p>他鬼使神差地用口袋里抽出自己那根魔杖，这应该是他身上与伊万斯手里的钢笔形状最为相似的东西了。</p><p>西里斯学着伊万斯转笔的手势把魔杖在手指间抡了一圈，感觉还不错，但是——</p><p>“啪——”地一声，他的魔杖直接掉在桌子上，此时他对面正在低头看书的莱姆斯抬起头，疑惑不解地望了他一眼。</p><p>西里斯朝皱着眉头的月亮脸做了个鬼脸，等他低下头去他又瞄了一眼那边的伊万斯，还好她正沉浸在论文里，没有发现这边的异常。</p><p>西里斯从书包里掏出课本摆在桌子上，他不明白自己为什么要过来，毕竟课本上的知识他看一遍就会了，论文这种东西他都是在要交的前一天晚上直接搞定的，所以他今天为什么要来图书馆呢？</p><p>就在这时看起来写完作业的伊万斯从桌子上起身，她伸了个懒腰，然后环顾四周，西里斯在她的目光转过来要碰上他的时候迅速低下头去假装认真看书。</p><p>西里斯没想到伊万斯居然朝他们这个座位走来。</p><p>伊万斯走路的脚步很轻，蹑手蹑脚的，但是听力极好的西里斯感觉自己的心跳在伴随着她的脚步声一点一点地加快。</p><p>现在伊万斯就站在莱姆斯的后面，西里斯可以闻到她身上那个若有若无的香味，他快要把脑袋埋进书里了。</p><p>“晚上好，莱…额…卢平？”伊万斯弯下腰小声地对卢平说。</p><p>卢平侧过头，现在他们两的脑袋就要挨在一起了，西里斯把书立在桌子上，把脑袋藏在课本后面用眼睛偷瞄他们两。</p><p>“晚上好，伊万斯，有什么事吗？”卢平有些意外地小声回答她。</p><p>“你能…帮我看一下我的东西吗…我去上个厕所..嗯…就回来，就在那。”伊万斯吞吞吐吐地用手一指，越说越小声。</p><p>西里斯却突然想起那天她和帕金森还有罗齐尔的吵架内容了。</p><p>“可以的，伊万斯，你去吧。”卢平回答。</p><p>“谢谢你，莱姆斯。”伊万斯对他绽放出一个非常灿烂的笑容，然后转身走了。</p><p>“她只有请你帮忙的时候才会称呼你的教名吗，月亮脸？”西里斯等伊万斯走远了突然问他。</p><p>卢平对他这个问题挑了挑眉，然后回答他：“这学期的话是的，不过也就那么一两次。”</p><p>西里斯皱眉，这学期的伊万斯太奇怪了。</p><p>西里斯不是没有怀疑过这学期的莉莉·伊万斯是别人用复方汤剂假扮的，但是某天晚上上天文观测课的时候他观察过，整整三个多小时里伊万斯没有喝过一滴水，没碰过魔杖，也没有离开过他的视线去别的地方。魔法届里熬得最好的复方汤剂最多也只能撑3个小时，一般都是两个小时过后就得补充一次，不然就会露馅。而且就算再好易容魔法，也不可能保持三小时不变。</p><p>而且伊万斯天天没课的时候就泡在图书馆，她没有多余的时间去准备每天都要服用的复方汤剂。</p><p>除非有一种魔法让莉莉体内的灵魂换成别人。</p><p>这可能吗？毕竟他来自一个黑魔法世家，家里有无数相关藏书，然而就算如此西里斯也从来没有听说过这类事。</p><p>伊万斯过了好一会才姗姗来迟，她回来的时候胳膊下夹着一本巨大无比的书，黑色封面，看起来破破烂烂的有几个世纪的年纪，让西里斯忍不住想起他的父亲那些私藏的黑魔法书籍。</p><p>伊万斯坐下来把书本一摊就开始阅读，现在她换了蜂蜜公爵买的那种可以吸/吮的糖果羽毛笔，一边皱着眉头看书一边吸笔尖。</p><p>西里斯感觉自己可以写出一本《莉莉·伊万斯的观察日记》了。</p><p>当伊万斯伸出她那根粉嫩的舌头舔羽毛笔的时候，今天凌晨做的那个梦的画面一瞬间涌进了他的脑海里，西里斯感觉自己身上某个部位突然有了反应…..</p><p>“咳咳——”西里斯不得不咳了两声，卢平抬起头望了他一眼，又低下头去写作业。</p><p>西里斯感觉自己不能再待下去了，他迅速收拾好书包跟月亮脸匆匆忙忙地打了声招呼后就赶紧离开了图书馆。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>梅林，为什么命运要这么对我，西里斯一边走一边想。</p><p>西里斯以为自己今年夏天离家出走已经冲破了他人生里唯一的阻碍，从此他就是自由的，什么事不能拦住他，谁也不能阻止他，女人算什么，他西里斯·布莱克这辈子就没为女人烦恼过。</p><p>但是现在，他的心已经不再自由，他感觉他的灵魂都不再完全地属于他自己。</p><p>西里斯回城堡之前先去医疗翼找庞弗雷夫人要了一瓶安神药水。</p><p>“你确定这个喝下去可以一夜无梦吗，庞弗雷夫人？”西里斯问。</p><p>“是的，如果你的失眠状况不是很严重一次两到三茶匙就够了，不要过量。”庞弗雷夫人回答他。</p><p>西里斯谢过之后就抓起瓶子塞到书包里回格兰芬多塔楼，经过公共休息室的时候不知道谁在喊他，他也懒得管了。</p><p>现在宿舍里空无一人，詹姆估计还在魁地奇场地训练，彼得和他一起，而莱姆斯还在图书馆，不到宵禁他是不会回来的。</p><p>西里斯匆匆地去洗了个澡，刷牙洗脸换好睡衣，他们几个还没回来。</p><p>现在西里斯手里捏着那个瓶子，他打开软木塞，晃了晃，那是一种紫色的液体，在透明的药水瓶里旋转。</p><p>西里斯想了想，端起瓶子一饮而尽。</p><p>今天是1976年11月1日，一个普通的星期一，距离他成年还有两天。</p><p>今天是莉莉.伊万斯没有和他说话的第五天。</p><p>今天是他喜欢上伊万斯的...西里斯自己也不知道第几天。</p><p>今天他与伊万斯对视了两次，分别是在上午的魔药课后和下午的变形课上。</p><p>今天….算了…</p><p>躺在格兰芬多那张舒服的四柱床上快要入睡的时候，西里斯心里只有一个念头。</p><p>今天晚上不要再梦见她了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 三把扫帚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1976年11月6日，霍格莫德，三把扫帚酒吧</p><p> </p><p>今天是周六，第二个霍格莫德周。自从上次在猪头酒吧与食死徒不小心碰面后，我就抓紧时间练习易容魔法，以便不时之需。现在我不是莉莉·伊万斯，而是一个留着齐刘海，黑发黑眼，方脸圆眼，名字叫Miranda的普通女孩。虽然易容魔法不能像复方汤剂一样完全改变面貌（主要是熬这玩意太费时间了），不过我现阶段所掌握的勉强可以改个头发眼睛的颜色，再把面部轮廓稍微变一变还是可以的。</p><p> </p><p>这次我把自己学院服颜色改成拉文克劳的蓝色，顺便还变出一副黑框眼镜戴上，我估计就算莉莉的亲妈站在我面前也认不出这具身体是她的宝贝小女儿了。</p><p> </p><p>我点了一杯伞螺樱桃糖浆苏打水，然后选择在角落的一张桌子上坐下来，我周围的霍格沃茨学生不少，三三两两地聚在一起，基本上人手一杯黄油啤酒，这里不比猪头酒吧，未成年巫师只能选择黄油啤酒。</p><p> </p><p>三把扫帚的卫生条件比猪头酒吧好太多了，店面宽敞明亮，桌子擦得也干净锃亮，整个酒吧给人感觉非常温暖、舒适。</p><p> </p><p>但是今天我宁愿去的是猪头酒吧，因为在三把扫帚太容易碰上熟人了，毕竟今天我是来谈事情的。</p><p> </p><p>前段时间魔法史课上我借玛丽的《预言家日报》看，这也不能怪我，因为宾斯教授的声音太催眠了，为了无聊杀时间又保持清醒，我只好开始读报纸。而我选择继续修这门课主要还是怕这个已经不知道活（死？）了多久的教授突然会在课上提到一些....对于我能够穿回去的重要信息或者历史事件。</p><p> </p><p>反正魔法史这种课考试就是靠背嘛，选就选了，我一个来自中国的小镇做题家还怕了不成。</p><p> </p><p>就当我已经无聊到把整份报纸翻了个遍之后，宾斯教授还没有下课，而我发现我几乎是整个教室为数不多的几个保持清醒的人之一了，另外一个就是拉文克劳那个叫希利亚德的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>我叹了口气，然后开始看报纸中缝的广告，里面基本上就是一些鸡毛蒜皮的东西，什么迷情剂啊，壮///阳药啊，偶尔有几个租房广告，反正跟麻瓜的报纸内容形式上也差不了多少。</p><p> </p><p>但是在底部一个小小的公告引起了我的注意。</p><p> </p><p>出售陈年蛇怪毒液，数量不多，价格面议。</p><p>当时我第一反应是哼了一声，这怎么可能是真的，天底下有这么巧的事，老伏现在有几个纯血家族数不清的金加隆撑着，会穷到拿蛇怪毒液出来卖？</p><p> </p><p>但是那个人留的地址...是翻倒巷12B，博金-博克店的地址也在那。</p><p> </p><p>那个几十年前老伏打过工的地方...</p><p> </p><p>会不会...</p><p> </p><p>左思右想后，我还是试着给那个地址写了一封信用猫头鹰送过去，没想到那个人很快就回我了，他似乎很清楚这个周末刚好是霍格莫德周，约我周六十点在三把扫帚见，桌上摆一本《魔法史》当暗号。</p><p> </p><p>落款是J.T. ，连真名也不敢写，当然我也没用自己的真名。</p><p> </p><p>于是现在，我的桌子上摆着一本《魔法史》，一边喝苏打水一边等那个人。</p><p> </p><p>大约十点过一刻后，一个头发灰白，乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，穿着破破烂烂的像是很久没洗过的二手袍子的人端着一杯黄油啤酒，拉开椅子在我对面坐下来。</p><p> </p><p>“米兰达小姐？”那个人看起来约摸五十来岁，先是环顾了四周一圈，然后问我。</p><p> </p><p>“JT先生？”我轻声问。</p><p> </p><p>“看来没错。”他在座位上调整了一下姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“请问，为什么不约在猪头酒吧？”我疑惑不解地问他。</p><p> </p><p>“看来你消息还不够灵通啊，小姐。”他撇撇嘴，伸出一根粗胖的手指在我面前摇了摇，“今天猪头酒吧被那位大人包场了。”</p><p> </p><p>原来老伏今天又要开会，我在心里暗自腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>”所以...那个东西你...带过来了吗？“我把桌上那本《魔法史》收进书包里，然后问他。</p><p> </p><p>“带来了。”他伸出胳膊，两手十指交叉，搁在桌子上，我注意到他的指甲缝里全是污垢。</p><p> </p><p>“你先告诉我你是怎么拿到它的，我可不相信...你跟蛇怪搏斗过。”我小心地斟酌着语句问他。</p><p> </p><p>他的目光明显躲散了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“我必须知道它的来历才能相信你，先生。”我尽量做出一副公事公办的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”他咳了一声，“那是几十年前的事了。”</p><p> </p><p>紧接着他端起桌上的黄油啤酒猛喝了一大口，我有一种准备听一个很长的故事的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“大概在麻瓜二战刚结束那几年吧，具体时间我也忘了。那时候我…我本来是在魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品司供职，一个普普通通的小职员，就是负责收缴那些巫师用的违//法改造的麻瓜玩意。那几年我们的工作特别繁重，因为有些巫师偷偷地跑去麻瓜的战场那收集了很多稀奇古怪的麻瓜武器自己改造。后来我头儿犯了一个错，有一次一个刚收缴危险的东西在运送的途中掉了，被一个倒霉麻瓜捡到，害死了两条人命。当天本来是我头儿和我一起负责运送的，但是他把过错全部推到了我身上，我就被魔法部开除了...我头儿还说我运气好只是被开除，不用去蹲阿兹卡班——”他用微微颤抖的手锤了一下桌子，然后端起桌子上的酒杯一饮而尽，又吆喝着服务生再来一杯。</p><p> </p><p>“因为我是被魔法部开除，有这个记录在比较正经一点的地方比如古灵阁也不愿意要我，我当时的女朋友因为这个和我分手了…我们本来就要结婚的——”他说到动情之处哽咽了几下，不知从哪掏出一块脏兮兮的手帕擦了擦眼泪，然后继续道：“我在麻瓜世界里租了个房子，因为他们的租金比较便宜，可是我也快熬不下去了，每天晚上只能等麻瓜的面包店处理不要的面包时可以抢几个当晚餐。我天天去对角巷和翻倒巷转悠，希望有个临时工作可以给我，哪怕不给钱只要有地方吃住就行...我在那转悠了有快两个月。突然有一天，我看到博金-博克店门口贴了一张招人启事，要寻找年轻英俊口才好的男孩，我就进去应聘了。“</p><p> </p><p>“老博金是一个非常狡猾的家伙，他一听说我只要吃住不用工资就当场把我留下来了，把我住的地方安排在博金-博克店的三楼一个小阁楼上。我一开始还不懂他为什么这么着急招人，后来才听说是以前一个服务员突然辞职了，他没办法了才需要重新招人看店，你别看我现在这个样子小姐，几十年前我也是个俊小伙一个。”</p><p> </p><p>他又端起黄油啤酒喝了一口，然后对我咧嘴一笑，露出一口像是许多年没洗的黄牙，我对他勉强露出一个笑容，“然后呢，先生？”</p><p> </p><p>“总之，我当天就把麻瓜那租的地方退了，住进了博金-博克的小阁楼上。我的前任走得很匆忙，阁楼那个小房间还挺乱的，看得出来好多东西都来不及收拾就走了。老博金跟我抱怨了一番，说以后可能再也找不到长得那么俊俏，口才一流又要工资那么低的员工了。听他的描述好像是个霍格沃茨刚毕业的年轻男孩，姓什么我没记住，名字挺普通的一个麻瓜名，叫啥来着...叫——”</p><p> </p><p>我心里砰砰直跳，盯着他那双浑浊不堪的蓝眼睛，快要接近那个答案了。</p><p> </p><p>他低头思索了一番，从我的角度只能看到那头打结的灰白头发，我忍不住在心里想他在卫生方面可以跟斯内普交朋友了。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时他突然抬起头，“对，叫汤姆。”</p><p> </p><p>我拼命压抑住自己兴奋的内心，端起苏打水抿了一口，假装不经意地问：”然后呢？“</p><p> </p><p>“然后当天晚上我就收拾了房间，把没用的东西都清理出去，但是我在一块地板的底下偶然发现了这个。”</p><p> </p><p>他先是左瞧右瞧，确定此时没有人在注意我们，然后才神秘兮兮地从口袋里掏出一个非常小的玻璃瓶，摆在桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>“喏——”他抬起下巴指了指那个瓶子，“蛇怪毒液。”</p><p> </p><p>现在我的心脏简直快要从胸腔里跳出来，我表面上镇定了一番，然后问他：“可以拿起来看看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“请便，小姐。”他对我做了个手势。</p><p> </p><p>我从书包里掏出雷古勒斯给我的那条手绢包住自己的手，然后轻轻地用拇指和食指捏住那个玻璃瓶提起来，里面的液体在酒吧昏黄的灯光下晶莹透亮，微微泛着反光，任谁也不会想到这居然是斯莱特林养的那只宠物蛇的毒液。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你是怎么知道它就是蛇怪毒液的？”我放下瓶子后问他。</p><p> </p><p>他把瓶子迅速收回自己的口袋里后，对我笑了一下，我觉得他眼角的鱼尾纹可以夹死猪头酒吧的苍蝇了。</p><p> </p><p>接着JT先生从另一个口袋里掏出一个系着绳子的小标签轻轻放在桌上，“因为这个，我发现它的时候就系在瓶子上。”</p><p> </p><p>我把那个泛黄的标签纸捏起来端详了一番，边缘已经被液体腐蚀了，但是正中央用漂亮的斜字体写着：</p><p> </p><p>Basilisk Venom （蛇怪毒液）</p><p> </p><p>老伏的字还挺好看的，我撇撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“那你怎么知道.....这瓶液/体就真的是蛇怪毒液？”放下那个标签后我谨慎地问他。</p><p> </p><p>“啧啧啧，小姐，你也太看不起我了。不然你以为这个瓶子为什么不是满的？我当然试过了——”他对我轻轻摇头。</p><p>“兔子，老鼠，只要一滴——”他对我比了一个“1”的手势，然后右手做出一个割//喉的动作。</p><p> </p><p>“其他毒药也可以有这种效果。”我不动声色地盯着他说。</p><p> </p><p>“对，所以我拿博金店里几个没用要处理掉的匕首试了一下，你猜怎么样？"他端起啤酒杯又喝了一口，然后用一种吊人胃口的表情望着我。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”我脸上装出一副好奇的表情配合他。</p><p> </p><p>“全融掉了。”他两手一摊。</p><p> </p><p>“那你....有没有拿妖精做的东西试一下？”我不死心地继续问他。</p><p>“那倒没有，”他撇了撇嘴，“妖精做的东西太贵了，万一被糟蹋了我可赔不起。”</p><p> </p><p>说到这里其实我已经基本肯定这瓶毒液就是蛇怪的毒液，如果能顺利买下它，那么我就不用考虑进密室和蛇怪搏斗了...</p><p>“所以...JT先生，你准备出价多少？”我尽量用非常平静无所谓的口气问他。</p><p> </p><p>他做了一个“2”的手势。</p><p> </p><p>“两个金加隆？”</p><p> </p><p>“二十个。”</p><p> </p><p>我想起自己包里现在只有十来个的金加隆，这些还得熬到圣诞节假期回去才有新的。</p><p> </p><p>草，早知道当初就不应该装/逼多给西里斯几个金加隆。反正他那么有钱，还有一个资助他的阿尔法德叔叔。</p><p> </p><p>真是撒钱装/逼一时爽，方到用时火葬场。</p><p> </p><p>“十个。”我回他。</p><p> </p><p>“十五个。”他直勾勾地盯着我。</p><p> </p><p>“JT先生，”我清了清嗓子，然后眼巴巴地望着他，“你看，我是一个普通拉文克劳学生，也没那么多钱，买这东西主要也是...一时兴趣..”我装出一副有点难为情的样子。</p><p> </p><p>妈的，没想到以前在闲鱼上挂东西卖的时候，被我嫌弃得要死的“学生党没钱”借口，居然有一天自己要用上。</p><p> </p><p>哎，风水轮流转，不是不报，时候未到。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以挂报纸上继续卖——”</p><p> </p><p>“可是没有多少人会相信你，不是吗？而且我估计你也没钱继续在报纸上打广告了，先生。”我盯着他的脸问。</p><p> </p><p>他好像是被我说中了心事，那双浑浊的蓝眼睛转了转，没有回答我。</p><p> </p><p>“十二个，不能再少了。”过了好一会他小声说道，听起来更像是在喃喃自语。</p><p>“成交——”我马上回答，就怕他突然反悔了。</p><p> </p><p>“而且今天的酒钱全部你付。”他那双蓝眼睛一亮，对我补充。</p><p> </p><p>“....”</p><p> </p><p>他挑挑眉，用胜利者的姿态望着我。</p><p>“行吧。”我无奈地叹了口气，把凳子旁边的书包拿过来开始掏钱。</p><p> </p><p>“你不会拿一瓶假的给我吧？”钱递过去之前我不甘心地问。</p><p>“反正你知道我的地址，假的可以去找我。”他又对我笑了一下，我现在对那口黄牙有阴影了。</p><p>当我把十二个金加隆轻轻地从桌子底下递给他，JT先生小心翼翼地在座位上把金币一个一个地全部仔细检查了一遍，确定都是真的以后，才掏出一个黑色的、脏兮兮的钱袋，把金加隆全部装进去。</p><p> </p><p>接着他把那个装蛇怪毒液的玻璃瓶往我这一推，“祝你好运，小姐。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个标签我能留着吗？”我手里握着老伏的真迹问他。</p><p> </p><p>他耸了耸肩，“随你。”</p><p>接着他端起桌子上的黄油啤酒一饮而尽后，然后点点头就跟我告别了。</p><p> </p><p>我小心翼翼地把那个玻璃瓶放进书包的夹层里装好，又施了几个防护咒语确保不会漏出后才松了口气。现在我的注意力在这个标签上面，那是一张普通的羊皮纸，老伏估计连保护咒语都没有施，边角全部腐蚀掉，背面也没有什么有用的信息。</p><p> </p><p>真可惜他打扫房间的时候没有留下其他老伏的东西，不然我说不定能——</p><p>就在此时，掠夺者四人互相开着什么玩笑，推推搡搡地，拉开酒吧门进来了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 雷古勒斯的试探</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我一听到詹姆的声音就迅速把老伏那张真迹标签塞进口袋，同时招呼服务生过来，让他把桌子上三个黄油啤酒杯全部撤走。</p><p> </p><p>掠夺者几个刚走进酒吧那会，我敢打赌在场有一半女性突然挺直了腰杆，有几位还整理了一番发型，露出一个迷人的笑容，一脸期待地望着西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>“尊敬的罗斯默塔夫人，请给我来一杯红罂粟朗姆。”此时走到吧台边的西里斯露出一个迷人的笑容，一脸得意地对她说。</p><p>可能因为天气逐渐转冷，今天他们几个倒是都穿上了学院服，没有上次那么骚包的麻瓜服装。</p><p> </p><p>“你成年了吗？布莱克先生？”吧台后面那位非常美丽的女士挑了挑眉问他。</p><p> </p><p>“大脚板前几天刚过十七岁生日，”詹姆笑嘻嘻地一只胳膊搭在西里斯的肩膀上，“ 而且你知道吗，罗斯默塔夫人，他生日那天早上猫头鹰送过来的礼物堆满了整个格兰芬多学院桌，还有个七年级的赫奇帕奇女孩准备了一大堆气球，上面写着‘Marry me’ ，要和他求婚——哎呦——”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆来没来得及说完肚子就挨了西里斯狠狠地一记肘击，卢平在旁边轻笑出声，而罗斯默塔夫人在吧台后面咯咯咯地笑个不停。</p><p> </p><p>“那你们三位先生还是黄油啤酒吗？”咯咯笑完后罗斯默塔夫人问。</p><p> </p><p>“是..的..”詹姆用手捂住肚子以痛苦的声音回答，“全部都....记在我账上，里面还有剩吧，夫人？”</p><p> </p><p>“还有十几个金加隆呢，波特先生。”罗斯默塔夫人对詹姆眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>妈的，当有钱人就是爽，我想起自己书包里现在就剩几个银西可，真是忍不住要为自己掬一把同情泪。</p><p> </p><p>本来我还剩有二十来个金加隆，我估计平时莉莉·伊万斯没怎么花钱，但是一瓶目前还不知真假的蛇怪毒液和西里斯的生日礼物已经耗费了所有——</p><p> </p><p>是的，自上次决斗后我们已经十天没说话了，但是我还是鬼使神差地买了一个摩托车维修工具箱当成生日礼物送给他。那个维修箱来自伦敦一家有名的专卖工具的五金店，为了买到它我还特地找了一个类似于麻瓜世界“代购”的服务，就是那种专门帮巫师买麻瓜用品再收取一定比例的跑腿邮寄费用的“代购”。</p><p> </p><p>反正那个礼物是匿名的，看在他那天有求必应屋救了我一命的情况下我还是送出去了。</p><p> </p><p>当我正在胡思乱想的时候，我对面座位的凳子再次被拉开，不知从哪里冒出来的雷古勒斯不客气地一屁股坐下来，然后立马用魔杖在空气里施了一个防窃听咒。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，伊万斯。”施完咒的雷古勒斯轻轻地把他的魔杖搁在桌子上，对我咧嘴一笑，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。</p><p> </p><p>我心里一惊，在一秒内迅速检查了一下自己，不对，我现在应该还是Miranda小姐。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，你认错人了。”我清了清嗓子抬起下巴礼貌地对他说。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯对我眉毛一挑，“你很喜欢撒谎，伊万斯。”</p><p> </p><p>我没有马上回答他，心里在盘算是不是自己的哪个地方让他看出来露馅了。</p><p> </p><p>此时雷古勒斯的目光在我的书包上徘徊了片刻。</p><p> </p><p>“你的书包。”他轻声对我说。</p><p> </p><p>”什么？“我瞪大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“哎——”雷古勒斯故意大声叹了口气，听起来仿佛他是一个敦敦教诲的教授，而我是那个不争气又冥顽不灵的学生。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你的这个易容魔法...”他微微眯起眼睛，一脸嫌弃地把我从上到下打量了一遍，“颜色改得不错，但是五官特征...啧啧啧...”他摇了摇头，“就算勉强能给个及格吧——”</p><p> </p><p>"...."</p><p> </p><p>“还有你的学院服...算是改得还行。”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“你的书包——”</p><p> </p><p>现在我非常困惑不已，为了保险起见我把自己的书包颜色形状都改了，这怎么还可能被认出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你的书包是麻瓜世界买的吧？”他现在仔细研究我脸上的表情，然后继续道：“霍格沃茨里的麻种巫师本来就不多，而且虽然你把书包的颜色形状都改了，但是....你有没有发现，全校所有学生的书包里，你的拉链形状是和别人....稍微有些不一样的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯小姐，魔鬼藏在细节中。”他对我挑了挑眉，一脸得意。</p><p> </p><p>我忍不住对他翻了个白眼，“行吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以现在，”他突然收起所有打趣，一脸正经，“你现在能告诉我...为什么你要假扮成一个拉文克劳黑发女孩到三把扫帚来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>我正心里盘算着怎么回答，不小心偷瞄了西里斯那边，他们四人坐在靠近吧台的一张樱桃木长桌那，詹姆在讲一个什么笑话，卢平和彼得在一旁哈哈大笑。而西里斯正在往嘴里灌第二杯朗姆，他真是酒量惊人，喝酒的姿势就仿佛在喝水一样，不经意间我的目光和他撞在一起，我马上移开，余光瞥见他突然把酒杯放下来。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯坐的位置刚好背对着他们几个，他注意到了我的表情，顺着我的目光回头一看，嘴角微微弯起。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，难道你易容成这样就为了方便观察我哥哥？”他突然问我。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？哦对，没错——”我对他微微一笑，“就是这样。”现在正好误打误撞骗他。</p><p> </p><p>“啧啧啧——”他对我摇了摇头，“今天第二个谎言了，伊万斯。”</p><p> </p><p>我眯起眼睛有点恼火地瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>“你是来与什么人会面。”他一脸笃定地对我说。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”我坚定地回答他。</p><p> </p><p>“那个人应该刚走不久，你瞧，桌子上还有三个圆形的黄油渍，尽管已经被那位端走啤酒杯的服务生马虎地擦过一遍，还是隐隐能看出来，和你那个盛苏打水的高脚杯不是同一种类型。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是前面一桌客人——”我狡辩道。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，”雷古勒斯打断我，“如果这里是猪头酒吧，你的理由我接受。但是在三把扫帚....你可能不知道罗斯默塔夫人对卫生条件有多苛刻。每当有一桌客人结账离开，她都要让家养小精灵过去把整张桌子用清洁魔法再彻底擦一遍。喏——”他用下巴指了指我们旁边一个围着一条小围裙，挥舞小手对桌子进行魔法清洁的家养小精灵。</p><p> </p><p>“这种魔法确保整张桌子就跟新的一样，不会留下任何污渍。”雷古勒斯对我咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“都跟你说过了，伊万斯，魔鬼藏在细节中。”雷古勒斯轻轻吹了声口哨，一脸欠扁地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>我叹了口气，瞥了一眼西里斯那，他现在跟詹姆几个在谈论些什么，几个人勾肩搭背地，时不时传来一阵阵笑声，我发现酒吧里有不少女生有意无意地和我一样偷瞄他。</p><p> </p><p>“我——今天是来跟人交易买迷情剂的，不好意思让人发现。”我转过头，故意装出一副十分害羞的表情对一脸期待表情的雷古勒斯说。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯听完皱起眉头，“又是我哥哥？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”我摆出一副死鸭子嘴硬的面孔。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯突然不说话了，他用一种奇怪的眼神在打量我，似乎在思考我这个借口里有几分可信度。</p><p> </p><p>“这是今天第三个谎言，伊万斯小姐。”他的声音听起来更像是在自言自语。</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白——”我不耐烦地直接打断他，“布莱克先生，请问我撒不撒谎和你有什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯没有回答我，他转过身往西里斯那个方向瞥了一眼，再不动声色地转回来。</p><p> </p><p>“是没什么关系，那不如这样，为了验证你的....心上人能不能认出施了易容魔法的你，让我们来做一个有趣的实验吧，伊万斯。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>我还没来得及做出什么反应，雷古勒斯突然把他的手伸过来，他轻巧地拾起一小撮垂在我耳边的黑发，在修长的手指里绕了两圈，把/玩了一番，我注意到他左手中指戴着一个厚重的带有布莱克家族徽章的戒指，同时余光瞥见西里斯的脸色突然变了。</p><p> </p><p>“你......”</p><p> </p><p>“淡定点伊万斯，你现在又不是自己原本的长相，没什么好怕的。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯对我露出一个胸有成竹的笑容，然后松开我那缕头发，放到鼻子边闻了闻。</p><p> </p><p>“真是奇怪，我没闻到什么特殊气味，不懂他是怎么认出来的。”他现在那双灰眸锁定着那缕头发，仿佛是一件有趣的魔法物品。</p><p> </p><p>“他不可能认出来吧？”我被雷古勒斯绕进去了，下意识回答他。</p><p> </p><p>“我们试试就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯用两只手撑住桌面，突然他的身//体向前伸，向我的座位靠近，那张与西里斯十分相似的脸在我的面前不断放大...仔细瞧的话，他的瞳孔颜色比他哥哥的要深那么一点点。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯哗地一声猛地站起来，他的手扫到了旁边的卢平的啤酒杯，里面的啤酒叠着黄油一块儿全部撒出来，在桌面迅速蔓延，沿着桌腿的木质纹路流到了地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“大脚板，你怎么这么不小心。”我听到月亮脸在他旁边念叨。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯的脸在距离我不到一英寸的时候停住了，我感觉我们俩的鼻尖在下一秒就要碰到一块，此时他的嘴角弯起，向我挑了挑眉，我发现他的眉毛形状和西里斯几乎一模一样，可能西里斯的更粗一点点。</p><p> </p><p>“你看，现在可以确定他认出你了。”说完这句话雷古勒斯猛地坐回去，把后背往椅子上一靠，向我露出一个胜利的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克..”我对他翻了一个白眼，“你没必要这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗。”他耸了耸肩，脸上的笑容突然在半秒内全部消失不见，现在看起来非常冷漠。</p><p> </p><p>现在西里斯又坐下去了，我叹了口气，真是两个幼稚鬼。</p><p> </p><p>就在我刚要开口说什么的时候，雷古勒斯的肩膀被一个高个斯莱特林搭住了，看样子应该是那天决斗者俱乐部拦住斯内普的其中一个。他皱眉扫了我一眼，低头在雷古勒斯耳边说了两句什么，然后一个招呼也没打又离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“哎——”雷古勒斯双手合十，“尽管我很想和你继续聊天，但是不好意思，我现在得走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“去猪头酒吧开会吗？”我马上问。</p><p> </p><p>此时正准备起身的雷古勒斯顿了一下，他慢慢转向我，“伊万斯小姐，虽然我很佩服...你的消息灵通性” 他皱了皱鼻子，看上去好像在小心斟酌语气，“但是你知道吗，有时候...知道太多，可能...死得更快。”</p><p> </p><p>“这句话我也可以原封不动还给你。”我尽量装出一副傲慢的表情望着他。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯的嘴角弯起露出一个敷衍的笑容，对我点了点头，“再会，祝你有个愉快的一天，伊万斯小姐。”</p><p> </p><p>“也祝你有个愉快的一天，布莱克先生。”我面无表情地冷冷回应道。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯向我欠了一下身后，攥住魔杖大步离去，我目送他离开的背影，等我把注意力转向那张长桌时，目光恰好与一对灰色的眸子撞到了一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 毒液试验</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯与我的目光不动声色地对视了一秒后又漫不经心地移开了，我也懒得管他是不是真的认出我来。</p><p> </p><p>为了防止自己被其他人进一步拆穿，加之易容魔咒的持续时间差不多也快到，我站起来把高脚杯里剩下的苏打水一饮而尽，背上书包一路磕磕碰碰地经过好几张桌子，包括詹姆那张几个人笑得东倒西歪的长桌，目不斜视地走向吧台准备结账。</p><p> </p><p>“九个银西可，小姐。”罗斯默塔夫人一见我走过来就笑眯眯地对我说。</p><p> </p><p>这可能是活到现在最窘迫的时刻，因为我发现书包里只剩下七个银西可和三个铜纳特。我只好皱着眉头站在吧台旁边，非常尴尬把手伸进书包里翻来翻去。现在我不能抽出魔杖直接来一个飞来咒，否则酒吧人多眼杂，莉莉的魔杖有可能被人认出，那我今天这么大费周章的易容魔法也就白搭了。我叹了口气，只能祈祷真正的莉莉·伊万斯能在书包角落里掉落一两个硬币。</p><p>我感觉自己的脸火辣辣的，还好目前整个酒吧里只有一个人知道我的真实面目是谁，并且我猜那个人应该在一边喝着朗姆一边幸灾乐祸地欣赏我这幅囧样。</p><p> </p><p>但是没有，就在我低头盯着罗斯默塔夫人温柔的目光下硬着头皮翻书包的时候，耳边传来清脆的硬币啪嗒嗒的声音，西里斯·布莱克非常随意地把一个金加隆直接扔到桌子上，他看也没看我，懒洋洋地丢下一句“我替她付了”就准备走人。</p><p> </p><p>“等等——”我在他准备转身的那一刻叫住他。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯现在终于肯转过身来与我对视了，每次与他近距离接触的时候我都能感受到他的身高所带给我的压迫感。我抬起头盯着他的脸，而他一挑眉，什么话也没说，就那么冷漠地俯视我。</p><p> </p><p>“活点地图在你那吗？”我压低声音问他。</p><p> </p><p>他听完我的话眉头皱起，疑惑不解地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>“出去说。”我小声说完就拉着他的袖子准备走人，此时此刻酒吧里几乎所有雌性生物的目光都集中在我们这，有那么一刻我真希望西里斯长着一张平凡人的脸，这样不用每次在公众场合与他接触的时候都要承担多余的压力。</p><p> </p><p>“噢噢噢——亲爱的大脚板，你终于准备跟女生约会了吗？”路过詹姆他们几个那张长桌的时候他在那里怪叫。</p><p> </p><p>我的余光瞥见西里斯好像耳朵红了一点，他没有回答詹姆，就那么任凭着我把他拉出去，不知道詹姆要是知道其实是我拉着西里斯出去会有什么反应。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p>我们最后选择在三把扫帚后门的一个酒窖门口站定。</p><p> </p><p>我一放开西里斯的袖子他就马上与我拉开出一段距离，看上去好像与我接触是一件非常令他感到困扰的事一样。</p><p> </p><p>"So？"他向我挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要借你们的活点地图，还有波特的隐身衣。”我直接对他亮牌了，以我现在的魔法造诣进入校长办公室偷格兰芬多宝剑必须要这两件物品。而这两件无论我和詹姆还是西里斯借，他们中的另一个都迟早会知道，除非我半夜潜进格兰芬多的男生宿舍趁他们睡着的时候去偷，妈的那还不如直接开口借呢。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，”现在他嘴里浮现一个经典的布莱克式嘲讽笑容，“是什么让你觉得我会——”</p><p>“不然我们来做一个交易——”</p><p>“我不跟你做交易。”他立马打断我。</p><p>“不然我和你道歉，那天我不该挑衅你和我决斗——”</p><p>“我不需要你的道歉，既然接受决斗挑战，总会有输赢。”</p><p>“那天我不应该让你出糗——”</p><p>“伊万斯，你觉得我是很在意面子的人？”他的眉头越皱越紧，看起来快要拧到一块去了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你说什么也不肯借我是吗，布莱克？”我抬起头直视他。</p><p> </p><p>他没有回答我，那双灰眸子与我的目光碰上又移开了，跟在酒吧里先前那次一样。</p><p> </p><p>“你的易容魔法时间到了，伊万斯。”过了半晌他突然开口。</p><p> </p><p>我低头一看，胸前蓝色与银色交织的领带已经不知道什么时候变回了格兰芬多的红黄配色，而垂在两边的黑发现在变回了莉莉那头茂密有光泽的深红色卷发，虽然现在我没有镜子，不过我猜我的脸应该也已经变回去了。</p><p> </p><p>“我...刚才在酒吧有没有——”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，你是就在差不多刚刚那一瞬间变回来的。”西里斯回答我，很奇怪他的态度比刚才好了一些。</p><p> </p><p>“噢——”我不自在地挠了挠后脑勺。</p><p> </p><p>又沉默了一会，我站在那跺了跺脚，今天出门穿得不多，而十一月初的苏格兰高地已经开始下雪了，霍格沃茨昨晚刚下过一场，现在路面湿漉漉的还有一些积雪，我的嘴一哈气可以看见面前的一点点白雾。</p><p> </p><p>“和雷古勒斯有关吗？”他突然问我。</p><p> </p><p>“这跟他有什么关系？”我双手叉腰有点恼火地问，我现在真的一听到他弟弟那个整天跟我过不去的人的名字就烦。</p><p> </p><p>“你们....刚才在三把扫帚——”现在西里斯说话吞吞吐吐地。</p><p> </p><p>“那是他认出我了，想过来嘲笑我的魔法水平低下寻个乐子。”我翻了翻白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么要——”</p><p> </p><p>“乔装打扮成一个拉文克劳学生？你借给我了我再告诉你。”我忍不住抖了抖腿，真是越站越冷。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以借给你，但是你得告诉我你想要它做什么。”西里斯思考了一会回答我。</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟我们不是朋友。”他哼了一声，把头转到一边去，看上去就像是对三把扫帚的那扇后门突然产生了不一样的兴趣似的。</p><p> </p><p>我忍不住又翻了个白眼，这家伙还真记仇。</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“我只接受事实，不要和我撒谎，我会看出来的。”他继续把头扭到一边说，从我的角度只能看见他那头稍微蜷曲的黑色卷发。</p><p> </p><p>“我要进校长办公室偷东西。”我叹了口气，闭上眼睛硬着头皮说完。</p><p> </p><p>“什么！？”现在西里斯猛地转过头来，终于肯屈尊转过头来与我对视，我看到他那双瞪得非常圆的灰眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我要去偷格兰芬多宝剑。”我面无表情地对他说。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”他眯起眼睛，那双灰眸子一眨不眨地锁定我。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我说是学术研究，你信吗？”现在我双臂交叉抱在胸前问他。</p><p> </p><p>“跟上次那个拉文克劳冠冕一样？”西里斯现在眉头紧锁，可能是在揣度我的理由有几分可信度。</p><p> </p><p>“对。”我伸直了脖子抬起下巴坚定地望着他。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你——”</p><p> </p><p>“不然你身上有任何妖精做的武//器之类的也可以借我用一下，也许就不用费尽心机去偷了。”我不耐烦地翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“你等等。”他说完居然开始往口袋里掏东西。</p><p> </p><p>我没想到西里斯居然真的带了一把妖精做的武器在身上，目瞪口呆地看着他将一把跟手指差不多大小，刀鞘一面镶嵌一颗红宝石，一面雕刻着布莱克家族徽章的匕首从一串钥匙中取下来，然后用魔杖稍微放大到手腕大小。</p><p> </p><p>他冲着站在旁边一时惊呆的我一脸无所谓地耸了耸肩，脸上那表情好像就在对我说，这有什么好惊讶的。</p><p> </p><p>“好...吧，布莱克，请...你把匕首...拔/出来。”我一边说一边开始往书包里掏那个瓶子。</p><p> </p><p>我觉得现在掏出雷古勒斯那条白色手绢肯定是在雷区蹦迪，于是我只好用魔杖给双手加了好几个防护魔咒。</p><p> </p><p>“那玩意是什么？”他现在手里握着一把看起来非常精致又锋利的刀问我。</p><p> </p><p>“你待会就知道了，布莱克。先说好，如果你那个祖传的宝贝匕首毁掉了，可不要找我赔钱，把我卖了也赔不起。”我一脸认真地望着他说。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯对我翻了个白眼，“放心，伊万斯，妖精做的东西怎么可能——”</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，把匕首搁在地上，然后后退两步。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯稍微皱起眉头，但还是乖乖地照我的话做了，紧接着我也把瓶子也蹲下去，把那个玻璃瓶放到匕首旁边。</p><p> </p><p>我站起来后退了三步，然后把魔杖一歪，小声念出咒语。只听见清脆的砰的一声，软木塞从瓶口处垂直地冲天飞起，飘浮在空中。</p><p> </p><p>“这个漂浮咒用得不错，弗立维教授要是看到了肯定会给你加分。”西里斯冲着我咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>我朝他翻了个白眼，拿一年级的水平来夸奖我，他还真是明赞暗讽。</p><p> </p><p>现在我小心翼翼地引出瓶子里的一点点透明的液体，它们在半空中闪耀着奇特的光芒，我挥舞着魔杖，液体如同银丝一样慢慢地扑向那个匕首。</p><p> </p><p>那些液体一接触到匕首的表面我就听到一阵嘶嘶嘶的如同什么东西被烫熟的声音，一缕轻烟从匕首那往上冒。</p><p> </p><p>“梅林——”现在轮到西里斯目瞪口呆了，老伏的东西总是那么令人大开眼界。</p><p> </p><p>我朝他做出一个“早就告诉过你了”的表情，然后挥舞魔杖将飘浮在半空中的软木塞轻巧地塞回玻璃瓶里。接着我们两一起蹲下来，那把曾经威风凛凛的匕首中心已经被毒液腐贯//穿出一个不大不小的洞，从那个洞里我甚至能看到地面黑色的泥土，也还好酒窖前面的泥土是黑色的，毒液滴下来的痕迹被大自然掩盖住。</p><p> </p><p>"Oops."我对他做了个鬼脸，有点不好意思。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你那瓶子里面装的是什么黑魔法物品吗？”西里斯看起来丝毫没有要怪罪我毁掉一把可能价值好几千个金加隆的匕首的意思，他熟练地把中间已经破了一个洞的匕首放回刀鞘里，再用魔杖重新缩回手指大小。</p><p> </p><p>“不是。”我检查完那个瓶子把它塞回书包里，随手又马上施了两道防护咒。</p><p> </p><p>“你又不准备和我说了是吗？”现在我们俩起身，距离一拉近，我重新感受到了因为他身高带来的压迫感，梅林，西里斯真的太高了。</p><p> </p><p>“相信我，布莱克，你知道得越少越好。”我眨了眨眼，露出一个不怀好意的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯没有回答我，他摆出一张臭脸，看上去非常不满，当然这个非常不满的表情倒是把他那张脸衬托得更加帅气迷人。</p><p> </p><p>一时缄默，我感觉我们俩之间的气氛又变得非常尴尬又奇怪了。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时他口袋里的什么东西震了好几下。</p><p> </p><p>“看来你的好兄弟在找你，记得和波特借隐身衣然后再跟我联系。今天谢谢了，布莱克先生，再会——”像是溺水的人抓住一根救命稻草，我甩下这句话就摆摆手，趁他还没反应过来赶紧溜了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>那个周末真的过得异常顺利，用十二个金加隆搞到半瓶真·蛇怪毒液总是让人有一种赚大发的感觉，毕竟之前考虑到可能要长久呆在这个世界而不得不去开启密室，我甚至去图书馆禁书区查了不少有关蛇佬腔的资料。现在好了，万事具备，就等把格兰芬多宝剑从校长办公室里偷出来。</p><p> </p><p>三把扫帚结账时那个小小的窘迫瞬间转眼就被我抛在脑后，周末剩下的时光里我一边美滋滋地吸着蜂蜜公爵的糖果羽毛笔在图书馆继续查资料，一边等待西里斯给我的消息，查过月历我知道那个周六刚好是满月，所以也就不急着催他。</p><p> </p><p>周一早晨，我打着哈欠一边往吐司涂黄油一边用魔杖指挥银质小汤匙搅拌杯子里的咖啡，现在这种磨咖啡豆魔法我是越用越熟练，愈发感觉自己其实应该去的学院是赫奇帕奇。而玛丽在我旁边认真阅读《预言家日报》，她总是喜欢早餐时间看报，有好几次因为耽误吃早餐差点来不及上课。</p><p> </p><p>“快吃，玛丽，不然待会又要迟到了。”我嘴里叼着吐司提醒她。</p><p> </p><p>“等一下，莉莉，又有人被食死徒攻击死了，我在看内容。”玛丽把那个金色的脑袋埋在报纸那，头也不抬地对我说。</p><p> </p><p>“又是哪个麻瓜家庭遭殃了吧？”我抿了一口咖啡，感觉有点烫。</p><p> </p><p>“不，是翻倒巷。”玛丽回答我。</p><p> </p><p>“翻倒巷啊，翻——”最后一个音节我喊得特别大声，惹来周围好几个包括詹姆和西里斯等人的注目礼。</p><p> </p><p>“给我看看。”我不等玛丽反应就抢过手上的报纸，翻到第一页，头版头条就是那个硕大无比的黑魔标记，它飘浮在房子上空，那条蛇从骷髅里不断重复地吐着信子，来到这里过去了两个多月我从没有意识到那个标记意味着什么。</p><p> </p><p>但是现在我意识到了。</p><p> </p><p>食死徒半夜突袭翻倒巷，两人遇害</p><p> </p><p>看到这个标题我的手剧烈地抖了一下，差点拿不住报纸。</p><p> </p><p>昨夜翻倒巷12B，即著名的博金-博克商店隔壁发生一起食死徒主导的谋杀案。据悉现场非常混乱，入侵者似乎在寻找一件重要物品。根据从本报特约记者从傲罗办公室的线人透露，两名遇害者死前遭受“令人难以想象”的非人折磨和严刑拷打，但本报记者采访周围的邻居，却没有听到任何声音。</p><p> </p><p>愿梅林保佑他们的灵魂得以安息。</p><p> </p><p>遇/害人：</p><p>Sharon Shafiq，女，71岁，寡居，12B所有者。</p><p>Joshua Tucker ，男，55岁，身份未知，疑似Shafiq客人。</p><p> </p><p>完了，完了，我颤抖地放下报纸。</p><p>JT死/了，老伏知道了。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chap26-28解释<br/>①真正的JT死了，但与女主见面的那位没死，他们俩不认识彼此；</p><p>②与女主见面的那个人所说的每一个故事都是真的，但主人公都不是他自己；</p><p>③真JT与12B 屋主是骈居关系，去拷问他们的食死徒用了吐真剂、钻心咒、摄神取念等一系列方式，但是一无所获。因为他们倒霉就倒霉在房子紧挨着博金-博克商店，然后身份和地址都被那个人拿去用了，女主送信过去12B的猫头鹰被那个人截获，仅此而已；</p><p>④本文设定雇佣老伏的老博金已经去世，周围的店铺换了好几波人，所以老伏目前无法得知当年他的继任者是谁；</p><p>⑤老伏也是会看《预言家日报》的（doge），这也是他为什么突然记起来自己几十年前那个小失误。我设定老伏这个失误是考虑到当年他刚杀完赫鲁兹巴女士嫁祸给家养小精灵，又获得了属于斯莱特林的东西，脑子处在一种亢奋状态，匆忙收拾行李的时候就给漏了；</p><p>⑥那个装蛇怪毒液的玻璃瓶没有被腐蚀是因为老伏当年施了非常特殊的保护魔法；</p><p>⑦与女主见面那个人本来暂时住翻倒巷里某栋房子的阁楼上（属于趁主人不在时非法入侵），第二天醒来一看黑魔标记赶紧溜了...</p><p>⑧《预言家日报》已经把假JT曾经登广告卖蛇怪毒液的事告知傲罗办公室，这个属于案件机密所以没有在新闻稿里提到；</p><p>⑨根据hp原著，佩妮应该是一个人继承了伊万斯家里所有遗产，但是我感觉德思礼家里也不是很富裕，主要靠弗农的工资。所以这里也没有给莉莉设定成有太多的零花钱，一下子几百个金加隆不太现实，女主后面会自己想办法攒钱。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 魁地奇比赛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>西里斯过后就马上把我找他借隐身衣和活点地图的事全部告诉了詹姆，如我所料，他们俩之间根本没有秘密，兄弟一条心，所以我找谁借都一样。</p><p> </p><p>我在惴惴不安中度过了两天，学校里一切风平浪静（至少表面上），没有任何人找我，食死徒、傲罗，老师，或者邓布利多。</p><p> </p><p>我们三个周一晚上等没人的时候在格兰芬多的公共休息室商量了一番，当然主要是我和詹姆在激烈讨论，而西里斯就坐旁边面无表情地听着，他基本上一言不发，詹姆问他什么他都说好。我估计就算詹姆·波特最后决定去杀个人，他西里斯·布莱克也可以麻溜地跟过去给他善后处理尸体。</p><p> </p><p>十一月底在德国有一个例行的威森加摩国际会议，讨论的结果我们决定等到老邓刚好去参加那个会议不在国内的时候闯进去，到时候就算发生什么意外，他一时也赶不回来。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆对我们这个充满漏洞和不稳定因素的计划非常满意，他跃跃欲试，并且估计觉得我们是一条绳子上的蚂蚱了，或者一个敢去校长办公室偷东西的莉莉·伊万斯跟他更有共同语言了。反正现在每次跟我打招呼的时候他都热情得如同夏威夷六月的阳光，有好几次我觉得他甚至想脱口而出我的教名，当然被我警告地瞪了一眼后又咽回去了。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯还是老样子，懒散、傲慢，在课堂上永远一副睡不醒又兴趣乏乏的模样，黑眼圈越来越严重，如今他整个人阴郁的气质愈发明显，让我开始有一种雷古勒斯都比他开朗外向的错觉。西里斯在70%的时间里，特别是詹姆·波特就在他旁边的时候，还是视我如空气，我们根本没办法作为同学正常打招呼问好。而在剩下30%的时间，是有时候我一回头，恰好发现他用奇怪的眼神盯着我看，然后我们会不经意间对视两秒，他再不动声色地移开目光，装作什么事也没发生一样。</p><p> </p><p>我估计他是在暗中观察我是不是值得他最好兄弟的一腔热情，或者他开始怀疑莉莉·伊万斯换芯了。</p><p> </p><p>反正无论是哪个理由，我和他都没法好好交流沟通。</p><p> </p><p>又过了一周，我在一边掰着指头数日子一边等那个国际会议快点到来，同时不得不每天蹭玛丽早餐时间的报纸看。我过后有在《预言家日报》看见一个比较详细的报导，大概是介绍翻倒巷12B屋主沙菲克女士的生平，同时暗示那位JT先生可能与她有着“相对无法公开”的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>唯一引起我注意的可能就是悼念版面给出的JT先生年轻时的照片与那天我见到的那位先生在相貌上没有丝毫共同点。当然他的相貌倒是符合那位先生所说的“年轻时也是一名俊小伙”，我猜岁月给他的脸带来了巨大而难以抹去的伤害，亦或是他那天也像我一样没有以真面貌示人。</p><p> </p><p>我感觉自己处在台风的风眼里，看似风平浪静，其实周围早已疯狂搅动。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>周六是一个暴风雨来临的早晨，当天早上我习惯性早起，没想到格兰芬多的学院桌上热闹非凡，所有人都一副跃跃欲试的模样，我问了玛丽才知道今天早上格兰芬多又要和斯莱特林比赛。</p><p> </p><p>“上次不是跟斯莱特林比过了吗？”我不解地问，毕竟公共休息室那次庆祝我还历历在目。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，本来今天格兰芬多要和拉文克劳比赛，但是拉文克劳的找球手昨晚突然受伤了，他们申请和明年三月份的斯莱特林换时间。”玛丽在我耳边兴奋地说。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”我撇了撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>我本来以为这次比赛与我毫无关系，但不幸的是，就在我一边悠闲地喝咖啡一边在格兰芬多的学院桌看报纸的时候，向来只在图书馆出现的平斯夫人突然急匆匆地跑进来，她踏上教职工餐桌的木台阶，咚咚咚的脚步声吸引了一半人的目光，然后在邓布利多的旁边耳语了两句就走了。</p><p> </p><p>“同学们，”邓布利多站起来，用了一个声音洪亮，整个礼堂的目光瞬间都移到了他身上，“很不幸，由于昨晚的暴风雨，图书馆有一部分书籍因为被淋湿，平斯夫人抢救了一晚上感冒了，决定今天不开馆。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢不——”整个礼堂可能只有我和几个拉文克劳学生发出了哀嚎。</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉，看来今天你不得不跟我一起去看比赛了。”玛丽笑嘻嘻地在我旁边做了个鬼脸。</p><p> </p><p>“哎——”我瞄了一眼对面跟得了多动症一样上蹿下跳的詹姆，重重地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>平斯夫人不是这个早上霍格沃茨礼堂唯一一位不速之客，就当我们吃完早餐准备离开时，一位举止优雅、表情严肃的女士带着她穿着一身粉色的年轻小跟班走了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“魔法部副部长来这里干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“巴诺德还能来干什么，不会是想请校长当魔法部长吧？去年詹金斯刚下台...”</p><p> </p><p>“不可能，米彻姆才当了一年——”</p><p> </p><p>“哼，除了给阿兹卡班添了几个摄魂怪，我就没听说过他干了什么有效抑制神秘人那伙人的行为——”</p><p> </p><p>我听见人群中传来了一阵阵窃窃私语，得益于最近每天都在看的《预言家日报》，我勉强认得几个魔法部的官员,比如眼前这位，魔法部副部长，米丽森·巴诺德。</p><p> </p><p>米丽森·巴诺德是一位三十多岁的女性，她身材中等，长着一张严肃的长脸，嘴唇很薄，涂着浅色的口红，抿得紧紧的，她留着一头精心保养、梳得一丝不苟，完全可以去拍麻瓜洗发水广告的栗色披肩半短发，当她威风鼎鼎地走过礼堂过道时那头秀发随着她的步伐轻轻地一甩一甩。</p><p> </p><p>我没有想过面前这位从长相气质到发型与撒切尔夫人都颇有些相似的女人会是1980年之后的魔法部长，并在那个位置呆了十年。如果那时候我已经知道的话，光是想象这两位从身材、长相到风格都有些相似的女人在唐宁街十号碰面一定是一个非常有趣的画面。</p><p> </p><p>“真是一位优雅迷人的女士，我要是以后有她一半就好了。”玛丽在我旁边小声感叹。</p><p> </p><p>“玛丽，”我转过头，认真地望着她，“永远不要轻易去崇拜一位政客。”</p><p> </p><p>有人曾经说过，撒切尔夫人的去工业化政策使得在二战后本来是战胜国的日不落帝国永远丧失了成为一流国家的可能。她是一个典型的中产阶级以上的保守党代表，受到来自几乎所有工党支持者的憎恶。有人说本来苏格兰无意脱英，自她上台后才开始改变。更有人说英国的失业率比她上台前翻了两三倍。</p><p> </p><p>有时候我很怀疑你英人民对撒切尔夫人的恨意要超过对几十年前那位维也纳艺术学院落榜生的恨意。比如那首广为流传的《我要在你的坟前跳舞，撒切尔》，你可以在b站看到相关的视频。比如她去世的时候很少有人献花，令人印象深刻的新闻照片反而是一瓶牛奶（撒切尔当年把给英国中小学生的免费牛奶计划取消了），而戴妃逝世时英国人民的花可以铺满整个广场。再比如她是为数不多的，甚至可以说绝无仅有的，做了一个多世纪死敌的利物浦球迷和曼联球迷，乃至整个英超球迷共同憎恶的对象，她去世的后的几天你甚至可以在社交网络看见各种英超球迷的庆祝视频。</p><p> </p><p>说起这个就不得不提到被利物浦和埃弗顿球迷提起来就恨得牙痒痒的1985年海瑟尔惨案。</p><p> </p><p>1985年欧冠决赛是利物浦VS尤文图斯。决赛地点在年久失修的海瑟尔体育场，利物浦和尤文图斯都强烈要求欧足联更改比赛地点, 却没有被欧足联采纳。海瑟尔地区是意大利人聚集地，欧足联把门票分成3份，一份给利物浦、一份给尤文，一份留给中立球迷。但是中立球票大多被海瑟尔地区意大利人买走，利物浦球迷入场时，发现尤文球迷比他们多一倍。双方球迷更带着满身酒气进场。在距离原定比赛开始时间还有半小时，在利物浦球迷区的流氓开始闹事，有些还在纵火。在比赛中，不断有双方球迷的辱骂和投掷行为双方球迷大打出手，导致看台倒塌。当场压死39名尤文图斯球迷，并有300多人受伤，这就是著名的“海瑟尔惨案”。</p><p> </p><p>赛后所有的英国球队并被撒切尔夫人禁止参加欧洲的赛事长达五年之久，利物浦则达七年。有人说是因为在英国人眼里足球是工人阶级的运动，而撒切尔夫人向来以保守党的利益为重。这场禁赛不单影响了利物浦，也影响了曾经有机会参加欧冠比赛，赢得几座欧冠，却被那个禁令给耽误了好几年的埃弗顿。同时有许多英超（当时还叫英甲）球员为了踢上欧冠在那几年里纷纷跳槽去其他国家的联赛。</p><p> </p><p>当然普拉蒂尼那个禁区外点球大肆庆祝被黑了几十年已经是后话了。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳咳——”正在神游的我被一阵咳嗽声拉回现实，没想到是米丽森那位矮个小跟班首先出声，她故意大声地咳嗽了好几下。</p><p> </p><p>礼堂慢慢安静下来。</p><p> </p><p>“各位同学，不好意思，我们尊敬的副部长女士，现在要和你们的校长说话，请大家保持安静。”她用一种滑腻腻的小姑娘腔调说道，还在末尾添了一个皮笑肉不笑的笑容，我这才发现她笑起来就像一个癞蛤蟆。</p><p> </p><p>全套粉色的制服，小姑娘的腔调，癞蛤蟆的面部特征，微胖矮个子，还能是谁呢，年轻的多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇就站在我面前。</p><p> </p><p>我忍不住翻了个白眼，她真的有一种一开口就令人非常倒胃口的魔力。</p><p> </p><p>“不用等了，请大家都离开吧，我今天可能有一个重要的会议，需要霍格沃茨所有的教师参加。”米丽森用一种低沉、威严的语气说道。</p><p> </p><p>不得不说她的语气比粉红癞蛤蟆客气友好多了，大家站在原地犹犹豫豫的，麦格教授可能是看出了学生们渴望魁地奇的心情，她清了清嗓子对大家说：“魁地奇比赛照常进行，霍琦夫人会在现场当裁判，现在请大家都离开。”</p><p> </p><p>我和玛丽跟随者大部队往外走，我故意逗留到最后，想多观察粉红蛤蟆和魔法部副部长一会，但是某个没有给我这个机会。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯小姐，请给我一个幸运之吻吧，在额头就行。”已经换上格兰芬多队服的詹姆用手指点了点自己的额头，对我露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，一脸期待的样子真是要多厚脸皮有多厚脸皮。</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆·波特，你想得美。”我翻了个大/大的白眼。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆周围的队友们都哄堂大笑起来，整个格兰芬多院队充满了快活的气息，感觉大家已经对此习以为常了。</p><p> </p><p>就在此时詹姆身边的西里斯突然迅速打断，表示他要去三把扫帚帮几箱黄油啤酒过来，然后在十秒内快速把卢平和彼得一起拐走了。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克今天怎么这么积极，他以前波特的比赛可是一场都不落下。”玛丽在我旁边念叨。</p><p> </p><p>“可能不想让大家庆功宴没酒喝吧。”我随口回答她，一抬头目光刚好与一身绿色的雷古勒斯撞在一起，他穿着斯莱特林那身队服，手里握着一把精美的扫帚，显得身材尤为高大瘦削。</p><p> </p><p>本来一脸高傲面无表情的雷古勒斯居然冲我露出一个非常友好的、一点也不布莱克的笑容，他眉毛一挑，吓得我赶紧移开目光，还好现在礼堂里没人注意到。</p><p> </p><p>今天早上的比赛本来固定需要霍琦夫人和另外一位老师陪同，但是由于魔法部副部长的到来，只剩下霍琦夫人一个了。</p><p> </p><p>这是我来这里的两个多月以来第一次踏入魁地奇球场，我不知道莉莉·伊万斯本人的平衡能力如何，反正我刚来的时候曾经出于好奇去扫帚间试了一把破旧的扫帚，当它离地超过一米的时候我的尖叫声可能把黑湖的巨乌贼都吓得探出水面了过来了，从那以后我再也没碰过扫帚，感谢我不是一年级就穿过来，不用去上那个该死的飞行课。</p><p> </p><p>魁地奇球场一共有九个看台，除去中间的解说看台之外，另有八个分别归属四个学院。</p><p> </p><p>格兰芬多的传统习惯是一到三年级学生坐其中一个视野比较好的看台，四到七年级坐另一个比较差的，美名其曰照顾低年级小同学。但是我十分怀疑这么分座位的原因更有可能是方便那群高年级的学生们聚在一起边看比赛边饮酒顺便骂一些少儿不宜的话。你英传统就是足球配啤酒加各种粗话俚语，到了巫师世界也一样。</p><p> </p><p>出于想要多花时间在图书馆查资料，以及不想和莱姆斯一起巡夜避免多接触露馅的心理，我在这学期开学初已经向麦格教授辞去了级长职位，作为格兰芬多六年级剩下的唯一一位女性，玛丽顶替了我原本的位置，而她今天的职责就是要去那个低年级看台看着那些小同学防止出什么意外。</p><p> </p><p>我十几年前看原著的时候就一直在思考为什么霍格沃茨的魁地奇比赛永远那么风雨无阻，比如就算今天出了点意外，斯莱特林其中一个专属看台的几根固定立柱昨晚被雷劈裂，整个看台全垮了，残垣断木稀稀拉拉地浸泡在雨水中，霍琦夫人也只是上去检查了一番后摇了摇头，表示无能为力，然后宣布一部分斯莱特林的学生必须得到其他学院的观众台去挤一挤。</p><p>  </p><p>于是没过一会，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯和另外两个七年级生不客气地大步朝我们这个看台走来，他们故意占据了最前排的位置，格兰芬多这边的观众群传来一阵阵不满。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，不会另外找其他位置吗？”我听见一个三年级的格兰芬多学生在喊。</p><p> </p><p>“滚开！”他们把几个坐在前排的低年级的女生从座位上赶起来。</p><p> </p><p>有一个二年级学生想要抽出魔杖反击，结果马上被那两个七年级的斯莱特林学长围了起来，他的两个伙伴也抽出了魔杖，真不愧是格兰芬多的，二年级就敢挑战七年级。</p><p> </p><p>我皱着眉头拨开人群大步走过去，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯一见我过来眼睛一亮，不怀好意地站在那对我龇牙咧嘴，看上去似乎很期待我动手。</p><p> </p><p>我掂量了一下自己现在出手时机，感觉至少是一对四，在场高年级的就剩我和玛丽，玛丽实战成绩可能就彼得那个档次，外加一群低年级学生，我们基本上孤立无援。</p><p> </p><p>“请把座位还回去。”我平静地对他们说。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，这次没有你男朋友给你撑腰了，不敢动手吗？”艾弗里首先开口。</p><p> </p><p>“我敢，还有一点，波特不是我男朋友。”我不耐烦地对他翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>他们两发出一阵尖酸刻薄的笑声，而那两个斯莱特林的学长也跟着笑起来，还故意吹了几声暧/昧的口哨。</p><p> </p><p>此时赛场上霍琦夫人的哨声也响了起来，比赛在全校学生的欢呼声中，在这个能见度不足五米的暴风雨下拉开了帷幕。</p><p> </p><p>“你们几个先坐回去吧。”现在赶过来的玛丽对那几个被赶出来的一年级小姑娘说。</p><p> </p><p>她们几个面面相觑，站在那瑟瑟发抖，谁也没有动。</p><p> </p><p>艾弗里和穆尔塞伯在我旁边捂着肚子哈哈大笑，一边笑一边嘲讽：“这就是所谓格兰芬多勇气？”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是斯莱特林挑战格兰芬多的方式吗，六七年级的成年人欺负几个一年级小姑娘？”我不客气地回敬。</p><p> </p><p>他们不笑了，站在那一动不动，四双眼睛恶狠狠地一起盯着我。</p><p> </p><p>我有点紧张地捏紧手中的魔杖，雨水斜斜地打在我脸上，我估计自己靠外面的一边的院袍已经湿了。</p><p> </p><p>“想试一下雷击咒吗，几位先生？现在刚好打雷，我可以把雷引下来。你们可能不知道被电的滋味多疼，啧啧啧——”我故意大声说道，又像是突然想起什么遗憾事一样地摇了摇头，“可惜现在布莱克不在，不然我不介意你们去请教一下他。”</p><p> </p><p>像是被提醒了什么一样，他们几个瞬间皱紧了眉头，对准我的几根魔杖也不自觉地放低了。</p><p> </p><p>“快点，比赛已经开始了。”我转过头对那几个女生催促了一下。</p><p> </p><p>她们终于讪讪地坐回去了，艾弗里和穆尔塞伯故意把也准备回座位坐的那个二年级男孩撞了一下，他气得跳起来想反击，被玛丽拦住了。</p><p> </p><p>那几个斯莱特林最后选择在最后面一排，几个人一坐下来就开始嘀嘀咕咕地不知道说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>我和玛丽站在过道那，詹姆今天跟吃了兴奋剂或者福灵剂一样，虽然目前我只看到飞来飞去的绿色和红色身影，但是从解说员广播传出来的声音来看，詹姆几乎包揽了现在场上的所有得分。</p><p> </p><p>艾弗里和穆尔塞伯每次詹姆得分的时候就要在后面怪叫连连，再发出嘘声，惹得格兰芬多的观众抗议声不断。</p><p> </p><p>“他们几个人真烦。”玛丽在我旁边抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>我回头望了一眼，目光与穆尔塞伯那双黑色的小眼睛对上了，他对我露出一个狞笑，我心里突然有一种隐隐的不安感。</p><p> </p><p>格兰芬多的另一个那个看台距离我们这太远了，我刚用玛丽的望远镜看了一下，掠夺者其他三人也不在那，倒是多出来几个斯莱特林的。</p><p> </p><p>“这样吧，玛丽，四楼你知道吗？独眼老太婆那个雕像，后面有一条通往蜂蜜公爵的密道，你过去看看卢平和布莱克回来没有，如果碰到了请他们过来这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是莉莉，你——”</p><p> </p><p>“快去吧玛丽，我没事。”我轻轻推了她一把。</p><p> </p><p>玛丽走了，现在真是个令人恼火的状况，处于告诉老师显得自己这里无能又小心眼，直接动手又可能打不过的局面。我用雷击咒可以恐吓他们一时，但是艾弗里和穆尔塞伯，包括那两个七年级的斯莱特林，都是那位大人的预备役，白魔法也许能赢，但是黑魔法知识一箩筐。以詹姆那天一对二险胜的局面，我估计没有任何胜算。</p><p>我在心里盘算着怎样才能神不知鬼不觉地下几个毒咒，就在这时詹姆以一个非常漂亮的倒挂身姿为格兰芬多打进一球（解说员语），场上比分190-40了，后面几个斯莱特林骂骂咧咧的，艾弗里还站起来挥舞了两下拳头，无视前面几个格兰芬多学生的大声抗议。</p><p> </p><p>格兰芬多另一边的看台好像也起了这种小小的争端，我发现斯莱特林的学生都基本往格兰芬多的看台挤，像是要制造什么争端一样。</p><p> </p><p>争端？</p><p> </p><p>“能麻烦闭嘴吗？”刚才那个二年级格兰芬多男生忍无可忍地转过身对后面大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“关你什么事？小不点儿。”艾弗里用一种阴阳怪气的腔调回应。</p><p> </p><p>“小不点儿可能连下面那根东西的毛都没长出来。”穆尔塞伯大声说道。</p><p> </p><p>接着那几个斯莱特林都哈哈大笑起来，我发现有几个格兰芬多也是忍俊不禁。</p><p> </p><p>哎，这群男生哪。</p><p> </p><p>那个二年级男生满脸通红，他气呼呼地唰地从座位上站起来，捏紧魔杖拨开人群朝后面座位大步走过去。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂，请你冷静点。”我急忙过去想拦住他。</p><p> </p><p>“不关你的事。”他用力甩开我。</p><p> </p><p>小屁孩力气还挺大，我在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>“冷静点，同学。”我一把拽住他的胳膊，他拼命想甩开，但是我还握得挺紧的，他挣脱不了。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，波特没追上你的原因我发现了，是因为你喜欢这种毛都没长齐的？”艾弗里朝我大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈哈——”几个斯莱特林捧腹大笑。</p><p> </p><p>“艾弗里，你给我——”我转身想用魔杖警告他。</p><p> </p><p>那位二年级学生刚好趁机挣脱了我的束缚，他抬起魔杖就给艾弗里来了一个咧嘴呼啦啦，不得不说咒语效果还挺不错的。</p><p> </p><p>艾弗里刚哈哈大笑两声，穆尔塞伯就给那个二年级生发射了一个倒挂金钟，他在一秒内被挂到看台天花板上，头朝下脚朝上，感谢他里面穿的是麻瓜那种沙滩裤，场面还不算太尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>几个斯莱特林放声大笑。</p><p> </p><p>现在格兰芬多基本上没人看比赛了，我刚把那个二年级男生放下来，就有另外几个低年级的男生聚过来跃跃欲试地问我要不要帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>“不用，你们先带女生离——”我话还没说完刚被我放下来的那个男生就爬起来朝穆尔塞伯一个缴械咒扔过去，穆尔塞伯轻而易举地挡住了，回了他一个昏昏倒地，男生敏捷地躲开，看台的座位炸出一道裂缝，爆炸声被轰隆隆的雷声掩盖过去。</p><p> </p><p>雨越下越大，噼里啪啦地砸在头顶的挡雨棚上，虽然我感觉观众席这边的挡雨棚没有发挥任何作用，现在球场上能见度三米外人畜难分，看台这所有人都被淋湿了，现在估计所有人都不知道这里发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“带女生先走！”我朝他们喊。</p><p> </p><p>但是那几个小鬼头根本就不听我的话，他们举起魔杖对着六七年级的准食死徒发射了几个诸如咧嘴呼啦啦，门牙赛大棒这类的咒语，只有一个发出了非常不成熟的昏迷咒，被七年级的斯莱特林学长一闪就躲开了。</p><p> </p><p>“四分五裂。”那个斯莱特林学长举起魔杖指着我们面前那排座位。</p><p> </p><p>那排木头椅子在我们面前直接炸开，有几块碎片飞到了小姑娘那砸到了人，我听到了好几声哭腔。</p><p> </p><p>“停，你们给我停下！”我大喊。</p><p> </p><p>但是没人听我的话，有个三年级的学生朝穆尔塞伯的头发发射了一个火焰熊熊，他那个脑袋燃起了火焰，没烧两秒就被那个斯莱特林高个子男生用清水如泉咒浇灭了。</p><p> </p><p>恢复过来的穆尔塞伯朝他施了一个石化咒，那个三年级男生还没来得及躲开就被咒语击中了。</p><p> </p><p>当他轰然倒下的时候我的耳边响起了一阵女生的尖叫声，淹没在詹姆又一次得分而响起的观众起哄声叫好声里。</p><p> </p><p>我迅速给他施了一个解咒，让他的同伴带他离开。</p><p> </p><p>现在格兰芬多这里的看台闹哄哄的，大部分低年级女生和少部分男生在我的劝说下离开了，不过一小戳人死活就是不肯走，那几个斯莱特林就跟逗猫玩一样，也不用黑魔法，凭着几个简单有效的咒语和低年级的周旋。</p><p> </p><p>场面越来越混乱，我朝外场想发射一个霹雳爆炸吸引别的观众注意力，但是居然被穆尔塞伯挡下来。</p><p> </p><p>“玩不起就要请外援吗，伊万斯？”他对我咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你让他们几个低年级先离开。”我咬牙切齿地对他说。</p><p> </p><p>“是他们先要挑衅的，泥巴种。”艾弗里往地上吐了一口唾沫。</p><p> </p><p>气不过的我朝他发射了一个昏迷咒，被他躲开了，咒语击中看台支撑的柱子，炸出一道深深的裂缝，我感觉地板剧烈地抖了一下。</p><p> </p><p>旁边几个格兰芬多的学生也学着我朝他们发射不成熟的昏迷咒，几个斯莱特林轻松召唤出铁甲咒弹开，红光在看台上飞来飞去，击中了好几根木头柱子和地板，我晃了好几下。</p><p> </p><p>我突然感觉有点不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>“你们快点走！”我转过身对那几个坚持留下来的格兰芬多男生喊。</p><p> </p><p>没有人听我的话，如果你要在四个学院里找最倔的人，格兰芬多的比例肯定是最大的。</p><p> </p><p>现在已经灰头土脸的他们一边对我摇头一边朝着斯莱特林发射不成熟的攻击咒，我感觉他们几个的躲闪技能非常高，就算使不出一个成熟的铁甲咒也可以凭借犹如魁地奇运动员敏捷的身姿躲开敌人的攻击。</p><p> </p><p>但是这个本来就伤痕累累的格兰芬多看台就没那么幸运了，咒语弹来弹去，有的从地板裂缝里弹出去，击中了下面几根支撑看台的木柱。</p><p> </p><p>就在咒语的回击声和骂骂咧咧的挑衅声中，我突然听到了底下木头崩裂的声音，看台就要倒了，我没想到今天早餐时间还在心里暗自腹诽的那个海瑟尔事件真真实实的发生在自己身上。那些还在底下下楼梯的女生发出了一阵阵尖叫声，我拿魔杖指着下面的木头喊了好几声恢复如初，但是已经晚了，寥寥几根被修复好的木头因为支撑不了所有人的重量又重新断裂开来，整个看台现在犹如在暴风雨中漂泊在大海上的小舟，一会荡向这边，一会摇往那边。那几个男生东倒西歪，好几个被撞晕在地上。</p><p> </p><p>场上的比赛还在继续，在能见度不到三米的魁地奇球场上大雨声和全场的嘘声与欢呼声中吞没了寥寥几声尖叫，我不得已向空中发射了几个霹雳爆炸，这次没有被拦下，只希望咒语的火光能吸引其他人的注意。</p><p> </p><p>突然间我感觉自己的头发被用力往后拉扯了一下，同时动弹不得，发不出一个声音，那个被全身石化的感觉又来了。</p><p> </p><p>“想当英雄吗，泥巴种？”穆尔塞伯如同毒蛇一般滑溜的声音在我耳边响起。</p><p> </p><p>妈的，人站都站不稳了还想着血统斗争。有时候我怀疑自己来这里以后是不是吸引麻烦体质，明明尽量不招惹麻烦，但是麻烦每次都没有放过我。</p><p> </p><p>我很想骂他几句，但是没有机会。穆尔塞伯不客气地狠狠把我往前一推，我在摇摇欲坠的几十米高看台上被推下去了。</p><p> </p><p>在雨水中飞速下坠的我发不出任何声音，也动弹不得，无法拿起魔杖自救。余光中我瞥见晃来晃去的看台突然像被什么东西给固定住一样，应该是终于被霍琦夫人发现了。</p><p> </p><p>太好了。</p><p> </p><p>现在我心里唯一的念头是，他们这招玩的挺聪明的，事后追究起来只要说自己是不小心，双方魔杖都有向对方发射咒语的痕迹，又没有人使用黑魔法，凭我一个人的证词根本就无法指控。</p><p> </p><p>当然，要进行指控还得我能活得下去。</p><p> </p><p>我会死吗？</p><p> </p><p>闭上眼睛的我没有看到一红一绿两个身影同时朝我飞过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 幸运之吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在医疗翼的病床上醒过来时，已经是当天晚上了。</p><p> </p><p>病房里静悄悄的，窗外下着濛濛细雨，病房里只有玛丽一个人，她坐在我面前，一只手撑着脸，金色的脑袋跟小鸡啄米似的时不时往下点。</p><p> </p><p>我轻轻地动了一下玛丽就惊醒了，她迷迷糊糊地睁开那双温柔的蓝眼睛，一对上我的视线瞬间亮起来，“莉莉！你终于醒了！”</p><p> </p><p>我皱着眉晃了晃脑袋，又检查了一下身体，还行，四肢居然完好无损。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为我会死。”我挠了挠头，有点不好意思地对她笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你确实差点死了，莉莉。”玛丽上前紧紧地握住我的一只手。</p><p> </p><p>“是霍琦夫人救了我？还是校长赶过来了？“我问她。</p><p> </p><p>“都不是。”玛丽摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“那是？”</p><p> </p><p>“你让我去三把扫帚请布莱克和卢平，我去的时候啤酒还没准备好，布莱克就让卢平留下来，自己跟我过来了，佩迪鲁我从头到尾就没见过人。布莱克跟我赶回来的时候，就刚好看见你从看台上掉下去——”</p><p> </p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“然后小布莱克和波特他们俩马上就发现了，小布莱克好像想用什么咒语固定住你，我在下面看得也不是很清楚，你掉下去的速度太快了，所以他的咒语没接住你，于是他就赶紧朝你飞过去。”玛丽朝我吐了吐舌/头。</p><p>我示意她继续往下说。</p><p> </p><p>“小布莱克离得比较近，他是第一个接住你的，他拉住你的一只手，波特紧接就赶过来了，他拉住了另一只。但是你当时下坠的速度太快，小布莱克马上就脱手了，你的手从他那里滑出去的时候波特估计怕他用一只手支撑不了你们两个人的重量，另一只手居然直接放开了扫帚，从上面跳下去用双手抱住你——噢我当时吓死了，波特抱着你一起直直地往下掉，所有人都在尖叫，霍琦夫人当时还忙着稳定住那个看台，根本没注意到你们的情况。布莱克在下面跑来跑去，对准你们两用了好几个漂浮咒，我也用了两个，你们下落的速度减缓了很多，但还是挺快的，我怕你们两都要死在一起了，布莱克也不知道怎么想的他直接冲过去想接住你们俩，然后你们三个就——”</p><p> </p><p>“摔成一堆？”我好奇地问。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，还好最后一刻布莱克变出了一个大床垫，你们三个一起摔在床垫上。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”我学着玛丽吐了一下舌头。</p><p> </p><p>“他们马上发现你被施了石化咒，”玛丽瞄了我一眼，“莉莉呀莉莉，你真的差点就死了，你知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“我跑过去的时候波特从床单上爬起来，他让我看着你。小布莱克也飞下来了，说可以送你去医疗翼，然后布莱克突然开口跟小布莱克借他的扫帚，这是我今年第一次看到他们兄弟俩说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”我想起那个惹起无数事端的湖边兄弟对决。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克说要飞去看台上找艾弗里和穆尔塞伯算账，波特马上说好，他们两就一起抓着小布莱克的扫帚飞上去了...”</p><p> </p><p>“后来呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“后来我也是听别人说的，小布莱克和我一起送你去医疗翼，他这人真是非常不好相处，路上一句话也不说。”</p><p> </p><p>“确实不是很好相处。”我忍不住翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“听说布莱克和波特在看台上跟那几个斯莱特林二对四，他们决斗得那个激烈——霍琦夫人上去都拦不下来，本来看台被修得差不多好了，又开始摇摇晃晃，还好里面人都跑出来了。霍琦夫人赶紧叫人去请麦格教授过来，不过等麦格教授过来的时候我听说他们四个人已经神志不清了，麦格教授气得说下周开始要关他们两禁闭直到圣诞节，波特居然说关就关，太厉害了，居然敢跟麦格教授顶嘴——”</p><p> </p><p>“然后现在他们呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“一堆人在外面等着呢，庞弗雷夫人嫌他们太吵了，不让他们打扰你休息——”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，我是说，那四个斯莱特林呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“在隔壁病房，对了，小布莱克也在，他接住你的时候好像受了点伤手臂骨折了。”</p><p> </p><p>我一把掀开被子从床上爬起来。</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉，你伤还没好，庞弗雷夫人说——”</p><p> </p><p>“不就是石化咒吗？”我不解地问。</p><p> </p><p>“你掉下来的时候左手臂骨折了，莉莉。”玛丽担忧地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>“没事。”我甩了甩左胳膊，感觉还不错，感谢魔法，这种在麻瓜世界要三个月修复期的伤在魔法世界只需要一晚上。</p><p> </p><p>“我去看看他们。”</p><p> </p><p>说完不等玛丽反应过来，我就抓起放在床头柜的魔杖，推开病房门走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>外面的长椅子上闹哄哄的，几乎格兰芬多院队的所有人和掠夺者四个都在，他们一边分享南瓜汁（我估计庞弗雷夫人不让饮酒）一边在说一些笑话，詹姆一看到我马上唰地站起来。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你——”</p><p> </p><p>“我没事了波特，”我打断他，“那几个斯莱特林呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“在那个房间。”这次是西里斯回答我，他指着对面一个病房。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”我甩下这句话扭头就走，也不管詹姆在后面喊了好几声。</p><p> </p><p>我一脚踹开病房门的时候，帕金森和罗齐尔就围在雷古勒斯的病床两边，一边嘘寒问暖一边嘀嘀咕咕的，我也听不清楚她们两到底在说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯抬起头目光和我碰在一起，他对我挑了挑眉，我现在懒得跟他说话，转身就用魔杖给门上了好几道锁，把跟过来想围观的詹姆那伙人全挡在了外面，詹姆用力拍了拍房门的玻璃，我懒得管他。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你过来干什么？”帕金森站起来警惕地盯着我。</p><p> </p><p>“没来找你。”我对她甩了个白眼，径直走到穆尔塞伯面前。</p><p> </p><p>不得不说詹姆和西里斯对他们几个挺狠的，虽然庞弗雷夫人仔细包扎处理过了，但是从他们几个有点一半头发消失，有的门牙现在还在缓慢地缩回去，有的全身变成了橙色的状况来看，他们俩干得不错。</p><p> </p><p>“穆尔塞伯。”我走到他病床前，现在他气喘吁吁地躺在病床上，脑袋形状和金鱼差不多，本来一双黑色小眼睛严重向外凸起，看起来跟人鱼有的一拼。</p><p> </p><p>“你..你想干嘛？”穆尔塞伯发出一阵小女孩的尖叫声，我没想到詹姆和西里斯还给他变声了，真是两个天才。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，送你一个礼物。”我面无表情地说完，直接用手里的魔杖一挥，穆尔塞伯那只颤颤巍巍的、本来想伸出去摸魔杖的手臂突然软趴趴地垂下去。我用了原著二年级吉德罗·洛哈特把“我”儿子哈利骨头变没的那个魔法，没想到第一次用还挺顺手。</p><p> </p><p>“啊——”穆尔塞伯发出一声尖锐的怪叫。</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉·伊万斯，你——”罗齐尔和帕金森现在一起叫出来，我趁她们还没反应过来直接用了一个缴械咒，两根魔杖瞬间飞到了我的手上。</p><p> </p><p>她们两正要朝我扑过来的时候我马上两个石化咒扔过去，世界终于安静下来了。</p><p> </p><p>然后我再次一挥魔杖，穆尔塞伯另一只胳膊也变成弹簧手。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，我劝你——”他旁边的艾弗里发出一阵粗粝的声音，但是现在的他根本拿不了魔杖，因为詹姆和西里斯把他的手变成两只鸭蹼。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你也想试试？”我转过头直视他。</p><p> </p><p>他瞪了我一眼，但还是知趣地闭上了嘴巴。</p><p>斯莱特林就是这点好，懂得审时度势，知道什么时候该做什么，什么时候不该做。</p><p> </p><p>现在穆尔塞伯躺在病床上滚来滚去，雷古勒斯呢，他正在低头看书，安静得仿佛不存在一样。</p><p> </p><p>“有那么疼吗，这位先生？”我嫌弃地翻了个白眼，最后一挥，穆尔塞伯两条腿的骨头也全被我变没了，他惊恐地趴在床上，发出一阵求救式的小猫呜咽。</p><p> </p><p>我满意地看到面前穆尔塞伯这幅惨状，至于那两个斯莱特林七年级学长，他们两从我进来到现在一声不吭，背对着我，从我的角度只能看见他们橙色的身影，也不知道是真睡还是假睡。</p><p> </p><p>“喂。”现在完成任务的我转身冲着雷古勒斯喊了一句。</p><p> </p><p>正在看书的雷古勒斯抬起头，他用一种无辜的表情望着我。</p><p> </p><p>“早上的事谢谢。”我对他抬了抬下巴。</p><p> </p><p>“不用，反正我也没帮上什么忙。”雷古勒斯耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> “她们两就麻烦你变回来了。”我丢下这句，把帕金森和罗齐尔的两根魔杖扔给他，转身准备要走。</p><p>“好的。”雷古勒斯以找球手的身姿敏捷地接住了。</p><p> </p><p>庞弗雷夫人这会终于出现，我打开房间门的时候正好撞见她要进来，我闪过身，当她看到在病床上软成一滩烂泥的穆尔塞伯，砰地一声手上的好几瓶药水全摔在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>“你——伊万斯小姐，针对你这种行为，我要告诉麦格教授，我——”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，庞弗雷夫人，我知道错了，”我顿了一下，又继续说道：“但是可能需要浪费你几瓶生骨灵。”我学着雷古勒斯的样子无所谓地耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>接着我在帕金森罗齐尔的接连不断的尖叫声中走到詹姆面前站定，他现在的表情有点意外，又有点...畏惧？</p><p> </p><p>“波特，看来我们三个要一起关禁闭了。”我故意装出一副有点难为情的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯——”詹姆有些胆怯地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>我上前一把攥住詹姆的领带拉向我，在他反应过来之前我啪地一声在他的额头上重重亲了一口。</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky Kiss, James. " 我放开他后轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>可能静默了大概有两秒，周围的格兰芬多院队队员都开始怪叫起来，起哄声，嘘声和掌声不断，吵得庞弗雷夫人不得不出来再次警告，而詹姆整个人就傻站在那，整张脸变得跟熟透的龙虾一样通红。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯呢，我没有注意到他了，管他呢。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 莱姆斯的番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV of Remus'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这学期的莉莉·伊万斯很不对劲，已经不止一个人这么对莱姆斯说过，莱姆斯自己也感觉到了。</p><p> </p><p>但是不对劲的不止莉莉·伊万斯一个人，还有莱姆斯的好哥们西里斯·布莱克。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯·布莱克是一个，让你怎么说，只要他想，他几乎可以获得全校所有女孩子芳心的英俊男孩儿，甚至包括那些嘴上对他嗤之以鼻、实际上课的时候还时不时偷瞄他的斯莱特林纯血小姐们。</p><p> </p><p>可能除了莉莉·伊万斯。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉·伊万斯与他们这伙人从一年级开始就不对付，这几乎是霍格沃茨里公认的事实了。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉是一个对自我要求很严苛的人，她成绩好，性格开朗，乐于助人，除了一些极端纯血捍卫者之外，几乎所有人都喜欢她。</p><p>这也是为什么莱姆斯的另一个好哥们詹姆· 波特可以追她这么久。</p><p>莱姆斯知道自己一直有一种自毁倾向，这种倾向来源于自己内心深处对变身狼人的恐惧与厌恶，也来自于他的自我唾弃，莱姆斯觉得自己配不上世间任何好的东西。</p><p> </p><p>这种自毁倾向在遇到劫道者另外三个人之后几乎消失了，他拥有了世界上最珍贵的友谊。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆·波特说莱姆斯那个令人闻之色变的变身只是个“毛茸茸的小问题”，他们毫无保留地接纳了他，想办法学习阿尼玛格斯，在满月里陪着他一起变身。他们一起探索了霍格沃茨和霍格莫德大大小小的通道，莱姆斯几乎可以断言他们几个是霍格沃茨建校一千多年来最了解这里的人了。</p><p> </p><p>与掠夺者在一起的时光里莱姆斯感受到了生平从未有过的快乐，他感谢梅林，感谢邓布利多，也感谢他们。</p><p> </p><p>前四年里在霍格沃茨莱姆斯与莉莉的交集并不多，虽然詹姆·波特总是在不遗余力地用各种机会吸引莉莉的注意力，但是她表现出对他的态度，明显是厌恶的，连带着对他们这伙人也没有什么好脸色。</p><p> </p><p>但是自从五年级开始，他与莉莉双双被选为格兰芬多的级长，莱姆斯与莉莉的接触逐渐多了起来，他们巡夜的时候会讨论一些学术问题，接触久了几乎可以算是朋友了。可是因为那个难以启齿的”毛茸茸的小问题“，莱姆斯一个月总要在巡夜的时候请上几次假，一来二去，聪明又敏感的莉莉就发现了。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯本来以为莉莉·伊万斯会对他非常厌恶排斥，但是没有，莉莉以跟詹姆一样地宽容态度接纳了他那个问题，她告诉他这不是他的错，莉莉甚至安慰了他，给了他一个轻轻的拥抱，并告诉他她会替他保守秘密。</p><p> </p><p>这是莱姆斯生平第一次感受到来自同龄女孩子的关心和善意，并且还是这么美丽、聪慧的女孩子。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯发现自己悄悄喜欢上莉莉·伊万斯了，她实在太完美，太容易让人喜欢上。莱姆斯理解自己的好朋友詹姆·波特为什么会追莉莉好几年，莉莉她值得，但是他也知道他永远不会跟詹姆争什么。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯把自己心底里那点暗恋偷偷地藏起来，他极力压抑住自己对她的感情，他知道自己配不上她，莉莉·伊万斯太美好也太耀眼了，莱姆斯甚至有时候觉得自己对她的喜欢也是一种亵渎。</p><p> </p><p>可是这学期的莉莉·伊万斯变了，她一开学就辞去了级长职位，断掉了几乎所有交际圈，变得不苟言笑，一心一意只呆在图书馆，活像一个拉文克劳。</p><p> </p><p>以前的莉莉·伊万斯是能够感染莱姆斯的，她热情洋溢、充满活力，照亮了莱姆斯心底里的所有阴暗角落，莱姆斯能从她那里获得能量，但是现在的她...</p><p> </p><p>与莉莉·伊万斯在猪头酒吧的交谈是莱姆斯这学期来的第一次与她面对面谈话，虽然后来被她自己打断了，而且做了一件...非常奇怪的事。莱姆斯知道莉莉抱他是在利用他，她想偷听那两个食死徒的谈话内容，甚至她故意在抱他的时候这学期来第一次叫出了他的教名，但是莱姆斯也心甘情愿被她利用。</p><p> </p><p>当她抱住他的时候莱姆斯从没感觉到自己的心脏可以跳得那么快。</p><p> </p><p>不过她确实变了。</p><p>莱姆斯不知道怎么形容，他猜测应该是暑假里她发生了一些什么事，她变得更成熟了，也更内敛。</p><p> </p><p>但是她也没有了那种能够感染人的强大能量。</p><p> </p><p>兴许是青春期的女孩儿终于长大了吧。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯觉得也许过段时间自己对莉莉·伊万斯那点小小的喜欢就会消逝了。</p><p> </p><p>可是偏偏就是这样变得算不上讨人喜欢的莉莉·伊万斯，吸引了西里斯·布莱克。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯什么时候开始隐隐察觉到西里斯的心思呢，不是那天的守护神乌龙，莱姆斯过后觉得那就是个意外，多半是因为莉莉暑假家里遭受什么变故所以守护神变了。莉莉的性格大变，所以守护神也跟着变了，这符合逻辑。</p><p> </p><p>但真正让他开始察觉到不对劲的是那天魁地奇比赛完在公共休息室的庆祝。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉对麦克拉根放狠话的时候莱姆斯发现西里斯一直盯着她看，尽管他掩饰得很好，脸上表情没有一丝破绽，但是莱姆斯还是感觉到了他的不开心，他因为她的话而感到不开心。</p><p> </p><p>大脚板把自己的不开心隐藏得特别好，就如同他把自己对莉莉的情愫也隐藏得特别好一样。</p><p> </p><p>第二次是詹姆发现莉莉的手臂被艾弗里和穆尔塞伯刻上了字，詹姆很生气，西里斯也很生气，而且莱姆斯感觉到...西里斯甚至比詹姆还要生气，西里斯甚至气得那天晚上在宿舍床上翻来覆去地睡不着。</p><p> </p><p>这不符合常规逻辑，除非...</p><p> </p><p>第二天莱姆斯就看到西里斯往他们俩的坩埚里加东西，他没有告诉任何人，也没有事后去追问西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>然后就是莉莉那次突然逃课，当天下午西里斯支支吾吾地让莱姆斯过去接她回来，说因为自己和詹姆要去关禁闭。他没有解释为什么知道莉莉在猪头酒吧，莱姆斯也聪明地没有问。</p><p> </p><p>接着就是在猪头酒吧那个充满利用的拥抱了。</p><p> </p><p>这学期的莉莉和西里斯都变得很奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯最近越来越不正常，莱姆斯听说了他们在决斗者俱乐部那天的事，听起来莉莉和西里斯两个看起来毫无交集的人居然如同两个敌对的格兰芬多和斯莱特林一样凶狠地打了一架。事后詹姆一听说莉莉断了两根肋骨，回宿舍里还冲西里斯发了一顿小脾气。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯不禁在想，如果是上学期的莉莉，她会和西里斯这么较真地打架吗？莱姆斯觉得不会。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯觉得自己有必要找莉莉聊一聊，问清楚这个暑假她到底发生了什么，可是他一直没有找到机会，莉莉看起来像是在躲着所有人走，可能除了玛丽。</p><p> </p><p>而西里斯呢，莱姆斯发现他的精神状况越来越差，甚至每天早上天还没亮早早起来，一个人出去不知道忙什么。莱姆斯有好几次注意到西里斯在上课的时候偷偷盯着莉莉的背影看，梅林在上，西里斯以往可是对女孩子不屑一顾的。</p><p> </p><p>周六那个风雨交加的魁地奇比赛早晨，当詹姆对莉莉开玩笑索吻的时候，莱姆斯不禁注意到了西里斯脸上的表情...那真的是...莱姆斯就算在心里以往极力否认这个可能性，现在也没办法再否认了。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯真的喜欢上了莉莉·伊万斯。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯把莱姆斯和彼得拐去三把扫帚搬酒，美丽的罗斯默塔夫人告诉他们因为今天可能要等一段时间，于是彼得便借口要去蜂蜜公爵和文人居逛逛，酒吧里恰好就剩莱姆斯和西里斯了。</p><p> </p><p>罗斯默塔夫人送了他们两杯黄油啤酒，西里斯和莱姆斯坐在他们掠夺者那个固定位置樱桃木长桌上，两个人一边饮酒一边欣赏窗外的雨景。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯觉得这是个好机会。</p><p> </p><p>“大脚板，你最近是不是有什么心事？”莱姆斯喝下第一口黄油啤酒后，用非常随意的口气问他。</p><p> </p><p>正盯着窗外皱眉思索的西里斯转过头瞥了他一眼，“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯端起黄油啤酒杯又喝了一口，“我不会告诉叉子的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”现在西里斯整个身体都转过来，他那双灰眼睛微微地眯起来，非常警惕地盯着他，这可能是西里斯第一次对莱姆斯流露出类似于警惕戒备的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉·伊万斯。”莱姆斯轻声说出这个名字。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯紧绷的脸一瞬间瓦解了，只是一瞬间而已，他马上又戴上了那个高傲又不可一世的面具。</p><p> </p><p>如果说莱姆斯刚才还只是有90%的肯定，现在几乎是100%了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道你在说什么。”西里斯装作无所谓地耸了耸肩，他转回去抓起黄油啤酒杯猛灌了一大口。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢她。”莱姆斯用的是肯定句，不是疑问句。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯没有回答他，没有承认，也没有否认，他坐在那里，全身僵硬，莱姆斯明显地感受到了他的戒备。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会说的，大脚板，如果这是你担心的。”莱姆斯听到自己温柔的、十分说服人的语调。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯还是没有回答他，他看起来像是在欣赏窗外呼啸的暴风雨。</p><p> </p><p>沉默，好长时间的沉默，期间只有雨水噼里啪啦打在三把扫帚屋檐和窗户发出的声音，沉默到莱姆斯以为西里斯永远不会对他承认了。</p><p> </p><p>但是就在莱姆斯准备放弃绕过这个话题的时候，他突然听到了西里斯的回答。</p><p> </p><p>“对。”西里斯用轻不可闻的声音说，那一瞬间莱姆斯几乎以为自己的耳朵出现了幻觉。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯悄悄松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“从什么时候开始的？”莱姆斯尽量用一种听起来像是在问现在几点的语气。</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道。”西里斯又猛喝了一大口酒。</p><p> </p><p>“上学期？”莱姆斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“不，这学期。”西里斯非常肯定的语气说。</p><p> </p><p>“这学期她变了很多。”莱姆斯接话。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，伊万斯还把级长给辞了，她有告诉你为什么吗？”西里斯转过头来直视他。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”莱姆斯轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>沉默了一会。</p><p> </p><p>“我做梦也没有想过我会喜欢上她。”西里斯皱了皱鼻子，现在的他看起来就是普通的、陷入情网的英俊少年。</p><p> </p><p>“这世间的事本来就令人难以预料。”莱姆斯安慰他。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我是说，我甚至没有想过我会为任何一个女孩子动心。”西里斯恨恨地说。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你会为了男孩子动心吗，大脚板？”莱姆斯适时地开了个小玩笑，他想缓和一下现在的气氛。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯白里他一眼，“相信我月亮脸，看过你们三都没穿衣服的样子后我确定我还是直的，100%直的。”</p><p> </p><p>接着他们俩一起哈哈大笑，刚才僵持的气氛瞬间烟消云散。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯挺好的，你不要觉得喜欢上她是一件很糟糕的事。”莱姆斯拍了拍西里斯的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯没有回答他，他看起来陷入了沉思。</p><p> </p><p>“月亮脸，我问你一个问题，你喜欢上学期的伊万斯还是这学期的？”过了一会西里斯突然问他。</p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢伊万斯。”莱姆斯立马否认。</p><p> </p><p>“哥们，”西里斯叹了口气，翻了个白眼，“我说的不是，那种喜欢..”</p><p> </p><p>“大脚板，这有差吗？”莱姆斯一脸好笑地问他。</p><p> </p><p>“有。”西里斯坚定地对他说。</p><p> </p><p>他们两对视了两秒，西里斯对他挑了挑眉，看上去是非要他的回答了。</p><p> </p><p>“如果非要做个比较的话，上学期吧。”最后莱姆斯很自然地回答他。</p><p> </p><p>“我只喜欢这学期的。”西里斯皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实这个问题我也问过叉子，”他听到西里斯在小声碎碎念。</p><p> </p><p>“他是怎么回答的？”莱姆斯忍不住问。</p><p> </p><p>“他说无论伊万斯变成什么样，他都喜欢——”西里斯从鼻子里哼了一声，露出一个非常布莱克的自嘲式表情，“月亮脸，这方面我比不上他。”</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯没有回答，他不知道现在他应该说些什么，他心里也藏着与西里斯同样的秘密，但是他觉得自己现在无法与他分享。</p><p> </p><p>梅林的裤子，一个四人团伙里有两个人喜欢同一个女孩局面已经够糟了，再加上他——</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯不敢想象。</p><p> </p><p>“你放心，月亮脸，我不会跟他争的。”西里斯现在的声音几乎轻不可闻。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你不会。”莱姆斯用同样轻轻的音调回答他。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“你没有那么喜欢伊万斯是吧？就是...只是好感？”过了一会莱姆斯小心翼翼地问。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。”西里斯低着头，他现在在研究那个黄油啤酒杯，从莱姆斯的角度只能看到他线条锋利的侧脸和高耸的鼻梁，西里斯眉头皱得很紧，“刚才在礼堂那会，叉子要伊万斯吻他....我...我居然都不敢想象那个画面...”</p><p> </p><p>“月亮脸，”现在西里斯抬起头来，他望着他，这可能是莱姆斯第一次看到西里斯脸上出现可以用“脆弱”来形容的表情，他看上去非常困惑，“我...我不想喜欢她的，我从来没有想过要去跟叉子争什么...这不是我的本意。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，大脚板，这不是你的错。”莱姆斯安慰他。</p><p> </p><p>“我现在每天都觉得自己充满罪恶感。”西里斯又往嘴里灌了一大口酒。</p><p> </p><p>“我懂，你不用自责。”莱姆斯回答。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的懂吗月亮脸，你又不喜欢伊万斯，你不像我一样，莫名其妙地喜欢上了自己好兄弟追了五年的姑娘。”西里斯嗤笑一声，他又转过头来，那双漂亮的灰眼睛直视莱姆斯，莱姆斯无法忽略里面搅动的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，大脚板，”莱姆斯在座位上换了个姿势，靠得他更近了，“不用因为喜欢上好朋友的姑娘就感到罪过，伊万斯还没和叉子在一起，你这只是——”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得他们迟早会在一起的。”西里斯现在又转过头望向窗外，“伊万斯讨厌我，不是以前对我和叉子那种讨厌。而是不同的——，我也说不上来。也许可能因为决斗者俱乐部那天我把她摔得几根肋骨都断了。”</p><p> </p><p>“说起来我一直没机会问，那天你们为什么——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想和她决斗，她非要和我决斗。”西里斯还是盯着窗外。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”莱姆斯不解地问。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。”西里斯重重地叹了口气，摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“我记得事后回宿舍叉子还对你发个小脾气，抱怨说你不该对伊万斯那么狠。”莱姆斯笑着回忆。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”西里斯又喝了一大口酒，“叉子真的很喜欢她，舍不得她受到一丁点伤害。”</p><p> </p><p>他们两又沉默了一会。</p><p> </p><p>“你会替我保守秘密的对吗？”最后西里斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“我会的。”莱姆斯对他保证。</p><p> </p><p>“我永远不会和叉子争伊万斯的，月亮脸。”过了一会西里斯又突然冒了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，大脚板。”莱姆斯听见自己空洞的声音回答他。</p><p> </p><p>又是一阵沉默，但是这阵沉默很快就被玛丽打断了，她急匆匆地跑进来，全身都湿透了，三言两语地语无伦次，莱姆斯和西里斯听了好一会才明白发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你留下来等酒吧，月亮脸，我和她过去就行。”西里斯从座位上跳下来后对他说。</p><p> </p><p>“好的，你去吧，大脚板。”莱姆斯回答他。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯和玛丽一起离开了，莱姆斯又找罗斯默塔夫人要了一杯黄油啤酒，现在只有他一个人欣赏雨景了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 关禁闭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>我估计是因为对我的遭遇有所耳闻，麦格教授非常仁慈地居然只罚我一次禁闭，本来以为按照规矩应该是我和詹姆西里斯三个人一起，但是等到周一晚上七点我来到麦格教授办公室门口时，才发现凭空多出来一个人。</p><p> </p><p>那天在魁地奇比赛敢单挑几个高年级斯莱特林的格兰芬多二年级小鬼头也在那。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，伊万斯小姐。我还没正式介绍自己，我叫本杰明·克莱蒙斯(Benjamin Clements),对于那天因为我的极度冲动行为给你造成的伤害，我很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>我一走过去那个小鬼头就大大方方地伸出一只嫩呼呼的小手来，我望着他那个金灿灿的脑袋和一双明晃晃的蓝眼睛，还有这假装歉意实则得瑟的笑容，真是气不打一处来。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，本杰明可是个好孩子，我们院队的替补找球手，我这学期初亲自面试通过的。天才少年，麻瓜出生却极具天赋，眼可尖了——”詹姆一只胳膊搭在小鬼头的肩膀上，对我笑嘻嘻地跟我吹嘘。</p><p> </p><p>我忍不住翻了了个白眼，又突然想到——</p><p> </p><p>“克莱蒙斯？遍布全国的五金工具连锁店就是你家的？”我回想起自己匿名给西里斯送的生日礼物，那个摩托车维修工具箱上面印着的好像就是这个牌子。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，伊万斯小姐，你买过我们家的工具吗？”本杰明眨了眨那双无辜的大眼睛，对我露出一个非常友善、又略带商业的稚嫩笑容。</p><p> </p><p>就在此时从刚才到现在一言不发、躲在一旁仿佛一座雕像，姓黑并与走廊的黑暗快要融为一体的某位男士突然跟抽筋似的动了动。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳——”我猛地咳了两声，“不好意思，克莱蒙斯，我没买过。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那真遗憾，下次有空可以去逛逛，报上我的名字直接打五折。”他很认真地对我说。</p><p> </p><p>“呵呵，好的——”我皮笑肉不笑。</p><p> </p><p>我们等了十分钟等来的是麦格教授向我们传达那天晚上需要批改作业，因而今晚的禁闭由阿格斯·费尔奇先生代劳的消息。</p><p> </p><p>怀里抱着不知道第几代洛丽丝夫人的费尔奇昂首阔步地带着垂头丧气的我们四人一起来到二楼的女厕所门口，看着他脸上的光芒，我几乎要以为今晚的禁闭内容是打扫桃金娘的寝室了。</p><p> </p><p>“关禁闭还想要女孩子陪着呢，波特？”费尔奇突然转过头对看起来非常兴奋、时不时向我挤眉弄眼的詹姆说道。</p><p> </p><p>我没想到詹姆·波特追求莉莉·伊万斯这件事连霍格沃茨的钥匙管理员费尔奇都知道了。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯小姐，你今天晚上的任务是跟布莱克去禁林把已经成熟的中国咬人甘蓝全摘了，工具在海格那。波特和克莱蒙斯去把整个塔楼的厕所全部打扫一遍，不准用魔法。”费尔奇得意洋洋地宣布。</p><p> </p><p>“我们四人可以一起去禁林吗，我明天晚上自己一个人扫厕所也行——”詹姆急吼吼地问。</p><p> </p><p>“波特，你上次和布莱克一起打扫厕所结果扔了好几个粪蛋的事忘了吗？你觉得经过这件事我还会把你们一起关禁闭？”费尔奇望着詹姆一脸狞笑。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>于是现在一脸懵逼的我和全程一言不发视我如空气的黑姓男子来到了上次和雷古勒斯来的那个种满咬人甘蓝的小坡。</p><p> </p><p>“喂——”现在我终于忍不住发声了，“不用和海格拿工具吗?”我朝他大喊。</p><p> </p><p>他对我的疑问居然只是挑了挑眉，西里斯把手里的魔杖随手一挥，在草地上七零八落的几根树枝在空中打了个小小的旋涡，它们突然卡擦卡擦地凑到了一起，迅速变成一个类似于《银河护卫队2》Groot的小人儿，那个小人儿现在手里拿着一把树叶变成的银色短刀，在目瞪口呆的我身旁开始哼着小曲自行收割魔法卷心菜。</p><p> </p><p>“你——”我没想到西里斯的变形和魔咒已经自学到了这个档次了。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以回去了，伊万斯，我自己可以搞定。”这是今晚西里斯对我说的第一句话，我都快要忘记上次和他说话是什么时候了。</p><p> </p><p>“不要，我现在回去被费尔奇看到了，肯定叫我去帮忙打扫厕所，我可不想扫厕所。”我双臂交叉抱在胸前，理直气壮地盯着他看。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯对我的回答只是耸了耸肩，他懒洋洋地打了两个哈欠，我注意到他两个浓浓的黑眼圈，估计最近的睡眠质量很糟糕。西里斯找了坡地一棵大树底下，他席地而坐，把脑袋往树干一靠就闭上眼睛准备小憩。</p><p> </p><p>我蹲在一旁百无聊奈地看魔法小树人收割咬人卷心菜十五分钟，今晚月色很美，树底下又睡着一个美男，不用打扫厕所也不用收割卷心菜的我本来应该感到非常惬意才对。</p><p> </p><p>但是十五分钟后我就忍不了了，捡起草地上的一根树枝就朝西里斯那丢过去，啪嗒一声，树枝准确地砸在了全霍格沃茨第一英俊的脸上，他皱着眉头睁开那双灰眼睛，不满地往我那个方向瞄了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我太无聊了，陪我说会话。”我朝他喊。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯应该是对我翻了个大白眼，紧接着又闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>这个该死的黑姓男子，我现在用魔杖熟练地使用一个无声飞来咒，这可能是我目前用得比较熟练的几个无声咒之一，我指挥着魔法小树人手里刚割下来的、非常新鲜还在嗷嗷叫的咬人甘蓝直接扑向西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>正当我准备欣赏那那只高优美耸的鼻子被咬人甘蓝咬出血的画面时，西里斯突然猛地睁开眼睛，他迅速抓起放在一旁的魔杖随手一挥，咬人甘蓝直接在半空中拐了个90°的弯，飞进了不远处西里斯变出来的魔法大麻袋里。</p><p> </p><p>哎，可惜了，我故意大声叹了一口气让他听到。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，请你——”</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么不跟我说话？”我直接打断他。</p><p> </p><p>“我为什么要跟你说话？你应该去找詹姆——”</p><p> </p><p>“这关波特什么事？”我提高音量。</p><p> </p><p>“你们不是在一起了吗？女孩子就应该去找自己的男朋友——”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有跟他在一起！”我立马否认。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯怔愣了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，我那天就是亲了一下他的额头，又不是亲嘴。这有什么大不了的，为什么你们每个人都觉得我和他在一起了？”我现在直接站起来，朝他两手一摊。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯眯起眼睛研究了我一会，他没有回答我，丢下一句“whatever”又闭上眼睛继续睡了。</p><p> </p><p>“行，那我去找马人玩了。”我翻了个白眼，转身准备要走。</p><p> </p><p>于是乎，一脸被我打扰睡眠的黑姓男子还是不情不愿地跟了上来。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底要找什么伊万斯，禁林里的马人对我们这种成年巫师并不友好。”西里斯在我旁边抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>我没有回答他，我们在黑漆漆的禁林里沿着小溪走了一会，头顶两边的树木越来越茂密，几乎到了遮天蔽日的程度，月亮消失不见，光线越来越昏暗。</p><p> </p><p>就在那时我看到了一丝光亮，那个光亮太过柔美，哪怕我身边的西里斯马上警惕地抽出魔杖，第六感也告诉我，那个东西对我无害。</p><p> </p><p>我们在溪边的羊肠小道上往前走了十几米，一只小马驹形状、浑身散发珍珠光芒的动物在溪边饮水，这是我生平见过的最美丽的物种了。</p><p> </p><p>“看来是一只离群的独角兽。”我回过头对刚把魔杖放下来的西里斯说完，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，它好像察觉到了我的靠近，但是没有躲开，也没有停止喝水。等我在它旁边站定时，我轻轻伸出颤抖的手，它抬起头，朝我呜咽了两声，居然非常主动凑过来，我得以摸到独角兽光滑而美丽的毛发。</p><p> </p><p>“太神奇了。”现在我一脸陶醉，独角兽毛的质感胜过我以前摸过的任何一只哺乳动物。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯对我敷衍地点了点头，站在不远处接二连三地打着哈欠，我心底里涌起一股愧疚感，也许他最近真的没有睡好。</p><p> </p><p>就当我惊叹于小独角兽的美丽时，两只成年的独角兽出现在了小溪对岸，它们发出的洁白光芒照亮了方圆几十平米的土地，其中一只朝着我这里叫了两声，小独角兽兴奋地叫了一声，它转过头，轻轻地蹭了蹭我的手臂，然后踏着细碎的步伐越过水面离去了。</p><p> </p><p>“离家出走的孩子终于回到父母的怀抱里了。”目送那几只独角兽离去身影的我忍不住喃喃自语。</p><p> </p><p>“其实我离家出走之前本来我母亲准备要让我和一个大我三岁的斯莱特林纯血小姐联姻。”我身旁的西里斯突然阴恻恻地开口，刚才独角兽营造的美好沉静的氛围瞬间被破坏掉了。</p><p> </p><p>“然后呢？”我转过头问他。</p><p> </p><p>“她说这是我身为一个格兰芬多家族长子唯一的救赎——”西里斯从鼻子里发出一个轻蔑的哼声，“我直接拒绝了，然后我母亲恼羞成怒把我骂了一顿，我觉得这个家里也没什么值得我留恋的，就离家出走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你一点也不喜欢....那位本来要许配给你的纯血小姐？”我小心翼翼地问。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯对我摇了摇头。“我见过她两次，以前我们还是一二年级那会，在斯莱特林高年级的纳西莎·布莱克你还记得吗？我的堂姐。”</p><p> </p><p>“额——”我挠了挠脑袋，不知道该怎么回答。</p><p>我们现在站在小溪边，十一月苏格兰高地的寒风吹拂而过，溪水冒着寒气，我忍不住打了个冷战。而此时西里斯弯下腰捡起路边一块鹅卵石，然后用力丢进水里，打了好几个漂。</p><p> </p><p>“估计你忘记了，那位小姐就是纳西莎那种派头，长相不错气质高雅，但是天天冷着一张脸，好像鼻子底下随时塞着一个粪蛋。只对纯血统出生的人笑脸相迎，混血见面可以勉强点个头，至于麻瓜种的巫师，她可以当成空气略过——”</p><p> </p><p>“那确实...不招人喜欢。”我吸了吸鼻子回答他。</p><p> </p><p>“那些斯莱特林纯血小姐大都一个样，和她们聊几句就知道了。开口闭口就是我的血统怎样，从公元多少世纪开始就是纯的。我的未婚夫怎样，我家里有妖精做的多少东西，我家的家养小精灵变老了，菜烧得越来越难吃，改天干脆给它一件衣服。至于她们自己内心里真正想要些什么，你是完全听不到的，她们也不在乎，有时候我都怀疑她们家里的家养小精灵比她们更像一个人——”</p><p> </p><p>“这...也不一定所有斯莱特林纯血出生的都是这个样子吧...”</p><p> </p><p>“只要姓氏能在28纯血表里找到的斯莱特林女孩，就差不多是这样，十个里有..八个吧，剩下来的比如我另一个堂姐安多米达，她是个异类，嫁给麻瓜出生被家族除名了。”西里斯对我咧嘴一笑，我感觉现在他终于清醒不困了。</p><p> </p><p>“还有另一种呢？”我问。</p><p> </p><p>“另一种就是你那天在有求必应屋见过的，贝拉特里克斯，三岁就用魔法给家里养的小猫开膛破肚，把血淋淋的残渣晾在家门口小精灵的脑袋上，十足的疯子。”西里斯皱了皱鼻子，感觉像是想到了什么不好的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>一想到西里斯描述的那个画面，我不禁又打了个冷战。</p><p> </p><p>“所以这就是为什么你那么讨厌斯莱特林？”我忍不住问。</p><p> </p><p>“与其说我不喜欢斯莱特林，不如说我不喜欢斯莱特林特质鲜明的人。具有斯莱特林特质的人有什么值得喜欢的？一群明哲保身的伪君子和天天抱着血统论不放的老古板，软弱和趋利避害又不是人类专属，勇气才是稀有品。”西里斯用无所谓地语气回答我。</p><p> </p><p>“明哲保身并没有什么错，布莱克。”我现在终于明白处于青春期的男孩儿可以有多么偏激了。</p><p> </p><p>“是没有什么错，“西里斯嗤笑一声，“但是伊万斯，你想过没有，如果这个世界充斥着明哲保身的斯莱特林这类人，那我估计麻瓜还在奴隶制社会。你能指望一个斯莱特林带头奋起反抗吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢明察秋毫的布莱克，我没想到你麻瓜研究课居然认真听了？”我发现自己根本抑制不住语气里的讽刺意味。</p><p> </p><p>“其实麻瓜研究课是我听得最认真的课了。”他伸了个懒腰。</p><p> </p><p>那你连海水导电这种常识都不知道，我在心里暗自腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>“你偏见太大了，布莱克，而且麻瓜奴隶社会的瓦解更多要归功于生产工具的进步。”我转过头对他认真说道。</p><p> </p><p>“噢得了吧，不说麻瓜了。就说现在，如果现在伏地魔突然带着他的追随者入侵霍格沃茨，冲在最前面的永远是格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇紧跟其后，拉文克劳...他们要用聪明的脑袋瓜思考一下后果，一半决定跟随，一半放弃。而斯莱特林？斯莱特林早就全都溜了，当然他们会躲在勇者的身后，采摘胜利的果实，毕竟这是他们最擅长干的事——”</p><p> </p><p>“他们也可能在背后奉献自己，英雄分无名和有名，并不是所有的英雄死后都能获得鲜花和讴歌，勇气也不止战场上冲锋陷阵那一种。”我试图纠正他。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，当别人献出鲜血和生命时，他们献出自己明哲保身的脑子，毕竟他们也动了动他们那颗高贵的脑子，并假装他们自己与牺牲流血的人一样伟大——”</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，”我翻了个白眼，“你已经成年了，看东西怎么还跟十一二岁的低年级学生一样，这个世界不是只有好人和食死徒，斯莱特林的人也不一定都是支持伏地魔。”</p><p> </p><p>妈的，我没想到我居然要用原著里34岁的西里斯·布莱克自己说过的话来反驳现在17岁的西里斯·布莱克。</p><p> </p><p>“对，没错，肯定有不支持的，但是他们不会说出口。但是你知道吗，你明明知道这件事是错的，你就不吭声。如果所有人都不吭声，那么这件错事就会一直延续下去，伤害更多的人。等到有人吭声，有人反对了，错误的事情终于被矫正了。到那时候那些斯莱特林才会说出口，因为那时候说出口才是安全的。他们会说，噢，其实我当初也是反对他的。但是你知道，我有各种各样的原因不好公开反对他——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你说这些是想表达什么——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你看到区别了吗，一件好事的促成不一定有格兰芬多的身影，但是一件坏事的促成，特别是一件影响千万人的坏事，往往离不开斯莱特林这类擅长明哲保身与独善其身人士的纵容，他们对坏人与恶事的保持沉默是对勇者的伤害。”</p><p> </p><p>“你太偏见了布莱克，第一，你以为斯莱特林都是一些遇事明哲保身没有勇气的懦夫，这明显是错的；第二，你以为格兰芬多都是善良又正义感十足的勇者？你是不是忘了你每个满月一起出去浪的几个小伙伴里，有一个就是——”</p><p> </p><p>“就是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“....你...你自己心里清楚。”我忍住自己想要剧透的嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“彼得再怎么样也不会去主动害人。”西里斯思考了一会说。</p><p> </p><p>“哼——”这是我忍不住从鼻子里发出一声非常大的嘲讽声音，这次我花了不少力气才克制住自己，不把“naive”这个单词当着西里斯的面从嘴里说出来。</p><p> </p><p>“就让我们彼此保留不同意见吧，布莱克。”最后好不容易忍住的我用平静的语气对他说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我父母也不是食死徒，他们手臂上也没有黑魔标记，可是伊万斯，你猜怎么着？我母亲给那位大人送了不少金加隆作为活动资金。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“所以很多人他们都是嘴上不说，背地里早就用各种方式支持伏地魔了。对于有些斯莱特林而言，只要对他们有利益的事...他们不在乎伤害别人，他们不在乎别人的痛苦，甚至不在乎别人的生死。你别忘了伊万斯，你那天差点死了——”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯现在突然转过身来与我对视，他的眼神太过专注，我感觉他那双灰眸子里有什么强烈的情绪，他在极力地压抑住那种情绪。</p><p> </p><p>我和他对视了一会，我们谁也没有说话，那一刻万籁俱寂，我听见的只有禁林里小溪潺潺的流水声。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼神太过于专注了，我不知道自己的心跳为什么突然加速，跟西里斯在一起那种压迫感又来了。</p><p> </p><p>我不自觉地往后退了一步。</p><p> </p><p>但是很不幸，由于溪边鹅卵石上面的青苔太滑，我尖叫一声仰面向后摔去。西里斯的反应很快，他在电光火石之间迅速抓住了我的手，可是由于惯性太大，伴随着扑通一声，我们两一起栽进了那条小溪里，感谢梅林，溪水只到膝盖，但是——</p><p> </p><p>“草。”被溪底的粗粝石头硌到后背的我这次忍不住用中文骂出来。</p><p> </p><p>我们摔下去的时候西里斯和我的脑袋狠狠地撞到一块去，我撞得头昏眼花，可是西里斯居然笑出声来。他很快就从水里爬起来站稳，然后伸手拉我，可是这条浅溪底部的鹅卵石布满了绿油油的青苔，我刚站稳又失去重心往后滑，西里斯不得不再次抓住我的手，于是平衡能力一向十分感人的我攥紧他的两只袖子以防自己再度摔倒。</p><p>现在浑身湿 透的我们两紧紧地贴在一起，我甚至能感受到他的身体传递过来的热度，感觉自己的心脏快要跳出胸腔。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你能不能...放开我。”在我头顶的西里斯用一种有点奇怪的声音对我说。</p><p> </p><p>“不行布莱克，我拒绝，一放开你我会滑倒的。”我摇了摇头，两只手牢牢地攥住他。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯应该是轻声叹了口气，然后我感觉自己脚下一轻，我居然被他像扛麻袋一样头朝下脚朝上扛到肩膀上，西里斯轻松地扛着我大步走向岸边。</p><p> </p><p>我在他的肩膀上手舞足蹈，疯狂挣扎，几根深红色的头发都被我吃进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>“不要动。”他警告我。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，你放开我！” 我朝他大喊，感觉自己尴尬极了。</p><p> </p><p>“是谁刚才说不放开我的？”他现在的语气有种说不出的得意。</p><p> </p><p>“是我，我错了，把我放下来吧。”我乞求他。</p><p> </p><p>“晚了。”他吹了声轻快的口哨，听起来有一种恶作剧得逞的快活。</p><p> </p><p>我在他肩膀上忍不住翻了个白眼，立刻就后悔了，因为头倒立翻白眼的后果就是我现在感觉自己晕乎乎的。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯扛着我来到干净的草坪上，他小心翼翼地把我放在一棵山毛榉下，让我的头靠在树干上。他现在半蹲在我面前，一只修长的手撑住草地，另一只手扶住我脑袋旁边的树干，眉头紧锁上下打量了我一番，我们两个脑袋的距离可能不足两英寸。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道他现在脑子里在想着什么，皎洁明亮的月光此时终于透过了厚厚的云层，轻抚那张过分年轻脸庞，它还没有被十二年的牢狱之灾侵蚀，没有被疯狂摧毁，足够锋利，也足够英俊。西里斯那双灰色眼睛的瞳孔如同烛火一样抖动，他看我的眼神太奇怪了，有那么一刻，我甚至以为他要亲吻我，然后我被自己这个大逆不道的想法吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>“我的魔杖。”我清了清嗓子，一只手捂住背部小声对他说。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他眉头微微一皱。</p><p> </p><p>“还在水里..”我瓮声瓮气地说，感觉自己现在的声音完全是从鼻子里发出来的。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯叹了口气，他飞快地起身，抽出口袋里的魔杖用了个无声飞来咒，一秒后莉莉那根柳木魔杖就从水底里哗的一声飞到他的手上。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”我从草地上拍拍屁股，爬起来对他伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>但是西里斯突然把那只手举高，以我们俩的身高差距我就算跳起来也够不着。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，还给我。”现在我有点恼羞成怒了，感觉他就是在故意捉弄我。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，”他突然后退了两大步，拉开我们的距离，“你有没有发现，你有很多事没有对我说实话？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我要对你说实话？你是我的什么人吗？”我对他提高音量，但是心里一阵阵发虚，妈的，早知道刚才应该自己去捡。</p><p> </p><p>“那你觉得，如果我现在对你用摄神取念，会不会——”</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，随意对同学用摄神取念是违反校规的。”我马上提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>真是永远都不能小瞧任何一个布莱克，他们总是擅长抓住时机和一点点破绽来威胁别人。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗，只要再加一个遗忘咒——” 西里斯随意地把他手里的魔杖转了一圈。</p><p> </p><p>我们现在像两只捕食动物一样紧紧地盯着对方，我悄悄向前迈出一小步，但是西里斯马上后退了一步，他非常巧妙地维持着一个安全距离。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，听着，”我试图跟他解释，“这学期...我知道这学期我变了很多，但是——”</p><p> </p><p>“你只要回答我一个问题。”他看起来倒是隐隐有些兴奋。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你开学第二天下午在医疗翼对我说的话——”</p><p> </p><p>我没想到过了两个多月了他还记得这个，真是——</p><p> </p><p>“都是假的。”我想也不想回答他。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不说话了，他现在脸上打趣突然在瞬间全部消失。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么要这么做？”他盯着我问，目光锐利，非常仔细地研究我脸上的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“就是个——恶作剧，一个玩笑。”我嘴角努力扯出一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“恶作剧，伊万斯，我不记得我们有熟到可以玩恶作剧。”西里斯现在面无表情地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>“你和波特对那群斯莱特林也不是很熟，你们过去五年还不是经常玩恶作剧整人，远的不说了，上学期期末波特把斯内普的当众内裤扒下来——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你那天下午是替鼻涕精报仇，觉得这样戏弄我可以伤害到詹姆？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>草，西里斯的脑回路真是令人叹为观止。</p><p> </p><p>他对我挑了挑眉，等我回答。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，跟斯内普没关系。”一阵风吹过来，我打了个喷嚏，抱住自己瑟瑟发抖，“能先用个烘干咒吗布莱克？我冷。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。”西里斯居然对我小声道歉，他很熟练地一挥魔杖，又是一个无声咒，我瞬间感觉自己全身暖洋洋的，像是刚喝了一杯热牛奶。</p><p> </p><p>“关于那天下午我的行为——我...我跟你道歉，但是——”</p><p> </p><p>“不用了。”西里斯突然把我的魔杖扔过来，我一时没有接好，魔杖啪嗒一声掉在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯这会已经转过身，“我知道你从来没有喜欢过我就行，我不想因为你让詹姆为难。”</p><p> </p><p>原来是这样，我蹲下去狼狈地捡起魔杖，“我知道你们两感情很好，而且你们俩那天都救了我，放心，我不会做出离间别人友谊的行为。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”他漫不经心地回答我。</p><p> </p><p> 现在他在我前面大步往回赶，而我一阵小跑地跟在后面，我不明白他为什么突然要走得这么快，禁林里的蕨类植物时不时扫到我的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“我们现在是朋友了吧伊万斯？”前面西里斯突然冒了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”我小心翼翼地回答，怕这又是他的哪个语言陷阱。</p><p> </p><p>"既然你上次救过我，这次我也救了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“上次？”</p><p> </p><p>他突然停下来，我差点撞到他的背部，西里斯转过身，瞄了一眼我的左手臂。</p><p>  </p><p>“哦那次——没事，小事一桩——”</p><p> </p><p>“你的手臂被人用黑魔法刻上泥巴种，你称呼这个为小事？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事你看——”我直接挽起袖子，“你弟弟给的祛疤药水挺好用的，疤痕都差不多淡了。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯听到我提起他弟弟的时候皱了一下眉，“很疼吗那时候？”他皱眉，眼睛盯着那个非常淡的疤痕，头也不抬地问我。</p><p> </p><p>“还好，是有点。”我朝他吐了吐舌头。</p><p> </p><p>“有没有哭？”</p><p> </p><p>"没有，你觉得我会在食死徒面前哭？"我撇了撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“你一年级刚来的时候在火车上还对着鼻涕精哭。”现在他终于抬起头来，瞥了我一眼。</p><p> </p><p>我没想到西里斯还记得这个万恶之源，四个人的长达十几年的纠葛由此展开。</p><p> </p><p>“那都过去多久了布莱克，我那时候才11岁。”</p><p> </p><p>“挺爱哭的，而且莫名其妙的傲慢，我那时候分院完好心给挪座位，你居然还不领情。”西里斯继续补刀。</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>草，太草了，为什么我要在这里为我从来没有做过的事跟他认真解释。</p><p> </p><p>“人是会变的布莱克，而且那时候我并没有要求你给我让座，是你自己非要逞强装绅士。”</p><p> </p><p>“是，过后我十分后悔。”他点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>我翻了个巨大的白眼赠予他。</p><p> </p><p>"你还是这学期比较好。“过了一会他又冒了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“上学期的你我肯定不想做朋友，骄傲过头了，而且特别喜欢管人闲事，而且整天跟鼻涕精粘一块。”西里斯撇了撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，我说布莱克，第一，我跟谁交朋友和你没关系；第二，我上学期是格兰芬多的级长，作为级长的责任就是要约束一些破坏纪律的行为，比如你和波特——”</p><p>、</p><p>“所以你为什么突然不当级长了？”他打断我。</p><p> </p><p>“我——我不想管了，太麻烦，浪费时间。”我双手交叉抱在胸前，准备等待他下一轮拷问。</p><p> </p><p>但是没想到西里斯居然点了点头，“我理解，是挺麻烦的。”</p><p> </p><p>“呵呵呵——”我现在对他非常无语。</p><p> </p><p>又沉默了一会，我们继续在黑暗中赶路，不同的是现在是肩并肩了，头顶的树叶愈发稀疏，两边的树木枝干也越来越细，感觉快要到那个种植甘兰的小坡那。</p><p> </p><p>“我们现在可以互称教名了吗？”西里斯突然开口。</p><p> </p><p>“不要，还是互称姓氏吧。一叫你名字就让我想起当初熬夜好几个月弄的天狼星A光谱分析，哎，你是不知道——那段时间我头发掉了可能三分之一。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你要熬夜好几个月弄我的那什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没说你，我说我们头顶上这颗。”我用手往上一指，对他咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧...伊万斯，你真的很奇怪。”西里斯拉扯了一下嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>我嘿嘿一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“而且伊万斯，你看起来也不像头发掉了三分之一的样子。”他不慌不忙地补了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“我用魔法又长回来了，不行吗？”我翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，如果你坚持叫我布莱克的话，你也只能称呼雷古勒斯也为布莱克，不然这对我不公平。”过了一会他认真地对我说。</p><p> </p><p>“其实我可以叫他雷尔。"我对西里斯做了个鬼脸，一脸兴奋地望着他。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯的脸瞬间黑了，我哈哈大笑，笑到眼泪流出，笑到直不起腰来。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>当天晚上，失眠将近一个月的西里斯·布莱克终于睡了个好觉。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 天文塔楼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霍格沃茨的天文学课我感觉更像是一个给天文爱好者外加占星狂热者开的课程，上这门课基本上就在翻来覆去讲一些星座知识、神话背景，占星的黄道十二宫意义，外加一点点本科生《普通天文学》前两章就能概述完的东西。观测用的望远镜更落后了麻瓜几百年，完全就是18世纪的玩意，造型还模仿当初牛顿发明的那台。一小块就要几十万的CCD是什么，HST是啥玩意，他们这些愚昧无知又自大得要死的巫师是不会懂的。</p><p> </p><p>很神奇的是这门课是可能是唯一一门詹姆和西里斯没有一起上的课，其他时间里他们两在课堂上都是出双入对，要不是詹姆·波特对原版莉莉·伊万斯矢志不移的追求弄得全校皆知，我非常有理由怀疑他们两会被编排成一对——咳咳扯远了。总而言之，周二晚上，当我们六年级还继续上天文课的学生们完成了观测记录下课时，刚好我被轮到回收这些牛顿他老人家copy版本的玩意装回盒子内，并且因为它们的娇贵镜片（？)而不能使用魔法。</p><p> </p><p>就当我花了将近二十分钟，终于把最后一台望远镜小心翼翼地装回木盒子内并塞回柜子里，准备收拾书包走人时，通往塔楼顶的楼梯传来了一阵轻微又蹑手蹑脚的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>这个脚步声太过诡异，如果它大了那么一点，我会很自然地觉得是刚才上课的学生忘记了什么东西而折返，但是这样的脚步声，在我这个刚被人从高台上推下去的人眼里，就完全是另一回事了。</p><p> </p><p>现在塔楼顶空无一人，我把魔杖悄悄地从口袋里抽出来，眉头紧锁，眼睛紧紧地盯着掩映在黑暗处的入口，心脏在胸腔里疯狂加速。</p><p> </p><p>当某条银绿色的领带首先映入眼帘时，我的心可能快要跳到嗓子眼了——但是那个人又往前走了一步，在看清了来人是谁后我又松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>西弗勒斯·斯内普的脸色看起来快要和满月时地莱姆斯一样惨白，几日未见我感觉他更瘦了，现在的他看上去不像巨型蝙蝠，更像一只巨型的八爪蜘蛛。斯内普和现在的我一样眉头紧锁，寒风从黑湖的方向灌来，那件斯莱特林袍子的衣袂被吹得猎猎作响，几缕油腻腻的长发从他面前吹开，在风中轻轻来回飘荡。</p><p> </p><p>我们对视了大概有将近半分钟，这半分钟里我们两就站在那，谁也没有说话，他看上去像是在思考要如何开口，而我则在想他是否看穿了莉莉的外壳下藏着的已经不是以前那个灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>到最后我忍不住了，决定先发制人。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，斯内普，有什么事吗？”我尽量用一种非常平和、不带任何感情的语调对他说。</p><p> </p><p>当他听到我用他的姓而不是他过去几年来所习惯的那个“西弗”来称呼他时，他的脸爬上了一丝显而易见的痛苦，然后又被他迅速地掩盖住。</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉，你….”</p><p> </p><p>他开口完又顿了几秒，显然还在思考怎么陈述，我朝他扬起眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“你…好点了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”我不解地问。</p><p> </p><p>“听说你….你上周六被人…从魁地奇看台上推下去。”斯内普现在说话吞吞吐吐的，他抬起头看了我一眼，又迅速低下去。</p><p> </p><p>“准确来说，是穆尔塞伯，就是我曾经警告过你多次不要和他往来的那位，还记得吗？”现在我双臂抱在胸前，抬起下巴瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>他的眉头皱得更深了，没有回答我。</p><p> </p><p>“还有，你不用多管闲事替我报仇，我自己已经解决了。”见他不回答我继续补充。</p><p> </p><p>“我——”他看起来有点急了，一边说话一边走上前来，但是我马上后退了一大步。</p><p> </p><p>“想要谈话就保持距离，斯内普。”我刻意又叫了一遍他的的姓氏提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是我冷冰冰的语气刺激到了他，现在他脸上的痛苦已经完全掩盖不住了。 </p><p> </p><p> “莉莉，我们——”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我们没什么好说的了，上学期期末我已经说尽了。你选择你的道路，我选择我的。”我用一种冷冰冰的语气对他说道。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普深吸了一口气，“你这学期——”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我变了很多，”我直接打断他，“但是人总是会变的，你变了，我也变了，我们都不再是十岁那年在科克沃斯的游乐场初见的我们了。”</p><p> </p><p>我发现我和雷古勒斯打了几回交道后也学会了他先发制人的招数，不得不说这还挺管用。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普没有回答我，但是他那张惨白又泛着点蜡黄的脸上的痛苦加深了。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在已经下定决心追随那位大人了不是吗？如果我现在让你放弃，你会听我的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你不会。”我替他回答。</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默，斯内普还是低着头，双手紧紧地抓着那件斯莱特林袍子的下摆，从他握紧的拳头泛起的青筋看，我怀疑那件袍子要被他抓烂了。</p><p> </p><p>“你不可能同时拥有我的友谊，又对伏地魔大人俯首称臣。”我对他冷酷地宣布。</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉，我们就不能——”</p><p> </p><p>“不能什么？和好吗？你每个霍格莫德周都去猪头酒吧二楼做什么你以为我不知道吗？”我眯起眼睛瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>他又沉默了，有时候这让我很怀疑在哈利那个时代那个伶牙俐齿嘲讽技能max的斯内普是哪里来的。</p><p> </p><p> “西弗勒斯，这是我最后一次叫你名字，”我顿了顿，然后继续说道：“感谢你治疗我胳膊上的那道伤口，感谢你的那瓶药水，但是我们再也回不到过去了——你也知道上周六我差点死了，被准食死徒差点害死，但是穆尔塞伯做的事也让我认清了局势，认清了现实——所以，也许等毕业后我们就是敌人了，你死我活的那种敌人，你明白吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他还是没有回答我，我真怀疑那位没鼻子大人到底有什么魅力让他们这些人一个个前赴后继的。</p><p> </p><p>“现在，”我清了清嗓子，“给我们这段友谊的结束留一点体面吧。”</p><p> </p><p>沉默，还是沉默，我耳边只有呼啸而过的风声，和禁林里传来的不知名动物的吼叫声。</p><p> </p><p>但是在那一刻我很奇怪地感受到了一股悲伤，这股悲伤不应该属于我，而是属于这具身体的原本主人莉莉·伊万斯，但是它却真真切切地占据了我的大脑，左右了我的情绪，在那一刻我觉得我已经与莉莉·伊万斯融为一体。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普一直站在那，低着头，没有说话，也没有离开，我靠近他的时候他也没有察觉到。</p><p> </p><p>我也不知道是什么念头令我想要靠近他，那一刻我对他的恻隐之心战胜了他可能会识破我是假莉莉的恐惧，我悄悄地走过去，现在我们几乎是紧挨着，除了他还是垂着脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>我能在他彻底滑向黑暗之前拯救他吗？大概是圣母心疯狂作祟了，我不禁在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，你——”当他略惊讶地抬起头望向我的时候，我试图开口说道。</p><p> </p><p>但是就在我刚想说点什么，不知道什么时候爬上塔楼的西里斯大步闯了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“鼻涕精，你在对伊万斯做什么？”西里斯一见我们就大声说。</p><p>  </p><p>斯内普的反应速度已经够快了，但是西里斯比他更快，唰地一声斯内普的魔杖就从他的手中飞到了西里斯手里。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，”现在我转过身，挡在斯内普面前，甚至没有抽出魔杖，“我现在不想恶化这个事件，我只是跟他聊了聊。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟他聊，伊万斯，你们不是上学期就绝交了吗？”西里斯皱着眉，用一种非常嫌恶的口气说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你这个只会偷袭的——”斯内普不知道怎么想的，没了魔杖居然想要朝西里斯扑过去。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，斯内普。”我连忙拦住他。</p><p> </p><p>“听着，布莱克，我刚才只是和他说话，现在说完了，你把魔杖还给他，我不希望你们打起来。”我试图劝西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>“显然是某个脑袋里只有黑湖水的人想要打起来——”斯内普在我旁边阴恻恻地开口。</p><p> </p><p> “你在保护他吗伊万斯？”西里斯看起来像是完全没听到斯内普刚说的话，“保护一个你已经绝交的人？保护一个准备加入食死徒的斯莱特林？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是你想的那样，你先下去，布莱克，让我们自己解决。”我继续对他认真说。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯还是站在那没有动，斯内普从鼻子里发出一阵嘲讽地声音，他现在双臂交叉，洋洋得意地望着西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>“我们是朋友不是吗？布莱克？”我提醒他。“既然是朋友应该彼此信任。现在，把他的魔杖给我，你下去。”</p><p> </p><p>一听到朋友那个单词斯内普的脸色瞬间变了，他的身体明显僵硬了许多，而西里斯还是皱着眉盯着我们俩。</p><p> </p><p>“行，伊万斯，如果你需要我，我就在楼梯下面。”思考了一会后的西里斯把斯内普的魔杖一把丢给我，转身就走。</p><p> </p><p> 我把魔杖还给斯内普，同时察觉到自己的刚才的情绪已经消失殆尽，他显然也是察觉到了，</p><p> </p><p>“你跟他们那群人交朋友了是吗？”斯内普接过魔杖后用那双漆黑的眼睛盯着我。</p><p> </p><p>“是。”我平静地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你跟波特开始约会了？”他继续问。</p><p> </p><p>“没有，我没和任何人约会。”</p><p> </p><p>“那——”</p><p> </p><p>“我们的谈话到此为止了，现在——”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，我知道你要说什么，我听过不止一遍了。”这是今晚斯内普第一次打断我，我觉得他现在的情绪非常糟糕，糟糕到他做出什么事来我都不觉得奇怪，但是他对我说话的口气还是非常平静，甚至可以说是温和。</p><p>“我先走了，晚安，祝你好运，莉莉。”</p><p> </p><p>这次没等我再说些什么斯内普就几乎以跑步的速度下楼了，我也不知道他有没有再撞见西里斯，他离开的背影确实活像一只巨大的蝙蝠，一只无比孤独的蝙蝠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 辩论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning：</p><p>①此章内容90%是西里斯与女主的对话，想看剧情流的，此章可以直接跳过；</p><p>②此章对话内容黑蛇院，可以说把斯莱特林的ugly side全黑了个遍，为了您的身心健康，请蛇院粉千万慎入；</p><p>③人物角色的观点不代表作者本人的观点，请勿将此混淆。</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>斯内普走后我在天文塔楼顶又呆了一会，底下并没有传来打斗的声音，等我往下望见他的身影从另一条走廊穿过时，确定了他和西里斯没有再次发生决斗。</p><p>西里斯也不知道是什么时候悄悄上来的，我怀疑他给自己的脚底施了个静音咒，不然怎么每次他上来都那么无声无息的，我一点也没察觉到。</p><p>但是他上来后没有并跟我打招呼，甚至没有说任何话，我们两个就站在天文塔楼顶吹着霍格沃茨十一月月底的凉风，享受此刻静谧的夜晚，各自沉默不语。</p><p>“布莱克。”过了一会我轻轻叫出他的姓。</p><p>西里斯转过头来，他微微地眯起那双灰色的眸子，晚风吹拂着他垂在两鬓的头发，同样是黑色长发，西里斯现在的样子可比刚才的斯内普赏心悦目了许多，让我不得不感叹造物主——或者说作者罗琳本人的偏心。</p><p>“嗯？”他从鼻子里发出一个轻微的声音。</p><p>“你觉得我们会赢得这场战争吗？”我望着斯内普远去的背影忧心忡忡地问他。</p><p>现在这个世界已经不会有hp的诞生，我手里只有一个魂器，挂坠盒现在还没放到那个山洞里，日记本在马尔福那，金杯在贝拉手里，这两个都不好拿，更别提那个要了老邓半条命的冈特戒指。</p><p>“会，我们会赢的伊万斯，”西里斯坚定地望着我，他的灰眼睛非常明亮，“如果伏地魔身边都是一群格兰芬多那才是我会担心的，但是一群斯莱特林...”</p><p>“你又要来批判明哲保身的斯莱特林了吗？”我皱起眉头。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”西里斯清脆地笑了几声，他伸出一只食指在我面前摇了摇，“不是我批判，这是事实，斯莱特林人的思维就是这样。”</p><p>“什么样？”</p><p>“一摊上什么事首先考虑的是自己的利益，或者再扩大一点，被划分为自己人的那一圈子人的利益，别人会怎么样，基本不在他们的考虑范围之内，可能只有他们自身的利益得以确保时，才会稍稍考虑一下别人。和平时期没问题，一遇上打战，需要你往前冲的时候可没有那么多时间让你考虑会不会死。你让他们为一个虚无缥缈的正义口号而战，那基本是痴心妄想，当然你让他们为捍卫巫师的纯血统而战，他们可能倒是会冲在最前面，呵——”</p><p>“但是他们并不都是这样，你不要太以偏概全，布莱克，总有例外的。”我身为一个穿越者爱纠正的老毛病又犯了。</p><p>“是，有例外，可是他们绝大多数人都是这样，比如你在四个学院里找投机主义者和利己主义者，戴银绿色领带的人肯定是比例最高的，而少数觉得自己不是这样的人，他们也不会勇敢地说出来，或者说他们不屑于说出来。”</p><p>“每个人都有每个人的选择。”我反驳道。</p><p>“伊万斯，你想一下，如果你是指挥官，你是喜欢自己的下属是冲锋陷阵勇往无前的格兰芬多，还是瞻前顾后自己算盘打得啪啪响的斯莱特林？打一场战争，你必须要有那些勇往直前的格兰芬多，你可以说他们蠢，不会自保，没有考虑后果，可是有时候，就是恰恰是靠着这些看上去不怎么聪明又敢于身先士卒流血牺牲的人，才换来了活下来的一群懦夫和胆小鬼来之不易的和平生活。”</p><p>“但是你不能因为有些人明知自己有实力，不肯上战场就批评他们，我知道你是一个冒险精神压过自己求生意志的格兰芬多，可是布莱克，我还是要说，你不能指望每个人都是如此——”我不自觉地提高音量。</p><p>“我同意，伊万斯，但是你觉得战争时期这种人变多了是好事吗？你觉得光是靠这样的人，英国麻瓜们能在几十年前打赢二战吗？如果人人都是只想着自己不肯上战场，那到时候的英国就是个遍地集中营的地方了，和平不可能从天而降。”</p><p>我想起了自己真正的母国，突然不知道该怎么回答他了。</p><p>西里斯瞥了我一眼，“而且我们已经在战争阶段了伊万斯，你觉得光靠一群明哲保身的利己主义者能打赢一场战争？打战总要需要人冲到最前面，而斯莱特林那些人，最典型就是马尔福那种两边都想沾一点的投机主义者和斯拉格霍恩这种左右逢源捞尽好处的..老海象就是一个非常典型的斯莱特林，当然我也不能说他不好，只是你要指望他这种人去打头冲锋陷阵，那是几乎不可能的。他的性格在和平年代完全没问题，甚至非常吃香，然而在战争年代...没有那么多独善其身的机会给你了，到了某个时刻，时局会逼得所有人都不得不选一边，骑墙派被所有人憎恶。”</p><p>“他最后会选择正义这边的，布莱克。”现在我轻声对他说。</p><p>“对，可能等到了最后的最后，斯拉格霍恩才会勉强选择站在正义的一边，他这种精明人肯定不会选伏地魔的。可是在这期间，因为他的犹豫和左右逢源耽误了多少事，让多少家庭破碎，多少孩子失去了父亲母亲，多少父母失去了自己的孩子。哼——我可不觉得他这种人在意多少，到时候他会对逝去的生命一丝丝的忏悔吗？我觉得没有。如果他有一丝恻隐之心，他早就加入凤凰社了，他是一个非常自私自利，极度享受生活的人，打战这种苦日子他可过不来，跟你打个赌，不出几年他肯定要辞职——”</p><p>“你不能指望每一个有能力的人都去站在伏地魔的对立面，这不现实，斯拉格霍恩无论做什么，只要不违反法律，那也是他自己的选择，你无权干涉。”</p><p>“我是无权干涉，但是我可以发表看法，和平时期捞尽好处，一到打战迅速闪人，一个典型斯莱特林。”西里斯的语气里非常不屑。</p><p>“还有不用打赌，我相信他会辞职。不过你这番话倒是让我想起二战美国珍珠港事件后才参战。但是布莱克，我还是要说，并不是所有人都一定要选边，每个人都有每个人的选择，你不能责怪那些没有冲锋陷阵的人。”</p><p>“是不会责怪，但是我讨厌那些人作为旁观者一副高高在上的面孔。他们觉得敢去上战场的人都是白痴，只有明哲保身，懂得自保的才是聪明人。可是他们老是忘了自己坐享其成的和平与幸福，自己可以老了坐在摇摇椅上喝着蜂蜜酒，有家养小精灵服侍的生活，在预言家日报发表那些抨击麻瓜种的高见，而不是在哪个地方悄无声息地静静死去，恰恰就是他们眼里那些莽夫白痴的生命和鲜血换来的。”</p><p>西里斯从鼻子里发出一阵轻蔑的哼声，然后继续说道：</p><p>“你让那些人懂得感激，那是不可能的，可是就算让他们简单地闭嘴不要发表高见，那也是不可能的，这就是我为什么看不惯他们。”</p><p>“你看不惯他们，你当初差点进了斯莱特林——”</p><p>“我当初差点进了斯莱特林？”现在轮到西里斯皱眉了。</p><p>“难道不是吗...你当初分院的时候没有威胁它把你放进格兰芬多？”我疑惑地望着他。</p><p>“还真没有，分院帽当初自己决定的，我戴上它的时候只告诉它说你觉得我哪个学院特质最突出就把我分进哪个学院。”他撇了撇嘴。</p><p>我有点惊讶地望着他，这倒是一个新消息，看来人还真不能太随波逐流刻板印象。</p><p>西里斯瞄了我一眼，“不过确实大多数人，甚至包括格兰芬多学院里的某些人，都认为我当初肯定是威胁了分院帽让我分进格兰芬多，但是很遗憾我让他们失望了，虽然我也不懂他们怎么想的。”他耸了耸肩，脸上一副无所谓早就习惯了被误解的表情。</p><p>“斯莱特林盛产什么？野心家，长袖善舞的政客，投机主义者，利己主义者，纯血统绝对拥护者，我跟里面的这几个哪一条都扯不上关系。无论从野心的角度还是从明哲保身的角度我哪里像了，当然如果他们把我等战争结束了想去世界各地旅游探险这个想法算上野心的话——”</p><p>“布莱克，我怎么觉得你又开始了——”我发现自己的语气里忍不住带了点嘲讽。</p><p>“噢，伊万斯，我知道你又要跟我说特例了，我自己也见过特例，布莱克家族里面就有。但是伊万斯，如果一个群里里十个当中有五六个是坏的，那么人们基本上就会为这个群体打上坏人的标签。都不用七八个，因为人对于恶的印象总是更加深刻的，人们会默认这个群体里剩下来的那些也是坏的，如果不是坏的为什么还不跟其他人割席？他们肯定只是还不好意思把内心想法说出口而已。”</p><p>“你现在是在承认自己对斯莱特林有偏见了吗布莱克？”现在我语气里嘲讽意味只要不是个傻子都能听出来。</p><p>“我是在向你说明在霍格沃茨这五年多来，我没有见过一个，哪怕一个，敢在学校里就直接公开表示伏地魔的观念就是错的，他或者她绝不与持有血统论观点的人交朋友的斯莱特林。”西里斯倒是无视了我的嘲讽，一脸认真地在跟我解释。</p><p>“这你也不能怪他们，现在是战争时期，他们的同学一大半父母都是食死徒或者亲伏地魔一派——如果他们公开这么说会遭到同学院里其他同学的孤立排挤甚至报复——”我辩解道。</p><p>“是的伊万斯，他们中就算有这样想法的人也不会大声说出来，或者说敢于直接表达出来的人不会被分进斯莱特林，明哲保身审时度势已经刻在了那些人的基因里。你看，他们自己不说出来，他们的声音就会被那些嚷嚷着纯血统是巫师荣耀的食死徒预备役代表，人们默认他们都是一类人，所以你也不能怪人们对斯莱特林人持有偏见，谁让他们连割席的勇气都没有。其实我也不能说没有，而是显然当一个沉默的两面派对他们来说能获得更多的好处。斯莱特林们的勇气喜欢用在实现自己的野心和抱负上，而不是浪费在他们眼里所谓的匡扶正义上，他们多半觉得比起正义而言还是眼前的利益更重要，我不得不说他们的平均道德水平绝对是四个学院中最低的。”</p><p>“那你也要承认，热爱冒险追求刺激的格兰芬多就是倒数第二。”我马上提醒这位尖叫棚屋事件的始作俑者。</p><p>“是的，我承认。可是伊万斯，我更想说的是，我们需要正义，因为正义保护弱者，正义保护每一个遭遇不公的人，而斯莱特林们，显然更崇尚弱肉强食的丛林法则。”</p><p>“不过你是刚才想说，如果你不与恶人做割席，当你被迫与他们混迹在一起时，你的对外形象只能被恶人代表？”我问他。</p><p>“对，”西里斯耸了耸肩，“因为人们的观点通常就是如此，大多数人没有耐心在黑夜里去一个个地辨别一群黑羊中那只与众不同的灰色的羊，除非它自己先叫出声来。”</p><p>“不割席也可能方便为凤凰社做间谍，你要多开阔点思路，布莱克，想问题别那么一根筋。”我忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀，用一种过来人的口气对他说道。</p><p>西里斯被我拍的时候身体明显僵硬了一下，不过仅仅是那么一秒，他又恢复了那副漫不经心的英俊贵公子模样。</p><p>“行，我承认我考虑不周，伊万斯，如果凤凰社真的需要这么多间谍人才。”西里斯对我咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“不过你是对的，如果这个世界勇敢的人多一些，敢于反抗不公的人多一些，世界会美好很多。可是没办法，趋利避害就是生物本能，勇气确实是稀有品。这是你也要明白，这个世界是丰富多彩的，有许多的可能和选择，并不是单一的。”</p><p>“是的，伊万斯，我也感谢梅林活下去的人不都是马尔福这种贪生怕死习惯两边下注的投机主义者，我毫不怀疑无论发生哪场战争姓马尔福的都可以活到战后，但是同样我也不觉得他们安逸晚年生活值得我为之去死，据我了解的姓马尔福的那几个人来说，他们中的任何一个都不值得。”</p><p>“他们也不用你为了他们去死，他们这种延续了几百年的大家族有的是办法。”我忍不住对他翻了个白眼。</p><p>“那再好不过了。”西里斯吹了声口哨，哨声在霍格沃茨的夜晚回荡，“不过你今天倒是不怎么反驳我了，伊万斯。”</p><p>“我承认打战最需要的是一往直前无所畏惧的人，这是我之前没有仔细想过的。如果没有那些人麻瓜是赢不了二战，在欧洲战场如此，在远东战场更是如此，我甚至可以说远东一些国家在二战的胜利完全是用无数勇者的鲜血与尸体堆起来的，如果没有他们，可能现在——”</p><p>我叹了口气，我在和平的麻瓜时代里舒服得待太久了，几乎忘了这个。</p><p>“所以你现在知道为什么战争时期瞻前顾后明哲保身的人遭人唾弃了吧？更别说那些两边下注的投机主义者了。没有任何和平是轻而易举能得到的，伊万斯，无论是巫师的和平还是麻瓜的和平，因为人的欲望无穷止境。”</p><p>“我也必须承认斯莱特林里的大部分人，哪怕他们不是食死徒，哪怕他们内心其实反对伏地魔的观点，哪怕他们不喜欢食死徒滥杀无辜，他们中大多数人也不会把自己的魔杖指向昔日的同学，他们会选择采取一种折中的方式，我还没有蠢到看不出来这一点。”</p><p>“是的，他们喜欢当一个他们那群人眼里的聪明人，他们那群人太喜欢实质性的利益而忽略他们眼里虚无缥缈的大义。不过你放心，现在的时局还不用他们做出这种痛苦的选择，但是总有一天，伊万斯，总有一天伏地魔要逼得所有巫师都必须选择自己的阵营。到时候如果我还活着，就可以欣赏一下那些所谓的两面派会做出怎样的选择了，那必然是一个非常有趣的画面。”西里斯伸了个懒腰，把两只手搭在栏杆上，抬起头望着满天繁星。</p><p>“你真的有趣布莱克，还没打战就想着自己会死，会活不到最后。”我忍不住揶揄他。</p><p>“打战不是过家家，战场上一个小小的失误就可能丧命，所以即使我知道自己的技艺可能比别人高那么一点点，或许不止一点点——我也不会说自己肯定百战百胜，既然都准备打战了肯定要对形势有清醒的认识。”西里斯还在望着天空，他的语气听起来满不在乎，就好像刚才我们不是在讨论他自己的生死，而是明早吃什么。</p><p>我没想到刚刚满17岁不久的西里斯·布莱克会说出这种话，这让我深刻怀疑在阿兹卡班的12年，亦或是在格里莫广场的那一整年，把西里斯的脑子里的理智都侵蚀得差不多了。</p><p>“不过遇事要多开阔点视角..布莱克，你不能要求每个人都有格兰芬多的勇敢...这不现实。”</p><p>“我知道你想说什么，我也知道这个世界存在灰色地带。但是我真的不喜欢他们这些人，有时候我在想伏地魔能造成今天这个局面不是因为真的有多少人死心塌地地认同他的观点，而是因为人们习惯了对恶事沉默，对坏人噤声，他们对弱者和遭遇苦难的人的关心程度还比不上自己明天要穿的衣服，觉得只要不是火烧到自己身上就可以得过且过。”</p><p>现在西里斯又转过头来，他看着我，灰色的双眸里搅动着小小的风暴。</p><p>“我现在几乎每天都能在报纸上看到有人失踪，有人死去，而我知道杀死那些无辜人的凶手，他们的儿女就坐在我对面的桌子上毫无愧疚地享用美食，而且那些美食还是他们那些人眼里的低等生物——家养小精灵做出来的——你能想象吗？你觉得他们对生命有一丝一毫的尊重与同情吗？有时候我真的觉得霍格沃茨或许是整个世界上最神奇的一个学校，杀人凶手与被杀者大多数是同学校友关系，而且他们的子女正不幸地继续延续这种关系——”</p><p>哎，我又叹了口气，“他们的儿女也不一定都赞同父母的看法，虽然你指望父子反目是不可能了，但是也许他们不会——”</p><p>“我知道你想说什么，战争总是这样的伊万斯，越到最后越是这样，勇者躺在坟墓里尸骨慢慢腐烂，懦夫和投机主义者在家里夜夜笙歌。但是就算是这样的结果我也宁愿当死去的勇者，而不是活下去的懦夫。”</p><p>西里斯现在望着我，他的眼睛在暗淡的星光下非常明亮，几乎要溢出水来。霍格沃茨十一月的秋风吹拂着他那张年轻英俊的脸庞，我们静静地注视彼此，就在那一刻我突然意识到，他这样的人是我在原本的世界绝不可能遇到的，他太纯粹，也太稀有了。</p><p>我的在胸腔里怦怦地疯狂加速，同时感觉自己的脸颊越来越热，我没想到——</p><p>我没有想到自己居然有想要吻他的冲动，不是上次在黑湖边喝醉酒纯粹当作亲吻一具漂亮的皮囊，而是他现在作为一个人，一个有同情心、关心弱者，又非常勇敢的人，我感受到了他灵魂深处的痛苦，我看到他因为同理心的备受煎熬，看到他渴望自己作为一名战士，想要在战场上英勇地死去。那一刻我很想抱抱他，甚至给他一个吻，我...我甚至想要亲吻他，那个吻的意义更像是二战结束被摄影师抓拍的那个有名的胜利之吻，那个吻无关他的外表长得如何，那个吻更想表达的是...此刻我的灵魂与你同在。</p><p>西里斯看我的眼神也变得非常奇怪，他的眉头颦蹙，看起来像是在思考什么，又像是在极力克制什么——</p><p>还好这个吻没有达成，就在我们两之间的气氛变得越来越说不清时，我听到通往塔楼顶的楼梯传来一阵咚咚咚的脚步声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 窃剑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>詹姆·波特总是很喜欢做择日不如撞日的事情，前脚他一听说邓布利多才走，后脚他就来天文塔楼顶找我和西里斯一起去校长办公室偷格兰芬多宝剑，并且非常得意地扬了扬手上的纸条，宣告自己已经拿到了进入校长办公室的口令。至于我和西里斯之间的尴尬气氛，他这种神经无比大条的人去如果能察觉得到，他就不姓波特了。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我不能一起进去？”现在我们三个一边往校长办公室的塔楼那个方向赶我一边问，真是不明白他们两个为什么要把在办公室外面望风这种无聊的事留给我。</p><p> </p><p>“总有人要来干望风的活，而且校长办公室我和大脚板熟，邓布利多不在的时候会给自己的办公室设好几个机关——”詹姆一脸认真地我认真解释。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”我狐疑地望着他，同时仔细回想了一下原著，除了冥想盆那个勉强算是之外并没有任何关于机关的描写，感觉老邓对自己的办公室安全无所畏惧。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，总之，这样的活交给我和大脚板，就算我们真的到时候触碰到机关被抓了，也是我们两的事，毕竟我和大脚板对洗厕所这种小事已经轻车熟路了，是吧，大脚板？”詹姆环住西里斯的肩膀笑嘻嘻地说道，收获了西里斯的白眼一枚。</p><p> </p><p>在坑自己的好兄弟上面詹姆·波特总是不遗余力的，比如魁地奇比赛那次事后我在医院问过他，身为一个巫师怎么就能轻易丢掉扫帚从那么高的地方掉下去，詹姆嬉皮笑脸地对我说，是因为他这个近视眼居然能刚好看到他亲爱的好兄弟大脚板——像处在发情期的独角兽一样没命地向他奔过来（这是什么烂比喻？），在他那一刻就坚信西里斯无论如何肯定会接住他。</p><p> </p><p>“换作是我叉子也会这么做的，当然我希望他到时候能跑得稍微那么体面一点儿。”西里斯那会在詹姆旁边补了一句。</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>“你们知道那把剑长什么样吗？”当最后我们三个终于到达目的地，在校长办公室的石墩旁边站定时，我不放心地问。</p><p> </p><p>“放心吧，伊万斯，包在我身上。”詹姆对我大言不惭地拍着胸脯说道，至于西里斯基本是全程一言不发，发挥自己与自己的姓氏融为一体的本事。</p><p> </p><p>“如果，我是说如果，你们没有找到那把剑，帮我把分院帽偷出来。”等活点地图显示周围基本没人了，他们准备进去的时候，我不放心地叮嘱他们两。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆和西里斯对我最后那个提议感到有点奇怪，但是还是冲着我点了点头，我看着詹姆念出纸条上的口令，台阶上滴水石兽马上就跳到了一边，为了保险起见他们两在我的强烈提议下还是披上了隐身衣（谁知道西里斯挂在墙上的曾曾祖父睡没睡），蹑手蹑脚地走进去，这样就算里面有几副肖像是醒着的，大概也以为是自己眼花门开了？</p><p> </p><p>当门合上时，我只能百无聊奈地拿起詹姆留给我的活点地图看，现在已经过了宵禁时间，我给自己的全身又施了一个幻身咒，自从上次自己的幻身咒被穆尔塞伯识破以后，我又在闲暇时间重点练习自己这个咒语，现在基本可以肯定一个简单的”人形立现“应该是无法令我现身了。</p><p> </p><p>但是我感觉自己还是得意得太早，在看到雷古勒斯·布莱克这个名字朝校长办公室所在的这层楼移动时，我非常小心翼翼地屏住呼吸并检查自己身上是否有纰漏，但是我怀疑伏地魔大人教给自己的手下是一个特殊的幻身咒破解咒语，因为雷古勒斯在经过我的时候非常轻松地把魔杖一挥，甚至都没有念出声来，一脸懵逼的我就发现自己尴尬地站在他面前。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，布莱克。”我硬着头皮和雷古勒斯打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，伊万斯，我很好奇，现在宵禁时间已经过了，你在校长办公室附近做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“玛丽生病了，我替她值夜。”我面不改色地对他撒谎。</p><p> </p><p>“对自己施幻身咒值夜？”雷古勒斯不客气地问我。</p><p> </p><p>“只是刚好趁着自己空闲时刻练习一下这个咒语，毕竟我现在还不怎么熟练。”我对着雷古勒斯皮笑肉不笑。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯微微皱眉把我上下打量了一番，当他脸上露出那个招牌式胜利笑容时，我马上意识到自己的谎言又被拆穿了。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，我发现从你的嘴里真的听不到几句真话，今晚巡夜的轮值都是五年级的级长，麦克当纳作为六年级的级长是不可能参加的。如果你还需要证明，我可以告诉你我刚才刚碰见你们格兰芬多的——”</p><p> </p><p>我正准备开口反驳几句，就在这时我听到远处传来一阵轻微的猫叫声，费尔奇那只不知道是几代洛丽斯夫人迈着无声的猫步向这条走廊走过来了。</p><p> </p><p>我来不及多想就一把将雷古勒斯推到角落的铠甲旁边，在他还没来得及反应之前迅速捂住他的嘴，并眼疾手快地给我们两都施了一个无声幻身咒。</p><p> </p><p>洛丽斯夫人迈着轻快地步伐首先走近了，跟在她后面的是提着一盏煤油灯走路一瘸一拐、腰间的钥匙叮叮当当作响的费尔奇。这位哑炮出身的霍格沃茨钥匙管理员有着一双捕食动物一样敏锐的耳朵和一只嗅觉可以和调香师媲美的鹰钩鼻，更别提这他脚下这只不知道养了多少年，霍格沃茨各届学生用了佐科笑话商店里卖的猫薄荷也诱惑不了的神奇动物，随着费尔奇的脚步声接近我感觉自己的心也越跳越快。</p><p> </p><p>现在我整个人的重心都不得不依靠在雷古勒斯身上，而他紧紧地贴着墙，我后知后觉地发现他像是被人施了石化咒一样，身体僵硬得可以和旁边那个铠甲武士媲美。</p><p> </p><p>当费尔奇和洛莉斯夫人经过我们躲藏的地方时，不知道洛莉斯夫人是真的有一双透视眼还是它的猫须可以感受空气中的细小波动，反正那只深褐色的大猫突然停住了，它还抬起头冲着费尔奇喵喵地叫了两声，我感觉自己的心就要跳到嗓子眼了。</p><p> </p><p>费尔奇举起他手上那盏煤气灯，眯起眼睛把我们藏身周围的几副铠甲仔细研究了一番，雷古勒斯呼吸喷出的气弄得我捂住他嘴的那只手有点痒痒的，很想挠一下手背，我尽力克制住自己不要发出任何动静。</p><p> </p><p>不知道等了有多久，一人一猫终于走远了，当我小心翼翼地从雷古勒斯身上移开时，他刚才僵直的身体一瞬间软下来，不过仅仅过了那么一秒钟他又挺直了身子板，恢复了他那副斯莱特林纯血贵公子派头。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，你要清楚一点，在任何情况下我都绝不可能当我哥哥的替代品的。”这是雷古勒斯开口对我说的第一句话，脸上还挂着一幅戏谑的笑容，但是从他握紧的拳头和鬓边挂着的几滴冷汗，我看得出来他故作轻松的表面下有点紧张。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，小屁孩儿（little boy）。”我对他不耐烦地翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我不算小了，伊万斯。”雷古勒斯故意低下头在我耳边悄声说道。</p><p> </p><p>我立马跳出两步之远，同时对他刚才的言行翻了一个朝天的巨大白眼。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯见我的反应轻轻地笑出声来，此时走廊尽头洛丽丝夫人远去的背影顿了一下，那只猫头不动声色地转过来，这简直跟鬼片一样离奇，同时我恼火地瞪了雷古勒斯一眼，后者举起双手作出投降手势。</p><p> </p><p>“我的错，不好意思（My fault,sorry)。”他对我做口型，无声地说出了那三个单词，那张与西里斯十分相似的脸上挂着斯莱特林式招牌笑容。</p><p> </p><p>我懒得再理他，转过身去丢下一句：“你可以走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不觉得我身为一个斯莱特林的级长在宵禁之后抓到的格兰芬多出来闲逛的同学，居然没有报告给老师，已经算是非常照顾你了吗，伊万斯，你又欠了我一次。”雷古勒斯脸上的表情可以说是得意洋洋。</p><p> </p><p>“什么叫又？”我两手叉腰反问他。</p><p>就在我还想说什么的时候校长办公室好死不死地开了，詹姆和西里斯两个人大摇大摆地走出来，与正在和雷古勒斯争论的我八目相对，我感觉一瞬间西里斯飞快地捏紧了手上的魔杖，那反应速度就和战场上训练有素的士兵听到枪声一样。</p><p> </p><p>当然我身边的雷古勒斯也不输，他也在刹那之间就把手迅速伸进校袍的口袋里——想必是捏紧魔杖了，但是没有抽出来，现在雷古勒斯悠闲地双手插兜和对面两人问好：“晚上好，西里斯，我的哥哥，还有他最好的朋友，一如既往的波特。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯一见雷古勒斯皱起眉头，他飞快地奔下台阶，詹姆身为一个魁地奇追球手的速度都赶不上他，当西里斯站在我面前站定时，如果不是因为霍格沃茨场地禁止幻影移形，我一定会怀疑他就是用幻影移形过来的。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这里干什么？”西里斯马上质问他。</p><p> </p><p>“啧啧啧，别这么没礼貌，我只不过——履行一个——作为级长的职责——”雷古勒斯故意拖着一种令人恼火的长调慢悠悠地说道。</p><p> </p><p>现在看起来啥也不懂的詹姆也到了台阶下，他刚想开口说点什么，被西里斯毫不留情地打断了。</p><p> </p><p>“这里没你的事，赶紧滚回你的斯莱特林地窖。”西里斯一边说一边又像上次湖边那样一把把我从雷古勒斯身边拉过去，然后非常顺手地推到詹姆那个方向。</p><p> </p><p>“真是一个令人心碎的回答，西里斯，还记得上周六魁地奇赛场上你还和我借扫帚，那一瞬间我以为——你终于想起自己——还有一个弟弟了。”雷古勒斯不动声色地注视自己亲哥哥的行为，嘴角一撇，语气非常嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p>“我记得我和你道过谢了。”西里斯冷冰冰地回答道，他嘴里的道谢听起来就好像让他对费尔奇写情书表白，并高歌一曲我爱洛丽斯夫人一样。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，令人印象深刻、非常动人的一段话，不对，容我回想一下，是一个词，对不对？”雷古勒斯轻松地反问他。</p><p> </p><p>我现在深刻怀疑沃尔布加·布莱克是不是在格里莫广场12号有一个名叫如何嘲讽别人私人课程。</p><p> </p><p>“伙计们，你们看，”詹姆一出声，布莱克兄弟两同时回头望他，“现在已经很晚了，不如我们——”詹姆也看出他们兄弟两的火药味了，试图打圆场。</p><p> </p><p>“不用，”雷古勒斯突然非常不耐烦地打断詹姆，接着把头转向我这边。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，伊万斯小姐，”此时试图把自己当成隐形人的我闻声被迫抬起头，我、詹姆和西里斯三个一起注视着雷古勒斯非常轻巧地用两根修长洁白、骨节分明的手指从他的校袍纽扣上扯出一条长长的、明显不属于他自己的头发丝，微风吹拂过，发丝在风中轻轻摆动，在月光的照射下泛着暗红色——莉莉的头发。</p><p> </p><p>Shit，我在心里咒骂了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“下次小心一点，不要再把头发蹭到我的校袍上了。”雷古勒斯皱起眉头，用一种半是无奈半是嫌弃的语气说完，对着瞬间石化的詹姆和看起来想要举起魔杖攻击他的西里斯挥了挥手，最后甚至对咬牙切齿眼珠子都要给瞪出来的我咧嘴一笑，迈着潇洒的步伐离开了。</p><p> </p><p>草，又被雷古勒斯给坑了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 雷古勒斯的番外（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV of Regulus'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯这个蠢货又在偷瞄那个泥巴种了，在礼堂享用早餐的雷古勒斯一边用魔杖指挥餐刀往吐司上面抹黄油一边在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>帕金森和罗齐尔这两个女孩子总是在他对面叽叽喳喳个没完，雷古勒斯心里清楚母亲有意让自己毕业后与其中一位联姻，这在纯血家族里根本算不上什么新鲜事，只是——</p><p> </p><p>梅林的裤子，她们两个能停止咯咯笑吗，真的很蠢，雷古勒斯努力克制住自己翻白眼的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>不过在帕金森和罗齐尔两个人齐齐地望过来时，雷古勒斯还是露出一个标准友好的迷人绅士笑容，对她们点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>也不知道母亲最后会选谁当他的未婚妻，雷古勒斯在心里悄悄地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着又抬头不经意之前扫过格兰芬多的餐桌，目光聚焦在那个暗红头发的脑袋上。</p><p> </p><p>她们两的脑袋要是有那个泥巴种一半的聪明就好了，这个想法突然在雷古勒斯心里冒了出来，把他自己也吓了一大跳。</p><p> </p><p>不对，母亲说过巫师必须保证自己的血统纯净，泥巴种都是下贱可耻的，他们想窃取巫师的果实，把巫师的一切暴露来愚蠢的麻瓜之下。</p><p> </p><p>是的，但是不可否认，即使是泥巴种，莉莉伊万斯也绝对是霍格沃茨泥巴种里脑袋最灵光的那个，更别提她长得也确实非常不错，要不然怎么可能吸引——</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯把视线锁定在他已经被家族除名的亲哥哥——西里斯·布莱克身上，他现在倒是没在偷瞄伊万斯了，正和自己的几个好兄弟又在那里密谋什么。哼，大名鼎鼎的掠夺者，在雷古勒斯眼里就是四个蠢货，詹姆·波特和他的哥哥平均每两周要被关一次禁闭，莱姆斯·卢平——雷古勒斯现在知道他是狼人了，一个看起来温和却是最危险的角色，至于彼得·佩迪鲁，当目光落在那个长得贼眉鼠眼的小个子男生身上时雷古勒斯轻蔑地哼了一声，一个胆小鬼加慕强者，要雷古勒斯说，佩迪鲁这个家伙迟早要背叛他们。</p><p> </p><p>但是莉莉·伊万斯——大家都在说这学期格兰芬多最漂亮的那个姑娘变了很多，明眼人都看得出来，连他们几个纯血斯莱特林公子哥私底下也议论过，毕竟她确实长着一副令人垂涎的好脸蛋。青春期的男寝，讨论话题大多数不是魁地奇就是学校里的漂亮姑娘，哪怕在斯莱特林也一样，和其他学院的区别可能就是话题里稍微多了一些对黑魔王的崇拜之情。</p><p> </p><p>不过西里斯·布莱克可不是因为伊万斯那张泥巴种脸蛋喜欢上她的，雷古勒斯知道自己的亲哥哥，西里斯这种规则破坏者最讨厌墨守成规的姑娘了，很不幸以前的莉莉伊万斯就是这个类型，一个乐于助人、爱憎分明的级长。跟詹姆波特很相配，是的——雷古勒斯看得出来，尽管大家都说詹姆波特和西里斯布莱克是好得跟双胞胎似的，但是西里斯毕竟还是一个布莱克，哪怕他是布莱克家族里的第一个格兰芬多，他也是一个布莱克。至于詹姆波特呢，虽然平日里调皮捣蛋，但是心肠绝对不坏，从尖叫棚屋救斯内普那事就可以看得出来。</p><p> </p><p>但是这学期的莉莉伊万斯就有趣很多了，平日里假装一副沉默好学的乖乖女模样，私底下却尽干着一些奇奇怪怪的勾当。雷古勒斯知道她这学期几乎是雷打不动地天天泡图书馆，晚餐都经常不在餐桌上吃，每次写完作业就急匆匆地往禁书区跑。</p><p> </p><p>伊万斯什么书都看，《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，《黑魔法的起源——从中世纪到近代》，《黑魔法与灵魂》...</p><p> </p><p>不知道詹姆波特这个憎恶黑魔法的人知道自己的心上人天天看这些书会是什么反应，想到这里雷古勒斯嘴角一弯。</p><p> </p><p>这学期的伊万斯可比以前的那个有意思，雷古勒斯现在最喜欢看她在自己面前撒谎最后却被拆穿又拼命掩饰的尴尬模样，她那张漂亮的脸蛋上一红一白的样子比帕金森和罗齐尔这种脑子里全是舞会和女巫周刊的纯血姑娘有趣多了。平心而论其实伊万斯撒谎的水平其实还不错——逻辑严谨理由也算合理，一般霍格沃茨的教授都基本可以糊弄过去的水平。只可惜碰到了他，雷古勒斯从小就是个非常细心并且善于察言观色人，不像他那个自大的哥哥，一遇上什么事只会火急火燎地往前冲。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯又瞟了一眼不远处脸色苍白、以机械动作进餐的西弗勒斯·斯内普，根据他得来的消息，斯内普的母亲上周四晚上去世了，具体原因不明，斯内普自从上周四晚上到今天是第一次出现，这也是他错过了魁地奇比赛那场好戏的原因。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普每往自己嘴里塞一口黄豆就要抬起头往伊万斯那个方向望一眼，一个痴心不改的蠢蛋，雷古勒斯也不明白他明明准备毕业后就正式加入食死徒行列了，现在还对一个泥巴种念念不忘，哪怕他们上个学期末就已经决裂了。</p><p> </p><p>一个不识相的家伙，雷古勒斯在心里给他下定论。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>今晚又是雷古勒斯的巡夜时间，离宵禁时刻还差一会，雷古勒斯坐在斯莱特林公共休息室火炉旁边最舒服的一把椅子上，漫不经心地翻着手上的一本书——正是伊万斯前段时间借阅的那一本，《时间奥秘——魔法史上的几个偶然事件》。伊万斯最近跟着了魔似的特别钟爱魔法史上一些奇奇怪怪的事件，雷古勒斯有那么一刻怀疑伊万斯是不是想在毕业后当《预言家日报》冒险专栏的作家，所以最近在收集素材。</p><p> </p><p>现在雷古勒斯旁边的沙发上坐着的几个都是食死徒或者预备役，他们几个还算识相，交谈的声音压得很低。</p><p> </p><p>“主人有找到他那个东西吗？”雷古勒斯旁边刚刚出院的穆尔塞伯压低声音对艾弗里说。</p><p> </p><p>“没有，那个东西据说是他几十年前遗失的，不知道怎么主人前段时间在报纸上看到了。”雷古勒斯听到艾弗里的声音还是有点尖声尖气的，估计庞弗雷夫人还没完全治好他。</p><p> </p><p>“那个人真是胆大包天，居然敢出售主人的东西，要我说，真是死了活该——”穆尔塞伯哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“但是主人搜了房子一遍后什么也却没找到。”七年级的高尔开口了。</p><p> </p><p>“听说吐真剂用了什么也问不出来。”克拉布接话。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，所以这件事很奇怪。“”穆尔塞伯粗里粗气地说。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你怀疑报纸上登的那个地址是假的？”艾弗里连忙问。</p><p> </p><p>“不是我，小莱斯特兰奇和马尔福怀疑的，但是他们不敢直说。”穆尔塞伯不耐烦地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“是不是怕主人觉得自己居然有一天被人戏弄了？”艾弗里马上问道。</p><p> </p><p>“小声点儿，艾弗里。”穆尔塞伯猛地拍了艾弗里脑袋一下，那双黑色的小眼睛往雷古勒斯这里瞄了一眼，见他还在专注地看书时明显稍稍松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>此时雷古勒斯却突然想起那个事件发生的前一天，伊万斯扮成一个拉文克劳姑娘在三把扫帚和什么人交易——</p><p> </p><p>就在这时有人轻轻地往雷古勒斯的肩膀上怕了一下，正沉浸在思考中的雷古勒斯吓了一跳，他一抬眼，小巴蒂·克劳奇正用那双棕色的眼睛微笑地望着他：“雷古勒斯，今天格林格拉斯小姐要帮斯拉格霍恩教授整理药材柜，她托我替她巡夜。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，我知道了，”雷古勒斯轻轻地点了点头，“巴蒂，时间也快到了，我们走吧。”雷古勒斯一把把书本啪地一声合上，那个声音可能有点儿大，因为那几个食死徒突然停止了交谈，齐刷刷地往他这里望了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯给他们丢下一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，他顺手叫住一个低年级的小同学托他帮忙把书带回宿舍后，与小巴蒂两个人一前一后地走出斯莱特林地窖。</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>其实说实话，巡夜其实是一件很无聊的事，一般来说，护送几个迷路的一二年级小同学回寝室是级长们巡夜的主要任务，抓到几个不听话的学生倒是其次。学生会主席分配完巡夜任务后，雷古勒斯今晚负责第七层和第八层，这两层除了校长办公室也没什么特别的地方了，平时调皮捣蛋的学生——比如掠夺者那几个，也一般不会往这个方向来，他们那几个热爱冒险的蠢货更热衷于禁林这种地方。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯的脚步踏上通往第八层的最后一级楼梯时，他的第六感就告诉他这里有人，若是在平时邓布利多校长在的时候，雷古勒斯肯定认为是有人过来拜访校长了，但是现在校长刚去了德国开国际会议，费尔奇正在六楼巡逻，按理来说，这里并不该有人。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯假装若无其事地举着杖尖发亮的魔杖，吹着轻轻的口哨慢慢地在走廊踱步，在经过校长办公室的时候，他特地顿了一下，台阶上的滴水石兽看起来很正常，没有任何有人闯入的痕迹，但是——</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯在经过石墩的时候嗅到了一股非常淡的、麻瓜洗发水的香味。</p><p> </p><p>为什么说他认得那股香味呢，这当然还要从上次他在三把扫帚酒吧故意当着他哥哥的面，把某个姑娘变形过的头发捞过来凑在鼻子旁边仔细地闻了一下说起。</p><p> </p><p>此时心里已明白了大概的雷古勒斯非常轻松地挥了一下魔杖，那个红头发的泥巴种就站在他面前，瞪着那双翠绿的杏眼，手指紧紧地攥住校袍的衣角，一脸做坏事被识破的心虚模样。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉·伊万斯假装淡定地和自己打招呼，雷古勒斯也假装淡定地和她聊了几句，很快她的谎言又被他拆穿了，不过这次伊万斯在自己还没开口之前就已经意识到了，也算是个进步。</p><p> </p><p>当伊万斯正准备狡辩几句的时候，费尔奇和他那只大猫不知道怎么巡逻到这层来了，伊万斯吓了一大跳，她的反应太过强烈，这更加坚信雷古勒斯心里的推测——今晚在这层楼的学生绝对不止他们两个。</p><p> </p><p>伊万斯也不知道怎么想的，她居然立马捂住了雷古勒斯的嘴，把他推到墙角一个铠甲武士旁边，又迅速给他们两施那个蹩脚的幻身咒。雷古勒斯在那一瞬间很想说伊万斯小姐，你的幻身咒稍微懂一点破解方法的巫师一眼就能识别，还好费尔奇就是个哑炮，但是他现在开不了口，谁让伊万斯在自己还没来得及反应之前就捂住他的嘴呢。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯感觉伊万斯的手非常柔软，还有一股香气，一瞬间让他不禁在想这双手要是抚摸自己的脸会是什么感觉。</p><p>打住，雷古勒斯，你是一个布莱克，你的未婚妻会是一个纯血小姐，你手上还戴着布莱克家族的戒指。</p><p>但是西里斯也是一个布莱克，雷古勒斯心里的另一个声音反驳道。</p><p>所以他被除名了，其中一个声音在说。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯克制住自己不要胡思乱想，而伊万斯呢，她现在整个人都贴在他身上，以至于他不得不背靠着墙来支撑他们两个人的重量。伊万斯的头顶差不多到雷古勒斯的下巴凹陷处，他闻到了从那头暗红色的头发传来的淡淡香气，跟他刚才在石墩旁边闻到的一模一样。雷古勒斯感觉这个高度自己现在稍微低头就可以吻上她那头茂密美丽的红头发，如果西里斯知道了一定又气愤又羡慕他——毕竟出于某些道德原因，他哥哥现在对伊万斯什么也做不了。</p><p> </p><p>伊万斯好像很害怕费尔奇和他的猫发现她现在在这里，她简直一动都不敢动，雷古勒斯被她身上散发的紧张气氛给感染了，他也是僵直不动，如果雷古勒斯刚才被施了石化咒，现在也不过如此了。</p><p> </p><p>尽管雷古勒斯15岁手上已经有了黑魔标记，但是这是他第一次和一个姑娘如此亲密的接触，雷古勒斯知道那几个暗恋或者明恋自己的斯莱特林纯血姑娘或许都想这么干，可是迄今为止没人做到过。他从10岁起就知道自己终究会娶她们其中的一个，而今年夏天西里斯离家出走以后，他更清楚他们的孩子会是布莱克家族的下一任继承人，因为他是最听母亲话的儿子——西里斯口中的乖宝宝，雷古勒斯从来没有抗拒过这样的安排，他也一直坚信巫师保持纯血是延续魔法的必须办法。</p><p> </p><p>他一直都这么循规蹈矩地活着，作为一个更加合格称职的布莱克。</p><p> </p><p>但是为什么雷古勒斯发现自己的心跳正在慢慢地加速呢？该死，他不能让还贴着自己的这个泥巴种听到，他不是他哥哥，他才不会轻易喜欢上一个低贱的泥巴种，哪怕她是个聪明漂亮又很有意思的姑娘。</p><p> </p><p>泥巴种就是泥巴种，这改变不了她的本质。</p><p> </p><p>当伊万斯终于放开他时雷古勒斯松了一大口气，他浑身发软，感觉自己一点力气也没有，接着为了掩饰自己他马上开了一个玩笑，雷古勒斯知道这个玩笑会让伊万斯感到尴尬又恼火，果然伊万斯立马让他闭嘴，说他是小屁孩儿。</p><p> </p><p>她居然管叫自己小屁孩儿，雷古勒斯故意凑过去再提醒她自己可不算小了，伊万斯的反应非常好玩，她跟被踩到尾巴的猫咪一样弹出去几英尺远，伊万斯的动作太过滑稽，雷古勒斯忍不住笑出声来，害得他们差点被远处那只真·猫给发现了。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯本来想多戏弄伊万斯一会，谁知道他哥哥还有那个不是好兄弟却甚是好兄弟的詹姆·波特从校长办公室门口大摇大摆地突然出现，雷古勒斯的猜测没有错——伊万斯今晚应该是给他们两望风的。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯故意云淡风轻地和西里斯打招呼，西里斯整个人却紧张得要死——雷古勒斯看得出来，只要伊万斯距离自己一英尺距离内，西里斯就绝对会反应过度。</p><p> </p><p>果然西里斯一点也不客气地让自己滚回去，当自己的亲哥哥用一种憎恶又警惕的目光望着自己时，雷古勒斯很难描述自己心底是什么滋味，毕竟上周六他和自己借扫帚时，那一瞬间雷古勒斯以为他们两兄弟的感情能有所缓和，现在看来是自己一厢情愿了。</p><p> </p><p>真是个十足的格兰芬多蠢货，有点生气的雷古勒斯突然想到一个可以刺激到他们两的好主意。</p><p> </p><p>伊万斯小姐，下次小心一点，不要再把头发蹭到我的校袍上了。</p><p> </p><p>当雷古勒斯说完这句话的时候詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克脸上的表情都十分精彩，特别是他的亲哥哥，雷古勒斯有一种作为血脉相连的亲兄弟的直觉，要不是波特现在就在一边看着，西里斯一定扑上来和自己像黑湖边那一次一样再决斗一番。</p><p> </p><p>说完这句之后雷古勒斯不等他们几个反应过来就潇洒离开了，他的心情又变好了，感觉回去睡前可以喝上一杯罗斯默塔夫人特酿的蜂蜜酒。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>躺在斯莱特林寝室银绿色的床帘下的雷古勒斯觉得自己今天过得很完美，也成功地再次气到了西里斯，如果忽略掉伊万斯靠在自己身上的时候那阵莫名其妙的心跳加速就好了。</p><p> </p><p>那只是一个小小的意外而已，快要睡着的这位年轻的15岁少年在心里想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 本杰明的夜游</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV of Benjamin's (OC)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本杰明·克莱蒙斯，出生于1964年的英国伦敦肯辛顿一所富人专属私立医院，是家中最小也是最受宠的孩子，上面还有两个哥哥和两个姐姐，本杰明是家里唯一的巫师。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明的曾曾爷爷是一个作坊的学徒，曾爷爷靠着两代人攒的钱和银行低息贷款开了一个小工厂，本杰明的爷爷继承了那个小工厂继续发扬光大。到了二战时期，克莱蒙斯靠给英国政府的飞机和潜艇提供特殊且极端条件下也几乎不会变形的螺丝钉而发家，凭借着军工水准的技术，到了五十年代，克莱蒙斯已经是一个在英联邦里较为有名的五金品牌，毕竟这年头随便做点什么东西都离不开螺丝钉，而克莱蒙斯的螺丝钉就是行业标杆。五十年代末，爷爷去世，本杰明的父亲接手，拓展了其他业务，并把克莱蒙斯的生意做到了欧洲大陆。到了七十年代初，本杰明那个已经成年，毕业于牛津的大哥把家族生意拓展到了北美洲。到如今，除开那些英国的皇室成员外，克莱蒙斯家族的资产已经可以排到国内的前五了。</p><p> </p><p>麻瓜出生的本杰明并没有那个血统论猖獗的年代里霍格沃茨麻种出生的学生身上萦绕着的那种若有若无、挥之不去的隐隐自卑感。本杰明一直都不明白因为血统有什么好自卑的，反正都是会魔法的巫师，论家境全霍格沃茨可能都找不出几个比他家更富有，比他家更有钱的孩子他在聚会里基本都见过一面，而皇室的成员据他所知也没有在霍格沃茨读书的，除非是他并不知情的私生子。论长相...好吧，本杰明由于遗传了他母亲精致柔美的五官，金发蓝眼的他打小时不时被母亲打扮成一个小女孩拉去照相馆拍照，留下了不少黑历史...这些都是后话，他现在已经是一个小小的男子汉了，来自霍格沃茨以勇气著称的学院，入选了院魁地奇队并担任替补找球手，等七年级的伍德一毕业他明年就可以转正。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明唯一的自卑可能来自他的身高，到现在12岁了还只有五英尺三英寸，看起来非常瘦小，而同龄的男孩子有的已经直逼六英寸了，不过这是暂时的，本杰明相信不久之后，自己很快就能超过他们。</p><p> </p><p>总而言之，麻瓜出生的格兰芬多二年级生本杰明·克莱蒙斯，在伏地魔的追随者与日俱增的70年代中期的霍格沃茨里，顶着只有五英尺三英寸的身高和一张比女孩子还精致的脸，但凭着他在霍格沃茨里横冲直撞无所畏惧又昂首阔步的派头，却经常令人误会他是哪家纯血家族的公子哥，或者詹姆·波特的远房亲戚...</p><p> </p><p>本杰明这种行事作风和血统出生自然招来了同级斯莱特林那几个伏地魔崇拜者的不满，他们时不时会给本杰明使绊子，小到在他交上去的作业捣鬼，趁他不注意往他早餐的南瓜汁加药剂，大到趁他落单的时候想围堵给他所谓的“教训”，不过这个教训到现在还没有真正实现，那几个人先被詹姆·波特为首的掠夺者一行给教训了一顿。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆·波特一直是本杰明进霍格沃茨以来最崇拜的人，没有之一。詹姆待人真诚，纯血出生却没有任何血统偏见，身材高大，魁地奇打得非常好，学院队的头号攻击手，不怎么学习成绩也不错，擅长各种令人啼笑皆非的恶作剧，还组建了全霍格沃茨最酷的团体掠夺者，跟斯莱特林那群纯血统老僵尸天天对着干，别提多带劲了。在本杰明眼里，詹姆·波特是完美无缺的。</p><p> </p><p>可能除了追姑娘的方式有点傻气之外，本杰明想了想只剩这个缺点了。</p><p> </p><p>还没到青春期的本杰明不明白姑娘有什么好追的，诚然莉莉·伊万斯确实长得不错，成绩拔尖，也是少见的和本杰明一样麻瓜出生来霍格沃茨上学却浑身上下没有一丁点自卑气息。可是在霍格沃茨一年多来本杰明见证了詹姆·波特在追求莉莉·伊万斯艰难道路上的各种出糗状况，在多少次目睹被莉莉·伊万斯不知道多少次拒绝后依旧死皮赖脸矢志不移的詹姆后，他心目中詹姆·波特的伟岸形象几乎坍塌，还好又被周末魁地奇比赛里詹姆的英勇进球之姿给挽救了回来..</p><p> </p><p>如果有一个姑娘敢对本杰明说我宁愿和黑湖的巨乌贼出去也不跟你玩，那本杰明肯定转身扭头就走，从小到大都是别人哄着本杰明，让本杰明·克莱蒙斯屈尊哄别人和他玩？那是绝对不可能的。</p><p> </p><p>所以，莉莉·伊万斯在本杰明的眼里就是一个破坏他心目中偶像完美形象的姑娘。尽管在霍格沃茨的一年多里本杰明和她可以说几乎没有任何接触，一年级几次宵禁后出去溜达碰上她作为级长巡夜时也被本杰明巧妙地躲开了，但是本杰明莉莉·伊万斯本人的印象依然十分糟糕。哪怕她这学期不当级长了，没有变成他破坏校规需要躲避的对象后也丝毫没有改善。詹姆·波特还是在傻乎乎地追求她，她还是毫不犹豫、果断干脆地拒绝詹姆，把后者弄得像一个从圣芒戈精神科刚溜出来的大傻子。在这方面本杰明不得不承认，全校第二酷的西里斯·布莱克比詹姆·波特好多了，因为西里斯·布莱克一直都是那么高傲，从来不多看莉莉·伊万斯，或者说霍格沃茨的任何女生一眼。</p><p> </p><p>可是前段时间魁地奇球场的那次意外（或者说是阴谋）却让本杰明对莉莉·伊万斯的印象大为改观。本杰明目睹莉莉·伊万斯把玛丽·麦克当娜支开寻求外援，一个人以一敌四（毕竟他们几个低年级的发出的攻击咒语几乎可以忽略不计），指挥大部分低年级同学离开危险的看台，救下好几个被攻击的学生包括当众被倒挂金钩露出沙滩裤的他自己，到最后试图向场内引援终于被偷袭推下看台，那会本杰明已经被撞得倒地昏迷不醒了。后来本杰明才听说，莉莉·伊万斯差点为此付出生命的代价。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明事后在麦格教授的提点下才终于明白，有时候主动出击并不是解决事情的唯一办法，尽管这个做法听起来很格兰芬多，但是莉莉·伊万斯的行为，才是一名合格、成熟的格兰芬多的行为。</p><p> </p><p>当然这个成熟的格兰芬多前级长也在医疗翼做了一件有点任性而导致她被关禁闭的事情。</p><p> </p><p>这次事端也可以说本杰明的暴脾气中了几个准食死徒的计引起的，他过后趁那次禁闭向伊万斯道歉了，伊万斯看起来倒是不怎么在意。</p><p> </p><p>经过这件事本杰明成熟一些，他没有那么暴躁了，而且现在本杰明才觉得莉莉·伊万斯配得上他心目中的偶像詹姆·波特，果然他的偶像詹姆是完美的，连眼光也这么好。</p><p> </p><p>今天晚上本杰明又照例披着那件老旧的隐身衣出来溜达，校规在他眼里从来都是不存在的。这件隐身衣是他在翻倒巷博金·博克店花了两千个金加隆的价格买下的，为此他还动了自己信托基金的钱去古灵阁兑换货币，被妈妈发现后骂了好一顿。可是本杰明不后悔，这件隐身衣每次使用有效时间为三个小时左右，即便不能和詹姆·波特那件听说完美无缺的隐身衣媲美，但是也够他在霍格沃茨宵禁后进行冒险了。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明在躲过费尔奇和他的洛丽丝夫人经过八楼走廊的时候他听到了一些奇怪的动静，好像有什么人在争吵，等本杰明披着隐身衣蹑手蹑脚地悄悄靠近了，才看清了居然是布莱克兄弟二人，还有莉莉与詹姆。</p><p> </p><p>真是奇怪的一个组合，本杰明在心里想，但是他没有继续靠近，那位来自斯莱特林常年用鼻孔看人的小布莱克说两句什么之后就迈着轻巧的步伐离开了，而他的哥哥西里斯望着自己弟弟离开的背影看上去好像很想跟他干上一架，被一旁的莉莉·伊万斯立马拦住。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明悄无声息地躲在角落里观察剩下的三个人，他们之间的气氛在小布莱克离开后变得非常诡异。沉默了片刻后，本杰明看到西里斯突然转过身对伊万斯说了两句什么，伊万斯摊开两只手，情绪激动地和西里斯解释，但是西里斯看起来比伊万斯还要激动。尽管詹姆拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他平静下来，他看上去还是继续对着伊万斯快速地说一些什么话，从本杰明的角度看过去只看到他们两两个身影一晃一晃地，各种手势动作，但是由于还有一段距离，对话内容他什么也听不清。</p><p> </p><p>此时在一旁观察的本杰明突然有了一个想法，不远处正唇枪舌剑的莉莉和西里斯看起来就像一对吵架的情侣...</p><p> </p><p>这个想法一冒出来把本杰明自己也吓了一大跳，呸呸呸，这怎么可能，他们两前段时间还在弗立维教授的决斗者俱乐部里打了一架，战况之激烈低年级的本杰明都听说了。</p><p> </p><p>可是他们到底在谈论什么呢?本杰明太好奇了，他很想靠近一点，又不耻于自己的这个想法。这一点也不像个格兰芬多，本杰明啊本杰明，你干脆去斯莱特林算了。</p><p> </p><p>就在本杰明还在角落里纠结万分时，莉莉和西里斯终于吵完了，气呼呼的他们两看上去一副谁也不理谁的样子，詹姆·波特夹在他们两中间十分左右为难，一会劝劝这个，一会拍拍那个的肩膀，本杰明都可以想象他此时内心的崩溃。</p><p> </p><p>哎，没想到偶像也有这种夹在心爱的女孩和最好的兄弟之间的难堪局面，本杰明此时在心底里忍不住同情起了詹姆·波特。</p><p> </p><p>不过这种局面也没有太久，他们三个决定离开了，詹姆坚持莉莉·伊万斯穿上隐身衣，而他和西里斯用了幻身咒一前一后把她保护起来。</p><p> </p><p>他们三人在经过本杰明的时候，不知道是不是因为自己的呼吸声音太大了，本杰明感觉他们几个顿了一下，他在心里纠结要不要此时干脆掀开隐身衣和他们说实话，反正莉莉·伊万斯已经不是级长了，没法扣格兰芬多的分数，而且她现在也正在违反校规。但是本杰明转眼一想，又觉得自己此时解释不了偷窥偶像的行为，这太不格兰芬多了，于是本杰明决定继续隐藏自己。</p><p> </p><p>他们三人继续往前走，本杰明在后面悄悄地跟着，他能准确地跟上他们三的原因，小部分是因为行动带来的一点点空气波动，大部分原因是——西里斯和莉莉一路上还在吵架....</p><p> </p><p>“噢，伊万斯，我还以为你是期待着待会还能与某位擅长把校友的头发挂到他院袍纽扣上的斯莱特林级长再打招呼，感谢他今晚宽宏大量没有扣分关你禁闭——”本杰明听到空气里传来西里斯的声音，在走廊里回荡，还好现在费尔奇和其他级长没有在这一层。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，就那么一次，你能闭嘴吗？”现在是莉莉恼火地压低嗓音。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂，你们两个——”本杰明听到詹姆走在最前面虚弱的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“当然可以，伊万斯小姐，如果早知道斯莱特林级长也臣服于你的魅力之下，我和叉子也不用这么大费周章地帮你从校长办公室偷出格兰芬多宝剑——”</p><p> </p><p>“没有大费周章，没有大费周章，挺简单的。”詹姆在前面立马表示。</p><p> </p><p>“我说过了布莱克，那就是个意外——”莉莉听上去非常不满。</p><p> </p><p>“意外吗，意外令伊万斯小姐在短短的不到十分钟内就把自己的头发挂到了他，一个斯莱特林食死徒的校袍上，如果他想对你一个麻瓜出生的格兰芬多做什么，凭他的黑魔法知识你可能没什么胜算——”</p><p> </p><p>本杰明早就听说布莱克兄弟不和，但是他也没想到西里斯提起自己弟弟的时候就好像他只是一个斯莱特林的校友一样。</p><p> </p><p>“我们当时就是在躲费尔奇！我刚才就已经解释地很清楚了，为什么你们两个不肯相信我？”莉莉大声抗议道。本杰明很怀疑如果现在有任何一个巡夜的在这条走廊上，他们几个肯定早就被逮到了。</p><p> </p><p>“我相信你，伊万斯！”詹姆立马回答。</p><p> </p><p>空气中传来莉莉轻蔑的哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明感觉西里斯被詹姆如此厚颜无耻撇开自己的行为震惊了一下，因为安静了好一会，他才不情不愿地回答道：“叉子是很担心你的安危....”</p><p> </p><p>虽然本杰明肯定詹姆也是担心莉莉的安危，可是本杰明总觉得西里斯想表达的这句话主语应该是“我”，而不是“叉子”。</p><p> </p><p>今晚真是太奇怪了，本杰明在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明跟着他们三人的声音来到了八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面，应该是观察到了四下无人（至少表面上），莉莉掀开了隐身衣，西里斯和詹姆也解除了自己的幻身咒。在月光和走廊烛火的照射下本杰明感觉莉莉的脸蛋红扑扑的，看上去她的情绪还是很激动。西里斯倒是看起来神色自若，但是本杰明能感觉到他现在的心情不是很好。</p><p> </p><p>不过情绪激动的莉莉并没有多说什么，她理也没理他们两，双手背在后面低着那个红色的脑袋，在那堵空墙面前来回踱步了三次，接着一阵轰隆隆的巨大响声，本杰明瞬间抓紧了口袋里的魔杖，左看右看，还以为有什么人过来了，但是没有。那堵空墙上凭空出现了一个铁质的大门，莉莉对身后的两人做了个手势，他们两一起跟着她进去了，本杰明犹豫了可能只有半秒，他便以替补找球手的敏捷身姿在门关上的最后一刹那闪进屋里。</p><p> </p><p>这是一间不大的屋子，看起来格局很像霍格沃茨里某位教授的办公室，除去少了一张办公桌外。这个圆形的房间有着熊熊燃烧的壁炉，精致考究的沙发椅和桌子，墙上挂着的是格兰芬多配色的窗帘和几副装饰性的风景画，整个房间看起来暖洋洋的。本杰明小心翼翼地躲在一个角落里，看着他们三个心事重重的人坐下，然后詹姆从校袍里掏出一顶破破烂烂的帽子，本杰明眯起眼睛定睛一看，没想到居然是分院帽。</p><p> </p><p>他们偷出分院帽来做什么呢，本杰明忍不住胡思乱想起来。</p><p> </p><p>但是没等本杰明多想什么，詹姆·波特便把手伸进去，莉莉紧紧盯着詹姆的手，本杰明看得出来她有点儿紧张，好像极度渴望着詹姆能从里面掏出来什么东西一样，但是过了一会詹姆摇了摇头，他小声对莉莉说了句抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，麻烦你——也——试试。”莉莉清了清嗓子对吊儿郎当地坐在对面沙发椅上闭目养神的西里斯说道。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯一瞬间睁开了眼，他看起来有点不快地站起身，在詹姆旁边的位置坐下来，本杰明感觉他的头顶都快到天花板那了。西里斯十分漫不经心地挽起袖子，把手臂伸进去，几秒之后，他摇了摇头，还是什么也没发生。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉看上去十分犹豫，但是过来一会，她像是下定什么决心，颤巍巍地把自己的手臂也伸进去，那样子看上去好像她要去往蛇洞里掏蛋一样。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定你们把真正的分院帽偷出来了？”莉莉一边把手伸进去一边皱眉，疑惑地问他们。</p><p> </p><p>“那顶帽子有魔法，你戴上跟它说话试试不行就知道了，伊万斯。”西里斯此时坐在一旁，双手插兜，一副典型的游手好闲公子哥派头。</p><p> </p><p>“是真的，伊万斯。”西里斯旁边的詹姆倒是很认真地回答她。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明看到莉莉对着西里斯熟练地翻了个白眼，但她还是照做了，那一瞬间西里斯和莉莉才是一对的想法又冒上了本杰明的心头。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明发现戴上分院帽的莉莉表情变得十分奇怪，大约过了几分钟后，脸色苍白的莉莉摘掉了帽子，她坐在那里一言不发，眉头紧锁，此时西里斯和詹姆也选择没有打扰她，本杰明感觉莉莉的脸色近乎苍白，难道分院帽说了什么吓人的话吗？</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样，伊万斯？”詹姆过了一会小心翼翼地问她。</p><p> </p><p>“它告诉我必须在处于危险时刻展现格兰芬多精神才能——”莉莉眉头紧锁，一只手摩挲着下巴，看起来陷入了深思。</p><p> </p><p>“那还不简单，我拿着它从全霍格沃茨最高的天文塔楼上跳下去就能抽出来了，伊万斯。”詹姆马上回答，还嬉皮笑脸地一脸得意，本杰明感觉莉莉此时应该非常无语。</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆·波特！！你什么脑子！”莉莉马上拍了一下他那个鸡窝头一样乱糟糟的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆·波特一瞬间脸红到了脖子根，他不好意思挠了挠头发，而此时在一旁一声不响的西里斯突然不自在地扭动了一下身体，“我觉得....叉子的想法理论上是可行的——”（此时他似乎接收到了莉莉这里发射出的阴恻恻的目光，不自觉地停顿了一下，咽了一口唾沫）</p><p> </p><p>“——当然....这么做危险系数太高，我们可以另外想一个办法——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以布莱克，你现在有什么高见吗？”莉莉现在转过身，双臂交叉抱在胸前，咄咄逼人地瞪着西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>“抱着帽子跳黑湖？”西里斯黑湖的发音都还来不及完成脑门上也被莉莉打了一掌，他悻悻地闭了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“分院帽告诉过我，是在遇到危及生命的、真实的危险时，属于真正的格兰芬多人可以从它那里抽出格兰芬多宝剑。”莉莉字正腔圆地用慢吞吞的口气念完。</p><p> </p><p>又沉默了一阵。</p><p> </p><p>“哎——”莉莉从她的口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，她盯着里面晶莹透亮的液体叹了口气说道：“我本来以为今天晚上能把你派上用场。”</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，别担心，总有用到的时候。”不愧是本杰明的偶像詹姆·波特，看起来一晚上都白忙活的他看起来神色如常。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯在旁边皱着眉头，他看起来似乎还想说点什么，但是动了动嘴还是闭上了。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，回去了。”莉莉最后说道，三个人又自把自己与空气融为一体，然后悄悄地离开了房间。</p><p> </p><p>在他们三个离开了一会后，本杰明确定不会在有人过来，他猛地松了一大口气，掀下那件已经快要失效的隐身衣，瘫在那几个沙发椅的其中一张。本杰明坐着动了几下，椅子非常舒服，他又四下打量了一番，没想到霍格沃茨居然还有这种地方。</p><p> </p><p>房间的炉火还在熊熊燃烧，烤得他感觉身上暖洋洋的，经历了一晚上冒险和紧绷神经，现在终于放松下来的本杰明感觉自己现在有点口干舌燥。</p><p> </p><p>“要是有一杯水就好了。”本杰明在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>神奇的事发生了，本杰明面前的桌上立马出现了一杯水，把他吓了一大跳。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明左看看右看看，确定房间里只有自己一个人，他盯着那杯水，犹豫了片刻，凭着身为格兰芬多的蛮劲和对詹姆的信任，端起水杯一饮而尽。</p><p> </p><p>放下水杯的时候他的手指触碰到了沙发缝隙里什么冰凉的东西，本杰明习惯性地摸起来一看，居然是莉莉刚才掏出来的那个药水瓶。</p><p> </p><p>不行，我得还给她，本杰明想也没多想就抓起隐身衣冲了出去。</p><p> </p><p>可是冲出有求必应屋的本杰明并没有来得及交给莉莉，因为就在身后的大门关上的那一刻，本杰明发现自己身上的隐身衣彻底失效了，而不远处有一个人正在慢慢靠近，现在躲已经是明显来不及。</p><p> </p><p>当小巴蒂·克劳奇举着魔杖站在本杰明的面前的时候，杖尖发出的光把他那头稻草色的头发变成了闪闪发亮的金黄色，小巴蒂看起来面无表情，看上去一副典型的公事公办的模样。</p><p>完了，手里紧握着药水瓶的本杰明在心里想。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 伏地魔现身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning：Main character tortured scene in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我是回到寝室脱下院袍后才发现那瓶毒液居然不见了，装瓶子的那个内侧口袋由于常年还装雷古勒斯送我的那个药水瓶，被盖子的尖端戳破了一个小洞。</p><p> </p><p>不过好在隐身衣和活点地图还没还给詹姆，当即之下我马上查看活点地图，发现有求必应屋门口是本杰明·克莱蒙斯的名字时，我稍稍松了口气，同时感到庆幸，看样子好歹应该是被一个格兰芬多捡到了。</p><p> </p><p>但是下一秒瞄见小巴蒂·克劳奇的名字时那口气又被我倒吸回来，差点背过去。</p><p>果然，事情永远不会这么简单顺利。</p><p> </p><p>本杰明那个小小的金色脑袋映入眼帘时我心里涌起了一个非常不好的预感，不过还好当我快步近身查看的时候，他看起来就像是被施了一个石化咒，这已经可以算是不幸中的万幸了。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯小姐，你的那个瓶子——”咒语被解除掉的的那一刻本杰明一股脑爬起来急忙对我急吼吼地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“克莱蒙斯，你没事吧？”我直接打断他的手舞足蹈，然后问他。</p><p> </p><p>“我没事，那个瓶子——被克劳奇抢走了，他往那边去了，你快去追！快去！”不知道为什么这个小鬼头看起来居然比我还着急。</p><p> </p><p>我再三确认了本杰明这个小鬼头除了中石化咒在地板上躺了一会毫发无伤后才起身离开，打开活点地图查看。现在已经过了午夜，几个巡逻的级长基本都回去各自的寝室了，费尔奇也呆在自己的办公室，整个霍格沃茨现在在宿舍外走动的黑点屈指可数。我本来侥幸地以为会在斯莱特林地窖附近发现小巴蒂的身影，但是事情朝着我意想不到的方向发展了——小巴蒂此时正在走五楼镜子后面的一条通往霍格莫德的密道，那个写着他名字小黑点已经快要消失在地图的尽头上，而且糟糕的是，霍格莫德并不在活点地图上。</p><p> </p><p>现在我不得不悄悄地披上隐身衣，以前所未有的速度向五楼奔去。</p><p> </p><p>五楼镜子后面这条密道感觉非常宽敞，可以容纳两辆麻瓜汽车，我怀疑是建校的时候留给出什么意外时的学生撤退路线，在给自己的脚底施了静音咒后，我放心地在那条宽敞的密道上极速奔跑，一边跑一边在心里祈祷小巴蒂现在最好还不是伏地魔那边的人。</p><p> </p><p>密道的出口隐秘在霍格莫德村后一片满是铜山毛榉的小树林里，出口处挂满了长着尖刺的藤蔓，在深秋的寒风中荡来荡去。当我小心翼翼地走出来时，发现小巴蒂·克劳奇那个稻草色的脑袋就在不远处一处稍微宽阔一点的草坪上，他看上去像是在等什么人，脸上的表情有点迷茫，又有点兴奋。小巴蒂在那片草地上来回踱步，踩到落叶发出轻微的吱吱声音。而此时我悄悄地选择躲在草坪附近一处树丛里，确认自己的隐身衣藏好，目光紧紧地锁定在他身上。</p><p> </p><p>那个人出现的前一秒我脖子后突然汗毛竖起，那是来自基因流传下来的，有危险靠近时的原始直觉。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道有多少人能有一个直面自己在影视作品文学小说里看到的大反派活生生出现在面前的经历，估计就算我以后真的有机会找到什么方法成功回到自己的世界，当我老了头发发白牙齿掉光，得了老年痴呆躺在病床上大小便失禁，我第一次见到伏地魔的印象还是会深深地刻在我的脑海里，一辈子也无法抹去。</p><p> </p><p>那是我人生中活了28年从来没有经历过的，伏地魔过来的时候我感觉一瞬间周围的生物包括我自己停止了呼吸，耳边只有风吹过树叶发出的沙沙响声，除此之外可以说万籁俱寂，是一种折磨人的安静，而不是大自然的静谧。他那双狭长的红色眼睛朝我藏身之处轻轻瞥了一眼的那一刻——我甚至在那一瞬间有一种被人掐住喉咙的感觉，我的牙齿在克制不住地轻轻打战，我的双腿在发软，我感觉我这段日子以来试图摧毁魂器的想法简直就是愚蠢至极虎口拔牙。那是来自纯粹而简单的力量压制，我在那一刻才意识到只要他稍微能查到我这里，只要稍微——梅林在上，我毫不怀疑自己会死得很惨，非常惨。</p><p> </p><p>我现在明白为什么罗琳要不厌其烦地描述哈利波特世界里的巫师提到那个名字都要抖三抖了，我感觉今晚之后如果我还能活着回去，我估计也会加入那个习惯叫他“神秘人”的队伍大军里，“伏地魔”这个名字还是留给那些真·格兰芬多勇士去称呼。我不得不佩服起凤凰社那些见识过他本人还敢与他正面对抗的巫师，没有邓布利多惊世才华与能力的普通凤凰社成员绝对是无可置疑的勇者，那是蚂蚁与大象作搏斗，几乎没有胜算。</p><p> </p><p>真正的勇士，直面惨淡的人生，直面以卵击石的后果，直面自己有很大可能尸骨无存的结局，还能义无反顾地为大义而坚持走下去。</p><p> </p><p>我十分理解原著里斯拉格霍恩在1996年之前的那些举动了，他一个年龄近百、技巧高强还曾经当过伏地魔老师的人都如此惧怕他——更何况我呢？此时此刻我脑子里只有一个想法——逃跑，逃跑，逃得越远越好。若非我大脑里尚存的几丝理智令我钉在原地，我早已狼狈得落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，巴蒂。”刚幻影移形来到这的伏地魔开口了。</p><p> </p><p>小巴蒂·克劳奇不愧是能在邓布利多眼皮底下假疯眼汉穆迪成功达成主人交待的任务，并且在任务完成之前没有露出任何纰漏的食死徒，14岁的他展露出的心理素质已经强于我这个躲在暗处还瑟瑟发抖的28岁成年人。他看起来不慌不忙，声音有条不紊，背脊挺得笔直，看上去更像是他在参加一个面试。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，伏地魔大人。”小巴蒂不卑不亢地回答道。</p><p> </p><p>我注意到他称呼伏地魔为伏地魔大人（Lord Voldemort）而不是主人（My Lord）时，心里悄悄地一口气。这个称呼表明至少现在他还不是一个食死徒或者准食死徒，只是一个...伏地魔的崇拜者？</p><p> </p><p>“我很惊讶...你居然要求主动见面，你的父亲...”伏地魔在斟酌着语气，他绝对有压制自己的魔力收放，因为现在我感觉刚才那种令人窒息的压迫感消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我的父亲在魔法部的职位和主张。”小巴蒂居然直接打断了伏地魔，声音听起来还有些许不耐烦，那一瞬间我在心里怀疑分院帽是不是给他分错了学院。</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？巴蒂，你今晚找我有什么事？”伏地魔一点也没有因为小巴蒂的不礼貌行为感到冒犯，这又一次刷新了我的认知。</p><p> </p><p>“我...我不明白，你在信里说的...”</p><p> </p><p>“你不明白什么呢？巴蒂？”伏地魔的声音居然可以称得上温和，像一位长辈一样循循善诱。</p><p> </p><p>“巫师...你说巫师必须保持血统纯正，可是据我所知，我认识的有些麻瓜出生的，他们的能力并不输纯血。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢是的，巴蒂，他们是小偷，是窃贼，他们偷了巫师的魔法，还想把我们曝光在麻瓜面前，你上过霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究课是吗？你们的教授叫什么名字？”伏地魔问。</p><p> </p><p>“是的。她叫凯瑞迪·布巴吉。”</p><p> </p><p>“她是怎么说巫师和麻瓜的区别的？”</p><p> </p><p>“她说——她说我们和麻瓜没什么不同。”</p><p> </p><p>伏地魔从他几乎不存在的鼻孔里发出一阵轻蔑的哼声，“那么巴蒂，你告诉我，你也是这么认为吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不。”小巴蒂爽快地承认。</p><p> </p><p>“你的父亲呢？”伏地魔突然问。</p><p> </p><p>“不要提我的父亲。”小巴蒂不耐烦地挥了一下手，像是在赶走什么讨厌飞虫一样。。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么呢，巴蒂？”伏地魔显然注意到了小巴蒂提及他父亲时这个不同寻常的情绪波动。</p><p> </p><p>“我父亲...他...他恨我。克劳奇世代都是格兰芬多的，但是我..作为他唯一的儿子，被分到了斯莱特林，从那以后他...”</p><p> </p><p>伏地魔没有回答，他做了一个请继续的手势，看上去非常有耐心地等小巴蒂继续说下去。</p><p> </p><p>小巴蒂艰难地咽了一口唾沫，“我觉得我是家里的耻辱，我每个学期都捧着年级第一的成绩单回去，每个学期——可是他从来没有，哪怕一次——称赞过我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你很优秀，巴蒂。”听到伏地魔轻声夸奖小巴蒂的时候，我还以为自己的耳朵出现了幻觉。</p><p> </p><p>“我选修了所有课程，每一门的成绩都是O，我不明白，我真的不明白我做错了什么让他如此恨我。”小巴蒂越说越激动，他的身影好像开始发抖了，是的，他是因为情绪激动而发抖，而不是因为直面有史以来最危险的黑巫师。</p><p> </p><p>伏地魔没有回答他，沉默了一会，霍格莫德的小树林是如此安静，连风都停止了，我耳边只有小巴蒂的轻声啜泣，他在哭。但是伏地魔没有做出任何安慰他的举动，他就在那里，脸庞笼罩在黑暗中，我看不清他此时此刻是什么表情，蔑视？嘲笑？讥讽？谁知道呢。</p><p> </p><p>“巴蒂，我现在要告诉你一个秘密，这个秘密所有的食死徒都不知道，我没有告诉过他们其中一个。但是现在，我想让你知道。”等小巴蒂的啜泣声小了一点的时候，伏地魔突然开口道。</p><p> </p><p>“我想告诉你，我杀死了自己的父亲，在我16岁的时候。”伏地魔的声音非常平静，没有任何蛊惑性，也不具备任何感情色彩，就只是——在陈述一件事。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我杀了他，我杀了自己的父亲，那个和我有相同名字，给予我一半血脉的父亲。”伏地魔继续道。</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”黑暗中我看不清小巴蒂的表情，但是从声音我还是可以听出来他此时非常惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，巴蒂不用那么惊讶，而且我杀死自己父亲的时候，比你现在就大那么一两岁。我不后悔，事实上，我感到从未有过的充实和愉悦，他抛弃了我的母亲，这是他应得的下场。”在黑暗中我看到伏地魔笑了，那双红色的眼睛更加细长，透着诡异的光芒，令人胆战心惊。</p><p> </p><p>“不是所有父亲都是合格的，他永远无法理解我，不是吗。他憎恶魔法，就如同你的父亲憎恶你在一个格兰芬多家庭被分到了斯莱特林一样。你觉得你的父亲理解你吗？巴蒂？”</p><p> </p><p>小巴蒂摇了摇头，“从来没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，所以，我们不需要与自己的父亲和解，巴蒂。”伏地魔温和地对他说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我甚至不知道他是否爱我，他爱母亲，但是我觉得他不爱我....”小巴蒂的情绪又开始激动起来了。</p><p> </p><p>听到小巴蒂说出“爱”那个单词伏地魔发出一阵轻蔑的嘲笑声，“爱？爱是什么呢？我的父亲在我出生之前就抛弃了我的母亲，他是一个胆小无用的麻瓜，巴蒂，这个世界上有很多比爱更值得追随，值得相信，值得为之付诸一切的事物，像格兰芬多那群蠢货才会拘泥于情爱，妄想付出自己的爱能得到回报。可是我现在可以告诉你，巴蒂，只有力量和利益才是最牢靠的伙伴，一对相爱的夫妻有可能因吵架而分离，但是一对无爱却有利益捆绑的两人却不可能分割。就像许多纯血家庭的结合一样，是爱情吗？不，是共同的利益趋势他们结为夫妻，维护巫师血统的纯正。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“魔法部很多人都以为我是个残酷的人，我残酷吗？我残酷能比得上中世纪那些焚烧女巫的麻瓜？”</p><p> </p><p>小巴蒂没有回答他，他显然陷入了沉思。</p><p> </p><p>“我不需要你现在马上回答我，巴蒂，你还年轻，你才14岁，你可以享受在霍格沃茨三年的时光，等你毕业了，有了一大把NEWT证书，到时候你可以再考虑一下，要不要加入我，开创我们伟大的事业。现在很晚了，你还是回去吧，在你们的院长发现你没有回寝室之前。”</p><p> </p><p>“那....我还可以继续给你写信吗?伏...地魔大人？”小巴蒂满怀期望地问，他那双棕色的眼睛噙着泪水，在黑暗中闪闪发亮。</p><p> </p><p>“可以的，巴蒂，随时欢迎。现在，回去休息吧。”我感觉伏地魔好像拍了拍小巴蒂的肩膀，这画面在黑暗中看起来太诡异了。</p><p> </p><p>小巴蒂好像朝伏地魔稍微行了一个礼，有一段距离我也看不太清楚，紧接着他一言不发地离开了，伏地魔矗立在那，微笑着，目送他回去。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻——那一刻我心里有一种奇异的感觉，我在看一对父子的分别。</p><p> </p><p>小巴蒂的身影消失后，背手而立的伏地魔环顾四周，他的目光在我藏身的树丛逗留得比其他地方多了那么一会，我的心砰砰跳得飞快，他刚出现时那种强烈、逼人的压迫感又来了。</p><p> </p><p>“出来吧，躲在角落里的人。”伏地魔大声说。</p><p> </p><p>我感觉我的心脏快要跳出胸腔了，那一瞬间我只有一个想法，那就是完了，真的完了，我要死在这里，死在哈利波特的世界，死在一个虚构的地方了。</p><p> </p><p>但是就在那时，一只微凉又带着一点点温度的手覆上了我的，然后悄无声息地捏了一下，好像在安慰我什么一样。</p><p> </p><p>一个身影从我身后慢慢地走出去，是那只手的主人，他穿着霍格沃茨的校袍，脚步非常稳，脊梁挺得笔直，走了好几步到伏地魔跟前时，趁着月光我才看清他那张苍白的脸和胸口的银绿色领带。</p><p> </p><p>是雷古勒斯。</p><p> </p><p>“主人。”雷古勒斯的声音平静，不带任何感情，不知道是不是因为光线的错觉，我觉得他现在看起来身形比平时更高大了一些。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我，雷古勒斯，你为什么要躲在那？”伏地魔的声音非常平静，但是我能感受到他语气里隐隐的不悦。</p><p> </p><p>“我今晚和巴蒂一起值夜，现在巡夜结束他还没回来，所以出来找他。”雷古勒斯回答。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你是跟着他出来的？”伏地魔问。</p><p> </p><p>我感觉一瞬间雷古勒斯顿了一下，我怀疑他是不是在考虑把我给供出来。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我跟着他出来的。”雷古勒斯回答。</p><p> </p><p>“刚才为什么躲着不出来呢？”伏地魔问。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是不敢打扰你。”雷古勒斯干巴巴地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，雷古勒斯，”伏地魔现在慢慢地靠近他，与此同时我的心也越跳越快，当伏地魔与雷古勒斯的脸距离不超过两英寸时，他开口了：“告诉我，你听到了多少？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有多少主人，我——”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯还没来得及说完就倒在了地上，他的身体不断地抽搐着，并且以一种令人恐惧的姿势蜷缩，但奇怪的却是没有发出任何声音。而伏地魔——他手里捏着那根紫衫木魔杖，那张可怕的蛇脸上面无表情，杖尖端对着雷古勒斯。</p><p> </p><p>“我....我没有撒谎，主人，我距离你们还有一段——你们说什么我.....我听不清。”雷古勒斯最后一个词简直像是从牙关里蹦出来的，我怀疑他在极力忍受着痛苦，而且在这种痛苦之下，他居然没有发出任何的尖叫或者呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗，告诉我？”伏地魔把魔杖稍微抬高了一点点。</p><p> </p><p>“是...是的，请相信我。”</p><p>雷古勒斯断断续续地回答。</p><p> </p><p>伏地魔的魔杖收起来了，与此同时雷古勒斯躺在地上，大声地喘着粗气。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，雷古勒斯，这是一个小小的教训，下次记住，不要做这种事。”</p><p> </p><p>“好——”</p><p>不等雷古勒斯回答我就听到一阵清脆的响声，伏地魔，那个有史以来最危险的黑魔王终于幻影移形离开了。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯还躺在草地上，现在他一动也不动，眉头紧锁，闭着眼睛，几缕黑发因为汗水而紧紧贴在他的额头上，若不是他还在大口地喘着气，我会以为他已经死了。</p><p> </p><p>焦急的我正掀开隐身衣准备过去的时候，他却突然睁开那双灰眼睛，直溜溜地望向我这里。</p><p> </p><p>“不要过来，再等等。”他虚弱地对我说完，又闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>一分钟，两分钟，那是我人生中最煎熬的时光，我意识到我今晚之所以还能完好无损地活下来，安全地躲在隐身衣下面，而不是像他一样，躺在我不远处的草地上，完全是因为他——</p><p> </p><p>过了大约有十来分钟，就在我快要忍不住想过去的时候，我听到空气中非常轻的一声。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯。”</p><p> </p><p>我掀开隐身衣的时候才发现自己的双手还在颤抖，我感觉自己的腿因为长时间没有任何走动已经发麻，几乎无法站立，我连滚带爬地来到他的身边。</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯的脸现在好像被一阵雾笼罩着，我正担心伏地魔是不是给他用了什么毁容的咒语，可是过了几秒后，那层薄雾消失了，月光打在那张英俊得过分的脸上，打在格兰芬多配色红黄相间的领带上。</p><p> </p><p>是西里斯。</p><p> </p><p>我一把跪在草坪上，颤抖着双手把他扶起来，让他靠着我，他现在的身体就像狂风暴雨中的一片树叶一样止不住瑟瑟发抖。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯脸色苍白的就像一张白纸，嘴角还在往外渗出血丝，我用颤巍巍的袖子给他勉强擦了擦，但是紧接着他咳嗽了一下，然后我胆战心惊地望着他往草地上吐了一口血。</p><p> </p><p>“你...你没事吧？”我感觉自己说话时牙关都在咯咯打颤。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯对我轻轻摇了摇头，然后又往草地上吐了一口血，我发现他现在几乎全身都被汗水打湿。</p><p> </p><p>“你真会惹麻烦，伊万斯。”吐完血的西里斯回过头望着我，我们对视了可能不到一秒，他的嘴角勉强扯了一下，像是要对我做出一个笑容，但是失败了。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒西里斯就两眼一闭，晕倒在了我的怀里。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>说明一下，chap38女主把自己和小巴蒂比心理素质是愚蠢の行为。因为很明显，小巴蒂是个天生的反社会人格，或者至少也是天生半个反社会，后天被他老爹催化成全反..</p><p>反社会人格是感觉不到恐惧的，就如同汉尼拔杀人吃人的时候心跳没有超过80的时刻，他们没有正常人的恐惧，也没有任何同情心，基本没有正常人所拥有的感情，在他们眼里大多数人就和一件物品一样，杀死也没有任何愧疚或者心理负担。女主这种只会敲几行代码再去天文台搞搞观测的Ph.D和人家根本没法比。</p><p>（我还是让女主搞观测吧，别搞宇宙学了..宇宙学太难了）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 西里斯的番外（3）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯做了很多梦。</p><p> </p><p>他首先梦见的是他八岁那年在自己的堂姐与莱斯特兰奇那场著名的婚礼，那会刚成年的贝拉穿着一件用独角兽羽毛织成的雪白婚纱，她梳了一个非常古典的发髻，头上是他母亲结婚时也戴过的一顶妖精做的宝石皇冠，上面镶嵌的蓝宝石熠熠生辉，映衬着贝拉那双狭长的灰眼睛也稍稍地带了点神秘的深海之蓝，贝拉挽着罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇站在台阶上的最高处，接受众人的掌声，她冰冷，高傲，面无表情，但美得摄人心魄。</p><p> </p><p>全场的来宾无不赞叹贝拉的美貌和这场婚礼的奢华，西里斯只觉得无聊至极，而雷古勒斯呢，他只会穿着母亲从脱凡成衣店精心定制的小版礼服，乖乖地跟在她的后面，对见到的每一位纯血家庭的长辈都礼貌问好。</p><p> </p><p>窗外好像有人在叫他的名字，带着一点奇怪的异国口音，他被那个声音吸引住了，不顾母亲在背后大喊，在众目睽睽之下直接跳窗——</p><p> </p><p>场景变换。</p><p> </p><p>现在西里斯又变成了十一岁的他，霍格沃茨特快的车厢里他与詹姆正交谈甚欢，他座位对面一个红头发的小女孩在小声啜泣，她哭得那么伤心，那么难过，她为什么要哭泣呢？西里斯忍不住在想，于是他不假思索地站起来，一个健步就来到那个小女孩面前，他俯视着她。她还在哭，哭得那个小小的身体一抖一抖的，她的头顶有一个小小的发旋，看起来那么可爱，西里斯忍不住想触摸，但是他刚要伸出手的时候，周围的一切又都消失了——</p><p> </p><p>场景变换。</p><p> </p><p>这次是在霍格沃茨的礼堂，那个红头发的小女孩朝他走来了，他想也没想就给她在身边挪了个座位，但是小女孩一看见他就哼了一声直接转过头去了，西里斯忘了自己当时是什么想法了，可是现在他觉得有一点点难过，只是一点点而已。</p><p> </p><p>场景变换。</p><p> </p><p>小女孩长大了，她和莱姆斯骄傲地一起戴上了级长徽章，詹姆有些羡慕莱姆斯，因为他可以和她名正言顺地站在一起，两个格兰芬多的优等生。</p><p> </p><p>“别管这些了，哥们，我又发现了一条密道，晚上去看看？”西里斯拍了拍詹姆的肩膀，快活地说道。</p><p> </p><p>场景变换。</p><p> </p><p>“波特，布莱克，格兰芬多扣二十分。”</p><p> </p><p>这次应该是他和詹姆某一次宵禁遛回宿舍的时候被她抓住了，她对他们俩的眼神里只有赤裸裸的嫌恶，詹姆对着她嬉皮笑脸地解释，他那时候在干嘛呢？</p><p> </p><p>西里斯现在想不起来了。</p><p> </p><p>场景变换。</p><p> </p><p>是今年的九又四分之三站台上，西里斯瞧见伊万斯从那堵墙推着手推车进来，她看起来忧心忡忡的，慢慢地推着手推车，对周围熙熙攘攘的热闹场景先是有些惊艳地四下打量了几眼，然后又恢复到那张眉头紧锁、若有所思的面孔。</p><p> </p><p>太奇怪了，这很不莉莉·伊万斯，更像是一个新来者，他那时候就在想。</p><p> </p><p>场景变换。</p><p> </p><p>这次是他们一起去禁林关禁闭的时候，他把她从冒着寒气的溪水里捞起来，轻松地扛到肩膀上，小心翼翼地放到一棵山毛榉树下。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯记得那一刻伊万斯盯着他的眼神又变得非常奇怪，她每次用这种目光看他的时候，西里斯就有一种异样的感觉，她在怜悯他。是的，他搞不清为什么伊万斯有任何理由需要去怜悯他，她又不可能知道自己心底里对她的那点小小的想法，不可能的，绝对不可能。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯受不了她的目光了，他想亲吻她，想告诉她，伊万斯，不要用这种眼神看我了，你在看一个活生生的人，不是在一场葬礼上注视着一具被鲜花锦簇即将腐烂的尸体，然后沉重地念出令人潸然泪下的悼词。</p><p> </p><p>他俯下身去，在她仿佛注视着一个死人的目光中俯下身去，他一定要阻止她现在的想法，他要告诉她他是活着的，他胸腔里的那颗心脏是跳动的，并且在那一刻是为了她跳动着的。</p><p> </p><p>当他们的嘴唇终于接触到了一起时，她的唇是微热的，如同霍格沃茨夏日傍晚的风，他与詹姆无聊时一起骑着扫帚绕着城堡和黑湖一圈一圈地飞的时候，他用手指划过的微风就是带着这样的温度，反而他自己的唇是冰冷的，彻骨的冷。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，看着我。”他对她说。</p><p> </p><p>她慢慢地抬起头，现在她那双美丽的绿眼睛里没有任何情绪，没有怜悯，没有惊讶，没有愤怒，没有同情，什么也没有，仿佛他从来没有主动亲吻过她一样。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我，伊万斯，我是活着的吗？”他惴惴不安地问她。</p><p> </p><p>然后西里斯醒了。</p><p> </p><p>映入眼帘的是医疗翼的白色天花板，空气中弥漫熟悉的治疗药水的味道，还有一股若有若无的——</p><p> </p><p>西里斯一低头就瞧见了伊万斯，她静静地趴在他的床尾沉睡，伊万斯把头埋在圈起来的两只胳膊里，从西里斯的视角只能看见她那头美丽的暗红色秀发，随意披散在雪白的床单上，伴随着她的呼吸在床单上有点小小的起伏。西里斯感觉自己的腿有点儿麻，稍微地动了一下，她就醒了。</p><p> </p><p>她迷迷糊糊地抬起头，半睡半醒间眯着眼睛环视了一圈，像一个刚被叫醒手足无措的小孩子，紧接着她的目光终于转到他这里，那双美丽的绿眼睛嗖地亮了。</p><p> </p><p>感谢梅林，她不是在注视一个死人，那一刻西里斯在心里悄悄地想到。</p><p> </p><p>但是伊万斯接下来的行为就出乎他的意料之外了，她猛地站起来，迅速扑向他，在他还没来得及反应之前就用力拥抱了她。</p><p> </p><p>“你终于醒了，你终于醒了，感谢梅林，感谢上帝，感谢——”她在他的耳边念叨着，她的头发因为刚才睡觉的时候被压着而带了一点湿气，现在贴到了他的脸颊上，他闻到了她头发传来的麻瓜洗发水的淡淡香味，夹杂着她身上特有的味道。她把他抱得很紧，非常紧，他感觉自己被她勒得快要不能呼吸了，但是他什么也没说，什么也没有做，她的身体因为情绪激动而在微微地颤抖着，而他的心在胸腔里一下一下，飞快地加速跳动。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯很想回抱她，他的手缩在被窝里都快把自己的大腿给掐疼了，但是尽管如此，在她抱他的过程中西里斯始终保持着僵硬的姿态，几乎一动不动，头也不敢乱转，就跟他突然被中了石化咒一样，好在伊万斯看起来也并不在意。</p><p> </p><p>放开我吧，好姑娘，我快要撑不住了，西里斯在心里哀嚎。</p><p> </p><p>他在伊万斯的怀抱里轻轻地挣扎了一下，于是伊万斯终于像是想起来什么事一样，急急忙忙地放开他，就好像她刚才抱着的是一个烫手的巨大土豆。</p><p> </p><p>“谢......谢谢，真的谢谢你，布莱克，我为我曾经攻击过你向你道歉。”伊万斯放开他后，用那双翠绿的杏眼诚恳地望着他说道。</p><p> </p><p>为什么她现在看自己的目光那么炽烈，那么热忱，西里斯感觉再多那么几秒自己就要忍不住做出一些他几分钟前在梦里刚刚做过的事情了，于是他非常自然又不经意地，断开了他们两之间的目光接触。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，伊万斯。”现在他强迫自己盯着旁边桌子上的一个花瓶上的图案，就好像那上面是一张寻宝图一样。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时医疗翼的门打开了，莱姆斯·卢平手里托着一个摆了几瓶药剂的托盘悄声走了进来，西里斯的目光与他的碰上了，莱姆斯把眼前的场景悉数尽收，对他挑了挑眉，他感觉自己一瞬间应该是脸红了。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯与伊万斯轻松地打了声招呼，对西里斯与她之间那种奇怪的氛围视若无睹，他不急不慢地走过来把托盘放置在西里斯床边的床头柜上，伊万斯盯着托盘上的药水瓶愣了一会，紧接着就像突然想起来有什么重要事一样，捞起书包急匆匆地跟他们两道别，在两秒内火速地离开了病房，并顺便带上了门。</p><p> </p><p>“叉子的父亲今天早晨在家里晕倒了，他现在在圣芒戈，叉子已经过去了。”这是伊万斯关上门后莱姆斯对他说的第一句话。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？我——”西里斯想从床上起来，然后他马上感受到了一阵五脏六腑被撕裂的疼痛，疼得他从嘴里发出一阵嘶声。</p><p> </p><p>“别担心，大脚板，麦格教授跟我说了，应该没什么事。”莱姆斯迅速把他按回床上补了一句，“现在把药水喝了，庞弗雷夫人说你受了很严重的伤——”他瞄了西里斯一眼，然后继续说道：“但是伊万斯不肯说你们发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯没有回答莱姆斯，他陷入了沉思，莱姆斯在刚才伊万斯坐的那张凳子上坐下来，那双浅棕色的眸子又瞥了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“看来她不肯说的话，你肯定不会说。”过了一会莱姆斯说道。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯没有回答莱姆斯，“叉子的父亲真的没事吗？”他反问他。</p><p> </p><p>这会轮到莱姆斯沉默了，他垂下那颗亚麻色的脑袋，看起来像是在思考怎么回答。</p><p> </p><p>“他的父亲和母亲年纪都很大了，你知道的。”莱姆斯最后抬起头对他说道。</p><p> </p><p>灰眼睛与浅棕色的眼睛对视了几秒，紧接着西里斯重重地叹了口气，“他们待我就像第二个儿子一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道的，大脚板，但是你现在的状况根本都无法走路，更别提去圣芒戈了，现在把药水都喝了。”莱姆斯对他勉强笑了笑，用下巴指了指那几瓶药水。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯乖乖听话照做了，里面应该含有安神催眠的成分在，因为西里斯没过一会就感觉自己的上下眼皮在打架，还打得难舍难分。</p><p> </p><p>他很快又再次进入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 圣诞夜（1）【超前章】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:接下来五章是超前章，为灵感突发而提前写好的章节，时间线从1976年12月24日开始，由于前面有一部分故事尚未写完，注重阅读体验的读者慎往下看。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊万斯家的圣诞晚餐气氛特别尴尬，自我回家以来佩妮一句话也没跟我说过，整个晚餐期间就是莉莉的父母问我学校里发生了什么，我简短地挑几个可以讲的跟他们说了。“我”的父母确实如同书里佩妮吐槽的，整天莉莉长、莉莉短，严重偏心，从某种程度上我理解佩妮对莉莉的嫉妒和后来对侄子哈利在养育过程中的态度，当然不能说我赞成她的做法，这更像是二十多年来的积怨。</p><p>但是毕竟我不是真莉莉，在吃完那个别扭的圣诞晚餐之后我在“父母”的百般劝阻下还是坚持带了根魔杖就出来街上溜达了，把圣诞夜留给真正属于这个家庭的人。</p><p>现在外面下着小雪，柏油马路基本都冻住了，路上非常滑，街上人员稀少，大部分人都在家里和家人团聚。我戴着手套在路上艰难行走，尽管我围了格兰芬多的围巾遮住了下半脸，但风刮在我脸上还是有点疼。可惜现在莉莉的年纪还未到成年，不然我肯定给自己施防滑咒和保暖咒。</p><p>毕竟是圣诞夜，科克沃斯这个小镇街上很多餐馆咖啡厅都关了，我转了两个街区终于找到一家还开着的卖汉堡和三明治的店，里面人员爆满，我不得不庆幸他们还提供咖啡，点了杯卡布奇诺在窗边唯一空着的一个小圆桌那坐下。</p><p>雪越下越大，我拿了一本店里提供的杂志无聊地在坐那边翻，店里很多顾客看起来更像是东欧面孔甚至是亚洲人，像我这样一看是本地人的基本没有。</p><p>这时一辆警车在路边停住了，一个非常年轻的高个棕发小伙子下车，他一只手夹着一根烟，一只手肘搭在车窗上，跟里面的人聊了两句，然后又站在路灯旁跺着脚，把最后一点烟吸完掐灭了，再推门走进来。</p><p>“晚上好，Mike，运气不好圣诞夜轮班？还是老样子？”收银台那个胖胖的土耳其人问他。</p><p>“晚上好，对，今晚值班的都是我们这些单身的，局里结婚的都回去了，bad luck.”他吹了声口哨，咧嘴一笑，我发现他笑起来的样子让我想起霍格沃茨的某个人。</p><p>”你可能要稍等一会，现有的牛扒刚卖完了，剩下的得从冰库里拿出来解冻，要咖啡吗？“</p><p>“好的，两杯拿铁，不要糖。”</p><p>“你找个位置等一下吧，十五分钟。”</p><p>"OK."</p><p>那个棕发小伙叉着腰环视了一圈，最后把目光停在了我这边。</p><p>他迈着轻快的步伐朝我这走来站定，我听到了他略带奇怪的口音，“晚上好，小姐，请问我可以坐你这边等吗？十五分钟。”</p><p>“请便。”我现在正在看杂志的一篇文章，头也不抬地说。</p><p>他选择在我对面的座位上坐下来后，安静了一会，一只手搭在桌面，手指在桌子上像弹钢琴一样啪嗒啪嗒地动。</p><p>“圣诞夜不跟家人一起待吗？小姐。”过了一会他突然问。</p><p>我一抬头，他有一双眸色和形状与詹姆都出奇相似的浅褐色眼睛，鼻子上一点点的雀斑，笑起来也是有点狡黠。平心而论长得还可以，看上去就是在学校里经常因为恶作剧被老师关禁闭的那种类型，我注意到他左手的虎口处还有个小小的船锚形纹身。</p><p>“我在这里没有家人。”我端起咖啡杯喝了一口，简短地回答他。</p><p>“我在这里也没有家人，我家在利物浦，工作原因调过来的。”</p><p>难怪口音这么感人，我在心里默默吐槽，但是没有回答他。</p><p>我们又安静了一会，我感觉他好像一直在观察我，余光瞥见他还盯着我放在桌上的那根柳木魔杖皱眉看了一会，脸上的表情可能在思考我这样一个女孩要喝咖啡还带一根奇怪的棍子，但是他对此没有做出任何评价。</p><p>“你要在这里待多久，我十一点下班，如果到时候你还在——”过来一会他又问我。</p><p>“先生。”我打断他，忍住想要翻白眼的冲动。“你知道我几岁吗？”</p><p>“额…19或者20？”他眯起眼睛稍微凑进，仔细端详我几秒，然后又后退，挠了挠那颗棕色的脑袋，“你看书的样子就跟我家里那个在帝国理工读博的姐姐一样，要不是你看起来很年轻，我会猜至少25。”他对我咧嘴一笑，露出一排整齐但有点焦黄色的牙齿，我猜他平时没少抽烟。</p><p>“事实上，警察先生，”我清了清嗓子，对他露出甜甜的笑容，“我今年16岁。”</p><p>“什么？”他瞪大那双浅褐色的眼睛，不可思议地望着我。</p><p>我被他那滑稽的模样给逗笑了，正想说些什么，余光瞥见窗外马路对面两个戴着黑色兜帽握着细棍的身影。</p><p>食死徒。</p><p>我心里警铃大作，一把抓起桌上的魔杖迅速起身。</p><p>Mike见状也跟着站了起来，他看到我的眼神后疑惑地转过头。</p><p>那两个食死徒在昏黄的路灯下举起了魔杖，不是对着我，而是对着警车。</p><p>他们的速度太快了，我还没来得及反应过来，两道红光闪过之后，听见轰隆一声——</p><p>就在我举起魔杖正准备发射一个保护咒语的时候，我被人扑到了。</p><p>与此同时耳边传来了一阵巨大的爆炸声，我瞬间失去了意识。</p><p>“咳咳咳——”</p><p>我的胳膊应该是被什么东西给划伤了，因为我感到一阵尖锐的疼痛，现在我听不到任何声音，耳边只有持续不断的嗡嗡耳鸣声。</p><p>我的脑子里一片混乱，试图睁眼，在一片灰尘的视野中，整个餐馆的人几乎都躺在地上，食物，餐盘，桌子的碎片残渣搅在一起，爆炸殃及到了柜台那边，放置蛋糕的玻璃柜全被震碎了，有的蛋糕残渣甚至直接粘到了天花板上。</p><p>当一股温热的液体在我脸上流淌时，我才发现是Mike.</p><p>爆炸的那一瞬间他扑过来保护了我，现在他压在我身上，我的后脑勺垫着他宽厚温暖的手掌，他棕色的卷发抵着我的脸，我感觉脸上有点痒，我的耳边是他破碎的呻吟声，他的身体在轻微地颤抖。</p><p>我低头一看，一块玻璃碎片扎在他的脖子上，鲜血持续不断从他的脖子流出来，流到我的身上，再流到地板上汇聚成一滩。</p><p>“该死。”我小心翼翼地慢慢扶他起来，轻轻地把他靠在歪倒的桌子边，然后寻找我的魔杖。</p><p>我的心咚咚跳得飞快，沾满灰尘的双手无法控制地发抖，耳鸣还没有彻底恢复过来。</p><p>当我在那堆碎片里扒拉了一会找到我的魔杖时，我发现它已经彻底地断成了两截。</p><p>是的，莉莉·伊万斯那根柳木魔杖，在爆炸中断得非常彻底，杖芯都没有连到一起。</p><p>“恢…恢复如初。”我用抖得不成样的手指指着它念到。</p><p>没有任何反应。</p><p>现在Mike已经在剧烈颤抖了，我手脚并用地爬过去，玻璃渣扎进了我的膝盖，但是我几乎感觉不到疼痛。</p><p>我想把那块玻璃碎片从他的脖子上拔出来，但是我又意识到这样可能让他失血更加严重。</p><p>他那双与詹姆出奇相似的浅褐色眼睛快要闭上了。</p><p>“Mike，看着我，不要睡着。”我一边说一边撕下旁边地板上散落的一片桌布，然后揉成一团捂住他的脖子，我的手抖得太厉害了，撕的时候又浪费了一点时间。</p><p>“你….你….叫什么名字？”他靠在桌子边，虚弱地问我。</p><p>“…莉莉。”犹豫了一秒我还是没有报出我的真名。</p><p>“莉…..莉，至少….当我去见上帝的时候，我知道我为她去死的女孩叫什么名字…”</p><p>“不要说，你不会死的。”我强装镇定，他的鲜血从桌布渗透出来，我的手现在一片刺眼的红色，该死，为什么偏偏是现在魔杖断了。</p><p>“真…可惜你只有…只有16岁，不然我很想约你出去。”他的声音越来越微弱，现在脸变成了青灰色。</p><p>“我骗你的，我28岁了，你坚持住，救护车马上来，等你出院了我就跟你约会，我保证。”我的心跳得飞快，眼睛盯着他一眨不眨快速说完。</p><p>“真的吗？你….28岁？”现在他那双浅褐色的眼睛好像恢复了一点神采，嘴角扯出一个微弱的笑容，“那你还比我大4岁。”</p><p>“是的，坚持住，stay with me,Mike.”我故作轻松地跟他说，但其实我的声音已经在微微发抖。</p><p>他没有回答我，此时他的身体在剧烈地颤抖，这应该是失血过多产生的痉挛，我一只手握紧他的手，另一只手抓着那团破布抵在他脖子的伤口边，此时我手中的布条已经被鲜血浸透，彻底染红。</p><p>如果有魔法，如果莉莉的魔杖没断，我可以把玻璃碎片从他脖子上拔出来，再给他施一个愈合咒，只要几秒钟….就几秒钟….</p><p>我一瞬间痛恨自己在图书馆呆了那么长时间，痛恨自己查了那么多书，为什么不花点时间，就那么一点点时间，学一下无杖魔法。</p><p>一个无辜美好的生命在我旁边即将凋零，而我什么也做不了。</p><p>“有没有人来帮帮忙？”我回过头大声喊。</p><p>但是没有人过来，回应我的只有一些细碎的呻吟声，爆炸发生的时间太短，根本没有人反应过来保护住自己，许多人还躺在地板上昏迷不醒。</p><p>只有我被保护了，我身为这个屋子里唯一的一名巫师，有能力保护所有人的巫师，被一个麻瓜保护了。</p><p>而他现在躺在我旁边快死了，我却什么也做不了。</p><p>我没有意识到自己的眼泪已经从眼睛里涌出来，顺着我的脸流下，啪嗒啪嗒地滴到我紧紧握住的他那只越来越冰凉的手上，滴到他虎口那个小小的船锚纹身身上。</p><p>“不要哭，莉莉。”他喘着粗气，虚弱地对我说。</p><p>我抬起头，绿眼睛注视着浅褐色的眼睛，我感觉他的瞳孔在不断放大。</p><p>“Mike…”</p><p>“你的眼睛很.....美。”</p><p>他艰难地说完那句话之后，那双与詹姆十分相似的眼睛就失去了光彩，他的手从我的手心里脱离出来，啪地一声砸在了地板上。</p><p>他死了。</p><p>一个24岁，来自利物浦，有一个姐姐在帝国理工读博的男孩，一个麻瓜警察，一个刚认识我五分钟的人，为了保护我死了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 圣诞夜（2）【超前章】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不知道自己怎么到医院的，今晚应该发生不止发生一起爆/炸，大堂里闹哄哄的全是人，我甚至看到有的人整条胳膊都没了，躺在病床上鬼哭狼嚎，但是没有护士上前，因为受伤的人太多了，没有一个人衣着完好，每个人脸上都脏兮兮的，混杂着惊恐与劫后余生的庆幸。</p><p>我坐在医院的长椅上，和一堆轻伤者一起等待护士检查。我受伤的胳膊还在流血，我的膝盖上还有玻璃渣碎片，但是我毫无知觉，我的兜里还放着莉莉断成两截的魔杖，这根本来可以救Mike一命的魔杖。我的双手沾满鲜血，现在已经凝固了，血腥味直冲脑门，都是Mike的血，他在医疗人员过来的时候直接被装进了尸体袋，24岁的他，连抢救的机会都没有。</p><p>我不知道詹姆怎么找到我的，我也不知道他为什么会知道我在这，反正当我神情恍惚的时候，听见有人叫我名字，一抬头就看见了那双浅褐色的眼睛。</p><p>“伊万斯。”现在他轻轻地在我面前半蹲下来，又叫了我一遍。</p><p>“波特。”我喃喃自语，西里斯也在詹姆旁边，皱眉望着我，他们真是形影不离。</p><p>“你....还好吗？你受伤了？你手上的血是你的？”</p><p>我摇了摇头，又点了点头。</p><p>詹姆环顾四周，现在根本没有人注意到我们。</p><p>他举起魔杖，可能准备要对我施愈合咒，但是被西里斯拦住了。</p><p>“我成年了，让我来。”他轻声说。</p><p>西里斯一挥魔杖，我胳膊和膝盖上的伤口全部愈合，再一挥，玻璃碎片和血迹也没了，最后一挥，我的双手干干净净。</p><p>Mike的血仿佛不曾在我手上存在过。</p><p>我呆呆地望着干净得过分的双手，莉莉的手，柔软，洁白，没一个茧子，一时有点恍惚。</p><p>“伊万斯...”詹姆用关切的眼神看着我，而西里斯自始至终除了刚才那一句之外沉默不语。</p><p>“他本来不会死的。”我喃喃自语。</p><p>“谁？”詹姆轻声问。</p><p>“一个麻瓜警/察，他在爆/炸的瞬间扑倒了我，自己流血过多死了。”</p><p>“那你没有带...”</p><p>“我带了！”我大声喊，旁边有人回过头来看我。</p><p>“伊万斯....”</p><p>我把断成两截的魔杖从口袋里掏出来给他看，“我带了！我带了魔杖，但是它在爆炸的时候被炸断了，我救不了他...”</p><p>“伊万斯，这不是你的错。”詹姆握住我那只手，它在发抖，止不住地发抖。</p><p>“是我的错，如果我的反应能再快一点点——”</p><p>“伊万斯，听着——”现在詹姆上前握住我的肩膀，“谁也没有预料到食死徒会来这里，那个麻瓜警察保护了你，他很勇敢，他——”</p><p>“他本来不会死，”我满脸泪水，“爆炸的那一瞬间我的铁甲咒就要发出去了，但是他扑倒了我。只要他自私一点点，他就不会死，你懂吗？”</p><p>“我懂，你不要太自责...”</p><p>“我跟他才认识五分钟，五分钟！他才24岁！就为我死了！从来没有，从来没有人——”我把脸埋在掌心里，失声痛哭。</p><p>“伊万斯，看着我。”我听见詹姆异常平静的声音。</p><p>我抬起头，詹姆那双眼睛和Mike出奇相似，一样的浅褐色，一样的轮廓，一样的温和。</p><p>“他是一个勇敢的男人，我永远感谢他。”他抬起我一只手，吻了一下，那个吻太温柔了，如同一阵清风拂过我的手。</p><p>现在绿眼睛注视着浅褐色的眼睛。</p><p>“梅林在上，如果有机会，我也愿意为了你去死，随时随地，伊万斯。”他眼睛一眨不眨地望着我，坚定地对我说。</p><p>不知道为什么我上前一把抱住了詹姆，这是一个发自内心的拥抱，他愣了大概有一秒，然后也紧紧地回抱我，我在他的怀里放声大哭，彻底释放了自己的情绪。</p><p>“没事了，伊万斯，没事了....”他吻了吻我的头发，在我耳边温柔地对我说。</p><p>我不知道是不是因为莉莉的身体与詹姆本来就是命中注定天生一对，詹姆的拥抱让我感受到前所未有的温暖，令人心安，是对我情绪绝佳的抚慰剂，我在他的怀里哭了有接近十分钟，不过没有什么人注意到我们。整个医院人来人往，伤者不断地被送进来，不断地有人被宣告死亡，角落里时不时传来凄厉的哭喊声。</p><p>我在詹姆温暖的怀抱中渐渐地平静了下来，止住了哭泣。</p><p>而西里斯在那十分钟里就站在我们旁边，他太高了，我看不清他脸上的表情，他一动不动，仿佛一座雕塑，或者一个背景板。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 午夜飞行【超前章】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章的故事线衔接圣诞夜（1） 圣诞夜（2） </p><p>属于灵感突发先写的一部分，如果追求一个时间线上的平滑完整阅读体验，建议慎看。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>接下来几天我把自己锁在莉莉·伊万斯的房间里，魔法部的傲罗来过一次问我两句话就走了，由于发生的时候距离太远，我实在无法描述那两个食死徒的长相，所以帮不上他们什么忙。</p><p>佩妮还是没和我说话，有时候我甚至怀疑她亲妹妹是死是活她都不在意。而莉莉的父母好几次尝试着想跟我聊天被我拒绝了，我整日整夜地待在房间里翻书，做完作业就发呆，几乎无法入睡，一闭上眼睛就是爆/炸声，还有鲜血淋漓的双手。有好几次我好不容易睡着了，没过多久就在噩梦中惊醒过来，我的精神状况越来越差，东西也吃不下多少，整个人越来越形容枯槁。</p><p>1976年12月31号晚，我躺在伊万斯散发着淡淡百合香气的床上，思考现在真正的她的灵魂到底在哪里，思考自己是不是要困在这里一辈子，思考自己是不是一毕业就得加入凤凰社对抗伏地魔。</p><p>就在我躺在床上胡思乱想的时候，窗户那边传来咚的一声。</p><p>一开始我以为是小鸟不小心撞到玻璃上没在意，可是紧接着就传来了第二声。</p><p>我从床上爬下来，拖着疲惫的身体走到窗边。</p><p>西里斯·布莱克就在房子的窗台下，他穿着一件麂皮夹克，烟灰色的牛仔裤，蹬着一双深棕色马丁靴，看起来活像个从西部片里出来的。西里斯正准备扔第三个纸团。一看到我就跟我用力挥了挥手，我把窗户拉起来，对正准备开口的他做了个噤声的动作，毕竟现在佩妮就在隔壁房间。</p><p>“上来说话。”我有气无力地嘶声说。</p><p>“什么？”他一边皱眉一边歪过头把一只手放在耳边，跟我表示听不清。</p><p>我只好做了个像是招呼狗过来的动作，这回他倒是看懂了，后退两步，把魔杖插回裤兜里，原地蹦了两下，然后起跑，一只脚踏在墙壁，一只手抓住一楼的窗沿，两秒内就灵活敏捷地爬了上来。</p><p>“你成年了可以用魔杖幻影移形的，布莱克。”我在他上来的时候往后退了几步，给他留出一些空间出来，同时这种炫技行为有一种想翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>“我觉得翻上来更好玩，伊万斯。”他甩了一下那头黑发，对我咧嘴一笑，顺势坐在窗沿上。</p><p>“为什么在我家楼下？“我双臂抱在胸前问他。</p><p>“确认一下你还活着。”</p><p>“波特呢？”</p><p>“那天晚上就回去了，他家里有急事，又担心食死徒还会回来，所以托我看着你。”西里斯一边说一边环顾四周。</p><p>“所以你在我家楼下待了好几天？”</p><p>“是的，作为一只狗待了好几天。”他打量完莉莉的房间，估计发现没什么好玩的，对我做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“…”我终于忍不住翻了个白眼，同时感到有一种微微的眩晕。</p><p>“有没有吃的？”现在他一边走过来一边问我。</p><p>“我妈晚上给我送的吃的放在桌上还完全没动过，放那。“我用手一指，然后问他：”你作为一只可爱的大狗没人喂你吗？”</p><p>“有那么一两个吧，大部分小孩一见到就被我吓坏了。”西里斯现在靠在我的书桌旁，拿起三明治啃了一口，“你不吃吗，伊万斯？”</p><p>“不饿，不想吃。”我闷闷地说。</p><p>西里斯听到我的回答后放下了手中的食物，他走了两步到我面前，上下打量了几眼，然后皱了皱鼻子对我说：“伊万斯，你现在看起来就像一具阴尸，我估计就算鼻涕精此时此刻在这也无法对你心动了——”</p><p>没想到这会他还有心情开我的玩笑，真是气死我了。</p><p>“赶紧吃，别废话那么多。”我一把抓起那个三明治塞回他嘴里，手指不小心掠过他的嘴唇，我们两均是一愣。</p><p>“咳咳咳——”他尴尬地咳嗽了两声。</p><p>我们没再说话，沉默了一会，西里斯就在那静静地享用。</p><p>他搞定那个三明治后顺手抽了纸巾盒里的两张纸巾擦了擦嘴，我发现他在这个房间挺自在的，一点也没有作为客人的自觉，毫不客气。</p><p>“走吧伊万斯，我带你出去逛逛。”他擦完嘴后把纸巾揉成一团，用拇指和食指捏着它精准地投进垃圾桶。</p><p>“什么？”我瞪大眼睛。</p><p>“你都在房间里关了六天了，伊万斯，”西里斯摇了摇头，声音听起来非常无可奈何，“我也在你家楼下呆了六天了，整整六天，你能想象吗——”他一脸委屈地对我比了个六的手势。</p><p>妈的，六天守在楼下就忍不了，那你还在阿兹卡班蹲了十二年。</p><p>“那是波特让你呆的，关我什么事——”</p><p>“我带你去伦敦。“</p><p>“不去，这么晚又没有火车。”</p><p>“我有一个飞天摩托车，我们飞过去。”他嬉皮笑脸，看起来非常得意又欠揍。</p><p>”….”</p><p>“尊敬的莉莉·伊万斯小姐，我西里斯·布莱克请求你——“</p><p>“停——“我感觉再不答应他可能要单膝下跪，为了避免那个尴尬的场面发生，我无奈地做了个手势，“我答应你。”</p><p>“真是个好姑娘。”他一听我答应了，马上吹了声欢快的口哨。</p><p>“闭嘴布莱克。”我翻了个白眼，“我现在要换衣服，去楼下等我，你的车呢？“</p><p>“在这。”他从那件麻瓜夹克的内兜里掏出一个东西对我晃了晃，我眯起眼睛定睛一看，原来是一个摩托车模型。</p><p>“缩小咒？布莱克，你很厉害嘛。”我撇了撇嘴揶揄他。</p><p>西里斯对我咧嘴一笑，露出两排整齐的牙齿，他的脸在月光的映衬下显得尤为迷人，之后一个健步跨过窗台就跳下楼了，要不是他是巫师我真担心他摔断腿。</p><p>我在房间里磨磨蹭蹭地换好衣服，又把帽子手套围巾全都戴上，发现自己的心情居然莫名其妙地好了很多。莉莉的父母似乎没在家里，空荡荡的屋子只有佩妮的房间传出吵闹的音乐声，我感觉也没必要跟她打招呼，在客厅桌子上留了张纸条告知后就出门了。</p><p>我把自己裹得像个粽子一样锁好门走出来时，西里斯就站在伊万斯家门口，他倚靠着那辆无比拉风的摩托车，几缕卷发悠闲地垂在前面，正低着头把那根魔杖当成笔在手里咕噜咕噜地转，单身十七年的手速并不输詹姆。我环顾四周，还好现在小区路上没什么人，现在他看上去真是要多风骚有多风骚。</p><p>外面还挺冷的，虽然没有下雪，但是小区门口的路面结冰了。我哆哆嗦嗦地走上前，嘴一哈气，全是白雾。</p><p>他一见我走过来倒是非常熟练地给我们两施了保暖咒，然后顺手把魔杖递给我。</p><p>“你给我你的魔杖干什么？”我不解地问，现在感觉暖和多了。</p><p>“伊万斯，你的魔杖不是断了吗？”他看我的表情好像看一个智障一样。</p><p>“布莱克，”我叹了口气，用戴着手套的一只手扶额，忍住想要翻白眼的冲动，“第一，这不是我的魔杖，我不知道它听不听我的命令，第二，我还没成年——”</p><p>“没事伊万斯，拿着，如果有食死徒在空中你出手比我更方便。”他坚持要给我。</p><p>“好吧。”我接过他手里的魔杖，接触到它的那一瞬间有一股奇怪的感觉涌上心头。</p><p>西里斯跨坐到摩托车上，他踩了两脚油门，巨大的轰鸣声瞬间把夜晚的静谧撕扯开来。</p><p>”有安全帽吗？”虽然不抱幻想我最后还是问了一句。</p><p>“那是什么东西？”西里斯大声问我。</p><p>“算了，当我没说。”我再次叹了口气，把他的魔杖塞进外套口袋，然后一屁股坐到他后面的位置上，两只手紧紧抓住车座后面的栏杆，努力保持平衡。</p><p>“伊万斯，你最好…抱紧我…摩托车冲上天的时候很容易把人甩下来....”他在前面用一种非常别扭的声音对我喊道。</p><p>我翻了个白眼，稍微坐近了他一点，用胳膊环紧他，然后发现自己整张脸都要埋进他那头卷发里了。</p><p>“你的头发太多了，好扎人，可以绑起来吗？”过了一秒我不客气地对他说。</p><p>“你真是个麻烦的女人，伊万斯。”西里斯转过来皱着眉头，看上去一脸嫌弃，但是已经同时把油门又放下来了。</p><p>我做了个鬼脸，笑嘻嘻地递上他的魔杖，我怀疑西里斯精通束发咒语，因为他非常随意地一挥，用了一个很漂亮的无声咒，那头茂密的黑色卷发就扎成了一个辫子。</p><p>"C’est belle."我学着他吹了声口哨，不过声音很小没有他的那么清脆响亮。</p><p>“别以为我不懂法语。”他再次发动摩托车。</p><p>“我当然知道布莱克少爷懂——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”我刚把他的魔杖塞回口袋他就突然上天了。</p><p>草，西里斯肯定是在报复我刚才的行为，他上天的时候也没跟我预警一声，我们连人带车直接以几乎90°的角度冲上漆黑的天幕。</p><p>如果你看过那部有名的纪录片《空中浩劫》，你应该知道一架飞机接近90°上天意味着什么。不幸或者幸运的是，这里是哈利波特的世界，不归牛顿他老人家管，所以我们在十几秒的疯狂加速后得以在空中平稳地飞行…</p><p>“不要飞太高，太高没有氧气——”我抱紧他大声喊。</p><p>“氧气是什么？”他问。</p><p>“当我没说——”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 伦敦之夜【超前章】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本章的故事线衔接 午夜飞行 </p><p>属于灵感突发先写的一部分，如果追求一个时间线上的平滑完整阅读体验，建议慎看。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>如果你以为骑着摩托车在天上飞是很浪漫的事，那你就大错特错了。</p><p>尽管西里斯给我们两都施了保暖咒，但是由于他的飞行速度太快，我又没有戴头盔，凌厉冷冽的风不断地往我脸上招呼，吹得我脑壳疼。科克沃斯是一座坐落在泰晤士河上流的小镇，西里斯沿着泰晤士河一路向东飞行，在我的一再提醒下他没有骑着摩托车直飞平流层，我得以欣赏漆黑的夜晚下结冰的泰晤士河和茂密覆盖着层层积雪的森林，沿岸星罗棋布的小镇或者城市，星星点点的人间烟火让我有一种恍惚置身于迪士尼童话电影里的错觉。</p><p>这是一种前所未有的感觉，当你置身于半空，耳边只有呼啸而过的风声，鼻子呼出的白气迅速消散在风中，有那么一刻我感觉自己是一只自由的飞鸟，在魔法世界所遭遇的痛苦与快乐都消逝得一干二净。我不再是莉莉·伊万斯，甚至不再是一个人，我是大自然的一部分，与自然融为一体。我的思想已不再重要，我的肉体腐烂于大地，我的灵魂献给万能的造物主。</p><p>我们沿途几乎一句话也没有说，我不知道他此时在想什么。我的头贴在西里斯那件麂皮夹克上，闻到了一股淡淡的来自汽修店那种机油味，耳边是他稳健强有力的心跳声，一下、两下。他的肩膀很宽，绑起来的头发有几缕被风吹拂到我的脸上，弄得我的鼻子有点儿痒。</p><p>我们到达伦敦的时候，大本钟显示已经快十一点了，整条泰晤士河全部结成冰，我看到有一些麻瓜小孩和几对情侣在冰面上滑冰，甚至有人凿出一个小坑正在垂钓。泰晤士河沿岸的树枝上被挂上了彩灯，点缀着河的两岸，从高空中望下去犹如机场跑道的引路灯。</p><p>我们在伦敦东区一条漆黑的小巷停下来（他降落的时候刹车太猛我们俩差点撞进垃圾桶），当摩托车彻底停下来后，我从口袋里掏出魔杖还给他，西里斯又是轻轻一挥，那辆拉风无比的摩托车以不可思议的速度变小，然后那个模型自己飞到了他的掌心里。不得不说他的无声咒用得太出神入化，我见他念出咒语的时刻远远小于他用无声咒的时刻。这个小巷从路口拐出去就是一条酒吧街，现在熙熙攘攘地全是各色庆祝新年到来的人，什么肤色都有。我怀疑西里斯经常来这里，他轻车熟路地带我拐了两个弯走进一个小店，门口挂着墨西哥国旗，看起来应该是墨西哥餐吧。</p><p>他点了一份墨西哥烤肉给我，要了两杯黑啤（我怀疑用了混淆咒）。</p><p>“你得吃点东西伊万斯，我刚才在路上听到你肚子咕咕一直叫。”他熟练地用英镑付完钱后笑嘻嘻地对我说。</p><p>“你撒谎，刚才在天上风声那么大，你怎么可能听得到。”我辩解道，感觉自己脸变热了。</p><p>“啧啧啧——”他伸出一只食指在我脸上摇了摇，“伊万斯，永远不要怀疑我的听力。”</p><p>我想到那只大黑狗，忍不住翻了个白眼。</p><p>屋子里已经没有多余的位置了，挤满了等待新年到来的人，我们不得不端着餐盘在外面找位置坐下来，西里斯的身高和面孔都太过惹眼了，我余光瞥见他坐下来时旁边两个穿得像刚从朋克演唱会出来的女孩眼睛一亮，然后不停地对他抛媚眼。</p><p>西里斯像是全然没看见一样，我们一坐下来他就开始把魔杖当成笔飞快地转着玩，要不是他脸上的神情过于傲慢，整套动作看起来就像个初中生。</p><p>初中生西里斯现在端起那杯黑啤喝了一大口对我说：“伊万斯，你不知道以前我还没成年的时候在麻瓜世界要买一瓶酒有多麻烦，他们要看一个叫id之类的东西，而我还没成年在外面又不能随意对他们用混淆咒。”</p><p>“你可以花钱买一个伪造的，”我拿起叉子叉了一口烤肉塞进嘴里，味道还可以，我咀嚼完咽下去后又问他，“吃吗？”</p><p>“不了谢谢。”他皱眉问我，“这个东西还可以买伪造的吗？”</p><p>“可以的，实在不行你在便利店门口蹲着，看到有人进去买酒多塞给他一张钞票让他帮你买。”</p><p>“对吼，我怎么没想到！”西里斯一拍脑门。</p><p>我又翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，真是个傻憨。</p><p>”你是怎么发现这里的？“我问。</p><p>“以前我到处买酒被拒的时候，发现这条街的女酒保基本不检查id.”他对我咧嘴一笑。</p><p>是看你长得好吧，我在心里默默吐槽，瞄了一眼旁边那两个盯着西里斯一直看的朋克女，她们两现在正凑一块抽烟，其中一个眼神和我不小心碰到了一起，她对我眼神魅惑地吐了一个烟圈，还挺标准的一个圆。</p><p>西里斯本来还想劝说我喝掉一杯黑啤，但是我怕喝酒误事就果然拒绝了，于是他得以一个人享用两大杯。</p><p>西里斯等我吃完后，我们俩在这条街上漫无目的地瞎逛，酒吧街人特别多，大部分是年轻的情侣，也有一些东倒西歪醉汉。西里斯看起来对什么都很好奇，左瞧右瞧，有人居然凑上前神神秘秘地对他拉开背包拉链展露出一角，西里斯还没看清是什么就被我赶紧给拉走了。</p><p>等走到一家便利店门口时他突然跟我说要买点东西，我又不想进去，于是蹲在门口百无聊奈地等他。</p><p>等几分钟后他出来时，嘴里居然叼着一根还没点燃的烟。</p><p>我站起来正准备开口吐槽他，他倒是先开口了。</p><p>“伊万斯，避//孕//套是什么？”他把烟从嘴边取下夹在手里，瞪着那双灰眼睛问我。</p><p>“蛤？”我张大嘴巴。</p><p>“那个收银员刚才瞄了你一眼，问我要不要避//孕//套，是一种麻瓜的女士用品吗？”西里斯问我。</p><p>他现在脸上的无辜表情就和他弟弟雷古勒斯的一模一样，让人气得牙痒痒又无可奈何的那种，我真是服了。</p><p>“……什么也不是，你没买吧？”我清了清嗓子问他，无视自己脸上的热度。</p><p>“哦，那倒没有。”他无所谓地耸了耸肩，然后从夹克口袋里掏出一盒火柴对我狡黠一笑：“我以前看酒吧里的麻瓜们不分男女都在抽，一直想找机会试一下。”</p><p>“小小年纪学人家抽烟。”我忍不住翻了个白眼。</p><p>“伊万斯，我们两之间到底谁成年了？”他一脸好笑地问我。</p><p>当然是我，我在心里说。</p><p>不过我说出口的是：”当然是你，尊贵的布莱克大少爷。“</p><p>“不要叫我少爷。”他皱眉。</p><p>“行——”</p><p>西里斯嘴里叼着烟，划了一根火柴，还没凑过去就熄灭了，他又划了一根，这根命运比前辈还惨，只燃烧了一秒就壮烈牺牲。</p><p>他叹了一口气，从口袋里把魔杖抽出来。</p><p>“别在这用魔杖，旁边有麻瓜看着呢。”我提醒他。</p><p>西里斯无奈地又从盒子里抽出一根火柴，他在边缘划了一下点燃，刚凑近烟头，不巧一阵风吹过来，火又灭了。</p><p>“梅林的胡子——”西里斯叼着那根烟念叨，听起来非常无奈。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈——”我不厚道地在一旁笑出声。</p><p>西里斯不满地瞥了我一眼，我只好拼命地憋住笑。</p><p>“让我来帮你吧，你再点一根。”我清了清嗓子对他说。</p><p>西里斯一脸狐疑，但还是听我的话照做了，当他把点燃的火柴凑近烟头时，我对他上前一步，踮起脚尖，双手弯成拱形保护住那丛微弱的火苗。火往上串了一下，我一抬起头，他正盯着我看，英俊的脸上面无表情，那双漂亮的灰眼睛里倒映出橙黄色的火苗，也倒映出我的脸。</p><p>此时我听到了自己的心跳声，咚咚咚咚，在胸腔里疯狂加速。</p><p>几秒后一缕细小的烟从我的掌缝中升起，我知道那根烟终于被点燃了，便在那一瞬间放开手，后退了两步，西里斯也马上转过头去。</p><p>“为什么感觉只有尾部点着了，没什么味道。”突然他没头没尾冒了一句。</p><p>“你要深吸一口布莱克，往肺里去的那种，才能把整根烟都点燃了。”我一边说一边试图平复紊乱的心跳。</p><p>西里斯照着我的方法做了，他猛吸了一大口，估计是给呛到了，在那里不停地咳嗽。</p><p>“哈哈——”我故意干笑了两声。</p><p>西里斯一边咳嗽一边非常不满地瞪了我一眼，我对他做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“你会抽烟？”等他咳完突然问我。</p><p>“如果你指点烟这个动作，我会，但是我不抽。”我老实回答。</p><p>他耸耸肩，没有评价，低头又吸了一口烟，过了几秒又吐出来，看上去应该是找到诀窍了。</p><p>“如果你以后要约会的话，我建议你抽烟完要最后给自己的口腔来一个清理一新，一般女孩子不会跟喜欢抽烟的男生接吻。”我用一种过来人教育小辈的口气对他说。</p><p>“为什么？”他吐了一个烟圈后问我。</p><p>“没有人喜欢亲吻一个火炉，除非她自己也是。”</p><p>“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”他又抽了一口烟后问我。</p><p>“因为我以前亲过一个抽烟的——”</p><p>草，说漏嘴了，我猛得刹住车，捂住嘴巴。</p><p>西里斯用一种非常奇怪的眼神看我，我现在心里好虚，妈的怎么没喝酒嘴巴还不严实。</p><p>沉默了一会，我在心里盘算还怎么撒谎解释，哎，没想到没喝酒也能误事。</p><p>“原来伊万斯约会过麻瓜男孩。”过了一会他小声说道，听起来更像是自言自语。</p><p>“算...是吧...”我只好回答他。</p><p>"你没有亲吻过鼻涕精吧？"他突然冒了这么一句话。</p><p>“什么...？没有没有——”我疯狂摆手。</p><p>“感谢梅林，你的品位还不算无可救药。”他撇撇嘴，又吸了一口烟。</p><p>“呵呵呵呵呵——”我对他翻了一个巨大的白眼。</p><p>就在这时角落里不知串出一只白色的小狗，它一见到西里斯就凑过来，绕着他转了两圈，又嗅了嗅他的鞋子，然后汪汪叫了两声，一口咬住西里斯的裤管往巷子的方向扯。</p><p>“它好像想让你看什么东西，布莱克。”我提醒他。</p><p>“应该是。”西里斯蹲下去，用空闲的手挠了挠那只小狗的脑袋，它嗷呜一声，转身就跑。</p><p>于是我们跟着小狗在后面追，七拐八拐逐渐地远离了大路。</p><p>当小狗带领我们来到一条黑漆漆没有路灯的小巷子出口处，它没有任何犹豫地就钻了进去，瞬间淹没在黑暗里。</p><p>西里斯把手里的烟掐灭了，顺手扔进旁边的垃圾桶，从口袋里抽出魔杖。</p><p>“伊万斯，跟在我后面。”现在他一脸严肃地对我说。</p><p>我们一前一后地慢慢踱步走进去，前方传来了那个小狗的叫声，还有什么动物的呜咽声。</p><p>我们在黑暗中走了一会，我发现这应该是个死胡同，在月光下两边隐约能看出是上个世纪那种砖房，整条巷子堆砌着无数陈年的垃圾，我甚至能隐隐闻到一股尿骚味。</p><p>当我们走到底时，前面应该是一道阻隔的铁丝网，狗吠声越来越大。西里斯应该是察觉到没有人埋伏在这里，他点亮了魔杖，我正好低头一看，这才发现有另一只狗被困在了铁丝网底部的一个开口处，它有着一身浅黄色的毛，与刚才那只狗一样浑身脏兮兮的，一根铁丝刺/进了它的背部，血液已经在伤口附近凝结，黏糊糊地把毛发粘在一起。小白狗一边舔/着它的头，一边呜呜地叫。</p><p>“原来是想让我救它。”西里斯一脸紧绷的表情瞬间放松，他笑了。</p><p>那只小白狗抬头汪汪叫了两声，对他摇了摇尾巴。</p><p>西里斯和我一起蹲下去，他轻轻一挥魔杖，铁丝缓慢地从小黄狗背部升起，顺带鲜血从伤口处溢出来，小黄狗嗷嗷地叫了两声，我感觉它应该挺疼的。</p><p>铁丝完全除去的那一瞬间，西里斯低声念了一句什么咒语，小黄狗的背部那个伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，几秒钟之后它又变成一只毛发光亮、健康活泼的小狗了。</p><p>两只小狗屁颠屁颠地过来，它们分别亲.热舔.了.舔.我和西里斯的手，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的那双棕色的马丁靴，然后对我们叫了两声后，你追我赶地离开了。</p><p>“你对狗还真有一套。”我望着那两只狗远去的背影感叹。</p><p>“还好，可能因为我的阿尼玛格斯的原因。”他一边说一边摸了摸口袋，似乎想找第二根烟抽。</p><p>“对了，你的阿尼玛格斯是不是很大?”可能出于想阻止他抽第二根烟的心理，我问他。</p><p>“你那天晚上不是有见过？”</p><p>“好像跟狗熊一样大，能变一次给我看看吗，我想比一下我和它的手哪一个更大。”</p><p>“不行。”他果断拒绝。</p><p>“来比一下。”我不死心地盯着他的眼睛说。</p><p>“你很幼稚，伊万斯。”他的目光碰到了我又马上移开了。</p><p>“你也成熟不到哪里去，快点变成狗来比一下！”</p><p>西里斯翻了个白眼，一秒后他变成了那只毛发油亮的大黑狗。</p><p>我半蹲下来，伸出手，掌心向上，抓起西里斯那个毛茸茸的前掌搭在我的手掌上，它几乎覆盖住了我的整只手。</p><p>“好奇妙的感觉，我从没摸过这么大的狗爪子。”我兴奋地说。</p><p>我感觉此时身为狗的西里斯正在翻白眼，如果狗能翻白眼的话。</p><p>“好了你可以变回——”</p><p>我话还没说完西里斯就迅速变了回去，但是因为太快了那一瞬间我们俩的十指交叉在一起。</p><p>只是一瞬间而已，我感受到了他掌心的温度，很温暖的，令人贪恋的温度。</p><p>“咳咳——”这回轮到我尴尬地咳了两声，我们两站在那，一时无言。</p><p>沉默了几秒。</p><p>就在此时大本钟敲了十二下，不远处的人群传来一阵阵尖叫与欢呼，不断升起烟花在空中接二连三地绽放。</p><p>“新年快乐，伊万斯。”西里斯在旁边轻声说。</p><p>“新年快乐，布莱克，我祝你长命百岁，一辈子自由。”我转过头来很认真地对着他说。</p><p>“你是在诅咒我吗伊万斯，只能活一百年，巫师最长有活了六百岁的。”西里斯皱了皱鼻子，好像听到了什么非常不吉利的东西似的。</p><p>“Ok，当我没说。”我翻了个白眼。</p><p>"哈哈哈，”他愉快地大笑了两声，绚烂的烟火在他那双灰眼睛里不断点亮，“开玩笑的伊万斯，一辈子自由，我很喜欢这个祝福。”</p><p>他笑起来的样子太过迷人耀眼，头顶的烟花照亮了他整张脸，我感觉他全身都沐浴在一种奇特的光辉下，仿佛太阳神阿波罗一般俊美无双，令我一时看呆。</p><p>“我也是。”过了一会平复了心跳的我小声说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 魔女嘉莉【超前章】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning：</p><p>①此章疯狂虐狗</p><p>②内容涉及相关电影《魔女嘉莉》1976版 剧透       </p><p> 本章故事线衔接 伦敦之夜</p><p>属于灵感突发先写的一部分，如果追求一个时间线上的平滑完整阅读体验，建议慎看。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>             </p><p> </p><p>我做梦也不会想到1977年的前几个小时是在看一部史蒂芬·金小说改编的惊悚电影中度过的。</p><p> </p><p>让我们把时间线回拨到零点左右，当我在绚烂的烟花衬托下心里那阵没缘由的悸动过去之后，西里斯口袋里的双面镜突然震/了好几下，詹姆·波特那个硕大无比的脑袋出现在镜子上，他打着哈欠，黑眼圈有点严重，冲着西里斯咧嘴一笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，接着又瞧见了在角落里蹲着的我，立马兴冲冲地跟说家里的事解决了要过来来找我们。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆还算有点头脑，没有直接从高锥克山谷骑扫把飞过来，他选了我们所在地附近一个认识同学家里的的壁炉用飞路粉，所以没到十分钟我们俩就在熙熙攘攘的大街上会面了。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆穿着一件烟灰色的呢子大衣，卡其色工装裤，脚蹬一双黑色军靴，也是一身典型的麻瓜男孩打扮，他远远地一见到我们就举起手臂用力挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，大脚板，新年快乐。”詹姆一边拍掉头发上的炉灰走过来，一边笑嘻嘻地说。</p><p> </p><p>“新年快乐，波特。“我平静地说。</p><p> </p><p>“新年快乐，哥们。”西里斯微笑着回答他。</p><p> </p><p>接着他和西里斯草草地抱了一下，两个人在那里叽里咕噜地不知道讲什么，我无聊地在原地踱来踱去，看看伦敦街头的风景，感觉自己的存在略多余。</p><p> </p><p>我听了好一会才明白他们两在讨论那辆摩托车能不能载三个人..</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”我一听懂就果断打断他们。</p><p> </p><p>“可是伊万斯——”詹姆试图和我解释。</p><p> </p><p>“三个人太危险了，而且...你们不觉得无论是谁坐中间...都很尴尬吗？”我眉头紧锁，那个画面光是想一下就非常令人窒息了。</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以变出一个挎斗装在摩托车旁边。”西里斯突然开口。</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯·布莱克，我知道你的变形术学得很好，但是变出来的东西毕竟不是真的，万一在空中突然解体或者变回去了，你让那个坐在挎斗上的人怎么办？”我反驳道。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以坐挎斗，我不怕。”詹姆立马回答。</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆·波特，你父母只有你一个儿子。”我瞪了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆接收到了我的目光，不好意思地挠了挠那头乱糟糟的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“那怎么办，现在汽修店都没开，叉子也没带飞天扫帚出来，我们上哪去弄一个真的挎斗——”</p><p> </p><p>“别管挎斗了，找个地方看场电影吧。”我直接打断西里斯，指着街拐角处一个还在开业的电影院说。</p><p> </p><p>1976-1977年的电影院里有什么呢，《洛奇》，《金刚》，《出租车司机》，还有前一年正火的斯皮尔伯格那部传世经典《大白鲨》。国外的电影院不像中国现在一般一部新片只有一个月的秘钥，30天一到大多数都得撤掉。他们一部电影可以在电影院里几个月几个月地上映，只要有观众，有人买单，电影院就会把电影放下去。</p><p> </p><p>由于我选择了地方，于是我把看什么片的权利交给了他们。但是可以选择的好片中，詹姆和西里斯两个纯血家庭里出来的公子哥儿，他们两杵在那把电影院的海报一边看来看去，一边嘀嘀咕咕地小声讨论，等到卖票窗口的那个小哥都在打哈欠了，他们两偏偏就选了一部唯一与魔法有关的电影，《魔女嘉莉》。</p><p> </p><p>“我很好奇麻瓜们是怎么拍有魔法的女巫的。”詹姆嬉皮笑脸地跟我解释，而西里斯买完票（我估计又用了混淆咒）又非常狗腿地跑去买爆米花和饮料，我很是怀疑这不是他第一次看电影。</p><p> </p><p>我对詹姆翻了个白眼，这部电影我大学本科期间就看过了，怎么说，与其说是和魔法有关，还不如说跟校园霸凌有关。</p><p> </p><p>等进场的时候才发现整个厅里就剩我们三了，一想到待会我们三个谁坐中间都尴尬的问题，我又觉得一阵头疼。</p><p> </p><p>妈的，为什么我感觉自己像个大瓦数的电灯泡...</p><p> </p><p>“分开坐吧。”经过一番深思熟虑后的我对他们两说。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？伊万斯？”詹姆疑惑不解地问。</p><p> </p><p>“反正座位这么多，而且你们不觉得——”我感觉跟这两个白 | 痴解释起来非常费劲。</p><p> </p><p>“不行，”西里斯毫不留情地拒绝我，“我只买了一桶爆米花，那个服务生和我说就剩最后一个了。“西里斯扬了扬手里那个硕大无比的黄色纸桶，然后面无表情地直接塞进我的怀里，“伊万斯，你拿着坐中间。”</p><p> </p><p>“我...”我很想抗议一番，但是他们俩没有给我这个机会。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯买的饮料是三瓶玻璃瓶汽水，这么冷的天气喝汽水，可能也只有他想得出来。</p><p> </p><p>电影开始了，我发现坐中间唯一的问题就是....他们两的手都要伸进我面前的爆米花桶里。</p><p> </p><p>开片就是嘉莉的母亲生产的过程，我感觉自己看着有点尴尬，但是詹姆和西里斯都看得津津有味，时不时把手伸进我面前的桶里抓一把爆米花塞进嘴里，咔嚓咔嚓的咀嚼声音在我的两耳边回响，仿佛我们三在看的是一部商业片。</p><p> </p><p>“大脚板，爆米花味道不错。”詹姆在我的左边说。</p><p> </p><p>“是呢，叉子，我也这么觉得。”西里斯在我的右边回答。</p><p> </p><p>呵呵呵...我心里有几只乌鸦飞过。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，麻瓜女人都是这么生产的吗？”过了一会詹姆突然转过身来问我。</p><p> </p><p>“....”我真是无语了，翻了个巨大白眼懒得理他，詹姆非常识趣地转过头去了。</p><p> </p><p>影片里有一些女主naked的镜头，我在座位上扭来扭去有些不自在，但是他们两人倒是神色如常，我只听到耳边吸溜吸溜地用吸管喝汽水的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“魔法暴动不是几岁的小孩才有吗？这个叫嘉莉的女孩儿难道是个超过十岁的默默然？”西里斯又突然冒了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“你看下去就知道了，布莱克。”我不耐烦地对他说。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得她还挺厉害的，不用魔杖也没人教过，眼神施咒还那么精准。”詹姆在我的左边开口道。</p><p> </p><p>“是，”西里斯兴奋地回答他，“很厉害的姑娘，直接把她放进霍格沃茨里，就算是七年级也有一半的人决斗比不过她。”</p><p> </p><p>我在中间翻了好几个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>又安静了一会。</p><p> </p><p>“所以为什么她那些同学要整她？”詹姆突然问。</p><p> </p><p>“可能因为——”西里斯正要接话。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，你们两个！”我站起来大声打断他，还好现在整个厅里就我么三个人。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯和詹姆都吓了一大跳，一灰一褐两双眼睛一起直勾勾地望向我。</p><p> </p><p>“可以安安静静地看一场电影吗？波特？布莱克？不然干脆我坐到后面去，不打扰你们基友情深——”</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯，不用——”西里斯看起来有点不自在。</p><p> </p><p>“我错了，伊万斯。”詹姆非常诚恳地对我说。</p><p> </p><p>于是气呼呼的我还是勉强坐回原位，接下来他们两正襟危坐，一句话也没说。</p><p> </p><p>安静了比较长的一段时间，到了嘉莉的母亲阻止她去舞会的场景。</p><p> </p><p>“她的母亲疯狂程度跟我母亲有的一拼。”西里斯嗤笑一声。</p><p> </p><p>“大脚板，你的母亲不是看不起麻瓜和麻种巫师吗？”詹姆在我旁边问。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，一个极端看不起麻瓜和麻种，一个排斥任何魔法，本质是一样的，无知傲慢的女人，哼——”</p><p> </p><p>这次我没有插嘴，我可能比詹姆还懂沃尔布加的疯狂程度，但是我现在没办法也没理由对西里斯说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>终于到了电影高潮部分，在舞会上嘉莉被人当头淋一桶猪血，用魔力关上大门开始满场复仇的场景。</p><p> </p><p>“她的无杖魔法用的不错。”西里斯冒了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，纯粹眼神施法，太酷了！”詹姆吹了声口哨。</p><p> </p><p>但是嘉莉双手沾满鲜/血的画面触发了我几天前那段不好的回忆，我感觉在一瞬间我的身体非常剧烈地抖了一下，詹姆转过头来担忧地望了我一眼。</p><p> </p><p>可是我无法控制自己发/抖了，Mike躺在地上脖子喷血的画面不断地在我的脑海里倒带重复，我感觉自己又身处在圣诞夜那个小咖啡馆里，无能为力地看着一条生命在眼前消逝。</p><p> </p><p>“伊万斯...你很冷吗？”詹姆现在不管电影在放什么了，他转过身来专注地望着我。</p><p> </p><p>我没有回答他，我的牙齿都在打颤。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯此时也注意到了，他马上抽/出口袋里的魔杖可能想给我施一个保暖咒，不过他晚了一步，詹姆在半秒内把他那件呢子大衣脱下来裹住我。</p><p> </p><p>“没事了...伊万斯。”詹姆轻声对我说。</p><p> </p><p>我转过头望了他一眼，他的浅褐色眸子在屏幕忽暗忽明的灯光下亮晶晶的，里面既有属于16岁少年的热烈，又有属于詹姆·波特本人特有的温柔。</p><p> </p><p>Mike的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬间我被愧疚淹没掉了，估计把詹姆当成了Mike，我很自然地把头靠过去，詹姆没有预料到我这个举动，他的身体稍微僵了一下，但是很快又反应过来，他轻轻地拍了拍我的后背，然后稍稍低下头吻了一下我的头发。</p><p> </p><p>这时西里斯突然猛地从座位上站起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我.....去让他们把那个什么...暖气....的温度调高一点。”西里斯支支吾吾地说完就小跑着离开了。</p><p> </p><p>没有人回答西里斯，我把脑袋斜靠在詹姆的肩膀上，闻着裹在我身上他的呢子大衣的味道，心情逐渐平静下来。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯过了好一会才回来，电影都快放映结束了，他非常不自在地选择在距离我们一个位置的地方重新坐下来，目光锁定在屏幕上，身体僵硬，笔直地坐在那，像是强迫自己做什么一样，头再也没有一次转向我们这。</p><p> </p><p>这可能是我看过的气氛最奇妙的电影，散完场后我们三人沉默不语地走出影院，没有一个人试图讨论剧情，能让詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克同时噤声的女人，嘉莉做到了。</p><p> </p><p>我想把大衣还给詹姆，但是他摇摇头拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>”你更需要它，伊万斯。”他笑嘻嘻地对我说，一脸满不在乎的神情。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯自从开暖气后没开口说过一句话，他异常安静，仿佛不存在一样。</p><p> </p><p>伦敦的鹅卵石铺就的大街上现在静悄悄的，三点多了，醉鬼都没几个，寒风吹过，我们三个都打了个寒战。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯为了避免刚才的火柴闹剧，他直接从口袋里抽出魔杖准备点烟，然后被我拦住了。</p><p> </p><p>“布莱克，波特...他是魁地奇运动员，不要在运动员面前抽烟。”我吸了吸冻得发红的鼻子用颤抖的声音对他说。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯抬起头奇怪地望了我一眼，他耸了耸肩没有回答我，但是他迈着大长腿走了几步到下风口那去了。</p><p> </p><p>“伊....万...斯，你...在.....关心我吗？”此时只穿着一件薄薄的黑色羊毛衫的詹姆瑟瑟发抖。</p><p> </p><p>“波特，麻瓜的足球俱乐部...就是麻瓜他们玩的那种魁地奇，只要发现运动员抽烟都是要罚款禁赛的。”我试图翻白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“那也——”</p><p> </p><p>“你...就...当我关心格兰芬多的....学院杯吧。”现在我紧紧裹着詹姆的呢子大衣，一边吸鼻涕回答他。</p><p> </p><p>待会等西里斯抽完烟回来得让他给我们施一个保暖咒，我在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>但是没有等到西里斯回来，我听到了先后两个尖锐的爆破声，街边的巷子口突然出现了两个戴兜帽的黑影。</p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>